


A Stitch in Time

by Lyrae_Immortalis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Back Alley Tailors, Canon Compliant Violence, F/M, Fish Mooney is still involved in the mob, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In Reference To Zsasz's Tally Marks, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Slow Burn, Torture, Van Dahl's and Sons, assassin friendships, assassin!Edward, breakdown - Freeform, suit fitting, tailor!Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 135,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae_Immortalis/pseuds/Lyrae_Immortalis
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is the struggling owner of Van Dahl's & Sons. His business isn't doing too well and his clientele has dwindled to almost nothing after his fathers death. However, when a new client shows up with a tear on his jacket requesting a repair, Oswald believes his luck may finally be changing.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If there was one profession Oswald would have, other than a mobster, it would be a tailor. This is the story Kelly (Kmsimms) and I (Lee) wanted to tell. Why not make it a little more exciting by making our dear Edward an assassin.

 

Oswald sat at his desk and ran a hand over his cheek as he looked down at the garment before him. The jacket was almost finished but he still needed his client to return for a fitting before the seams could be closed. He marked the black fabric with tailor’s chalk highlighting the changes that still needed to be made before he hung it on the empty mannequin that lie to his right. Stepping away from his workstation he trudged wearily to the back room to make himself a cup of tea. He put the kettle on to boil as as he started washing the mugs that had been sitting in the sink since the previous day. He placed a tea bag in his cup and topped it with the boiling water staring down into it, watching as the amber colour seeped out through the fibres of the bag. Once satisfied he topped the liquid with a dash of milk and walked back out to the store front.

He peered around his small shop whilst sipping on his tea, it wasn't much but it was his. The row of mannequins on the left hand side displayed some of his finest and most recent works. He was constantly trying to improve himself, for who was he outside of his work, but a lonely man. At least his occupation gave him something to focus on. Oswald sighed and took off his glasses, leaving them to rest around his neck, assisted by a small gold chain. Business was slow. He tried his hardest to make ends meet, he tried to produce quality work that people would return time and time again for, but who uses tailors these days. It was a dying profession. At the young age of 20 he took over his father's business after his sudden passing, his brutal murder. That was one of the worst days of his life, and to make matters worse most of _Van Dahl's_ regular clientele left the week he died, leaving behind only a small handful of loyal customers.

The thought never failed to frustrate Oswald, it was almost like they didn’t trust his work to be at the same calibre as his father's, the man taught him all he knew. Yes, he had a few more years over the machine but his work was just as good thanks to his guidance and tutelage. Oswald had been running ‘ _Van Dahl’s and Sons_ ’ on his own for five years now and the place had barely changed. It was still small, and a little cluttered, the dark walls did nothing to help the ambience of the room but he was reluctant to change anything. He couldn’t part with the domestic touches his father added to it. The shop felt more like home than any other place.

Oswald sat in his chair and shut his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep the business afloat. It was a constant struggle and he worked long hours; without new patrons he probably couldn't afford to stay open another year. As much as he didn't want that to happen he could see the reality of it all. His business was failing and it was only a matter of time before...

The sound of someone speaking drew him out of his melancholic thoughts.  “Oh, hi,” Oswald said as he put his cup and saucer down on the desk and took in the man before him.He stood proudly, obviously used to holding himself up in the world. He had an air of confidence about him, that was something Oswald lacked. He could never carry himself like that and he had little reason to. The only people he spoke with regularly was his mother and a few clients. Oswald’s eyes flittered over him, taking in his attire. _Racked stock_ . This is why businesses such as his were struggling. People bought suits off the rack owned by mass producers. Flimsy things, really. They never matched the true quality he could produce, but _they_ wanted practicality, and hiring a tailor was just too much work. The words of his father sounded in his head _‘I weep for today’s casual youth_.’ The man before him was a fitting example of his father's wise words. A man’s attire could tell you so much about the type of person they were, after all it was just a dressing for the personality within.

Narrowing his eyes he tilted his head and took in the rest of his outfit; his shoes shined brightly, they were obviously cared for often, but his trousers, although fitting him well, were a little slack. A quick alteration and they would hug his body _a lot_ better, adding to the slim line look he was obviously trying to achieve. The crisp midnight blue shirt he was wearing did him wonders though. It lie tight across his chest, although not too tightly that the seams were stretching. Oswald snapped back to himself realising he had been staring at the man for far too long. He rose from his chair and tugged at the ends of his jacket before running his hand down the smooth fabric trying his best to neaten himself and put his best foot forward.

“N-no you don’t need an appointment. I am not busy.” Oswald shook his head and smiled softly at the other man, before walking over to him with an outstretched hand. 

“Welcome to _Van Dahl’s and Sons_ , my name is Oswald Cobblepot. How can I assist you today?

 

The man gripped his hand firmly and introduced himself, his hold only lasted mere moment before it was released. Oswald let out a little sigh at the sound of his name, he was almost certain the other man was going to turn away and leave thanks to his over scrutinisation earlier. _Good going, Oswald_. If the other man wasn't looking directly at him he would have whacked himself on the head for his stupidity, that wasn't a good first impression. Determined to do better and not to make a fool of himself he listened intently as the man stated the reason for his visit.

 _A tear in his jacket._ A simple task for one such as him, but the other man seemed rather tense. _The tear couldn't be that bad could it?_ Or maybe he was just uncomfortable around him. He briefly examined the rip, only managing a quick glance before Mr. Nygma addressed him once more, recapturing his attention as he asked, rather abruptly if it would be _him_ mending his garment.

Of course he would be doing the stitching himself. Oswald furrowed his eyebrows and gave the man a small nod. It was not like anyone else worked here with him, not since his father was alive, and even if his workload became too severe it was not like he could afford to hire anyone, he was struggling just supporting himself. Oswald stretched out his arms waiting for the bag to be placed in them, letting the man decide whether or not he was worthy of the task. Thankfully not too soon after the black garment bag was placed over his arms, _entrusted with him._ Oswald vowed to do his best, he needed new clientele, and maybe, just maybe Mr. Nygma would return if he was satisfied with his work.

The small smile he received from the taller man relaxed him a little but he was still on edge. What if he fumbled this, what if his stitching was uneven, what if the tear to the jacket was more severe than he imagined. The other man didn’t seem like the type of person to give second chances very easily. Oswald didn't voice his worries but he was sure they could be plainly seen on his face, his fingers fiddles with the dark plastic encasing his next job, as he stood frozen on the spot watching as his new customer walk around his shop scrutinising everything, before making his way to rolls of fabrics that lined the wall. He pulled out a couple of tulles and caressed them, gauging the different textures, and in the process messed up the spools of tightly wound fabric. Oswald raised a hand prepared to ask him to stop but his voice caught in his throat. If it made the other happy he would leave him too it. Once he leaves he would just have to rewind everything, resetting it to is previous state. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until the matter was seen to.  

Pulled from his thoughts once more by the sound of the taller man's voice, Oswald looked up at him and tilted his head. “My portfolio? I’m afraid I don’t have one,” Mr. Nygma’s grin fell from his face as he narrowed his eyes at that statement, giving him a piercing stare. Oswald heart skipped a beat but he forced himself to remain calm, he could do this, he could still impress him, “but if it is samples of my work you wish to see, well I am wearing one of my own pieces,” he said with a wave of his hand down his body, “as are the three mannequins to your right. Those are some of my more recent work, but if you desire to see more I could go out back and get some of the others.”

Oswald looked over at his client with a small smile playing on his lips. He knew his work was of a high calibre, he felt proud of this fact, hopefully the other man would appreciate the skill and dexterity that went into producing even a single one of these items. His grin fell as he watched Mr. Nygma run his eyes along his body before strolling over to the suits on display, his face not depicting any emotion. Oswald took another deep breath, the man’s demeanour was frightfully intense, he found himself unable to depict his response as the serious attitude held firm. Edward poked and prodded at the finished suits, lifting the sleeves of each one and turning it over in his hands. _Was it good enough or did he demand more?_

Looking down at the garment bag in his arms in order to avoid seeing his reaction, he decided it best to get on with the task at hand, he didn't want to disappoint his new patron. Oswald walked over to his work station and removed the jacket from its casing, placing it on his desk, eyeing the tear inquisitively. _What caused it?_ He wondered. _What did it matter?_ He answered himself. It was a clean rip along the seam, an easy fix. Oswald's worries soon dissipated, he knew he could do this. He lifted his glasses up and placed them on the end of his nose, before looking over the brim at the other man. “Mr. Nygma, sir, do you mind if I get started? A minor tear such as this will not take long to repair.”Oswald peered up at the other man, his rambled comments drawing his attention away from his work. Ignoring his words for the time being, Oswald turned his attention back to the jacket swiftly turning it inside out so he could pin the seams together. He was well practiced in this task, his fingers went to work effortlessly and the task was over in mere moments.“A simpler design would take but a couple of weeks, maybe less depending on my workload. Designs need to be drawn and approved and measurements need to be taken before cutting can begin. From there it's only a matter of sewing the pieces together and organising a fitting before the seams are fused together.

His comments on the black silk made him smile. It was such a delicate fabric, but worked well for only so few people. If that was what he wanted Oswald would not complain, but there were better fabrics available. He sat down in the chair behind him and shuffled forward, his eyes no longer on the taller man but focused solely on his work. He continued speaking as he set up his machine with the right coloured threads, remembering to switch out the bobbin too.

“The black silk is a little fiddly, a full suit of that design would not work for you. You could use it for detailing, to accentuate the dark grey or whatever else it is you desire however, I do have a black wool silk blend that would be perfect…” Oswald's sentence trailed off as he fell into a rhythm, completely focused on the task at hand. For the first time since he entered the shop Oswald doesn't notice the other's presence.

His fingers moved deftly over the fabric as he lined up the seam with the machine, and with a gentle press of his foot down on the pedal he pushed the fabric forward in a slow smooth pace. Oswald reinforced the tear by doubling back over it, making it stronger than it was before. Picking up the gold fabric scissors to his right, he cut the loose threads and scrutinised his work. _That should do perfectly._

Oswald turned the jacket the right way round and held it up at eye level. _Wonderful._ He was about to turn and call for his client only to find him standing right beside to him. Oswald let out a little squeak in surprise before admonishing himself and schooling his reaction as though the little outburst didn't happen. He wasn't used to people being so close to him, or so quiet, it left him feeling a little uneasy. “Follow me, please.” Oswald said after he cleared his throat. He walked off with the coat in hand and lead Mr. Nygma over to the triple full length mirrors over in the corner. With a wave of his hand and a nod he motioned for him to stand up on the small black platform. “Arms.” He asked for a little timidly as he held the jacket up for him to slip them in.

Oswald was in work mode now, he slid the jacket up his arm before coming to rest behind him. With gentle but firm hands he pushed his client's arms down by his sides and ran his palms across the tops of his shoulders, giving the ends a little shimmy. _Well it fits, but it doesn't fit well._ Oswald walked around to his front, partially cutting off the taller man's view from the mirror as he took in his appearance. Taking a step back, to gauge the entire ensemble he furrowed his brows, eyes narrowing slightly behind his small spectacles.

“Mr. Nygma, if I may be so bold, this suit although well taken care of, has seen better days and no longer does you justice. It is a little worn, and frankly it would not last too much longer. You expressed interest in my work earlier, perhaps I could design something more to your liking?”

When Edward didn't answer Oswald continued to speak. He needed the business, he had bills and other more pressing accounts to pay. Obtaining Mr. Nygma’s patronage could make matters a little simpler for a small time. "If you want to organise an appointment more suited to your needs, that can be easily arranged." He stood back and let the other man think over his proposition, behind him his hands fidgeted nervously.

 

Oswald whole demeanour lit up as the agreement feel from the others lips. He clapped his hands in front of him before walking off to grab a sketch pad and pencil. “Okay, first things first, classic or contemporary? Definitely something sleek and stylish” he tapped the pencil against his bottom lip as he spoke to himself before turning back around to face his customer.

“Ah Mr. Nygma would you mind hopping back onto the platform. I need to gauge you, well ah, your frame in order to determine the perfect cut, unless you had something particular in mind.” The man shook his head and did as he was asked, standing once more on the black box. Oswald walked in circles around him, jotting down notes on the pad. He regarded him silently, only stopping to lift his arms or tilt his chin up. His client was a tall and slender man, his height easily towered over his own. His assessment earlier about slimming suits would suit his figure much better than his current attire. Something form fitting. Dark. He mentioned he liked the darker colours. Oswald nodded, he could work with that.

Strolling over to the rolls of fabric that lined the wall Oswald pulled a couple free. The dark grey, silk wool blend he mentioned earlier was an obvious choice but it all depended on Mr. Nygma’s decision. He also removed the black silk since he expressed an interest in that as well as a few other, _plainer_ , pieces, laying them on the down on the bench before he turned back to face his customer.

“You're welcome to step down for now. Please join me over here.” Oswald waved him over to his work station and gestured at the rolls of material on the counter. “Now this,” he said as he pointed at the blended dark grey wool, “is the fabric I mentioned earlier. It's a strong material that will last many many years. Here is the silken fabric you liked, although beautiful it is not as durable. It really depends on what purpose the suit would be used for, whether it’s for a formal event or to be used as everyday wear. We could do a combination of both, the trimmings could be detailed with the silken material, it would add an extra touch of class but not be _too_ flashy for daily tasks. You'd still stand out from the crowd though.

Oswald shook his head and smiled up at Mr. Nygma. Designing suits, however basic or detailed was one of his favourite things to do. He often became so absorbed in the task that he forgot about his daily needs. “So what do you think? Or did you have something else in mind?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Edward agreeing to commission a new suit, Oswald's excitement is paramount. He is eager to get the whole process started, beginning with the full body measurements that needed to take place.

 

Oswald was excited to get started on his new project but his happiness quickly faded as the other man enquired about his business. He dropped his gaze and sighed. It was only a matter of time before these questions were asked. Despite his talent, his business was failing due to the lack of customers. “It all started when my father passed away six years ago, most of our, _his_ , clientele left not long after. I guess they didn't believe I could ever reach his standards or maybe I'm just too young and they believe me inexperienced, which I'm **not**.” The last few words were spoken quickly with an air of definity. Age did not define skill. Most of his works out rivalled those of his competitors, he knew this for a fact.

Oswald fiddled with his pencil, turning it over in his hands before continuing. “My work, I'm proud of it, I know my father would be too. Perhaps I just need to prove myself further, but surrounding businesses take most of the work. They have flashier stores and more staff. It raises their superiority over mine.” He opened his mouth to say something about Miss. Mooney but snapped it shut. He didn't need to know about her, that wasn't what he was inquiring about.

“No matter.” Oswald said as he smiled up at the other, however sadness and defeat still played on his face. “At least it means I have the time to push forward with your piece. I do have something else I am working on currently but it won't impact on this, of that I can assure you.” Oswald sniffed and looked back down at the fabric choices, Edward's hand still fiddled with the edge of the silken wool. “I can start on this now if you wish, well, after I take your measurements that is.” He needed something new to focus on, and this project was just the thing. The additional revenue was just a bonus, but frankly wouldn’t last very long.

“Mr. Nygma, I am not too sure if you have had experience dealing with tailors,” Oswald was almost certain he hadn’t, if that racked suit was anything to go by, “but in order to get accurate measurements I will be needing you to strip down into your underclothes. If you would rather avoid this I can tweak the measurements to account for your clothing.” He left the man's side, letting him think over his request, and went to search for a tape measure. Why was there never one around when he needed it?

 

He found a tape measure, well technically he found three, all of which were scattered over his desk in the corner. He should really organise his supplies better. With a shake of his head and a small smile Oswald picking up the closest one and looped it over his shoulders before he headed back over to his sketch pad, picking it up and moving it over to the corner of the room closer to where his client was undressing. He was glad the other man followed his suggestions, at least now his suit will fit most comfortably.

Oswald smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped in front of him, he was thrilled for this new opportunity and was so grateful for the others swift agreement. A new suit to make, meant more money he earned, resulting in less debts he would owe. Today was turning out to be a good day, compared to the melancholy he was drowning in earlier. Oswald pick up his pad and read over the rough design he had begun planning.

The fabric, a deep grey micro-effect glossy wool/silk suit. The jacket, two-buttoned with a black satin-trim on the peaked lapels and cuffs, accompanied by a matching waistcoat with fabric covered buttons. The trousers made from the same material but without pleats, they wouldn’t suit him and frankly pleats were outdated. He was proud of the design he created and he completed his notes with a rough sketch.

Oswald put down the pad and pencil on the nearby stool when he heard a stuttered call slip out from behind the thin curtain. Edward was ready. He walked forward and drew back the barrier separating them, getting his first glance at the man that was hidden behind it. His mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of him. He was _gorgeous_. Most of the dwindling clientele Oswald retained were larger men who lived a more sedentary lifestyle, but Edward… well he could tell he kept himself in shape. The lean muscle that lie just beneath his skin were even more defined in the dim light of the changing room, as the depths of every muscle were highlighted perfectly. He flicked his eyes up from his feet to his face noticing the litany of scars that covered his body. A small gasp left his mouth as his eyes trained themselves onto the red gash on his right shoulder. Oswald took a step forward and lifted his hand only to pull back before he touched him. “Are you .. Mr. Nygma, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

 

The babbled words that slipped from his client's mouth eased his worry but only marginally, however how he was more concerned with his clumsy behaviour. Was he like this often? Would he be returning frequently for more repairs? Oswald vowed to strengthen the seams on every joint, to diminish the chance of tearing. He flicked his eyes to the red cut once more before frowning up at the other man. His passing comment about the blood on his coat shocked him, he hadn't noticed any around the tear on the seam, if he cut himself wouldn't the blood splatter correspond with his injury? Perhaps he took it off quickly enough to avoid staining. Oswald shook his head and laughed silently at the his client’s misfortune. It wasn't his finest moment but at least his worry over his injury was lessening. He was obviously fine. Edward was okay, he assured him of that, and despite the shocking sight of the wound, he didn’t appear to be suffering. Still the other man appeared uneasy in front of him, shuffling on his feet before he spoke again.

Oswald’s mouth dropped open at the sound of Edward's enquiry. _Price!_ How could he have forgotten to factor in price. “Blast, I never asked you about your budget. Mr. Nygma I am so _very_ sorry for my carelessness and unprofessionalism. My mind can often get away from me and for that I apologise,” Oswald ducked his head feeling foolish, how hadn’t he even given price a pairing thought. Perhaps _this_ was why his father's clientele gave up on him, all because of his absent-mindedness. “Do you mind if we discuss costs at the end, after your measurements? Or if you'd rather leave, and find someon--” His sentence was cut short as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He lifted his eyes, forcing his gaze to shift back to the other’s face finding a friendly smile plastered there. Oswald relaxed a little at the sight. _Maybe everything was okay, maybe he hadn’t drove him away_. For the short time he had known his, Edward seemed rather unfazed by his skittish, erratic behaviour. He wasn't well versed in dealing with people, his father took charge of the customer service side of things leaving him to do his work. These past six years, he had struggled to improve, but didn't appear to be making any progress.

Pulled from his thoughts, Oswald blinked rapidly as his measuring tape was drawn from him slowly. The snake like plastic slithered over the tops of his shoulders before coming to dangle off the tip of the taller man's index finger. Oswald watched it sway before reaching up a hand to take it back. “Yes, measurements. Let's do this.” He turned away from the other man, managing to catch the smirk on his face as he did. Oswald drew his eyebrows together, feeling conflicted. Edward Nygma’s mood changes were confusingly erratic, one moment he was a rambling mess and the next, he was the suave man that first entered his store. Whatever was happening it appeared he found his confidence once again and for that he was glad. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in his presence. Oswald wound the tape around his hand and fidgeted with the metal clip that enclasped the ends as he took a deep breath to centre himself, when he turned back around Edward was standing on the black platform once more, looking at himself in the mirror with furrowed eyebrows that disappeared behind the dark frames of his glasses.

“Mr. Nygma,” Oswald spoke, getting his attention, “are you ready to proceed.” The nod he received in reply was all he needed to step forward and begin his work. He regarded his client's body again, this time from a more professional standpoint, pinpointing the best place to start. Top down was probably the most systematic approach.

With well practised movements Oswald stepped forward, unwinding the tape from his hand as he reached up to loop it around the taller man's neck, pulling the ends tight. He looked up at Edward, gauging his reaction, checking for any distress on his face. His gaze met the dark brown stare of his client, who attention appeared to be transfixed on his movements, if his earlier assessment were correct, then this would all be a new experience for him. Oswald slipped a finger beneath the tape, making sure it wasn’t too tight before he took note of the number, turning it over in his head, as he moved to stand behind his back, stretching out the measure across his shoulders. He kept his touch light, taking care to avoid pressing on his cut as he didn’t want to cause him any additional pain.

Oswald lost himself in his work as he watched the fabric measure play on Edward’s body. It was all a dance; it twisted and turned, as it manoeuvred itself down his arm, across his back, and around his waist. It glided across his skin effortlessly, shimmying over his muscles and pale skin. Oswald didn’t stop until the top half of his body was measured. He repeated the values is his head on a loop, memorising every digit, not wanting to have to repeat the process.

Leaving his side for a small moment, Oswald took his first full breath since he began taking his measurements. He wrote the values on the sketch pad, scribbling them down hastily before returning once more to his client's side. Oswald wrapped the cord around his hips, and over the front of his underwear. _Get a hold of yourself. This is normal practice for you_ , he chastised himself at the sight of his shaking hands. He blinked rapidly before moving on the the next body part. “Ah, Mr. Nygma, sir, I'll need you to widen your stance just a little to I can take the measurements for your trousers.”

The movements of the tape were hypnotic, and Oswald found himself thoroughly enjoying the experience. With well practised hands he wrapped the cord around his client’s thigh, ghosting his fingers under the measure before letting it fall to length. He moved the strip up the inner side of Edward’s leg, trailing his finger down the streamlined piece of plastic, smoothing it out, all the while he continued to repeat the previous values. He was almost finished and with only a single measurement left, Oswald stood and pressed one end of the tape against the small of Edward's stomach, holding it steady just above the waistband of his underwear. Perhaps he should have warned him. Perhaps he should have spoken up about each step that needed to be taken but he was too absorbed in his thoughts and movements to even begin to think about speaking. Oswald reached down and threaded the cord between Edward’s legs, pulling it up across his rear measuring the length that was needed for the crotch of the trousers, but before he could even move to read the value, a loud gasp and the jutting hips of his client caused him to lose his grip on the tape.

He watched the measure fall to the ground, curling around itself in a long strand. Oswald looked up at the other man, trying to get sense of what caused the reaction but the only answer he received to his silent thoughts was a small, uneasy smile. He looked back down at the tape, cocking his head to the side, trying to decipher the problem. _Did he hurt him?_ A simple measurement shouldn’t have… oh, _oh._ Oswald lifted his hands and took a step back, not even noticing their jittering state until the other called attention to them. He threw his palms down to his sides as he gave the other an apologetic glance.

“Mr. Nygma, I'm sorry. I... I should have given you some warning.” Oswald didn’t even consider the evasiveness of his touches. Although this was routine for him, it wasn't for the other and for the first time ever he felt out of place in his work. Oswald couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face as he reflected on the position his hands had travelled. How could one work on someone so handsome and not be expected to react? He pushed his glasses up his nose a pulled at the cuffs of his sleeves, feeling his nerves strengthen, shifting his stomach. _Would nothing go right, today._

“I… would you mind if I finished this last measurement? You can dress straight after.” The words rushed from his lips without conscious thought. He wanted to reassure Edward that they were nearly finished. “I’m sorry if I caused you any uncomfort, that was not my intention.”

Given the go ahead, Oswald took a breath and stepped forward to pick up the tape measure from between his client’s feet. Once more he pressed one end of the tape against the top of Edward’s waistband before reaching down to pull the cord through.  He wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, the other man’s intense reaction being the reason to rush through this last step, he didn’t want him to feel compromised for any longer than was necessary. He began tightening the slack on the cord, but in doing so Oswald noticed the man was barely breathing. _Did his presence make him that uncomfortable?_ Perhaps it was just the sensation of touch. The scars that littered his body looked damaging, so it could account for reason for his reaction. _Was he abused?_ Oswald frowned. He didn’t want to give that particular thought any precedence, it was too awful to even begin imagining. The clearing of a throat snapped his attention back to the task at hand and Oswald quickly took down the number, feeling thankful that the earlier disturbance hadn’t caused him to forget any of the others.

“All done, you can dress--” Edward took off to the stall in a haste, closing the curtain quickly behind him. Oswald closed his eyes and chastised himself. He had to find a way to make it up to the other man for putting up with his behaviour. Looping the measure over his shoulders, Oswald jotted down the last of the values, before strolling into the back kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea would help recenter himself.

 

Oswald sat down at his desk and sipped on his tea, feeling the warm flavour rush over his tongue, helping him to ease his discomfort. He listened intently to Edward as he once more breached the topic of price. He still couldn't believe that he forgot to discuss payment earlier, his excitement got the better of him but he vowed to do better, he wouldn't disappoint Mr. Nygma again. Oswald nodded his head at the others words, showing that he was paying attention and that he understood. He was glad the other didn't have a budget to stick to, most clients were so focused on keeping the cost as minimal as possible but it severely limited his creativity. A basic suit at a basic price, they had no eye for fashion. He was thrilled that the other gave him room to work without limitations.

Oswald smiled up at Ed taking notice of his striking cheekbones which depths were only exaggerated in the dim lighting of the room. The shadows danced over his face enhanced his appearance, making the deep brown of his eyes appear even darker. He felt pinned under his stare and found that he couldn’t break away from it, not till the other man started speaking again. Oswald took his number graciously, placing it on top of his file, running his fingers over the smooth cardboard, tracing his name, _‘Edward Nygma’_. “Thank you, Mr. Nygma. I will be sure to call when it is finished, although you will need to come in for a fitting before the seams are fully closed, that way we can make sure it is the perfect fit.”

“As for payments they are usually made in two equal instalments. The first is used to cover the costs of the materials, however you may have noticed my shop is rather well stocked so that would not be necessary should you wish to wait till a later date.” He didn’t want to pressure the other into paying money that he did not currently need to. Oswald's own well being was riding on the revenue he would receive from this new commission but his moral code forbade him from asking for the funds upfront when they were so clearly not required. He took another sip of his tea before placing the small cup and saucer onto the table.

“The final payments is to be made when the suit is completed, which should take no longer than two weeks. My client load is very minimal as you know, so your piece will be crafted rather quickly.” At least that was one positive of a struggling business. Almost the only positive. “It is your prerogative if you wish to pay now, Mr. Nygma. Whatever you are most comfortable with I will happily accept so I leave that decision in your capable hands.”

Oswald opened his mouth ready to tell Edward the approximate cost but was interrupted by the telephone ringing. Screening the call he noticed it was his mother. “I'm sorry, Mr. Nygma, I hope you don't think me rude but I have to answer this call. Here,” he said as he reached for one of his very own business cards, writing down the cost of the suit. Oswald pushed it across the table and picked up the handset managing to catch it during its last few rings.

“Hello Mother.”

 

“No, no you're not interrupting. I am just finishing up with a client.” Oswald listened closely to his mother's excitement. _‘A new client?’_ she questioned. He smiled and let out a silent laugh. “Yes, a _new_ one.” Her joy was palatable, Oswald listened to hes ramble on, excited words getting jumbled in their haste as she praised him for all his hard work and dedication, stating … something… of new beginnings and how this was only a stepping stone to greater success. He felt his heart swell in his chest with love for his mother, even through these hard and troubling times she never doubted him. She welcomed him back into his childhood home once his father, her husband passed away. They both needed each other during that most difficult time. Even if he was earning a stable income he didn't know if he could leave his mother's side, she had once again became an anchor in his life, they both depended on each other greatly for support. Oswald listened to her speak about her day. Despite living together, she continued to ring him almost every afternoon, checking up on him, making sure he was safe. The anxiety revolving around her husband's murder never truly left and it resulted in the evening calls.

“Ha-hang on, Mother.” Oswald said as Edward slid the over a cheque, mouthing his thanks. “Thank you, Mr. Nygma. I'll be seeing you soon.” He gave the man a small wave and watched as he strolled out the door, Oswald ignorant to his mother's continued words. Only when the door closed did his turn his attention back to the voice on the phone. “I apologise mother, I did not catch a _word_ of what you just said.” Her laugh travelled through the receiver and Oswald smiled at the sound, listening raptly as she repeated herself before giving her goodbyes.

“I will be home shortly…yes mother, I love you too,” he hung up the phone and leant back in his chair. Today had been a wonderful day, he had a new client and new commissioned suit, one he was eager to get started on. When Mr. Nygma first entered his store Oswald felt a little lost with his general demeanour. He stuck out amidst the noise and confusion of Gotham City bringing in an air of confidence, of power into his shop. His stunning appearance unlike any he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, Edward Nygma was truly in a class of his own, however the more time he spent with him the more complexities that arose. He would regress into this shy, nervous state of mind, perhaps it was all too much for him, perhaps he came on too strong. Despite Oswald's worries the other man stayed and placed an order for a suit, much better than the ill fitting one he wore into the shop.

Oswald picked up the cheque, stroking the cursive handwriting pressed into the paper, _E. Nygma,_ swirled delicately, looping around itself. The man had style, although much could be said for his attire, but that would soon change. His face broke out into a large smile and a giddy laugh left his throat. He might not know it but that strange, tall man was literally his saviour. The check he held in his hands… Oswald frowned.

To _Oswald Cobblepot_ of _Van Dahl's and Sons_ … _$3,200._

He had paid the lot, _already_ , but… but that wasn't how things were supposed to happen. What if he didn’t like the final product, what if he messed up and Edward wanted his money back. Oswald filed the check away, sliding it inside his banking book before locking it inside the small safe. He wouldn't deposit it, not yet. Not till he was certain that his client was pleased with his work or he could speak with him again regarding the costs. He hoped Edward wasn't too put out by making this payment, it was a large expenditure. Oswald decided to wait, although this now put him in a difficult position with Miss. Mooney but he would wait to make sure his client was happy.

With a sigh he picked up his mug, along with the one Edward used, carrying it out back to the small kitchen. Giving the cups a quick rinse he decided he'd deal with them tomorrow, his mind was clouded with thoughts of Miss. Mooney. She would be making her rounds next week, to collect her money, even without her extortion, he would still be struggling, this just made it ten times worse. All he wanted to do was run his little family business in peace but _she_ seemed dead set on destroying him. The first time he met her was the week after his father's death, was she talking money from him too? It was likely that he would never find out, there were so many questions he still wanted to ask his father, so many unanswered thoughts. How he wished he could have him back by his side for just one moment more, to tell him that he loved him, and how thankful he was that he had him as a father. Wiping away a stray tear, Oswald sniffed and strolled back over to his work station taking notice of the reminder to call Mr. Yoxall as his suit was almost ready.

“Hello Mr. Yoxall, good evening sir… yes, I am just calling to let you know that, should you be available tomorrow, your suit is ready for a fitting before final alterations are made… no no, the following day is fine. Yes sir, I'll see you then. Good evening to you to--”

Oswald sighed and hung up the receiver. That was enough for the day, he could start again tomorrow. With no other reason to stay back Oswald set about tidying the store, preparing for the following day. Giving the floor a quick sweep before he left he flicked the lights, turned the open sign over and locked up the shop, leaving to head home to his mother's. She opened the door before he could make it up the steps and ushered him inside with a big smile on her face. “Hello Mother,” he said upon greeting and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The house was filled with the aroma of their evening meal, goulash, one of his favourite dishes. Oswald’s stomach grumbled reminding him of his hunger, he barely ate when he worked, he was often too one track minded, too focused on his task that he forgot about his own needs. His father used to force him to take a break, much to his frustration, but he respected his judgement and listened to his instructions, it was his business after all, but now that he ran the shop those breaks to eat were disregarded.

“Thank you, Mother.” Oswald said as he set about eating his bowl of stew, swallowing mouthful after mouthful till he couldn't fit in another scoop. “No no, I am perfectly fine. Thank you.” She always wanted to feed him more. ‘ _You're too skinny, Oswald. You'll catch your death if you don't get some meat on those bones.’_ It wasn't for her lack of trying. He was a sickly child, various health issues stunted his growth but he had survived them all and although he was left with a smaller statute it no longer impacted on his health. Oswald rose from the dining room table and bade his mother good night. It was still relatively early but he wanted to be well rested for tomorrow. He had a new suit to make, one which he was eager to start.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had a tiresome day, the hit he had conducted went to plan but with the police arriving soon he wanted to get out of the area quickly. When a certain tailor interrupts his getaway Edward finds himself no longer wanting to leave, that was until Victor Zsasz came along, placing himself directly between him and his tailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings - descriptions of violence and murder

 

A loud groan left Oswald's throat as he slowly woke from his slumber. He had had a restless night's sleep, tossing and turning, tangling himself in his covers. His dreams escaped him but he put them down the daily stresses of life. Oswald cracked open sleepy eyes and glanced at the clock on his bedside table -- 6:13 am. He may as well get up. With a sleep ridden body he rose from his bed and trudged his way to the shower adjoining his bedroom. Downstairs he could hear his mother singing happily, she was always an early riser, _‘Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise.”_ She said this to him so much as a child he often found himself repeating her words of wisdom. She was so full of these little anecdotes, always searching for positivity in the world even after the tragedy that had befallen them.

His shower helped wake him up, the hot stream of water loosening his tense muscles and awakening his mind. Stepping out of the bathroom a thick blanket of steam trailed after him before evaporating away into nothingness. Pulling out a 3 piece burgundy suit, pairing it with a deep blue shirt and floral tie, he was dressed and ready for the day. Oswald loved the fabric, although it gave off the appearance of crushed velvet the blend of materials was anything but. Little slithers of black wove themselves through the fibers giving it a more three dimensional appearance rather than the flat plain look of most other burgundy suits. Oswald wanted his to standout amongst the rest, and although his attire might look odd on the dismal streets of Gotham it gave him a small sense of power. _‘You cannot climb the ladder of success dressed in a costume of failure.’_ His parents were wise people, and he prided himself on their morals.

Walking downstairs his mother greeted him with a kiss, her curly blonde hair looking even more vibrant in the bright rays of the sun that filtered their way through the open window. She gently handed a bowl of granola his way and ushered him to the table, her hands fiddling with his hair as he ate. It wasn't the most hearty of breakfasts, his childhood was centred around more traditional meals from his mother home country but Oswald found them too heavy and as a sickly child he couldn't fit in more than a few bits before he was stuffed. Granola became his staple breakfast, and one of his favourites too.

With his bowl empty and his hair preened to perfection, thanks to his mother's nimble fingers, he stood and went to the kitchen rinsing his bowl before grabbing his satchel. Pressing a tender kiss to her cheek he headed out the door, and down the street to his shop. The roads of Gotham were quiet this morning, not odd for a Saturday as many of its residents were likely still sleeping off their alcoholic stupors from the night before, Oswald rarely partook in such activities preferring to keep his wits about him. He strolled down the street, the fresh morning breeze peppering him in the face causing his pale cheeks and the tip of his nose to tint a light pink.

Flicking through his keys he found the one needed to unlock his shop. Oswald stepped inside and flipped the red sign over to ‘ _Open_ ’ before walked over to his desk. Setting his satchel down his eyes flicked to the file beside it, Mr. Nygma’s file. A smile graced his face and he turned around quickly to see the rolls of fabric that lie waiting for him at his workstation. Oswald strolled over to it and ran his fingers over the material, pinching the loose end of it as he caressed the fabric in the same manner Edward did the previous day. He wanted to get started right away. Without even bothering to unpack his satchel Oswald picked up his glasses and the file, reading over the measurements he took the day before and set to making the pattern, marking large sheets of paper with all the details he needed to transfer onto the material at a later point. This process was always one of the most time consuming parts of suit making, he had to be able to account for every figuration. When his father was alive he often stressed the point of meticulous work, triple checking each line before even _thinking_ about lifting a pair of scissors. _‘Measure thrice, cut once Oswald.’_

It was well past noon by the time he was finished with the pattern. Oswald’s back ached but he still had a smile on his face. He could already see how nice this suit would turn out, how nice Edward would look wearing it, his tall lean frame wrapped in something _he_ made. Stretching his body, Oswald walked out back to make himself a cup of tea, he was parched and needed to take a small break before transferring the pattern over to the fabric. The sink still held the teacups that were used yesterday. He picked up the small ornate cup that the other man drank from and twirled it over in his fingers looking it over as though it was the first time he had seen it before. Oswald ran a thumb over the brim before snapping back to himself and turning on the tap. He gave the dishes a quick wash and filled the kettle, setting it to boil.

Whilst he waited for that to finish Oswald strolled back out to the main room and tidied his workstation, removing the off-cuts of the pattern before rolling out the silken wool material ready for marking. The whistle from the kettle called him back to the kitchen and Oswald quickly made his tea before sitting at his desk, strumming his fingers over Edward’s card that appeared to have fallen out of his file earlier. He relaxed into the comfort of his chair, allowing himself this small moment of respite before he rose to continue his work.

Oswald worked tirelessly over the next few hours, transferring the pattern and striking the fabric Lifting the golden scissors he carefully cut each piece, following the chalked guides that lined the underside on the material. He set each piece aside, making sure they were correctly labelled before putting the next one on the pile. The stack continued to grow and by the time he was finished he had made his way through a decent portion on the silken wool blend. The silken trimmings could wait till the following day. Oswald looked out the window and saw that the sun had begun its descent, a quick glance at his pocket watch that lie within the small pocket of his waistcoat confirmed that it was time to head home, his mother likely had dinner waiting for him.

Oswald quickly packed up his store before leaving for the evening, he felt proud of the progress he made with Mr. Nygma’s suit. He would be able to call him back for a fitting before the end of next week. He strolled down a few blocks as he made his way home, the sun had just begun setting and the streets were quieting as everyone began settling for their evening, in the distance he could hear the sounds of police sirens wailing as cop cars spend through the streets. Oswald payed them no mind, this was Gotham City, death and destruction lie around every corner. What he wasn’t expecting to see around his next corner was the very man he was just thinking about. Oswald grinned and strolled over to him, excited to see the man once more. He was eager to tell him about the progress he made, and it would save him making the phone call. Adjusting the sleeves of his jacket he strolled over, walking up behind him. Edward was peering down into the boot of his car, his head shaking back and forth as he muttered something about.. _dinner?_

Oswald clasped his hands and cleared his throat, “Good evening, Mr. Nygma.” The aforementioned man jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around quickly, the boot of his car slammed shut behind him. Oswald raised his palms in the air and took a step back, “I’m sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

 

Oswald met Edward's widen gaze, the man was truly shocked to see him standing before him, it was apparent in the way he threw himself against the boot of his car. He felt a little twinge of guilt and although the other assured him that he didn’t frighten him, the way his hand rested over what he assumed to be an erratic heartbeat told another story. Giving a quick glance to his surroundings, taking notice of the buildings and business that surrounded them, Oswald wondered if the taller man worked in the area, perhaps in one of the accounting firms down the street. He eyed the man before him, scrutinising his attire as he tried to see if his clothes gave any indication as to where he worked. His business card that still lie on top of his desk didn't provide any clues, it only held his name and a contact number embellished on a black background.

Edward was dressed a lot more casually than the day before, _a lot_ more casually. A pair of black dress pants covered his legs, but from there up his outfit reflected nothing of the suave man he saw met the previous day. _Was his wardrobe that lacking?_ A plain button down lined his chest, no vest he noted, and was topped with an overcoat. _What look was he going for?_ This man seriously needed a fashion intervention, honestly someone like him shouldn’t be seen in less than the finest garments. Oswald couldn’t wait to hand over the suit he had been working tirelessly on all day. It was _much_ better than this current atrocity.

Oswald felt his cheeks heat up at the gentle teasing that fell from the others lips. He worried his bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth. Did his behaviour appear stalkerish. “Oh no, Mr. Nygma, I wasn’t following you, this is _entirely_ coincidental, I swear. I was actually on my way home.” Oswald looked over his shoulder in the direction he was to travel. There was still plenty of evening daylight left so he figured he could spare a few minutes talking with the him. “How was your day? I’m sorry if I caught you at a bad time.”

 

 _Home_. Oswald wondered if Ed lived in the same suburb as him, although with access to a car he could very well live anywhere. Oswald didn’t mind his neighbourhood, it was close to work, easily within walking distance, although not the safest, nor one of the nicest parts of Gotham it was all he and his mum could afford without his father's additional income. Still a home is what you make it, and his mother put in a lot of effort styling it, making it as comfortable as possible, giving them their own safe haven to return to at the end of the day. His mother had taken to working a couple of shifts at the diner on a weekly basis. Oswald wished she didn't have to, he wished he earned enough to support her through her later years of life but she did it all with a smile on her face. She was truly an admirable woman.

Oswald opened his mouth ready to ask Edward what he did for a living, it was a question that was burning in his mind since he first met the other man. If he could afford to pay for, what was considered by most people to be an expensive suit in one go, he must have a high paying job.

His interest in the other man's career would have to wait as though as the conversation shifted back in his direction. He was about to answer him when he caught sight of a rather distinctive individual who made his way over to them, creeping up behind Edward with a smile stretched out on his face. He was all teeth as he crashed into the side of the other man, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Oswald picked at his cuticles as he watched their interaction, feeling somewhat out of place amongst the duo. Pulling out his watch, as a way to give him something to do, he listened to the two men talk about what appeared to be something of great importance. Edward was tense and glaring at the bald man who just continued grinning.

He was ready to turn and walk away when the leather clad man inquired as to who he was. Oswald felt pinned under his stare, as though he was a rabbit caught in a trap. His heart rattled in his chest as he struggled to avert his eyes away from the dark piercing ones peering straight at him. Thankfully Edward spoke up again drawing away the pale man's attention. Oswald tugged on the ends of his sleeves as he listened the dark haired man speak, introducing him to.. Victor. His eyebrows rose, it was a name not currently heard these days, especially not in within Gotham, however it seemed to suit the man well. Victor flashed him a grin, all teeth, before glancing back at his.. partner.

“Partners?” he mumbled as the question burned in his brain. What type of partners? Oswald took in the sight before him, Victor Zsasz had his arm across Edward's shoulders pulling him into his side. “Oh!” he exclaimed, with an outstretched hand Oswald stepped forward, “Well it's nice to meet you, Mr…”

“Zsasz. Victor Zsasz.” he drawled as he took his hand, clasping in a firm grip. “So a tailor huh?” he said as he unwound himself from the other man. Oswald couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the motion but it was short lived as the leather clad man stepped forward, standing a little too close for someone he just met. He had a smirk on his face which he threw over his shoulder at his _partner_. Edward didn't say anything although his posture was rigid, he kept his eyes trained on the bald man for an inconceivable amount of time, his face not displaying any emotion.

“Y-yes. _Actually_ , Mr. Nygma, I have already made a start on your suit.” He smiled up at his client, trying desperately to ignore the way Victor was circling his body. He ran a shaking hand across the back of his neck and gave the other a sheepish look. “I.. I didn't have anything else to do today so I thought it best to get started.”

“You make suits from scratch?” Zsasz butted in as he came to stop directly in front of him blocking his sight of the other man.

“Ah, yes.” Was he insinuating that this was a falsity? Oswald was used to this behaviour, his age did him no favours in the design industry.

“Including this one?” Two pale hands rose and lifted his lapels, pinching them as he ran his fingers down the fabric. Oswald froze and held his breath until Victor released his hold. “I make all my suits, including this one.” Zsasz just kept on smiling before he turned to address Edward. “The kid’s good.”

 

After receiving the compliment from Victor, Oswald relaxed no longer feeling quite so scrutinised, and although the man continued to circle him, manoeuvring him this way and that he didn't have a problem with it, after all this is what one usually did to suits that hung on mannequins. He recalled Edward doing the exact same thing the day before although he only addressed those hanging lifelessly on the stands. Zsasz lifted his arms, following the fabric down to his wrist before cradling his hand and peering inside. The whole process felt very personal but it was the best way to showcase his work. Cool fingers brushed the back of his neck as his jacket was shimmied and once more set into place after the man's ministrations.

Oswald froze when an arm was thrown over his shoulders, Victor seemed like a very friendly person although he wasn't too sure if Ed was happy with his partner’s touchy behaviour. The glare the other was sending to the man beside him spoke volumes, it appeared as those Mr. Nygma was the possessive type. Still, he didn't move out from beside the taller man, mostly because of the grip he had on his shoulder as he tucked him into his side. Oswald ducked his head and a blush graced his cheeks when Zsasz asked if they could keep him. He wasn't one to judge sexual preference, each to their own, whatever made them happy, but Edward didn't seem like the type to share and he wasn’t too sure if he'd feel comfortable coming between them. Frankly he felt a little intimidated by the two men, they were unlike anyone he had ever met before, in a class entirely of their own.

When Edward mentioned Zsasz departure Oswald felt a knot settle in his stomach. Was Edward so possessive that he couldn’t trust him to be around his partner? Oswald understood however, the position he was trapped in wasn't the most innocent of things especially when Victor's hand wormed its way inside his jacket plucking his pocket watch from his waistcoat. Oswald let out a little gasp and lifted a hand ready to take the thing back. It was a gift from his father, he passed it down to him only a few months before he passed away so naturally he was very protective of it, thankfully Zsasz slid it back in place after a quick glance at the time. His hand almost appeared to linger on the front of his body, but that could have been his imagination. He wasn't used to people being this close to him, let alone _wanting_ to touch him. With his cheeks burning, he tried to make himself as small as possible leaving the two men to sort out their differences. His hands fiddled with the chain attached to his pocket watch before a squeeze to his shoulder and a laugh signalled his attention.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” The two men gave him drastically different looks. Edward appeared exasperated, his eyes narrowed behind the panels of his glasses. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach, had his flightiness just ruined his standing with his client. Oswald was nothing if not professional and this situation was anything but. He was about to pull himself out from understand the leather clad man's arm when his bright smile caught his eye. Victor just beamed down at him, flashing his teeth once more. Oswald found himself grinning in response to his magnetic personality.

Zsasz leant down and whispered into his ear, his warm breath contrasting with the evening air of Gotham made him shiver. “Kid you should be paying attention. I said…” he paused as he pulled him in closer, one of Oswald's arms was trapped between their chests. “that perhaps you would prefer it if I left, so you could have Mr. Nygma’s all to yourself.”

Oswald pulled his head back with a gasp. What was he insinuating? They didn't have that type of relationship, he only met him the day before. “Oh no. No, you can stay. He is your _partner,_ I can't ask you to leave.” He didn't want to force the pair apart, if it meant Edward's happiness Oswald would be the first one to leave the group. It was starting to get late as it was. If he had his phone on him he would surely have obtained quite a few missed calls.by now.

 

Oswald cocked his head to the side, whatever Edward was going to say was cut off by the man that still had his arm around his shoulders asking where they were going. Was he being taken somewhere? Did they take his silence as acceptance to join them?

Zsasz’s arm travelled down his back, pressing firmly before it was hooked around his waist. Oswald was befuddled, he had never been touched like this before, usually he kept himself at an arm's reach of people except when conducting his work. This was different, the gestures could have been interpreted as innocent but Victor's comment about _keeping him_ suggested otherwise. His hip was firmly pressed against his side, Oswald could feel the warmth of the other's body leech through his clothes and settling under his own, out the corner of his eye he saw the bald man looking down at him but he refused to meet his gaze, he didn't want to get pinned under that dark stare again, especially not in this position.

Oswald flicked his gaze to Edward. The other man looked ropeable, frustration settling over his features as he practically forced Victor to retreat, telling him quite rudely that he was heading home and he'd be by to visit later. Oswald kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to come between a lovers quarrel, chewing the inside of his cheek he tried to imagine why they had what appeared to be separated homes. Were they still so new into their relationship that it hadn't moved to the stage of a shared domicile, he thought that could make sense, it would explain Edward's brash attitude.

The offer of a lift was thrown his way. Oswald narrowed his eyes as he thought it over, he couldn't accept could he? It wasn't like they were friends, he only had a professional relationship with the other man, besides his house only lie a few blocks away it would silly to drive such a short distance and put Edward out of his way when he seemed so _desperate_ to head home. A brief flash of concern rushed through him as he wondered what daily stress had wormed its way into Edward’s life today, yesterday he appeared a lot more composed, but this evening he was drastically different, oddly silent as he glared at his partner his dark eyes occasionally shifting to him to meet his own gaze.  

Zsasz didn’t seem hurt by Edward’s rebuttal, he pouted cheekily at the other man before letting _that_ smile stretch back over his face. Oswald let out a silent laugh, the dynamic between the two men was so different, but maybe that is why it worked. Edward appeared rather stoic but the bundle of excitement that Victor was likely help balance him out, however right now he didn’t appear to be appreciating it. The firm arm that gripped his waist loosened as the other man stepped away, Oswald shivered as the evening air attacked him from all sides once he was freed from the warm embrace. Hugging his satchel to his chest he watched as Zsasz continued to provoke Mr. Nygma with a private joke of some sort. His laugh sounded as he turned to walk away without so much as a goodbye only to spin on his heel and stalk back over to him smiling a shark like smile. He approached quickly, taking the space between himself and Edward in only a few strides before plucking his business card from the top pocket of his jacket placing it straight into his a second later.

The hand that ruffled his hair forced colour back to his cheeks, Oswald chastised himself, he was only just getting his control back after the man unwound himself from his side but now here he was, nothing but a blushing babe. “Ahh bye,” he muttered out, unable to find eloquence in his words, his usual manner of speaking striped from him in his confounded state. Oswald watched as the other man walk away his eyes focused on the leather material that hugged his skin closely wondering when it was he would see him again. Zsasz was peculiar, his mannerisms were very forward and jesting, he appeared to have no notion of personal space but the friendly air that surrounded him made tolerating an easy task. Although their encounter brief he found himself smiling at the thought of seeing him again and of the possibility of new work.

Victor Zsasz made his way around a darkened corner, and Oswald felt a thud of concern for the man’s well being. Gotham was not the safest place and the dangers that filled the streets only tripled as the sun began to set, it was why he always made it home before the lights rays had disappeared. Snapping his head up at the sound of his name being uttered from Edward's lips, Oswald looked over and saw him standing beside his car, the door wide open. The offer for a lift was given again, which he was set to refuse only to have his voice catch in his throat, the dark stare the two men appeared to share struck him and he found himself agreeing, nodding his head as he failed to utter a single word..

Oswald climbed inside the car, as much as he would rather have walked it appeared as though Edward wasn’t going to take no for an answer, he just held the door open staring silently until he complied. “Thank you. Mr. Nygma,” Oswald said as he ducked his head and hopped into the passenger seat, the door closing behind him as he strapped himself into place. Edward took his place beside him in the driver’s street and asked for directions to his house which he promptly gave. “It’s only four blocks down the road, take a left after the third set of lights and then your first right. That’s my street.” Only receiving a nod in response, the car was started and they were on their way. Edward was silent, a brooding air filled the car. Was it his fault the other was acting like this. He barely knew the other man so to his knowledge this could be how the man usually behaved. Hugging his satchel to his stomach, trying to settle the nerves that swirled within him he peered out the window watching the scenery pass quickly by. The street laps flicked on two corners from his house illuminating the rest of their way.

Edward pulled into the driveway of his small house, the car idled as the two men sat silently. Wanting to clear the air, hoping that there were no feelings of resentment towards him Oswald opened his mouth to speak. “Mr. Nygma, I want to apologise if any of my earlier behaviour was disrespectful towards you and your partner. I find that I am not quite used to interacting with other people and I--” Light flooded the darkened driveway cutting of his sentence, he saw his mother step out into the night, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders for warmth. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Nygma, I have to go. I will call you sometime next week when your suit is ready for a fitting.” Oswald climbed out of his car throwing the door open in his haste. “Thank you for the lift,” without giving the other a chance to respond he shut the door and trudged up the steps towards his mother.

“Oswald, I was so worried for you.” She drew him straight into her arms wrapping her blanket over his shoulders as they made their way into the house, Oswald turned his head and gave Edward a smile, unsure of what his response was from behind the tinted windows. “I’m sorry mother, I was with… clients.” That was who they were right, _clients_? No more than sheer acquaintances really.

“Is that who dropped you home just now? Oswald, what have I told you about strangers? You need to keep yourself safe, I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.” Lead to the dining room table he was told to sit whilst she brought him over something to eat. His mother sat beside him and asked about his day, filling him in with little titbits of hers. Oswald briefly described his encounter with the two men, telling her about the possibility of obtaining more work, a small smile graced his face. She stayed silent during his ramblings and once he was finished she rose and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “just be careful my darling boy, there are more painful things in this world than the dangers present in the street” He frowned slightly at her words, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to decipher her meaning, hoping she would continue to elaborate but instead she only gave him a soft smile and bade him goodnight as she headed off to bed. With a yawn he rose and did the same, he had the fitting with Mr. Yoxall on the morrow that he needed to prepare for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had so much fun writing Zsasz, he is such a fun character and will pop up a lot throughout this story.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward reacts to the news of his hand in Elijah's death and Oswald has a busy day in his stop with two surprise visitors stopping by.

 

Dressed as impeccably as usual Oswald strolled into his store with a smile on his face. He had slept well last night, although his mother's words ran through his head for a while he still slept soundly, his dreams clear and soundless. Oswald checked his ledger, he had an appointment at 11 am with Mr. Yoxall. Putting down his satchel, he strolled over to the mannequin, double checking it was ready for a fitting. Pulling it out into centre room he fluttered around it, lifting sleeves and checking seams, everything appeared perfectly in line. Oswald undressed the mannequin and hung the suit on a hanger to which he promptly placed in the dressing room, ready for his clients arrival.

Without any other pressing matters to attend to, Oswald pulled out the pieces of Edward’s suit, and began hand padding the canvas and basting it to the blended wool material to create the skeleton of the piece. Oswald worked tirelessly over the next four hours, only stopping work when the door opened and his client walked in. Mr. Yoxall didn’t appear to be in a happy mood, although he rarely ever did. He stormed his way over to him with a heavy foot.

“Mr. Yoxall, welcome. How are you?” Oswald said with a gracious smile plastered on his face despite the uneasy feeling that brewed within him. Fittings were always a source of anxiety, ever since he made his first suit as a teenager and it fell apart at the seams as he slipped over his arms, the movement proving too much for the weak stitching. His father dropped everything to calm him down, hold him in his arms before instructing him through the steps he needed to take to mend it. Whipping his hands clean of any sticky residue Oswald stepped forward and shook hands with the oafish man, his meaty palm enveloped his smaller one squeezing tightly for a few seconds before releasing his hold. Giving his hand a subtle shake Oswald turned slightly and gestured towards the fitting room, the man ignoring his previous pleasantries.

“I have your suit read for a fitting just over he--”

“Enough Cobblepot,” the man growled out, promptly silencing him. “I don't have time to deal with your quirky little mannerisms today. Let's get this fitting over and done with.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” he mumbled as he walked nonchalantly over towards the dressing room. Lifting a pale hand he drew back the curtain opening it to reveal his suit.

“If you please, just step through and dress. I'll be waiting out here should you need me.” Oswald wouldn’t let his personal feelings get in the way of his professionalism although he was feeling quite disgusted with his behaviour.

“You know, if it wasn't for the respect I held for your father I wouldn't have returned,” the brutish man uttered as he strolled passed him without even so much as a glance. The metal rings that hung the curtain in place screeched as the fabric was drawn to a close. Oswald squeezed his eyes shut and took a slow deep breath. He was well aware that what clients he had left only returned out of past respects, his father was a beacon amongst many of the other competing businesses and people flocked towards that light, unfortunately in their opinion he didn't share the same sparkle.

Oswald tidied up his work station whilst he waited, not wanting to give the man something else to be frustrated with. Moments passed and subtle mumbling and a few curses sounded from behind the curtain as the other man dressed. The side of Oswald’s mouth quirked up in a smile before he schooled his face as Mr. Yoxall made his way out of the dressing rooms. The larger man heaved himself up onto the small little platform that lie before the trifold mirrors and glanced at his reflection with a cynical look on his face. Oswald worked the small of his hands behind his back as his nerves flared again. He waited a few brief moments for the man to take in his appearance before stepping forward, beginning his own evaluations.

Oswald felt proud that the suit hardly required any altering, his measurements must have been fairly accurate. The pants fit perfectly and only a little tightening was needed across the shoulder blades, other than that he could very well walk out with it today.

“Hm. Well it's better than expected.” The man said gruffly without showing a lick of gratitude. Could he not comprehend the amount of painstaking hours that went into making his suit. Clenching his jaw and setting a tight smile on his face Oswald marked the back of the jacket with tailor’s chalk then instructed his client to undress.

Mr. Yoxall left the fitting rooms dressed once again in his casual attire. “So when can I expect it to be finished?” he asked as he peered around his store.

“Within the next two or three days. I have--”

“I'll be back in two.” Yoxall said and swiftly left the store as fast as his body could take him, not sparing another word. The door slammed closed behind him, the force of which rattled the little stained glass windows. Thankfully they didn't shatter. Mr. Yoxall had to be one of the most foul tempered men he had ever had the displeasure of meeting, he would be glad to not have to see him again anytime soon. Oswald shuffled off to the kitchenette and pulled out his lunch from the fridge, heating it in the small microwave before coming to rest at his desk for a much needed break.

 

With lunch consumed, Oswald headed out back to give the dish a quick wash and dry so it was ready to take back home to his mother. He was running low on meals within the small fridge and he didn't want to spend what little extra cash he had at a diner. It needed to be saved, every penny had a purpose and food was not the necessity here. If his mother knew how many days he went without lunch she would likely scold him for a week straight, he couldn't worry her with these thoughts though, she would only try and help by picking up another shift and he didn't want to see her any more exhausted than he did on those evenings. Drying his hands on the red tea-towel, Oswald hears the front door open and the sound of someone whistling. _Who was here?_

Throwing the cloth over the edge of the basin he walked back into the main room only to freeze when he almost bumped into the man he met the previous day. “Oh, there you are. I was beginning to wonder.”

“Mr. Zsasz, I didn't expect to see you in here so soon.” _Or at all,_  Oswald thought as he stared up at the bald man in wonder. His shop had been particularly busy over these past few days and whilst that was nothing to complain about it did leave him with a small sense of dread amongst the happiness that befell him. What goes up, must come down and sooner or later misfortune will wreak havoc upon him again. The taller man's dark eyes appeared to drink in his gaze as his own seemed to settle tightly within him.

“You're staring.” he commented with a toothy smirk, his breath fanning across his face. Oswald pulled back with a gasp, “Um, I'm sorry, Mr. Zsasz. What.. is there anything I can help you with today?”

“Oh, Ozzie, there are no need for formalities with me. Call me Zsasz, or Victor if you prefer. Whatever you please, I'm easy.”

“Victor” Oswald whispered to himself. It would feel too odd calling him by his surname when those are usually used in a formal setting. With the others permission he chose his first name although the second was offered before it.

“Victor” he said once, smiling to himself, before lifting his chin to peer at him. “Is there something I can help you with?” Two long arms unwrapped from behind Zsasz's back, in his hands he held a paper bag, filled with contents unknown and two cups of tea. The aroma was already washing over him, entwining itself within his senses.

“I brought treats. Wanted to see if you'd like to share.” A smile broadened across his face as he wondered exactly what is in that unassuming paper bag until a moment of confusion struck him.

“That's very kind of you, but why?” he was unaccustomed to this type of behaviour. Oswald didn’t have friends who brought treats around for him to consume, nor did he have friends calling into his shop for a visit. Friends were an unknown entity to him, after all who would want to befriend a shut in tailor whose thoughts were solely focused on his failing business and his mother's well being. He only met the man the previous evening and here he was, bringing him treats.

“Because I wanted to, silly and it gives me the opportunity to look at this store of yours. Nice place by the way.” It was home. To Oswald this was where he felt most comfortable and at peace, surrounded by his and his father's creations, that was until the niggling reminder of debt passed through his mind and worry settled deep within his stomach. “Thank you, Victor.” he muttered out flashing him a small smile, feeling a sense of pride at his words.

The taller man hooked an arm around his shoulders and led him over to his desk. “Sit. Let me show you what I brought for you.” He placed the tea down before him, separating the cups then opened the small bag pulling out two chocolate pastries. Oswald's mouth watered at the sight. It had been too long since he indulged in anything sweet. Zsasz placed himself of the clear corner of his desk, closest to where he currently sat. His long gangly legs stretched out beneath him as he pointed to the two chocolate treats.

“Go on. There's no use staring at it. Eat up.” Eager hands shot forward and picked up one of the pastries. Oswald's gave Zsasz a quick glance of appreciation before turning his attention back to the dessert in his hands. Nimble fingers ripped the corner piece off before placing it into his watering mouth. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste, chewing slowly before letting out a small gasp upon swallowing. The centre was lined with a oozing fudge like substance that filled every corner of his mouth.

All too soon the pastry was finished, he was actually a little surprised how quickly he devoured it. He was certain he had another piece left but his mind was a little hazy, overcome with glee at the taste of chocolate, it was possible he already ate it. “Thank you, Victor. That was delightful.” Zsasz's smile beamed down at him and Oswald found he could only match it. The thoughtful gift he bestowed on him erased any negativity he held onto since Mr. Yoxall’s fitting. Picking up his neglected cup of tea he brought it to his lips before a pale hand shot out to stop him.

“Wait Ozzie, you have a little something--”

“Oh,” Oswald gently placed the cup on the table and dug a hand into his pocket, searching for his paisley handkerchief but before he could remove it, Zsasz leaned in closer, a pink tongue licking his thumb before stroking the corner of his mouth and trailing over half of his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. Oswald froze at the action, his heart hammering wildly in his chest, as it forced the blood to rush through his body at an accelerated rate. Zsasz held his gaze, his dark eyes once more trained on him as he drew his digit into his mouth moaning slightly before he released it with an exaggerated pop.

“Sweet, just like you.” His voice took on a deeper nature as he whispered the words in his ear. Oswald's face flamed and his breath became shallow due to the man's proximity. He felt like a gazelle finally cornered by a hungry lion. His mind was telling him to flee but his body refused to listen. Instead he just looked up at Victor, waiting, although he wasn't sure what for. Zsasz's warm breath caressed his ear as he whispered once more, “Actually, I'm sure you would taste much sweeter, Oswald.” A whimper squeaked it's way out of his constricted throat as the man's words stole his his breathe away. The bald man pulled back with a cheeky grin, which only spread wider across his face as he took in Oswald's state.

“Shall we find out, Ozzie?” he asked as a long finger came to rest under his chin. Oswald's mind was hazy, thoughts disconnecting as it struggled to restart itself. How did they go from pastries to this. “I must admit, I'm quite eager to discover if my assumptions are true.” When Oswald didn’t pull back, Zsasz took this as a sign to lean forward and capture his lips in a kiss. Oswald drew his head back at the last second. “But.. Mr. Nygma. He--”

“Business partner,” he retorted before pressing his lips against Oswald's, pulling him forward with a firm hand around his neck. The wheels on the tailors chair allowed him to slide him forward with ease.

Oswald gasped as soon as Victor's Iips met his his own. If he knew he was going to have his first kiss today he would have spent more time flossing or something. Zsasz drew him in closer silencing any fleeting thought as he tilted his face, intent on deepening the kiss. His tongue slithered across his bottom lip and Oswald found them parting of their own accord. As soon as Victor's tongue passed the barrier of lips and teeth he unconsciously released another whimper. This wasn’t what he was expecting to happen today, he had barely known the man twenty four hours and they were already kissing. What must Victor think of him. Oswald could taste the faint traces of chocolate and tea that lined his mouth and chased forward, finding a flavour that was entirely Victor.

Their kiss only lasted a few moments more when the sound of the other man's phone ringing drew him away with. Oswald sighed as the contact broke, he was just finding his footing in the kiss. Oh gosh, he had kissed his client's partner. The words ‘ _business partner’_ were voiced in his head and he found himself relaxing a little as he looked up at the bald man who had a cocky smirk on his face as he screened the call. “Speak of the man himself. Oswald, I will be right back, you don't mind do you?”

N-no Victor. Take your call.” He needed a few moments to compose himself anyway. His mind was buzzing in a mixture of want and need, but he wasn’t ready to take. Victor Zsasz was still a stranger, a magnetic one that brought him pastries and tea, but a stranger nonetheless. However Oswald couldn't deny his reaction to the man, even the previous day he felt something inside of him stirring as he was tucked into the side of his body. _What does he do now?_

Leaving those complex thought until later when he would be alone, Oswald cleared his desk of crumbs and placed the wrapper in the bin. He didn't hear the other man reenter the room and squeaked in surprise at two hands were placed on his shoulders. “Ozzie, regrettably I have to go deal with a business matter that requires my personal attention.” Oswald felt dejected at the news but it was not like he could keep the other man around all day, that would be ludicrous and certainly a little distracting. He would hardly get any work done. Giving him a little nod he opened his mouth to say goodbye when he was pulled into his embrace and another searing kiss was pressed to his rosy lips. It lasted but mere moments before Zsasz pulled back, his signature smile shining down at him. “I was right. You do taste sweeter than the pastry.”

Without another word Victor spun on his heel, set to leave before he paused and glance at him over his shoulder “I'll be seeing you soon, Oswald” and with that he left the store. Oswald closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just what was he supposed to do now?

 

Oswald tried his hardest to distract himself from his thoughts of Victor Zsasz and his first kiss. He tried to turn his focus to Edward's suit as he basting the lapels, forming their unique shape and curvature but his mind kept floating away from him. He unconsciously found his fingers tracing his lips as his heart fluttered in his chest. He had just had his first kiss, his very first one at the age of 26. It was quite uncommon, especially for people living in Gotham to have not experienced this yet. Usually first kisses were shared during high school years but having no friends nor an interest in romantic entanglements, Oswald had never had the chance to experience it until today and what a kiss it was. His lips still tingled at the memory.

Running a hand through his hair, Oswald gave the strands a little tug before slapping himself lightly on the cheek. “Focus, Oswald,” he muttered out loud as he began hand stitching the seams of the lapels closed but every few moments his face would flame and his hands would pause, work forgotten for more pleasurable thoughts. What would have happened had Victor stayed? How long would they have continued kissing, if it wasn't for the phone call would he still be here now?

Cutting off the loose thread after ending the stitch, Oswald began packing up for the day. It was still relatively early, only a few hours into the afternoon but scattered thoughts were not productive. Usually he was able to lose himself in his work but in this very moment he just wanted to lose himself in Victor's arms and that was a frightening thought.

~~~

Oswald was getting ready to head home for the day, his workstation was cleaned, his satchel was packed and any dishes he used that day were washed and put away in the small cupboard, when the front door opened and in walked a trio of people who stalked their way closer to him. _Not today, not them._ Oswald didn’t want to believe his misfortune but here she was flanked by two of the burliest men he had ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on.

“You-- You’re early. Miss Mooney, I wasn’t expecting you till next week.” The woman glared at him with dark eyes before staring at her blood red nails, clicking them together. They stuck out like talons, she was a menacingly woman, Oswald broke out in a cold sweat whenever she was near.

“Oswald, who are you to dictate my movements? If I want to arrive today I will. I have.” she said meeting his gaze. In the past she had always been a punctual person, sticking to her monthly scheduled visits but something had changed. He wondered if his was the only business being visited early although knowing his luck he wouldn’t be surprised if it was _only_ his shop.

"But, how am I expected to make any money to--" Miss. Mooney, or Fish as she is often called by those that know her put her finger up to silence him.   
  
"What _you_ do, does not concern me. The only thing that matters is that I receive my money, or this little shop of yours," she paused to wave her hand through the air, or for dramatic effect, Oswald couldn't tell, "goes under. Now you would want that would you, Oswald? You wouldn't want to destroy something your father worked so hard to create."   
  
She was right. Oswald drew his lips into his mouth, biting down on them to stop a retort from leaving his throat. He never, ever wanted to see this place die. It was the last connection he had to his father and she knew that. Van Dahl's and Sons was his weakness and Miss. Mooney capitalized on this.   
  
"No Miss. Mooney. Sorry, Miss Mooney," Oswald said in a shaky voice. " I.. I'll go get your money now."   
  
Oswald shuffled over to the small safe hidden in the wall behind his desk. Spinning the dial to enter the combination 2607, he reached in for the small stack of emergency cash he kept prepared for times such as these. This was the reason every penny had a purpose, he couldn't afford to waste them on trivial things.

Handing over the thick wad of neatly pressed bills into the greedy clutch of the woman he sighed before realising his mistake. Frighten eyes meet the piercing gaze and Oswald takes a subtle step back. Fish notices his retreat and steps forward. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he averts his gaze, hoping the action would appease the mad woman.  
  
"Oswald, you need to remember that I am doing this for you. This pays for your protection. Without me, well... let's not dwell on that shall we, although I do believe I deserve thanks for looking out for you." Oswald felt sick at the thought of ever thanking the woman who put him through so much mental anguish and financial strain but one glance at the two thugs that stood behind her had the words almost spilling out of his mouth.   
  
"Yes, Miss Mooney, I am forever grateful for all that you do in order to take care of me. Please know that I meant no disrespect, I was only concerned for--"

“I don’t need your life story.” She drawled out before spinning on her red toed heels and strolling towards the entrance. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Oswald. Oh, and before I forget -” Fish began stalking her way back over to him, the click of her heels tapping menacingly against the dark floorboards “- there has been a slight increase in your fees. _Two_ thousand dollars is expected to be ready for me the next time I come by.”

“But Miss. Mooney--” A firm hand was slapped against his cheek causing Oswald to recoil, raising his arms in a begging gesture. “ _Two thousand_ , Oswald.”

Two thousand dollars, he could barely scrape together the fifteen hundred he was already paying her on a monthly basis. He still had rent and other pressing bills to pay as well as sharing whatever spare change he could with his mother. How was he going to manage this. He was nothing but a lowly tailor, how could she expect him to possess this amount of cash, let alone earn it in such a short period of time. Oswald released a choked cry as the door shut behind the foreboding woman and her goons. A few stray tears streamed down his cheeks, blurring his vision, he couldn’t give this place up, but Miss Mooney almost seemed dead set against ever letting him continue.

Oswald wiped a shaking hand across his face, flicking the tears away before scrambling to pick up his satchel from behind his desk, swinging it over his shoulder. He wanted to go home, to get away from this place, a place that once brought him so much happiness and joy was being forced against him. A wall he could not climb. A card fell to the floor, slipping out from beneath lip of his bag. Oswald stared down at it perplexed, he had never seen it before. Victor, it read paired with his embellished phone number. Oswald picked up the card and pulled out his phone ready to dial him, but decided against it. He hadn’t known the man long and despite the intimacy they shared Victor wouldn’t want to hear about his problems. Oswald tucked the card into his bag, along with his phone and locked the shop. The afternoon sun was blackened by a dusting of thick black clouds that had begun to blanket the sky. With hurried steps, he walked home in a brisk pace, hoping to escape the inevitable downpour. _Why didn’t he bring an umbrella?_

 

He didn't escape the rain, it bucketed down upon him from the heavens above, lightning flashed in the sky and thunderous crashes boomed in the streets rattling his small body. The storm reflected his mood perfectly, the violent storm battering him just as his thoughts did. His awful client, Miss. Mooney's demands, his failing business, they all swirled within his mind. The only good thing about today was the brief moment he shared with Victor but even those happy memories were overridden with the negative ones. Oswald raised a hand and rubbed at his wet cheek, he could still feel the ghost of Fish’s slap stinging his skin, a small violent reminder of the damage to come should he fail in his task. He knew her reputation, almost the whole city knows about Fish Mooney and her _business_. It was best to stay on her good side.

Arriving home, Oswald trudged up the front steps of his house with leadened feet and grabbed the doorknob ready to enter, inside he could hear his mother puttering about, likely preparing their evening meal as she sung quietly to herself. He released his hold and took a step away, he couldn't go in, not yet, not with tears still wet on his face, he didn't want to cause her worry. Sitting down under the cover of the awning Oswald stared out into the street, watching the raindrops pelt and ricochet off the road, leaving behind a misty spray. _What was he going to do?_ He had that check of Edward's still waiting to be cashed but even then, with everything else he had to pay for it wouldn't cover the demand. Oswald dropped his head into his hands and let out a small cry and a fresh batch of tears spilled down his cheeks, leaving a burning trail again his frozen skin. He couldn't do this. He was going to lose everything, his business, his father's memory and even his home if he didn’t have the income to help support his mother.

Oswald didn’t know how long he sat outside on the porch, but when the outside light flicked on he knew it was time to head inside. Wiping his eyes with his damp sleeve he wiped his damp sleeve Oswald forced a smile to his face, trying to break through the sadness in order to put on a brave front for his mother.

“My boy, I didn't expect you--” her sentence was cut short as she gazed at his dishevelled state before rising from the couch, all but running over to his position with a worried look on her face. Oswald’s smile fell. She already saw through his facade.

“What has happened?” she asked as she ran a hand across his cheek. Oswald flinched, the reminder of Fish’s slap had him recoiling from the gentle caress of his mother. He should have known he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her, it was a naive thought and in the state he was currently in he just wanted to take comfort in her embrace, to let her console him after his nightmare of a day.

“I.. I, it's nothing. Just a bad day.” Oswald couldn't tell her about Fish, nor her demands. He had kept them secret from her for so long now, the worry she'd experience from the news of his extortion would send her back to the hospital. She was in there for months after his father's murder, a weak heart was the diagnosis they were given but Oswald had put it down to heartbreak. He sat by her bed most days till she told him to go back to work, to stop worrying about her, but even then he couldn't. Divulging the news now would not do her health any benefits so Oswald kept his mouth shut, averting his gaze him his mother's tender eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying to hold back the welling tears but when he was pulled into her embrace they fell freely onto the sleeve of her nightgown. He stood there hugging her, crying into the crook of her neck for what seemed like hours before he was ushered into the shower and told to go to bed. Oswald welcomed the embrace of sleep quickly loosing himself to the darkness, hoping his mind stayed silent in his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those poor boys. The only one appearing to enjoy themselves lately is Zsasz.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward makes a slight detour on his way to Zsasz's apartment. He calls into the small tailor shop intent on collecting his once forgotten jacket, only to find Oswald exhausted, slumped over his workstation muttering to himself. With Zsasz forgotten, Ed stays around to help.

Oswald peered down at the thread in his hand, watching as it blurred in and out of focus. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and blinked rapidly behind the clear lenses before squinting at the pointed pin as he concentrated on his next stitch, weaving in through the layers of silken wool.

He had been working tirelessly over the past few days after staying home the day after his breakdown per his mother’s request. When Oswald returned to his store he had to double down on his work. Three days prior Mr. Yoxall had visited _Van Dahl and Sons_ to collect his suit. The oafish man barely spoke a word of thanks, he just looked at his piece, payed his bill and trudged out the same way he came in. Oswald wasn’t even sure if he would see the burly man again, not that a small part of him minded this fact. The man had no respect for him and his craft, only returning out of some misguided sense of loyalty to his father. Oswald loved his father dearly, with his entire being but he didn’t want to be in his shadow forever, he wanted to step free, he wanted people to appreciate his work because he made it, not because he was the son of what was one of the the most famed tailor’s in the city. It was not like it made much difference in his current predicament. Hardly anyone knew he existed anymore and those that did walked in by mistake, like Mr. Nygma.

Oswald yawned, his breathe held in his lungs for a heartbeat before it rushed passed his lips. He still had Mr. Nygma’s suit to finish, following the events of Mr. Yoxall’s visit, Oswald had dedicated every second of his time to Edward’s piece. "Dammit" he muttered as his hands fumbled a stitch. "Focus Oswald," he hissed through clenched teeth. He couldn’t allow his weakness to mess up what was shaping up to be a stunning suit. Fluttering his eyes closed, Oswald took another breath, before trying again. The sleeves were a very fiddly part to attach. He had to line it up perfectly before he made any attempt to join the seams. "Over, over, under and through," he repeated on a cycle watching his hand move from behind his spectacles, weaving the black thread through the small fibers in the fabric. When he messed up again Oswald threw the needle down onto the table and ran a hand across his face. He _needed_ to get this finished. He promised Mr. Nygma that it would be ready this week, he couldn’t fail him.   
  
A voice sounding behind him drew a squeak from his mouth as he spun around quickly, almost losing his balance. _Speak of the devil and look who appears_ , Oswald thought bitterly overcome with tiredness. Oswald licked his lips and ran his hands down the front of his suit in an effort to neaten himself in the presence of his client, but it as a wasted effort. The fabric was crumpled and any effort bar pressing it would not flatten the fibers. With a sigh he glanced up at the taller man and greeted him. "Mr. Nygma. I... I'm sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to come in today."

 

Mr. Nygma looked as perfect as usual. A stark comparison to his own rumpled state. Dark eyes shone down at him, swirling with concern. _Alright_ was something he was not and frankly he didn't know when he would be again. His nights were haunted with images of Miss. Mooney and what terrible things lie ahead of him should he fail. He couldn't fail, not this time. Not when everything was balancing on the tip of a needle, swaying violently back and forth, threatening to topple over into oblivion. He didn't know in what direction his life was going to turn come her next visit. He didn't even know when that would be. Oswald ran a hand through his messy locks that weren't even styled in their usual manner and sighed. He felt like a compass stuck inside a magnetic storm, the arrow forever spinning, unable to settle. Miss. Mooney had surprised him last time, her visit unexpected as it fell outside normal parameters. Well... normal for Fish anyhow, so he didn't want to let his guard down again. He would do everything he could to prepare.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Nygma. I haven't, well I haven't been sleeping very well" he sighed out. It was the truth, not a complete one but he didn't want to worry the other with his petty problems. "But i-it's not because of your suit. No. I just, I can't focus today." Oswald unconsciously found himself sharing more than he wished to. He didn't want to see the pity in the others eyes so he turned his gaze picking up the needle once more, trying to distance himself from the horrible situation he had just put himself in. His hands shook and Oswald found himself unable to pick up back where he left off. Dropping the needle and ripping his glasses off his face discarding them onto the bench, he squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "Is there something I can help you with today, sir." He muttered against his palm unsure if the words made it to the others ears.

 

Edward's gaze appeared to be studying him like one does an artwork on the wall, scrutinising its appearance, looking at the brush strokes that made up the piece. Right now he was a few bristles short of a brush, so very far from a magnificent piece of art but he could care less. Edward opened his mouth _telling_ him to take a break like he was some sort of child as opposed to a grown man. His blue eyes flicked to the hand that lie atop his shoulder. "Mr. Nygma, I am--" but his words were cut off when his client repeated himself a little firmer. Oswald shut his eyes and let out a huff, allowing himself to be lead over to his desk, there was no use arguing, not when a firm gaze already had him nodding in agreement. Edward pulled out his chair, holding it steady for him to sit down. His exhaustion was more noticeable after he took the weight off his feet which were throbbed in his shoes, synchronising with the pain in his head. Oswald pulled open the small draw to his left and removed the clear bottle of pain relief, swallowing the tablets down dry, shuddering as they scraped their way down his throat.   
  
"Eaten?" He questioned wondering what he was getting at. Oswald checked his pocket watch noting the time. He supposed _normal_ people would be eating right now but he was accustomed to his daily routine which more often than not, did not include food. "Well, no but I can assure you that I am fine, Mr. Nygma. Just a slight headache is all."

 

When asked if he had eaten breakfast Oswald couldn't even answer. He wasn't sure. The morning's events seemed to have blurred together in a haze of forgotten memories. All he could recall was hastily getting dressed before arriving at his store and getting stuck into his work. Oswald watched passively, chewing on his bottom lip as Edward began clearing up his desk, stacking files and his tools. He wanted to reach out and stop him, to ask him to cease messing up carefully ordered structure but found he had little energy to do more than stare at his hands as they fluttered about. He'd fix it all back up later when he left. When Mr. Nygma told him to stay where he was Oswald struggled not to roll his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to be coddled, he wanted to get back to work as that was his biggest dilemma right now. When his client left, spouting words of a quick return he didn't even wish him goodbye, he just rose from his seat and trudged back over to his work station, picking back up where he left off, Edward's words be dammed.   
  
He worked hastily over the next hour, managing to _finally_ attach one of the sleeves before beginning on the other. His mind a little clearer than before, although Oswald couldn't quite gather why this was but he wasn’t about to question it. Silent moments passed by quickly only to be interrupted by his client once more. "Edward, I am _fine_ . Can't you see I'm trying to focus here." Oswald snapped, feeling irritated. He wasn't some child that needed to be told to take a nap. The slight widening of the others eyes drew realisation to his rather rude remark. Anxiety coiled in his stomach as he regarded the way he addressed his client. Oswald dropped the items in his hands and placed them up in front of him, adopting the same pose he held when addressing Miss. Mooney. "Mr. Nygma, forgive me for my attitude. I.. I didn't mean to snap."   
  
He ducked his head cursing himself silently. Of course he had to go and ruin a good thing, it was what he was best at.

 

Oswald didn’t like that the man could read him so well and so soon after meeting him. Did he truly look that bad, he almost wanted to glance at his appearance in the tri-fold mirrors but decided against it as he'd rather not know the gauntly image that would likely stare back at him. Edward's hands wrapped around his wrists and all he could do was gaze at them. His palms were warm against his skin, causing a slight shiver to run down his spine at the temperature change. Oswald allowed himself be seated once more, his foul temper lessening at the aroma of food that sat atop his desk before him.  
  
"No, no its perfectly fine. You can join me, after all you went out of your way to buy all of this." He flashed the other a sincere smile, he was starkly different compared to the last few time they met, he seemed more comfortable in his presence and for that Oswald was glad.   
  
Edward began separating the boxes of food, opening each container with _that_ smile still on his face. Oswald felt his own brimming in response before he caught the eye of Edward’s suit on the desk. "Mr. Nygma, I know you have said you don't mind the wait but I take pride in providing for my clients in a timely manner. I do not like to have delays, not when so much hangs in the balance..." Oswald trailed off, he had said too much. Deciding to turn his attention to the spread before him he picked up a fork before hesitating. "Which one is mine?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Edward had truly thought of everything, going well out of his way to cater for his needs. “Thank you, Mr. Nygma although for reference I do not have any allergies nor an aversion to meat. Growing up with a European mother, you get used to a large array of different and frankly complex meals.”

Oswald picked up the container of the container of chicken and poured a significant portion over his pasta before placing what was left beside the other dishes in case the other decided he would like some, a small amount of mayonnaise was added before he deemed it acceptable. Digging his fork into his dish, he spun it, twirling the long strands of fettuccine around it before leaning forward and lifting it to his mouth. Oswald's taste buds sang as the flavour explode in his mouth. He had always wanted to try the food from the restaurant down the road, the aromas would often worm their way into his store igniting a hunger inside of him but he refrained. Groaning briefly around his second fork full of his delicious meal Oswald looked up at his client to find him staring at him, his own meal untouched.

“Mr. Nygma, please eat. You went well out of your way to purchase this delicious food, I do not want to see you going without.”

 

Oswald was glad to see the other man eating. He didn't feel right being the only one enjoying their meal and a slight niggling of guilt pulled at him when he thought over how Edward went out of his way to take care of him. He didn't want to be this person, the one people constantly worry about but it appeared Mr. Nygma did, or at least he did today. Pushing those thoughts away for the time being Oswald ate another mouthful almost coughing it up when Edward mentioned Victor. _Did they talk about him?_ Victor must have told his friend something for that comment to fall from his lips with an air of inquisitiveness, but how much did he know?   
  
Edward quickly followed up his question with a dismissal, giving him the opportunity to ignore his remarks. Oswald swallowed the lump of food before coughing twice and it travelled down his throat in a solid ball. "Um, yeah Victor stopped by the other day." Oswald swirled his fork through his meal to avoid meeting his client's eyes, he didn't want to see disappointment there. If Edward truly knew what occurred between him and Zsasz over shared pastries he would think him some sort of easy mark. "Not to purchase something, just.. ah, just for a visit I guess."   
  
Oswald trailed off at the end of his seemingly vague remark, hoping the other man would drop this line of questioning. He hadn't had time to work through his thoughts regarding Victor, and he hadn't heard from him since. He had been alone in his own little bubble for a majority of the week, working long hours in his store. The only person beside Edward who had visited was Mr. Yoxall to collect his suit.   
  
"The food is wonderful, Mr. Nygma, thank you for the thoughtful gesture although I do apologize for having to be the cause of your concern." He gave Edward a small smile, the man was truly kind, going out of his way to provide for him, a verifiable stranger nonetheless. "And your meal, how is it?"

 

Edward sat silently following his revelation and Oswald felt a flash of concern. Did he know? Was he upset with him for kissing Victor? Did Edward harbour feelings for the other man? Oswald let those questions go unanswered as he picked at his meal, stewing uncomfortably in the the silence that befell them. He was about to open his mouth to ask how his day was when his client spoke once more. Oswald breathed a sigh of relief before stiffening at the mention of Victor once more. “N-no, Victor wasn't a distraction. He… wasn't around long. Only a quick visit.” _But a memorable one_ , Oswald thought as his lips tingled in remembrance of his first kiss and the feel of the man's hands on his skin.   
  
Silence filled the air around them once more and when the other made no move to speak up, Oswald knew he had to take matters into his own hands. “Mr. Nygma, are you alright? You've barely touched your meal,” Oswald questioned. The man's eyes were downcast and he appeared to stare directly through his container of food and the desk to the floor below. “Mr. Nygma--”   
  
His clients head snapped up and dark eyes met his own as he addressed him, offering him the use of his first name.   
  
“Eddie,” Oswald said with a slight giggle. Eddie is what you call a five year old child and this man was anything but. Laughter consumed him at the thought before he took steps to control himself. “Forgive me, I'm not laughing at your name, I like it but I don't think Eddie is the right choice for you. Your friend may have given you that moniker but I won't be adopting it, so Edward it will have to be.” A wide smile broadened across his face, his heart fluttering in enjoyment as he stared at the other man. This was the most carefree he had felt in days, and it was all thanks to him.   
  
“Are you sure you won't eat anymore? It seems a waste to let all this food go to waste, I certainly couldn't eat it all.”

 

Oswald was happy to see Edward smiling once more. He didn't like seeing the other man down, he didn't like seeing anyone in a solemn mood although they were a part of life. He smiled happily as a grin stretched over his client's face as he tugged his meal back towards him. A small sense of pride rushed through him as Mr. Nygma twirled his fork in his dish, Oswald was glad that he was going to continue eating, he would have felt foolish eating alone with the other staring at him.   
  
Oswald picked up his fork, set to do the same when Edward's questions met his ears. He hadn’t considered the state of his dish, after all the hunger attacked him so suddenly he would have consumed almost anything. “It's more than fine, Mr…. Edward. Perfectly so,” Oswald spoke reassuring him he was happy with his meal but the other didn't hear him, instead he loaded his fork with a rather significant portion of his own dish offering it to him with a smile on his face.   
  
Oswald eyes flicked from the sparkling brown ones to the food atop of the fork, confusion brimming inside of him. _Was he handing it over?_ It would have been much simpler just sliding him his container. Edward's smile held strong as Oswald's eyebrows knitted together. If this is what was offered to him he would accept, it would be unsavory not to after all he had done for him. Lifting a pale hand, Oswald made a move to take the plastic fork from his hand, when no move was made to release it Oswald blushed as everything clicked into place. Blinking rapidly, fluttering his eyelashes in an effort to compose himself he peered up at the other man before leaning forward to accept the mouthful of food, placing a hand underneath his chin in case of any spillage. His heart was beating wildly in his chest at the intimacy of the act, the other man's eyes were still trained on him but the smile had fallen from his face as his jaw slackened.

Oswald pulled back off the fork, leaning against the backrest of his chair as he savoured the taste of Edward’s meal. He was right, it was life changing. Fiddling with the loose knot of his tie he regarded the other man, he appeared to have gained some sense of composure in the last few moments although his dark eyes still burned brightly.   
  
“I have to say mine pales in comparison to yours. I would offer you some, but it would be doing you a disservice. Trust me when I say this, you are better off keeping what you have.”

 

Oswald had just finished swallowing his mouthful when he was interrupted from returning to his own dish by the other moving closer nudging his lip with another large fork full of his meal. Oswald licked his bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth, tasting the delicious sauce that had yet to stop tingling his taste buds. He raised his eyebrows taking note of the playful smirk on his face, so unlike that of his friends, before clearing his throat. “I suppose not,” he said happily enjoying the mood bouncing off of them before sealing his lips around his fork once more. The blush that burned on his cheeks didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon as Edward continued feeding him his meal.   
  
Every mouthful Ed shared with him seemed to bring him closer, as though he was trying to follow the movements of the fork. When their knees brushed Oswald pulled his head back, shifting his gaze as he rubbed his chin on his shoulder before flicking his gaze back to the dark brown eyes that had yet to leave his face. “Edward,” he whispered. There was no reason to speak loudly, not with the other so close. “As much fun as this is, I am left wondering why you called in today?”   
  
His answer went unanswered so Oswald cleared his throat and spoke again. “Is there something you need? Something I can help you with?”

 

The crinkle that formed between his client's eyebrows was oddly adorable as he struggled to remember the reason for his arrival. _His jacket_. Oswald almost forgot he had it. Submerged in all the stress he had been under lately Oswald barely recalled he still held onto the piece that first brought the man into his shop. He had taken it to be dry cleaned the other day, running it down to the little laundromat around the block from his business. He felt confident they would do a good job, he had used them before but much preferred pressing his own clothes. “Oh your jacket, yes I have it cleaned and ready for you.”

Oswald was just about to rise from his chair to go collect his piece when the man brought up the prospect of new work. Sitting himself back down comfortably he glanced at Edward's hands, still playing with the plastic fork that was used to feed him.  “Gloves. Easily done and no, no appointment is necessary. As you said, you are already here, why not use this time to your advantage, after all you are only distracting me from your own piece. If that's alright with you I'm happy to take down some measurements.”

Oswald hadn't made gloves in years although the procedure still lie etched in his brain. With one glance at Edward's hands he reached over and picked up his measuring tape from where the man placed it earlier and wound it through his fingers. “We can get started now of you like… unless you'd rather finish eating first?”

 

The offer to foot the bill didn't worry him. Although money was an issue the laundromat hardly charged him a cent. Being a loyal customer had its perks but if Edward insisted he would reluctantly agree. With Edward's consent to start Oswald smiled brightly and began to tidy the table, moving the containers of food out of the way before reaching over to grab one of many notepads he kept close by as well as a pencil. Setting in beside him he looked to the other man. “May I?” he asked as he reached forward to touch his fingers. Edward nodded and Oswald picked up his palm cradling it in his own and the other elongated his fingertips. He had beautiful hands and Oswald was left feeling perplexed at the thought as he ran his thumbs over the pink tinged skin.

Oswald gently placed his hand back down onto the desk leaving his palm facing up as he reached for the measure he discarded into his lap in his haste to ready his desk and notepad. Shuffling closer he wrapped the cord around his slender wrist, scratching down the value on the pad beside him. Oswald was elated that Edward was asking for a new piece from him, even though he had no first hand knowledge of what his finished products may look like. His own piece lay in shambled at his workstation. Yes Edward had seen the clothes he had made hung on the mannequins and even himself, but this was different, when clothes are made for someone, even a simple pair of gloves, it's became an oddly personal act. They are wrapping themselves in something designed and made first hand, by another. Edward had placed his trust in him blindly, an emotional tailor who, earlier that day was on the verge of another breakdown.

“My mother always said you could tell a lot about someone by their hands.” He spoke quietly as he traced the lines before stretching the tape down the length of his thumb as well as the width, writing down the number as he continued speaking. “The thumb, is seen as a force of power, broken down into three segments; physical life, intelligence and will,” Oswald stoke a single digit from the muscles of the palm to the tip of his thumb, stopping at each segment along the way to illustrate the meaning behind his words. Pinching the fleshy tip of this thumb between his digits, Oswald looked closely trying to recall the words his mother spoke so long ago. “Strong willed and despotism.” he said crinkling his eyebrows. Edward didn't seem cruel at all, he couldn't imagine him seeking absolute power or being oppressive but frankly he hardly knew the man at all, but from his limited experience he found him oddly charming. His erratic mood changes were a little confusing but everyone had their own little quirks.

Oswald snapped his mouth shut to cease any more ramblings. All through this exchange Edward sat silently, still and unmoving apart from a twitch of his fingers every now and then. Biting his lip, in an effort to silence himself, Oswald measured his palm, hooking the end of the tape in the crevice under the thumb, before stretching it across. Quickly moving onto the next section he measured the palm's width at the base of his fingers. Numbers were scratched into the paper as he pulled Edward's hand a little closer.

 

Oswald finished up the measurements on the first hand, taking much longer than he usually would with any other customer but not minding it in the slightest. There was something about Edward that made time move slower, as though every little movement had a profound effect and needed to be noted. Even down to the slight spiralling at the opposite end of the tape, the little details often overlooked seemed starkly apparent when he was in the others presence, as though he was seeing clearly for the first time in his life.

The gentle caress of Edward's fingers brought a flush to his cheeks as his palm tingled. It was almost akin to that of a lovers touch. Oswald felt foolish at the thought, Edward was nothing more than a client, perhaps he could even be called a friend but a lover he was not.

When Edward asked if he believed in the notion of secrets and personality held in the palm of one's hand he had to stop and think. He knew his mother held stock in most of it as she grew up in a community and a time where they believed anything is possible if you look deep enough. “Beliefs…” he started, taking a deep breath to focus his thoughts, “they're something unknown, mostly kept to oneself. They shape a person but are forever evolving, changing as a they grow, or break. I don't know what I believe, I only know what I have experienced, because that is what shapes who I am.”

Oswald's fingers tangled absent-mindedly with the others, stroking back and forth as he spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving the man's face for long.

“My parents, _most_ parents impart their knowledge and wisdom onto their children but only great ones let them discover their own paths. My path, so far, lies here within the walls of this shop. I hope and pray that that will never change.” A shuddering breath escaped his throat but he caught it quickly, hoping it wasn't too noticed. “Beliefs don't play into that, not really because isn't it up to us to create our own paths, our own stories?”

Edward's comments about his mother brought a sad smile to his face. “We are close.” Oswald muttered as he thought back to his breakdown a few nights ago, recalling how she held him while he cried, not prying or asking any questions despite wanting to know what was wrong. She just held him in her arms, rocking back and forth slowly as one does a newborn babe, whispering words of comfort as his cries quietened. “She is my lifeline,” he said softly, tracing the corresponding line on Edward's hand, his touch barely a whisper. “I don't know what I would do without her.”

Snapping back to himself he released his hold on Edward's hand and asked for the other one. Lifting his measure Oswald repeated the movements he made earlier, trying to distract himself from the unknown feeling brewing inside of him.

“My mother holds stock in these beliefs,” he said trying to fill the air with something more than a quiet silence as he finished his notes, setting down his tape but not removing his hand away from the others larger palm. “She says that by just one glance at a person you can perceive a lot about who they are. The way they carry themselves, the way their hair is styled and the clothes they wear.” A soft smile was shared between the two men, silent glances seemed to speak volumes but they were indecipherable to Oswald. “The way feet are turned, or arms are held as they address someone. They are subconscious acts, most occurring without our knowledge but if you take the time to look, you can discover untold secrets.”

Oswald gazed into Edward's eyes feeling oddly profound. A plethora of emotions swirled inside of him, but he couldn't for the life of him, discover a single one. Smiling softly at the other man, he felt grateful he had come into his store, not only today but last week too. He didn’t often have a chance to sit and speak so deeply with someone, his exchanges were usually based around mutual benefits, a quick discussion of cash and materials that left a person as isolated as Oswald desiring more. Edward had provided him the chance to speak, not belittling him for his notions, only listening intently. He found himself feeling strangely at peace with the other man, like a small thread had begun to weave them together, only a single delicate strand, not strong enough to withstand much tension but it was there, connecting them. He wasn't sure where it had formed, he wasn't sure it the notion was a falsity but he knew he felt something as he sat there staring into deep brown eyes that swirled with mystery.

The brush of fingertips against his own, tore his eyes away from the other man. He looked down at their hands atop the table, fingers moving slowly and they danced around each other. Oswald ran soft pads across Edward's entire hand, trailing them from wrist to pointed tip.

“Hands… hands tell the biggest story of all. The dirt under one's nails, suggestive of hard labour or a lazy personality. Little nicks or scratches that can lay indication to one's profession. There is so much to discover that lie outside beliefs. Don't you think, Edward?”

Oswald lifted his hands, stretching them out towards Edward with his palms faced up. “Here, look at mine.”

 

Ed stared at his hands for quite a long time, turning them over, caressing his knuckles and palms in quiet reflection. Oswald wondered what he saw there amongst the rivets and groves, across the swirling patterns on his fingertips and the deep lines etched into his palms. Maybe he didn't see a thing, maybe he was oblivious to it all and only saw what was on the surface instead of delving deeper into meaning. Oswald could only stare enraptured as Edward measures their hands together, palms flush, his fingertips passing over the tops of his by a an entire segment.

Oswald let out a small tinkling laugh at Edward's comments, he didn't know what to expect from him, unable to predict what was going through his mind but mentions of a full set of fingers were not one of them. His cheeks dusted pink at the compliment he was bestowed, he had never given thought to the beauty of his hands, more seeing them as a tool to complete his work, not unlike that of a needle and thread but Edward made him notice things that were often overlooked. A small smile graced his face as he tilted his head, observing his clients next movements, wanting to know more of what he thinks. Edward was an enigma entirety in its own, the man seemed shrouded in mystery, secrets lying tangled beneath layers of skin, his thoughts often likely went unspoken, much like his own.

Edward's fingers danced over his palms stopping at the red pin prick he received earlier. Oswald's eyes were torn away from the sight in front of him as he flicked his eyes over his client's shoulder to his work station, where the suit currently lie in pieces. He had forgotten about it until now, to absorbed in the others man's presence but his worries surrounding work and Fish Mooney were quickly returning. A small blood blister changed his entire mood so quickly Oswald was almost ready to push past Edward to begin working once more, and he would have too if not for their hands still being linked together. Why did he feel compelled to stay here, sitting, relaxing, doing nothing but touching and sharing whispers.

The wheels beneath Edward's chair turned silently as he drew himself closer, their eyes locked as their knees slotted comfortably together. Words about teaching and learning were spoken but for all Oswald knew, they could be gibberish. He could hardly think, feeling flustered at the close proximity with the other man, as their hands clasped together against his firm chest. Everything else in the room seemingly faded away, at the smooth whispers falling from between parted pink lips. Oswald's worries about the suit forgotten, as they became encased in a world entirely separate from the other.

All too soon his hands were released and placed in his lap, severing that connection as the coolness surrounded his clammy palms. Oswald rubbed them over the tops of his knees, drying up the dampness that accompanied the indiscernible feelings inside of him. Edward closed what little space lie between them as his larger hands covered his own. Oswald stared open eyed at the other, his current words filled with deeper meaning than anything he had spoken earlier. _Security_ , _comfort... home._ Oswald gasped as his face heated once more. It was too much, yet he wanted more. The deeper subtleties to Ed's whispers tugged at the thread connecting them. He quickly drew back his hands from beneath the others, noting the shock on the other man's face causing himself to feel sick at the sight. He didn't want to be the cause of such a look, not when he was finally opening up, but Oswald felt entirely too overwhelmed in their current setting.

“I-I need to go get the fabric swatches for your gloves,” Oswald hands fluttered about in front of him, his nerves escalating cumulating in over pronounced jittery motions. He needed to step away, the last hour felt entirely too intimate, to deep, his mind was unfocused only thinking on the touches he received from the other man. Edward's gaze left him unsettled although in a way that was almost enjoyable, but feelings were an unknown entity to him and in that moment he felt like he was drowning with no chance of escape.

Ed's hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist, the long fingers he has spent too much time caressing wrapped around it effortlessly, as he called for him to wait. The taller man rose from his chair and peered down at him from behind clear lenses. Oswald's heart fluttered wildly in his chest as his mouth opened and closed unable to speak a word, his mind blanking unable to draw thought. Clearing his throat in an attempt to settle his mind he spoke again, nothing more than a silent whisper.

“What is it, Edward?”

 

No answer came. Not a verbal one anyhow but his eyes spoke depths, untold volumes that called to him to be discovered. _What do you want from me?_ He thought _. What can I do for you?_ All prior notions of fleeing left, ripped from his entire being as he stared at the other, his body tingling with foreign electricity as he struggled to remember why it was he wanted to get away because in this very moment he couldn't think of anything else but him. _Please!_ _Come closer... Don't let go._ Oswald's thoughts screamed at him from a distance, what would once have been chaotic ramblings were gentle caresses in his mind as he lost himself in the Edward's eyes. Walls he didn't even know surrounded him were being pulled apart brick by brick, crashing to the the ground around them as his emotions began to run free. Longing, desire, intimacy, all things he had been starved of in an romantic sense.

The brown orbs spoke to his unguarded heart without saying a word. Oswald was certain it had never pounded so fast in his life. Their close proximity had him noticing things he had never seen before, he could see a few tiny freckles, little sunspots that were almost the same colour as his skin sprayed delicately, only two or three but they were there, small hazel slithers sparkled in his eyes, indiscernible at a distance but all too noticeable now under his heavy gaze. There was a small scar on Edward's chin, one he hadn't seen before and for a fleeting moment he wondered how he got it. His fingers twitched at his sides wanting to run over the pale mark amongst the slightly tanned undertones of his skin but his wrist was still trapped in the others gentle grasp.

Edward lifted his hand to his face, warm skin met pink dusted cheeks and he subtly leant into the touch. Long fingers caressed his jaw as his thumb delicately traced his cheekbone. Oswald could not take his eyes off the taller man for a second, watching enraptured as he leant forward, their noses brushing together, causing a small squeak to leave his throat as Edward a warm breath fanned his lips. Oswald's body was almost vibrating and nervous flutters settled inside of him. He knew what was coming, Edward's mouth was barely more than a whisper's distance from his own yet he didn't pull away.

Less than a heartbeat later Ed's lips met his own, tenderly but almost urgently as though he was worried he would miss his chance. It was a kiss that caused him to suck in his breath as a spark ignited within him.

The gravity of Edward's lips were inescapable, he found he couldn't pull away from their magnetic draw as they slotted comfortably around his. Oswald’s free hand tangled itself in the fabric of the other man's shirt, crinkling the material as he rose to the tips of his toes, not wanting it to end, not wanting an ounce of space to separate him from this moment. He could feel Edward’s heartbeat against his chest, knocking his body into a silly shiver as he clambered to be closer. The moment was filled with a gentleness he didn’t know the other was capable of. His lips brushed his own intimately as his hand still cradled his cheek, his thumb stroking back and forth.

It was completely different to the kiss he shared with Victor, every movement almost completely mirrored. The stark differences only all to discernible, passion and desire he experienced in Victor's presence, compared to the quiet serenity and an influx of emotions he felt in Edward's arms.

Their kiss broke after an indiscernible amount of time, they could have stood their for hours, lips moving slowly, never parting for long as he was held against Edward’s chest. He felt warm, _whole_ . Oswald rested his forehead against the other's chin, his eyes still closed savouring the moment as he tried to regain his breath and other senses. “ _Edward,_ ” he whispered breathlessly as he stroked his thumb back and forth over the other's hand. They were still connected, resting against his chest, fingers interlocked and palms flushed together, much like the position in which they stood.

 

A kiss can speak many words without the utterance of one. It can share untold depths and carefully guarded secrets, it can whisper deep meanings or scream nothing but desire. The kiss he just shared with Edward seemed to last a lifetime, granted that is how it appeared to him. Oswald didn’t want it to end but like all good things it must. The hands around his waist moved to rub at his back, holding him close but never restraining him.

Lips brushed against his forehead, a simple act usually shared between a parent to a child but this was different, the gentle brush a sign of care, maybe even _affection._ Could these feelings form so quickly between parties that shared nothing more than a mere handful of meetings. Oswald was confused by the intensity, not one brimming with sexual need but an emotional one. A connection, formed in an instant but it's thread tethered to something unknown. How far did it reach, was the strand but a few mere feet away readying itself to snap or did it stretch on endlessly? He wanted to follow it's path but it seemed too sudden to be experiencing these desires.

Edward held him close, his nose pressing into his unkempt hairdo that barely resembled it's usual style. His lack of flair diminished under the stresses of his week. Oswald continued stroking his thumb over Edward’s hand, reluctant to let go but perplexed as to what would happen next. His lips still tingled after their shared kiss, his cheeks burning in quiet reflection.

 _What now?_ Does he draw himself away or pull Edward closer? A squeeze to his hand had him raising his gaze, meeting the other's as Edward's hand came to rest back on his cheek. Oswald could only stare into his expressive brown eyes that dazzled him endlessly.

This was different. He had repeated that to himself enough times for it to settle in, but why, what made this kiss so different from his last? The man, obviously. Oswald had never doubted his sexual orientation, it was apparent to him from such a young age but it became just another small obstacle adding to his empty love life, after all it was hard to meet someone when all one does is work and work was not the place to meet romantic partners, or so it once seemed. Now he had two men vying for his attention. Going from nothing to something so quickly was perplexing. Oswald wished he had someone to talk to, he hadn't even spoken to his mother about Victor yet, as the stress surrounding Miss. Mooney's visit all but eradicated any happy thoughts and experiences he had that day.

 _Victor and Edward_ , Oswald turned their names over in his head. Two vastly different men, two _friends_. If they were to continue down this path it would likely not end well for one of them, and he didn't want to be the cause of what would appear to be, an eventual falling out. He didn't want to abolish the close bond they appeared to share. Perhaps he should stop this from moving further, saving them all the heartbreak and stress of a messy coupling. It would be far kinder than continuing down this unknown path. Finding a small slither of resolve, Oswald opened his mouth to speak words that would leave him feeling empty.

“Edward I--” an ominous sound rang from within Edward’s pocket, silencing his voice. The other man made no move to answer, only frowning slightly before squeezing his eyes shut as the call ended. Oswald frowned at the convenience of the call, was it a sign that he shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't destroy his chance at happiness before he had even given it a shot.

Oswald decided to answer fates call and keep his mouth shut, whatever lie ahead of him, of _them_ whoever that involved, they would deal with it. Edward's hand tilted his head up further so he could press the faintest of kisses to his lips before stepping away with apologies so he could take his call. Oswald worried his hands, one still so warm from its earlier hold, as he watched the other man walk away to a more private alcove of his studio. The call didn't last long, barely a mere moment before Edward strolled back over to his side. Oswald hadn't moved from his position, too focused on watching the other take what appeared to be a rather agitating call. _Was it business?_

A small smile graced Edward's face but his eyes looked worried, his body now tense compared to its previous relaxed state. Polite excuses were whispered between the small space that enveloped them once more as his body slotted against the other's. Lips brushed his knuckles and Oswald ducked his head with a blush as Edward expressed his wishes to see him again, although the intention seemed to completely unrelated to work. _Perhaps he should stop this_ , his previous thought re-entered his mind, _but he couldn't._

Edward released his hold and turned to walk away, his long legs carrying him to the entrance of the shop. “Edward, wait,” Oswald called out in haste, as the door was opened. He rushed to the back room and picked up the man's jacket, still covered in the clear plastic film from the dry cleaners and ran it over to him. “You can't forget this again,” he said with a smile, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “Also, there is the matter of your gloves, we never did discuss fabric options.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff!! Honestly, Oswald needed it after everything he has been going through


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz and Ed have a heated discussion about Oswald which almost results in Ed storming out, meanwhile at the same time Oswald receives advice from his mother regarding the attentions he has received from the two men.

Zsasz strummed his fingers over the back of the couch, he was feeling restless. It had been hours since Edward agreed to come over and chat, and he was beginning to get a little worried. The man hadn't been the same since Zsasz broke the news of Elijah's death, and frankly it unsettled him a little too. He had never actively involved himself in someone's life post his hired duties. He never witnessed the downfall he played a hand in, not seeing past the dead body at his feet and the bleeding mark that illustrated their death on a pale canvas. Those feelings of concern were easily pushed away, but Eddie appeared to be struggling. The last hit was almost a complete disaster if it wasn't for his quick reflexes they might have failed.  

Edward needed to realise that this was the life he was born into. People died, it happened daily, they just brought about a quicker ending to their lives. Yes it was unfortunate, the hand they played in Oswald's father's death but what good would it do to dwell on it. The hit would have occurred with or without them. Someone wanted him dead and they were the middle men. Zsasz frowned and ran a hand over his smooth head. Eddie needed to push past this emotional black hole he had let himself fall into. Skipping out on jobs, disconnecting from the world, it wasn't healthy.

Zsasz tilted his head back and looked at the clock, four hours had gone by and still no word. Deciding enough was enough, he pulled phone out of his pocket ready to dial his friends number when a knock at the door made him pause. It wasn't Eddie, he never practised such meaningless trivialities around him. Stalking over to the door, Zsasz pulled out one of his handguns that lie beneath his couch cushion and held it to the wooden surface as he opened it. It always paid to be cautious, especially in his line of work but it was hardly needed, it was only the pizza man. He had forgotten he called for food an hour ago as his worries over Edward took precedent in his mind. Thanking the man after tipping him generously, Zsasz set the boxes on coffee table and adopted his place back on his favoured sofa. He pulled out his phone once more, from the pocket of his onesie and dialled Ed's number.

It rang through. With a clenched jaw he rang again but once more it went unanswered. “Damn it, Edward. Where are you?” he muttered to himself. If he didn't pick up soon, he would have to go search for him, and damned be the individual who tried to take Ed away from him. They wouldn't survive the day. Thankfully Ed answered after the third dial, his clipped tone met his ears and Zsasz smiled in relief, his playful attitude once again reignited as the sound of his friend’s voice, he was obviously unharmed if he had reason to be snippy with him. The conversation lasted mere moments and Ed assured him he would be right over, disconnecting the call before he would make a witty remark. There'd be time for that later. He always loved pushing the man's buttons, his reactions lead to so much amusement on his behalf although Eddie didn't often see it that way. _He was too serious sometimes._

Rising from the chair, Zsasz removed two six pack of beers from the fridge, placing them alongside the pizza boxes. Cracking a can open he chugged half of it down, before grabbing a slice of pizza and began playing with the apps on his phone. He needed something to do until Eddie arrived.

Not too long later, the front door opened. “Eddie?” he called out unnecessarily, the stomping and huffy air that surrounded his friend had already woven it's way into the apartment. The man rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, eyebrows raised at they flicked over him. Zsasz smirked and tilted his head, this wasn’t the worst predicament his friend had caught him in, at least he was clothed this time. Swallowing the ball of food in his mouth, he let out a loud laugh, Eddie had never been fond of his unicorn attire, but that was partly the reason he chose to wear it today. He wanted the man to feel something other than the obvious depression he was wallowing in, but one look at his dark haired friend told him something had changed, his demeanour seemed lighter.

“What? Don't act all shocked, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

 

Zsasz licked his bottom lip and pinched a coloured ear on the hood of his onesie. Pulling away a bright thread he flicked his eyes to Ed, holding the strand in front of him before blowing it away and wiping his hands clean in an over dramatic display. His comments held truth, Zsasz couldn't deny that the fuzzy outfit had seen better days. He had owned it for almost eight years now, wear and tear was normal. "I guess I'll have to take it for repairs then. I'm sure our mutual friend would be happy to help."

Just the mere mention of taking it in for repairs raised Edward's hackles, Zsasz _knew_ what he was insinuating, it was written all over his face. Ed narrowed his eyes and then rolled them once more, making sure Zsasz was aware of _precisely_ how he felt about the whole thing. " _Or_ you could throw it out. Like you probably should have done when you turned twelve."  His attention drifted to the pizza boxes and Ed realised he'd hardly eaten a thing all day; most of his meal had been hand-fed to Oswald on his break, the recent memory finding his lips with a smile.

"And deny myself happiness, how dare you,” Zsasz let out a scoff of disbelief and wrapped himself in a hug. “The outfit stays, as do all the others.” He had a whole collection of onesies, all mostly unicorn related. They made him the happiest, their bright colours and rainbow patterns just increased his mood tenfold. He would never part with them, despite Edward's continual insistence. Zsasz shook his head and grinned at the other man. “Perhaps you should try one on, they are rather comfortable and might do wonders in fixing this mood of yours."

"Well... yes.” Zsasz gave Ed an incredulous glance. _What else was he supposed to do?_ Eddie promised to be straight over and yet hours later he was still waiting, sitting around his house bored, until he became frustrated enough to call him. A bored assassin was never a good thing, hence the unicorn and the pizza. Beer was a help too.

“I was waiting for a friend but it appeared he never showed. Where were you, Eddie?” That's what puzzled him this whole time. Ed was never tardy, if he said he was going to be somewhere he was, and promptly too, but today was different. “You stood me up, I'm offended,” Zsasz said in a mocking voice with a hand over his heart. Eddie had some explaining to do.

 

Zsasz sat up straighter on the couch and cocked a brow at his smirking friend. “Ahh, the little tailor,”- Well that explained Ed's tardiness, he was busy stealing time with Oswald. What had they done in the hours they appeared to have spent together? Was it an innocent visit or was Eddie finally making his intentions known? Zsasz let out a huff of laughter through his nose, Edward had been so blind to his building feelings regarding the small man, there was a jealously that burned within him, a burst of emotion that was usually kept locked away. The glares he received upon first meeting little Ozzie felt sharper than many of his daggers in his collection and the shove he underwent only a week ago just made it all the more apparent. Edward had a crush. Zsasz found it interesting to see this development from one usually so composed.

Zsasz would be lying if he said his thoughts hadn't drifted back to the little tailor since their last encounter. The kiss they shared was electrifying. Yes it may not be good manners pursuing the man his best friend had his eyes _clearly_ set on but he couldn't help himself. Oswald was magnetic, his little quirks all the more charming amongst the stark drab collection of individuals that seemed to have invaded Gotham like rats to a sewer. - “...and how is he?"

Zsasz took a sip of his beer and stared at Edward silently for a few minutes. Ignoring his teasing remarks for the time being he pondered what was on Oswald's mind to cause him such distress. Unfortunately he didn't know the man well enough to ascertain such a conundrum but if he had to put it down to something it _must_ be business related, after all what other stresses could the little man have.

"Prey tell how you managed to fix little Oswald's mood? You were quite adamant on never seeing him again, what changed Eddie?” Wasn't that the question of the evening. Everything had changed so quickly, from their partnering hits to them _both_ seeking connection with the same man, the dynamic between Edward and himself shifting, morphing into something unknown and all due to an innocent little tailor. Zsasz smiled fondly at the memory of kissing the shy fumbling man, his mouth coated in a thin layer of chocolate just made his all the more tantalising, all the more desirable. If Edward hadn't called… well Zsasz could only fantasise as to what _may_ have occurred. Perhaps Oswald's desk may have been used for something other than work. Smirking at the thought, Zsasz flicked his gaze to his friend. “This didn't have anything to do with the kiss we shared now did it?"

 _Is this one mine?_ The question _could_ be perceived as something more innocent, an inquiry about food but in Zsasz's mind it appeared as a challenge, Edward was trying to stake claim on Ozzie, one he had no right to make. Oswald wasn't his, he wasn't any of theirs, _yet_ , but the notion of him was something the two of them were almost ready to fight for.

Zsasz controlled his facial reactions, not letting his thoughts filter through to a readable surface. He pierced Edward a stare, giving him a smile which may have appeared more predatory than he intended it to but his taunting remarks about kissing the man only _days_ after he was there set him more on edge more than he cared to admit. Zsasz ran his tongue over his teeth, sucking lightly before pulling it away with a click.   
  
"Quite the day you've had. I always knew Ozzie was something special but to pull you out of that mood you were in... well, it must have been quite the kiss.” _Was it better than his? Was Edward all the tailor would be thinking of now as he lie in his bed at night?_ The thought left him unsettled. What _if_ that was true, had he lost his chance with the smaller man, did Edward eradicate any memory of their prior encounter. This needed rectifying. “I may have to pay him a visit to _personally_ thank him."

 

 _Insecurity._ It was always one of Edward’s biggest downfalls. He held himself back due to doubt all too often, only allowing himself to take pride in something once he had mastered it. His insecurity worked to Zsasz's advantage right now, it set the man on edge and that was never a favourable position to be in. "You worried, Eddie? Do you think Oswald would prefer me over you?" Zsasz grinned over the top of his can as he stared at his friend. There was every chance he _might,_ and an equal chance he might _not._ Once more Zsasz cursed himself for not knowing the man better. If he did, he might have been able to perceive _something… anything_ to back up his thoughts but as it lie, he was wading through dark and murky waters, only relying on the two brief but memorable encounters he shared with Oswald to give him a small inkling of hope.

Pulled from his spiralling thought, Zsasz almost laughed at Edward's comments on his _army_ but he restrained himself, only allowing his signature grin to grace his face. "And who to say I wanted to recruit him, perhaps I'm just feeling lonely, just like the little tailor is." That much was the honest truth. His past history with partners could hardly be seen as romantic, unless he counted Edward, but that didn't end well. Lonely is what he was, he was sick of meaningless flings that rarely extended more than a few hours. Zsasz plucked the tab on the top of the can, the metallic vibrations filled the air around him as he stared at his friend. He didn't want Oswald as a recruit, he could barely even picture the kid brandishing a weapon threateningly at someone. Zsasz had a knack for discovering the dark secrets that dwelled in the corners of people's minds, it's how he knew Eddie would be a perfect assassin but Oswald… he would not suit this lifestyle. Zsasz wanted to keep him safe from all the dangers that burned around every dark corner.

 

Zsasz frowned at the quiet but no less spiteful remark spilling from between his friend's lips. "You should know by now that telling me to stay away just makes me want it more.” His voice adopted a growl like quality before he cleared it. A fight was not what he was after, this evening was supposed to be about making Eddie feel better but here they were, sitting across from each other, sharing darkened glances and words filled entirely with different and deeper meanings.

“One would say I'm rather experienced in this department, don't you agree?" Zsasz picked up his feet and adopted an air of relaxation on the couch. A falsity to hide the barrage of feeling swirling inside of him. If Edward could throw these insinuations in his face then so could he. No it wasn't the wisest of moves, but how often did he make those.

"What do you know about matters of the heart, _Eddie_? For all I know you've never been in a single relationship. I think I'd have a lot more luck." 

The can in Zsasz's hand clicked and crinkled as his grip tightened around it, the only visible sign of his increasing agitation. _He deserves better._ Who's to say that wasn't him? Zsasz stared down into the opening of his can, watching the liquid swirl about in the darkness. Edward had minimal experience in relationships although why should that stop someone from pursuing who they want. It never held him back, Ed knew that, he wasn't all that reserved upon their first meeting, nor their subsequent encounters. Yes his moves were brash, rushed, acted out in a single moment based on a fleeting desire but that didn't mean he wasn't sound in his decision. Why waste time thinking things through when he already knew what he wanted? It was a foolish move that only allowed others to swoop in and take what would have otherwise been his. He wouldn't make this mistake. Not when someone as prised as Oswald was on the line. He was such a rare and untarnished flower, blooming brightly, rising above all the garbage that littered the streets of Gotham. Zsasz wanted him. Why should Eddie automatically be the one to win his heart? He wasn't any better than himself, yes they both had their faults, he would admit to his past, countless flings and one night stands but at least he didn't kill the kid’s dad.

"Someone's jealous, afraid you're going to lose?” Zsasz couldn't stop the challenging remark from filtering out between his teeth but how he wished he could. He cursed himself silently, his mouth often got the better of him, cheeky remarks coming all too easily before thoughts could even fully form. Edward stared down at the pizza box in his lap, sitting still in silence. _That was never good._ He had the rather unfortunate habit of getting lost in his head, drowning in his taunting thoughts. This was his doing, his teasing comments and endless button pushing just brought his mood back down when all he really wanted to see was Eddie smiling again.

Zsasz sat up, swinging his legs off the cushions of the sofa and put down his beer beside the relatively untouched pizza boxes. “Listen, I don't wish to do Oswald harm, I am oddly enamoured with the kid, which is something that hasn't occurred in quite a while. Who's to say I'm not the better choice?" Zsasz asked his questions quietly, releasing a silent sigh as he ran his fingers over his brow.

 

And here he was feeling sorry for him, only to receive spiteful comments in return. Well two could play at that game. Zsasz flicked the hood off his head in frustration, a dark smile splitting his face as he pinned the other with a stare. "And how was that kiss, Eddie? Was it better than mine?” _Was it?_ That's was what he wanted to discover. He had kissed Ed plenty of times, he took his first one the day they met, and each one was better than the next, so how did they make Oswald feel? He didn't like not knowing. Bitterness took a hold of him as he regarded his friend, taking note of his clenched fists and tense posture. If he wanted to fight, he would be ready for him, Ed had yet to beat him in a fight, although their brawls were mere tussles never extending into a violent showdown.

“Oswald is _obviously_ to polite to mention anything, a true gentleman,” _unlike us_ “but you have a point, perhaps he doubts my intentions. Thank you Edward, I'll have to go make them known very soon." Zsasz would make him realise, he wouldn't let this go, not now. He wouldn't let Ed take precedent in Oswald's mind.

 _Crap, good going Victor_. Zsasz gave himself a fraction of a second to extinguish his anger before rising from the couch to block his friend's exit. They couldn't part on such tense terms.

Putting his hands on Edward's shoulders, he held him still, before attempting to gently coax him back his into chair, rather unsuccessfully. Zsasz huffed. "Sit down, Eddie. What good does it do to run from your problems. We can discuss this like men can we not?"

A tailor. A tailor had so easily come between them, their long standing friendship rocking violently on an empty ocean. He couldn't let this come between them, Eddie had been his closest and best friend for so long, he never wanted to destroy their longstanding relationship. He would be lost without him. When he left for a year after their disastrous unfurling he was empty. Ed had made his life interesting, he allowed him to find joy in his work again, a new air surrounded him and life was all the more better with him around, in any capacity.

"Edward, no. Would you stop trying to leave for just a moment." Zsasz took him by the arm and snatching his keys from his hand, throwing them to the corner of the room listening somewhat satisfiedly as they clinked against the floor. _That would give him some time._ Ed didn’t appear too happy to have his exit blocked, but Zsasz didn’t care. They needed to work this out, _now._

"Glaring won't help. Sit down." The man huffed and did as he asked, his frustration awfully apparent but at least he made no further attempt to leave. "Are you going to let our desire for the kid come between us. Come now Eddie, we've been through so much."

 

Zsasz ran a hand over his bald head as he took a seat beside Edward, staring at him worriedly as he voiced words laced with pain. He was all to aware of the hurt he caused him but ruin his life he did not. "I don't believe that and neither do you. I brought you over to this world, where you belong, what could I have possibly ruined for you?"

 _Only his chance at love._ He hated himself for uttering those words so long ago, the words that made Edward leave for an entire year. He was shocked with the building development between them, and couldn't comprehend anything more. Not then, not after already losing people close to him. He couldn't lose Edward too, so he drove him away instead.   
  
Zsasz put his hand on Ed's knee, stroking over the top of the smooth fabric, trying to give him some semblance of comfort. He still cared for his friend deeply, that would never change nor would it abate. He didn't like being reminded of his past mistakes, but what made it worse was that Edward was still suffering after all these years. _Was that why he shied away from romantic entanglements? Was this his fault?_

Zsasz looked down at his hand then back up to meet Eddie's gaze before the man dropped his head back into the cushions, staring at the patterns on the ceiling. Zsasz didn't know what possessed him to comfort Ed this way, it has been a long time since he had touched him intimately but he couldn't bring himself to draw away. Eddie needed him and he promised himself he would _always_ be there for him.

"I'm comforting my friend." Zsasz whispered as be picked up his hand from where it rested to gently take a hold of the other man's chin, tilting his head to meet his eyes. He ran his thumb along his jaw, swiping the pad over his smooth skin. "Edward you have charms too, don't discount yourself." Victor leant forward, completely out of impulse and pressed a soft kiss to Ed's lips, lingering for barely a second before drawing back. His emotions were swirling inside of him, Edward had always been the most important person in his life, it hurt him to see him so conflicted, so distraught. He was special, he had a quality about him most others do not possess. Oswald held it too, perhaps that was why he was drawn to him as well. "The decision is not ours to make, that all rests in Oswald's capable hands." There was no use fighting over him. It would only serve to damage their longstanding friendship.

 

"It's just a kiss, Eddie." _It wasn't._ Nothing could ever be that simple between them again. He ruined that when he chased Edward from his life but it didn't stop him from wanting to be closer to him. Ed tore his head out of his hold and Zsasz sighed. He shouldn't have kissed him, he knew that, that was forcing Edward into something he didn't want, but a small part of him wished he did. They could have been something amazing, a duo like no other if it wasn't for him and his insecurities. Insecurities he buried deep beneath childish antics and over confidence.

Zsasz shuffled closer, his knees brushing against Edward’s legs, but he made no move to advance further, he'd already caused the man enough pain for one lifetime. He dropped his hand and placed it back on Eddie's knee. "What do you want me to tell you, Ed. That I'll back off, that I'll just let you win. Don't we both not deserve a shot at happiness?" Zsasz asked, in a voice a little more than a whisper as he stared at his hand. His chance with Edward had long since passed, why shouldn't he be allowed a shot at something more.

 _Why did Edward always have to throw that back in his face._ "You're not going to like my answer but I will be honest with you. I like him, he's oddly charming.” His flamboyant suits and funky hairdo, that charming blush that graced his cheeks and the little squeaks he makes when he is flustered. The kid was adorable, he reminded him so much of Eddie when they first met although Ed wasn't quite as well dressed. “There's something special about him, I am sure you've noticed that.” There was no doubt in his mind that he had. Oswald had the uncanny ability to not only draw their attention but without meaning to he caused strife to rise between them. If that didn’t speak of someone special he didn't know what else could.

“...and contrary to popular belief I do know the difference." Just because he hadn't been in a romantic relationship bar whatever the mess he had with Ed, didn't mean he didn't know the difference between the them. Edward treated him like he sought nothing more than a physical relationship and whilst that may be true, he wanted something more. It was a reckless thought, drawing Oswald into his world would put him in danger, if he wasn't confident in his skills to protect him he would stay away but as it stood, he was one of, if not _the_ best person out there to protect and take care of him.

 

They would just wait and see what happens. There was nothing more they could do. Edward seem dejected at the idea, ready to accept defeat before anything had truly started.

"Eddie, look at me.” Zsasz spoke, trying to get his attention but the man refused to meet his eyes. “Eddie.." he said a little more insistently as he reached back up to cup his jaw. Zsasz gave him a small smile when downcast eyes finally met his own. "You're discounting yourself again. Who's to say he won't want you, you're special Edward, infinitely more special than any of my girls, anyone would be lucky to have you." He was once, but he ridiculously threw that away the only reminder of their time together still lie in a suitcase in his closet, all of Ed's old possessions he left behind in his rush to leave. Zsasz could never bring himself to part with them, even when it appeared as though Ed may never return. Years later they still lie there as a constant reminder of what could have been.  
  
" _If_ I win, and there is every chance I won't, you would still have me. You will _always_ have me." He couldn't lose him again.

 

~~~ 

Oswald sat at his desk post Edward's departure and smiled as he strummed his fingers over the hardwood surface letting out a small giggle of pure delight. Edward was more complex than he’d imagined, there was a depth to him that lie unspoken just like his own. Quiet thoughts often unvoiced that lay wait to deep reflection, often to their disservice. Leaning back into his chair he plucked the card from his pocket, _Edward's personal number_ and felt his heart flutter as he turned it over in hand _._ Oswald wondered how many people had access to this and why he was lucky enough to be bestowed such a personal gift.

Despite the man's sudden departure, he had enjoyed the time spent with him and couldn't help but think of when he would see him next, Edward asked for it to be soon but how quickly would that day arrive? Would it be days or weeks from now? Would it be tomorrow? No matter when it occurred, Oswald was titillated with the thought of another encounter. Edward had turned his miserable week on its head, the gloomy thoughts and feelings he was drowning in were all but nonexistent in the afterglow of their kiss. A shudder passed through his body as the sensations from mere moments ago fizzled within him. Edward had overridden every shred of negativity and replaced it with thoughts solely of himself. How does one invade the mind so easily?

Deciding not to lay wait to his scattered brain Oswald unlocked his phone and updated his contact list adding the number beside what he assumed was Edward's current work information. He still didn't know what he did for a living, perhaps that is something he would find out soon. Oswald found himself eager to understand the man, his wants, hopes and dreams, the little odd titbits that made him who he was. The prospect of getting to know someone on an emotional level as opposed to something strictly business was ground he had never crossed before. Business was all he ever was and before his life was turned on its head by two outrageously handsome men, business was all he saw when he looked to his future. He never imagined he would be lucky enough to find something so special, something he had only witnessed between his parents. He had hoped, but life was unpredictable, that notion only even more apparent now.

Running a hand over the back of his neck, Oswald looked over the notes on his pad, the measurement of Edward's long fingers and smooth palms. His hands, which he spent the better part of an hour playing with now only lie as a memory in a series of numbers. Those tender touches lead way to a number of insurmountable feelings. Longing, desire, a basic need for human connection, it was something he wasn't often privy to but _now_ he had the opportunity to explore that which once seemed like a distant ideal. It was thrilling.

Running the pads of his fingers delicately over the numbers he postulated what type of gloves to make for his new _friend?_ They could be classed as friends now right? They had certainly moved past the traditional client/tailor relationship, but where did that leave them? Kissing wasn't generally an activity friend's partook in, so perhaps they were something more, or perhaps there wasn't a name for their confusing predicament. All Oswald knew was that he wanted to explore it further, no matter where it took him.

The sound of the pen hitting the floor drew Oswald from his thoughts as he reached down to pick it up, sliding back with the assistance of the wheels on his chair. Edward said he trusted him and his judgement, but that was a heavy load to carry, he didn't want to disappoint the man, not now, not ever. Black leather was the first thought that popped to mind. Something durable and classy. It would pair well with his suit but it needed a little something _more_ . Something to say it wasn't just like every other _generic_ pair of leather gloves out there in the market, something that made Ed think of him every time he wore them. He would have to think on it later. Edward didn't give him a deadline to adhere to so he had the time for further time to contemplate the idea.

Renewed with energy after Edward's visit Oswald rose from his chair and turned back to his work with a surprisingly clear head. _Thank you, Mr. Nygma._ The last of the stitching on the second sleeve was completed effortlessly, needle and thread working together as they were always meant to, as they fixed the pieces together in tight little loops. Oswald worked quickly, only stopping to pause to fix up any mistakes he had made earlier and there were a few much to his disappointment. His careless haste lead way to some unfortunate fumbles but once altered and resewn, the main portion of the piece was completed and he was one step closer to having the entire ensemble finished.

He wouldn't let his negligence result in a faulty piece. He wouldn't let himself disappoint Edward, not after the moment they just shared. Oswald’s eyelashes fluttered as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, feeling his thoughts cloud his mind again. “Snap out of it Oswald.” Taking a deep breath, he held it for a brief second before releasing it with puffed cheeks. He needed to focus, there was no time for another careless mistake. Clearing his mind he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

A few tireless hours passed but from his hard work came something to show for it. The jacket was finished, the seams set firmly post hand stitching with the assistance of the machine, leaving only the the silken details and the buttons to be attached. With the afternoon passing quickly Oswald hung up the jacket on a free mannequin, running his hands down the smooth fabric and gave it a quick once over. It was coming together nicely, Edward would be proud to wear a piece like this or so he had hoped.

After a quick sprucing up of his workstation Oswald jotted down a few notes in his ledger to refer back to tomorrow and left the store, locking the door before giving the handle a little jiggle to double check. Although it was still a little early it was better to end the day on a good note, he didn't want to hang around for another likely atrocity to occur. He had an unfortunate knack for getting gaining himself unwanted attention. Why couldn't people just leave him alone to sew in peace?

~~~

Oswald walked home with a bounce in his feet, the cooling breeze ruffled the messy tendrils of his hair as it wafted scents of evening meals through the streets. Everything seemed brighter, more colourful, even in the evening light. _Happiness has a funny way of changing how you look at things_ , he thought. Usually he would walk this path deary and exhausted, looking forward to seeking solstice inside the comfort of his home. He would rush down the streets with a niggling concern for his safety but today was different. Although it began quite horribly it had turned around in an instant thanks to Edward. Oswald felt a twang of guilt at the way he first spoke to him upon his arrival. He was rarely rude, he kept a tight grip on his decorum but the endless nights of sleepless torment rewired his mind and left him at the end of his tether. Somehow without intending to, Edward rewound the thread, letting inner peace settle within him.

Rounding a corner Oswald’s eyes fell to the flowering bushes that lined the street. He strolled passed them daily, smiling brightly at the sweet scents that envelope him for a brief moment until his legs carried him away but today he stopped to properly appreciate them. Dropping his nose to a flowery bloom, Oswald inhaled the aroma, it burst like an orchestra firing the mind with a tirade of notes to alight the senses which only left him smiling in peaceful serenity. Usually he abhorred the destruction of someone's carefully maintained garden bed but as he sniffed the flower he was reminded of his mother and her delicate perfumes. Removing a single gardenia from the shrub Oswald twirled it between his fingers, carrying it the rest of the way home.

~~~

Turning the handle Oswald walked inside his small house with a smile on his face. He always felt relaxed entering his personal sanctuary. The outside world barely existed to him when he was tucked away inside these wall. Oswald swiftly hung up his coat and satchel, before seeking out his mother. She obviously hadn't heard his entrance as she would have met him by the door as she quite often did, _especially_ after the last few days but he was home early which was almost entirely uncommon for him.

Oswald blinked as watched her putter about the kitchen cooking away as she hummed a song under her breath. He hated the worry he had forced on her over the past week, she shouldn't have had to see him in that light, it only caused her a deep concern on his behalf, one which Oswald detested. He had only ever wanted to bring her happiness and joy. Stress was not what she should be plagued with not after everything that has happened since the death of her husband.

His mother broke away from the stove as she turned around to head towards the fridge only to gasp with a hand over her heart when she spotted him him.

“Oswald, you scared me,” she said with a hand over her heart before closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Oswald lent into the embrace, holding her close for a second. “I'm sorry Mother, that was not my intention. I was enjoying watching you cook.” he smells the wafts of her perfume beneath the odour of the diner. She worked today, Oswald was sure today was supposed to be her day off. Perhaps she was more concerned for their affairs than she let on. Pulling the flower out from behind his back, Oswald presented it to her. “Here I picked this for you.”

“Oh, Oswald, you are too sweet.” Her blue eyes sparked across at him as before he dropped her nose to sniff the flower only stopping to twirling it by its stem as he had done moments ago. Oswald watched the blossom transform into a white pinwheel before his eyes as the delicate edges burred together. His mother tucked the flower into her her unruly hair and smiled sweetly at him. “You seem better today, happy,” she commented she studied him with knitted brows.

“I am.” Oswald smiled wistfully. He had had a fantastic day, one could say it was exceptionally surprising. Even _if_ Edward and himself only shared quiet conversation it would have been enough to set this day apart from many others but the kiss… well that sealed the deal setting this as one of his best days in weeks. The only thing that could compare was his fleeting moment with Victor but that day was laced with an overwhelming amount of negativity too.

His mother ran her hand over his cheek before brushing the stray pieces of hair off of his forehead. “I am glad. You are much too beautiful a person to look so distraught.” Guilt niggled at him again, he was all to aware of the recent mess he had become. He didn't eat and barely sleeping, Oswald knew she noticed too although she never voiced her concerns leaving him to sort through his issues on his own as he desired. She would always be there to support him but knew when he needed time to process everything. Sometimes talking didn't help, sometimes it only bled into something more catastrophic. She should never have to hear the tale of his failing business and abuse that came at the sharp hand of Miss. Mooney. That was his burden to bare. “What brought about this change, my boy?”

“I.. ah,” Oswald released a little nervous laugh as he tugged at the ends of his jacket. He could feel his face flame underneath her tender gaze. He had _never_ shared news like this before. He never had anything _to_ share, and now he had news of two men's advances. How does one broach this topic without sounding completely foolish?

His mother sensed his hesitation and took him by the arm. “Come sit, talk to me Oswald.” That concerned look passed over her ageing features again. Oswald flicked his gaze over her face, noticing the slight weariness to her features, this past week hadn't been easy on her either.

“... but our meal?” he asked halting their retreat as he looked over her shoulder at the bubbling mixture in the red crockpot. Oswald wasn't hungry. Unaccustomed to eating lunch the shared meal with Edward still left him feeling satisfied, especially after his inconsistent intake over the better half of the week. Still he was hesitant to leave, his mother put all her time and effort into cooking them what smelt like a delicious meal he didn't want to let it go to waste.

“It can wait. You need to talk so this is what we will do.” She left his side for a brief moment to turn off the stove and shift the pot off the burner before grasping him by the arm, leading him over to the couch. “Now what is it, Oswald?”

They sat side by side in silence, sinking into old plush cushions that held years of stories between the loose creases of the floral fabric. His mother didn't speak, she let him gather his thoughts talking however long he needed.

“ _Men_ .” Oswald sighed out rubbing a hand over his face, beside him his mother let out a squeak of excitement and clapped a hand down on his thigh. “Someone has been pursuing you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?” _Because there are more than one._ What did that say about him, to allow two men to kiss him senseless in only a handful of days. He wasn't some easy mark that would lay down for anyone yet his actions appeared to contradict that.

“I didn't want you to be disappointed in me.” he whispered into the palm of his hand and he arched over shamefully.

“That could never happen. Is he nice?” She was inquisitive, it was only natural. He had never received attention like this so she had never had the chance to experience this with him. It was entirely new grounds for them both although for different reasons.

“That's the problem,” he quickly replied.

“Oswald he isn't forcing you into anything you don't want now is he?” Her tone was laced with fear.

Oswald snapped his head up meeting her worried gaze, shaking his hands in front of him back and forth between them. “No no, they aren't doing anything of the sort.”

“They?” she asked aghast, her eyes widened in shocked surprise. _Shoot_ _._ “What have you gotten yourself involved in my boy?”

“I wish I knew.” Oswald dropped his head into his hands as a feeling of mortifying embarrassment ran through him. His mother swiftly moved to pull him into a hug. Holding him close she ran a hand through his hair.

“Do you like these men?” Soft words were spoken after a brief stint of silence.

“I.. yeah, I do. There different,” Oswald released a light laugh, “more different than you can imagine but they are also two sides of the same coin, one more reserved and the other as outgoing as you can get.”

“And?” she asked knowing all too well there was more.

Oswald sighed and settled himself deeper onto the couch. If they were going to have this talk then he at least wanted to be somewhat comfortable. Oswald picked up his legs, throwing them over the empty cushion as he lie back placing his head in his mother's lap. Her fingers cascaded through his dark locks working out the small tangles that bunched together. “And I'm not sure what to do. Two men, Mother, I haven't had to deal with this before.” Oswald slapped his palms down on his legs and inhaled a shaky breath. “What if I make the wrong decision. What if I'm not suited for relationships. There are so many questions that are burning in my mind and I can't sort through them.” Oswald peered up at his mother's loving face seeking her words of wisdom.

Although she had only been with one man his mother was a wise woman full of many helpful thoughts and ideas. Oswald hoped to share a love like his parents did, a wholesome one, one built on a foundation of complete trust, devotion and respect. Could Edward or Victor give him that? _Could anyone?_

“Oswald, who is telling you that _now_ is the time you must decide? You only just met these men right?” Oswald nodded as he stared at her with wide eyes. He felt like a child again, as opposed to a grown man. He greedily accepted and required the familial comfort of her touch to help him through his muddled thoughts. His mother plucked the flower from her hair and brought it to her nose before tucking it in the seam of his shirt with a parting pat to his chest. “Take all the time you need to explore your feelings, if they are worth a dime they will wait till you are ready.”

“Thank you, Mother.” She was right, why rush into this. Just because this was his first dabbling in the area didn't mean he should rush through it in a haste to meet an unknown ending. He couldn't and _shouldn't_ make the decision based off a single kiss. Outside of that he barely knew them. Who knew what they were like, what history they held within them. There was still so much to learn, it would be unwise to speed through these moments just because he wanted someone to appreciate him, to _love_ him. Oswald closed his eyes letting his thoughts drift to the kisses he shared. He could feel his cheeks burning in light embarrassment as it rushed to the forefront of his mind. With a soft sigh Oswald spared a fleeting thought wondering what it was the two men were doing with their evening, however those inquiries were swiftly pushed aside as his mother resumed her earlier hums soothing his restless mind even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to you all. I hope you are enjoying the Zsaszma development!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Zsasz enjoy the rest of their evening post their tense talk about Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of self harm and scars in relation to Zsasz's tallies

 

Gone was the air of hostility between them, their tense encounter earlier now forgotten as they began to drink themselves into a likely stupor. Zsasz took a sip from his can, he had almost consumed twice the amount Eddie had but was no worse for wear bar a loose tongue and over pronounced mannerisms.

Smirking at his friend's casual curse he tilted his head and watched as he crawled around on his floor, cleaning up his mess, his eyes trained on his rear before snapping back to himself and averting his gaze. It wouldn't do well to be caught ogling him. Zsasz smiled as he flicked at the tab on his can, one could always count on Edward to keep tidy, even his hits were relatively clean unless the situation called for more brutality. Zsasz blazed through the last of his can, stacking it atop an ever growing pile and began to talk about the most recent episode of ‘ _My Little Pony_ ’ he had watched. The show was a guilty pleasure of his, extending past the scope of its targeted audience and onto his television on a weekly basis.

“... you know you kinda remind me of--” Zsasz’s commentary was cut short as his friend told him a kind manner to shut up. He was never able to converse with Edward about his obsession, the man thinking him it childish so tonight he was reveling in his chance to speak openly, that was until Edward shushed him as he took his place beside him once more, flashing him a lazy smile.

“You are such a Twilight Sparkle, you gotta learn to loosen up, Eddie.” Zsasz shuffled closer and loosened Edward's tie, pulling free from his neck as he dropped it onto the couch. “Are you sure you don't want a onesie, it'd be a lot more comfortable than what you're currently stuffed into.” Wishful thinking really, Eddie had always refused his offering despite how many times he pushed the idea. What he wouldn't give to see the reserved man encased in a fluffy outfit.

Zsasz repressed a squeal of delight as he clapped his hands in front of him. He couldn't believe his ears, Ed agreed, he actually _agreed_ to wear a onesie and he didn't sound too negative about it either. _This was the best day ever_. Perhaps they should drink together more often if this was the outcome. Not giving him a chance to change his mind Zsasz rose to his feet, pulling Edward along with him as he rushed them to the bedroom. “Giddy up, Eddie,” he said before his shoulder hit the wall in his haste, Zsasz laughed it off, perhaps he was more intoxicated than he realised if his stumbling footing had anything to say about it.

Releasing Ed's hand once he made in into his room Zsasz threw open his wardrobe doors, digging around trying to find the perfect outfit for his friend, not wanting him to be discouraged by his older models he searched out something he had purchased many years ago on a whim, praying this moment would finally arrive.

The purple fabric caught his eye and Zsasz smiled, his face splitting wide in his glee. Shooting his hand forward between layers of fluffy material he pulled the onesie free, giving it a shake to unfurl it. Spinning on his heel he turned to face Edward who was smiling at his actions. He had waited years for this opportunity and now it was finally here he couldn't contain his excitement. Zsasz bounced on the balls of his feet as he hugged the Ed's soon to be onesie close to his chest only stopping to eye the man's attire.

“Well go on, Twilight… strip! You can't put it on over your clothes, what would be the point of that?” Zsasz waved a hand in Ed's direction, gesturing to his body and it's current state of dress. _Strip boy, I need to see you in this now._

 

Zsasz could only stare as Ed's pale skin was exposed to the soft lighting of his room. He had forgotten what Edward looked like underneath his clothes, the years hadn't been kind to his memory but as Ed's shirt slipped down his back, revealing his shoulder blades he wondered how he had ever forgotten in the first place. He was perfect, more toned than the last time he saw him in this state, his muscles rippled as his shirt was pulled free from his torso. There were a few new scars that graced the surface of his skin, pale in comparison to his own but the silver slithers glittered brightly as they caught the light.

Beautiful wasn't a word fitting for Edward, it wasn't enough. He was stunning, iridescent, a natural stunner. He could spend hours describing the sultry way shadows danced across his skin in the pale moonlight and it still wouldn't be enough. Zsasz couldn't keep his eyes off of him as he lowered his pants, his long legs seemingly endless as they were freed from the confines of his pants. He chewed on his bottom lip raking his eyes from top to bottom, paying particular attention to his rear that was hidden beneath his tight black underpants. He was still perfect.

Zsasz stepped forward once Edward was undressed, making his way up behind him drawing his arms around his chest to hold the purple onesie against his skin. Zsasz looked at their reflection in the corner mirror, trying to savour the image of Edward’s current state as well as attempting to picture how he would look dressed in the purple fabric but as he came to rest behind him, he found his long awaited desire lessening. How could he cover a body as gorgeous as Edward's in clothes? “As much as I'd love to see you in this, you do look rather dashing in your current state. Any chance I can persuade you to stay as you are?”

 

Ed's dismissal met his ears although it was spoken rather dejectedly as if he was giving thought to the idea but hadn't quite decided.

“Come on, Eddie. What harm would it do?” Zsasz dropped the purple onesie he was once so excited to see his friend in, letting it tumble to the floor, the fabric curling in on itself in a colourful heap. With Ed's body free from its obstructed view, Zsasz was able to view him in all his glory. His chest and stomach held more scars than his back did. _How careless was he being?_ Zsasz felt a pang of concern for the man before his intoxicated state overrode that in order to focus on more basic desires. Zsasz's fingers twitched, wanting to run over of Ed's exposed skin but he settled for placing them on his waist.

“If you are worried about your state of undress, I could join you, that way you won't be the only one _practically naked.”_ His last two words were almost growled out against the back of Edward’s neck. How could he have ever forgotten this image. Zsasz wanted to map it in his mind forever, not wanting to let it slip free ever again. 

The reminder of the small tailor made him freeze, his hands tightening on Edward's hips as his body stilled. His bubbly intoxicated state dulled slight as their earlier argument surfaced in his mind as he recalled the way they foolishly squabbled over their benign claim on the man. Oswald was special, there was no doubt about that but he didn't share a history with him like he did with Edward. Yes he still wanted to pursue him, but seeing Eddie practically nude bar his shorts brought memories of their past encounters to the forefront of his mind. “Oswald has not had the chance to explore any of his feelings, so why should we?” They shared something deep, a bond no matter how suppressed still connected the two of them.

“A couple of kisses are all that have been shared. We've experienced more than that together.” Zsasz ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the junction of Edward's neck, his lips lingering for barely a moment before he drew back, resting his head against Edward’s. “Oswald will always be there tomorrow.” He didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon but this moment between Edward and himself was fleeting, one small chance to explore anything that lie between them. Zsasz couldn't keep his eyes off of their reflection, his unicorn onesie for once, was a bright distraction from the other man but thankfully it was mostly hidden. _Would Edward even want to explore these feelings?_ _Was he making a fool out of himself for indirectly suggesting quite a thing?_ Zsasz waited with bated breath for Edward answer, in the meantime he nuzzled the side of his head, trailing his nose over his striking cheekbones.

 

It had been a _very_ long time since they had done anything of the sort but their past shared history was a pleasant memory, those countless nights they spent in each other's arms after successful hits they left them brimming with a need they could only sate together, the lazy mornings cuddled in bed as they laughed together enjoying the blissful setting. Such positive memories if not overshadowed by an underlying pain. Why ever did he give him up, he couldn't even comprehend the severity of his actions, they pain he was left after Ed's swift departure, the haunting loneliness he endured in his absence. Zsasz winced. “Let's not dwell on the past, Eddie.” _Please, not now._

He wanted to forget the pain he caused, the pain he felt, he had been different since then, his sexual exploits no longer bringing himself the pleasure it once had no matter how often he tried to override Ed's memory. Men, women, and anything in between, no one could light a candle to the fire that consumed him in the other man's presence. Zsasz stepped closer to Ed's body, seeking out the once forgotten connection between them and pressed another kiss to his neck, meeting the skin below his ear. His hands trailed along the expanse of Ed's hips, gentle touches of discovery but never progressing to anything more no matter how he much desired it. He wouldn't force Eddie into something he didn't want to do, all to aware of what their last coupling brought them. “If you want me to stop, I'll respect that.” Zsasz mumbled against the skin of Ed's neck as he traced the jutting bones of his hips.

As soon as Ed spoke Zsasz breathed a sigh of relief, his body relaxing despite the barrage of emotion still swirling inside of him. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to step away, he didn't want to _forget._ He wanted him closer, to never leave his side again but deep down he could see reason even in his intoxicated state. This probably wasn't the best move to make yet here he was doing what he once told himself he'd never do again.

Ed's questions about playing him drew his attention away from his thoughts, Zsasz lifted his eyes to meet his in the mirror before peering at their reflection. They were perfect, fitting so well against each other, mirrored souls both sharing home to many experiences. “Our situation is strange, odd but not _entirely_ unwelcome.” Zsasz spoke softly as his fingers caressed Ed's stomach, his voice was tinged with emotions he could not quite name. _Was it love?_ He didn't want to dwell on that right now, he didn't have the faculties to comprehend such a conundrum. He wanted to silence that voice of niggling guilt, at least for a little while. There would be time to deal with this later, when Edward wasn't practically naked in front of him telling him not to stop.

“Why not take a night to forget all your stress…” _our stress,_ “... and relax and enjoy yourself?” His utterance met his ears sounding more like a desperate plea than the smooth words that usual rolled off his tongue. He didn't like sounding so weak, so needy ready to beg for something he didn't deserve. Zsasz pushed these feelings down burying them beneath the childish antics that came so easily to him. He forced a smile to his face and darted a quick kiss to Ed's shoulder. “You know I'll take care of you. I remember never receiving a complaint.”

 

 _You're serious?_ Of course he was. Zsasz wanted Ed, he wanted him in his arms again filling that void his departure created many years ago. Right now he couldn't think of anything better but he could understand Ed's hesitation. Although they never once breached the topic of what occurred between them his year long disappearance spoke more than words ever could. Before Zsasz could open his mouth to detail exactly how _serious_ he was, Ed turned around coming to face to face with him. Their eyes connecting for the briefest of moments until Ed dropped his gaze. He could feel his warm puff of breath, fanning over his skin as Ed played with his zipper, sliding it up and down, in little teasing movements. _Don't toy with me, Eddie._  

Zsasz's eyes flicked to his bed beside them, memories of past encounters resurfaced and he smiled fondly although a burning need reignited within him, that was until Edward's teasing jabs reached his ears causing him to scoff. Zsasz poked him in the ribs, smirking at the flinch. “There is nothing wrong with my outfit,” _Why did he have to keep insulting him?_ He was almost in one of his own before Zsasz was graced with the sight of his unclothed body thoroughly distracting him, “although if you'd rather rid me of it, I wouldn't be opposed.” Zsasz smirked, enjoying the playful air between them. It was indefinitely better than the a solemn, reflective feeling that consumed them moment ago. He knew how to do this, to be playful and flirty, it came easily to him but deep emotions were not an ocean he wanted to wade through. Drawing Edward closer he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth then pulled back to give him a dazzling smile.

 

Ed stared at him, his eyes flicking from left to right as he studied his face. _He was thinking deeply again._ Zsasz wanted to lean forward, to captured the man's lips in a kiss silencing whatever thought he was experiencing but he made his moves and it would be untowards to push it further. Ed whispered words of pain across his lips before sealing them with his own. He had the same effect him, those feelings quickly resurfacing almost any time he was near. _Why did he have to mess it up?_ They could have been happy together yet here they were, two broken men who both shared a desire for each other and the small tailor that occupied every other thought.

The zipper on his outfit was quickly lowered and Ed's hands met his body. What were once just a ghost of memories took formation as an arm encircled his waist, drawing him closer, fingers mapping his body rediscovering what was lost. Their lips moved gently, sliding softly against each other, speaking untold depths neither wanted to voice. Zsasz cupped Ed's jaw, running the pad of his thumb across his cheekbone, the gentle soothing embrace working to both heal and destroy them in equal measure.

As soon as he was freed from the confines his onesie Ed clashed forward, pressing his body against his. Cooled skin met heated flesh and Zsasz released an unbidden sigh as their kisses built in intensity and hands began fulfil their burning need to explore each other, relearning what they tried so desperately to forget.

The _ridiculous_ need for air drew them apart. Zsasz smiled softly at the picture before him. Swollen lips, dilated pupils and a flushed face, Eddie was a sight to behold. He had always been enamoured with him but it was only made more obvious to him now. Ed's gaze dropped from his face, the smile that was once present fell too soon as he drew back with a pinched brow to look at his collection of scars. Countless marks lined his skin, coating his arms, legs, torso and back although the latter held much less. It was too hard to reach and after Edward… well the process seemed too intimate to share with another. He'd have to figure out how to do it on his own and soon too. He knew Eddie's thought on his _process_ , he was hardly ever happy to come across a new scar. Zsasz often wondered where the man who was once awestruck at the sight of them went. The marks of his aptitude no longer seen as a positive thing in his eyes. No matter, they weren't done to please Ed, they were his own personal reminder of the people he had freed from their existence. Eddie didn't need to approve them, only accept their reality.

“Eddie..” Zsasz whispered drawing his attention away from his chest. “Stop overthinking things _.” Quit being concerned. Kiss me._ He wouldn't allow this worry distract them from the bliss they were heading towards. He can be reprimanded later, now was not the time for that. “Just enjoy the moment and take what you need.”

Cupping the man's neck, Zsasz drew him forward, silencing whatever protests he was sure were about to be voiced and kissed him senseless, curling their tongues together before drawing away to kiss down his neck. Ed's breathless moans and clutching hands encouraged him further so latching onto the skin over his pulse point Zsasz sucked a deep red mark onto his pale skin. Pulling away with a satisfied grin, Zsasz pecked his lips once and lead him over towards the bed with a hand on his hip. Forgetting about the clothes bundled around his feet Zsasz tripped sending them both toppling onto the mattress with a bounce of sprawled limbs and tipsy giggles. “That was your fault y’know,” Zsasz whispered cheekily against his lips a he shook the onesie off his foot and settled more comfortably on top of Ed.

 

Zsasz ignored Edward's digs at his onesies once more in favour of kissing him senseless silencing his _rude_ remarks. Delving into the corners of his mouth he swallowed down his moans, they were the sweetest of sounds and tasted even better mixed with the aroma of alcohol. When Ed pulled away from his kiss he frowned at him, they were just getting started. _Don't tell me he wants to stop now,_ but he only received a smirk as Ed exposed his throat. _Now that's more like it._

Zsasz flicked his eyes over his neck, already marked with a single bruise. _I'll show you an eyesore,_ he thought as he flashed the man a matching smile and dropped his head, set on colouring the surface in a bloom of red speckled bruises. If he wanted to continue insulting his clothing choices he'll pay… at least the experience would be a pleasurable one. Zsasz loved his neck, it called for attention and he was all too willing to give it, knowing all too well what it did to the other man. Licking a stripe the expanse of his throat Zsasz peppered kisses to the junction beneath his ear before nipping the skin with his teeth. Ed only drew his body closer, hands holding him down as his hips began to move of their own accord.

 _God how he had missed this._ Being the cause of Eddie's undoing was something he took great pride in. With a circle of his hips Zsasz latched onto the pale skin and set to colouring it. Curses sounded in his ears which only propelled him further. Zsasz drew back after a few long moments smiling smugly at the pattern forming on Edward's neck. “You should stop insulting my clothing choices, Eddie. You never know what may happen.” Not giving him a second to think about his words Zsasz continued his ministrations, rocking his hips as a hand came to tweak at Edward's nipple before poking his ribs once more enjoying the way he squirmed and jutted beneath him. “Something wrong?” he questioned adopting a false air of innocence.

 

He didn't want rush this. He loved seeing Eddie all worked up, usually he managed that with teasing remarks but in this moment the slow lazy thrusts had him more frustrated and needy than his words could ever hope to achieve. An unexpected shove saw him flipped onto his back with his hands secured above his head.

Zsasz was a little disoriented at the change in position, his head was spinning and his eyes were even more unfocused than before. Blinking a few times they cleared to show a smirking face above him. Zsasz grinned at his former lover's brazen attitude, and his mocking words thrown back in his face. “Nothing’s wrong, Eddie.” _Except you aren't under me moaning my name._ Ed had never been the dominant one in their past _relationship,_ he usually lie in a more subservient position keening into his touches but something had changed within him. Zsasz was excited to see what would come of it or was he just playing, testing his limits before relinquishing all control. Fixing him a smirk, Zsasz wiggled his hips seeking out the object of Ed's desire and rocked into him, the fluttering of his eyes told him he hit his mark, although it wasn't too hard to seek out. Lifting his head off of the plush surface beneath him he surged forward to nip at Edward's jaw before capturing his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking lightly then releasing it as he dropped his head back down.

“Whatcha going to do about it Eddie. You've got me pinned.” _You don't._ Zsasz could break his hold all too easily but the playfulness dancing in his dark brown eyes had him curious. What was his plan? Wanting to see what move he'd make next Zsasz relaxed into the bed, giving up his power for a limited time. _You're on the clock, Eddie_. He'd have him back under him soon enough.

 

Zsasz nuzzled Eddie's cheek as he spoke words of intent he couldn't possibly live up to. One would think the man hadn't experienced a single moment of pleasure with the way he writhed on top of him, desperation clutching at the tip of his cock as he dragged his hips across his. Zsasz didn't pry into his love life, that wasn't his to question but it did bring curious thoughts to mind. Was he his only lover, was he the only one to bring rapture to his face as he delved into the depths of his body? Zsasz felt a pang possessiveness he didn't quite understand so he pushed it away. A drunken mind was not conducive to deep reflect. Turning his head he captured the lobe of Ed's ear, sucking it lightly before releasing it.

“ _I_ think you are going to give up. You're much too needy to take anything from me although you are welcome to try.”

Ed pulled back and looked down at him, a frown dancing across his features as his hand tightened around his wrists. Zsasz held his expression of taunting joy as Eddie only became more frustrated at his teasing remarks. The man pressed down into him once more, only serving to prove his point as his head bowed and arms began to shake. He was the cause of his own undoing, no matter how hard he tried to hang onto his flimsy grasp of control he would give it up sooner or later.

The hard line of his harden shaft pressed firmly into his own. Ed's mouth hung open and warm breath fanned his face as he thrusted and rocked up against him. Zsasz bit the inside of his lip to hold himself back from moaning, saving face. Eddie would have to work harder than that if he wanted to make him fall apart.

As much as he tried to hold out, Zsasz couldn't deny the effect he was having on him. His body was trembling with an excited buzz, each brush of their clothed members heightening his ever increasing libido. Zsasz dug his heels into the mattress below using it as leverage to give a hard thrust of his hips jolting Edward forward. His hands slipped from their perch before tightening once more. Improvising Zsasz raked black painted nails over the back of Ed's palms at he bit at the junction of his neck, holding it between his teeth. Eddie cursed and shook above him as his head came to rest on his shoulder. If this continued any longer the man was going to collapse, weakened by heavy arousal without even having the chance to play. Removing his teeth from his skin, he knocked his nose against his friend's jaw, forcing him to raise head to look at him.

“Do your worst, Eddie. The ball's in your court.”

 

Ed stripped them of their underwear. Their hips wiggling and cocks brushing as they worked their way out of the last threaded barrier that separated them. Skin met skin eliciting a groan from them both as they kissed with maddening desire. Zsasz shifted his hips, dragging his hardened length across Edward's, chuckling as a whimper of pure need escaped his friend's throat.

Edward drew back, his cheeks flushed brightly as he stilled his movements with a firm hand against his hip. “ _Eddie.._ ” he said jutting his lip in a pout, as his body shook with silent laughs. Ed didn't appear too impressed with his gleefully attitude, and a hand shot out wrapping around the base of his throat. _Now this was getting exciting._ Zsasz tilted his head back in silent agreement for him to continue but nothing came but words of intent and a slight squeeze.

His smirk widened into a shark like grin as he noticed his wrists were freed from their prison. Eddie was getting too distracted, unable to keep up as he _tried_ to assert himself into a position of power, but now, the game had escalated the hand around his throat brought it to a new level. Zsasz wanted to push as well as pull, he wanted to hear Edward moan and beg for him again. Wrapping his legs around the others, Zsasz took a hold of Ed's shoulders and twisted them over, pushing the man down into the plush surface of the mattress.   
  
Using his confusion Zsasz pinned both of his arms above his head and rocked his hips, eliciting a handful of groans from the two of them. He kissed down his neck and across the skin of his chest, his hips never stopping until he heard his name uttered wantonly from between Ed's lips. "Hmm, what was that about you not being done with me?”

He repeated his actions paused when he heard his surname moaned out breathlessly. Zsasz frowned stilling his movements. It wasn't as though he didn't _like_ the panted moans calling for him, they were all he ever wanted to hear but he wanted more. A lick of nostalgia curled around his heart as he recalled their previous couplings. The intimate encounters as Ed moaned and gasped his name into the heated air. It was something more personal. His last name gave way to a certain detachment, a reminder of past lives that barely existed now.

Zsasz dropped his chest to Edward's, in their moments of pause he could feel their hearts beating wildly in their chests, thundering as he stared down at his former lover who only blinked at him in confusion. He pressed a quick chaste kiss to his friend's lips before dropping his forehead to his. “ _Victor,”_ he whispered against his lips. “Eddie, call me Victor,” Zsasz asked with eyes squeezed shut. He wanted to hear it, even if this was the very last time. He wanted to hear his name pass from between the lips of the man he cares deeply for as he clutches him closer.

Ed froze beneath him, his hands tightening around his fingertips and his shoulders stiffened. Zsasz released his grasp, giving the man use of his arms once more and he ran a hand through his hair. “Don't think, just… _please..”_ Zsasz hated how weak he sounded, the desperation tightening around his throat until he could only plead in whispers.

“Please.” He pressed a kiss to Edward's swollen lips. “Please.” He nipped his teeth against the darkened flesh of Ed's neck as hands came to clutch at his back. Zsasz rocked his hips, their unclothed members sliding together effortlessly with the assistance of their natural lubricant. “ _Ah.. Eddie,_ ” he moaned into against heated flesh, no longer be needing to hold back because of a challenge of willpower. He wanted Eddie to know how he felt, he deserved that much.

The air of playfulness shifted, giving way to something else. Ed still hadn't spoken and Zsasz's worry increased, feeling like he had made a grave mistake with his request. Not wanting Edward to get lost in his thoughts he reached down between their bodies and wrapped a hand around their arousals, shifting his hips slowly as his hand tightened. _Come on Eddie._

 

Zsasz nipped at Ed's sharp jawline once more before peppering kisses over it. “Fuck Eddie, again,” he whispered, his warm breath sending shivers down Ed's body although that could be caused by his grip on their cocks. Zsasz pressed the pad of his thumb over the head of Edward's shaft and was rewarded with the sound he was longing to hear. He never thought he would be graced with this sound again, but here Ed was filling his request with so much emotion as he held him close.

Zsasz released his hold on their members moving his hands to cradle Ed's head as he shifted his hips, rocking together with the other man. “I.. _ah_ , Eddie…” _I've missed this, I've missed you._ Zsasz couldn't bring himself to say the words especially not after he silenced himself by curling his tongue around Ed's tasting the sweet ambrosia of his breath. He wanted to hear his name uttered endlessly as he marked him as his, a gesture he had no right to make but that didn't stop him. Pulling out of the kiss with a gasp of breath he peered down at the man he desired, flicking his eyes all over his face, memorising the sight of his flushed cheeks and swollen lips before wide shot eyes fluttered open. Zsasz gave him a small smile before morphing it into his signature smirk.

“I don't want to hear you stop, moan and move all you must but don't stop saying my name.” _Please don't deprive me of that._ With confidence back in his clutches Zsasz kissed down Edward's body, letting months of muscle memory and memorisation take over he worked his way down, paying particular attention to the spots that made him weak. The jutting collarbone which he nipped at, the solid sternum which he licked a stripe up before blowing a cool breath over the slickened skin. His pert nipples, little rosy buds that when stimulated right, sent his mind into a tizzy. Zsasz latched on, sealing his mouth around it as he flicked his tongue back and forth. Ed's hands flew to the back of his head, holding him in place as he threw his own back displaying his marked neck to his greedy eyes. Zsasz bit down gently, smiling up at him. _I do good work_.

~~~

Ed's hips didn't stop moving as Zsasz shifted to his other nipple, paying it the same attention but when only gasps sounded Zsasz pulled away. His former lover's cock pressed into the smooth surface of his stomach leaving a wet trail behind as he tried shifting against him but Zsasz held his hip still in a firm hold. “Eddie, I gave you your instructions. Say my name and I'll continue.” His name passed from between Ed's lips, slipping out between pants of pleasure as Zsasz bit down on the little nub causing a string of curses to sound into the air.

Ed's impatience was evident when he demanded him to continue. “Get on with _what_ , Eddie?” Zsasz asked cheekily, restraining his laughter in favour of slowly trailing his tongue down the centre line of Ed's body before circling his navel in a wet ring. Weak threats and curses were spat into the air but this time he couldn't stop the chuckles from bubbling to the surface. “I didn't realise you were into gunplay, Eddie. You should have told me sooner,” he muttered against his jutting hipbone as he nibbled on the protruding surface, the only answer he received was a groan tinged with frustration. The man was too much fun to rile up. If he could still threaten him, then his job was not yet done.

Zsasz ran his hands up and down Edward's legs, coming close to his member before drawing his digits away. He enjoyed watching Ed tense and thrust into the empty air above him as he seeked out even the slightest of touches. Zsasz continued his teasing motions as he spoke again, unable to stop the jesting remarks that came so easily to him.

“You _may_ know where my weapons are kept but I know a weak threat when I hear one. You might be _desperate_ but you are enjoying this as much as I am… perhaps even more.”

Ed's legs separated further, acting on pure instinct, as he pressed a kiss to heated flesh beside his cock. The man was slowly falling apart, his body succumbing even further to his touch as basic need began to take hold. Shooting out an arm, Zsasz reached over into the his nightstand withdrawing the bottle of lube. _He'd need that soon_. He kissed up the inside of Eddie's leg before nipping the tender flesh of his inner thigh.

Ed moaned out for him, calling for more as his hands clutched at the black bed sheets beneath him. “That is entirely up to you Eddie. You know what I want to hear.” Graced with a curse and the sultry sound of his name, Zsasz swallowed down Edward's cock, giving it a few quick sucks as he lapped up every trace of precome. Pulling of with a wet _pop_ Zsasz flicked the lid on the bottle of lubricant and coated his fingers.

“Fuck you taste delicious,” he growled out as he swiped the head of Ed's member once more. He was like his own personal delicacy, something to be savoured. None could compare, not a single person could compare to the thrall of Edward Nygma.

Fingers massaging his perineum, before teasing his entrance, Zsasz pushed his finger in as he pressed a kiss to the rosy tip of Ed's cock. The man gasped and pushed down onto his digit, moaning wantonly into the heated air that smelt of sex. “Been a while, Eddie? You're acting like you haven't done this before.”

Ed tensed and hardly due to the single finger inside of him. Zsasz stilled his hand as he rose to look him in the eyes. “Exactly how long _has_ it been?” Prior proclamations of staying uninvolved in Eddie's love life went out the window as the man tilted averted his gaze. Working his finger deeper inside of him, Zsasz pressed a kiss to his neck. He wasn't sure why he was so interested in Ed's answer, only knowing that for some reason it seemed like vital information.

~~~

 

Cacophonic sounds in the form of whimpers and moans swirled around him as he pushed a second slick finger inside of Ed, seeking out the spot that would send him crazy as he waited for his answer. Edward only clutched him closer but another wiggle of his digits brought about about what he had been seeking. What he didn't expect to hear was that _he_ had been Eddie's last lover, that had been so many years ago, how had he refrained from seeking someone out sooner?

Five or so years of celibacy lead way to him calling his name again in the throws of passion, keening into every touch. The thought filled him with titillation, only _he_ had seen Eddie fall apart into the throws of pleasure, only _he_ had caused these sensations within him. Zsasz smiled as he scissored his fingers, stretching the man open as he rutted his cock against his leg feeling his need take a firm hold. _It was you… us._ Ed's words circled in his mind as lathered Eddie's neck in kissed, working his way up his jaw but unable to meet his lips.

“Fuck Eddie… look at me,” he nudged Ed's arm with his nose, wanting to uncover his face. Embarrassment should not be what he is feeling now, nor ever. Ed _eventually_ did as he asked, his arm fell away with another press of his fingers, to show a darkened gaze. Zsasz held his stare as his digits continued to stretch him wide, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

Every whisper of his name saw the repressed bond between them slowly tick back into place. Ed's mouth hung open, rosy lips parted to release whimpers and moans. The arm beneath him drew Zsasz close until all he could do was dive forward and kiss him with burning intensity. Ed had only ever been _his._

A third finger entering Ed's entrance saw the kiss break apart as the man arched his body into it, all but sobbing for more. His glasses sat askew on his face as eyes squeezed shut behind the clear lenses, a hand clawing at the skin of his back and another fisting the sheets as he called for something only _he_ could give. Zsasz could never get over the sight of Eddie falling apart just for him, _only_ for him. “You.. fuck, do you have an-any idea what you do to me.” Zsasz whispered brokenly as he rocked himself against Ed's leg once more.

Zsasz worked him open for a moment longer before withdrawing his fingers. Ed clawed at him, whimpering out in loss, his name spilling into the air amidst broken pleas. “Patience Eddie, I got you.” Zsasz pressed a kiss to the corner of Ed's mouth before settling himself between his legs. Picking up the bottle of lube he lathered his cock in a thick layer which was almost proved to be too much as a droplet formed on the underside of his shaft, trickling down to meet the sensitive flesh of his balls. Zsasz shivered, letting out a gasp and lined himself up with Ed's gaping entrance.

Ed's words circled in his head again as he pressed the red head of his member into his friend's pliant body. He had no past lovers to eradicate from Ed's mind, there was no one to compare to, there has only been _him_ and that notion propelled his movements forward. “You're mine Eddie… ah, shit.. yo- you've only ever been mine.” Alcohol and lust filled thoughts only spilled from his mouth as he entered Ed's body. Possessive words he had little right of even thinking were filtered out as he bottomed out deeply inside of his former lover. Zsasz lent forward, assisted by the clutching hand that drew him closer and kissed Edward's bruised neck as he drew back his hips to push into him again. “ _Mine_.”

 

Zsasz drew back his head, he didn't want to miss a single second of this wondrous image. Beads of sweat lined the Eddie's forehead, small tendrils of hair curling and clinging to his damp skin as his cheeks flamed brightly. His body vibrated under each snap of his hips as he moved to seek out endless depths of Ed's needy body.

“Mine,” Zsasz growled again as he pushed forward in a rough thrust. His claim confirmed repeatedly as the skin of his back pinched under Ed's nails. “ _Only_ mine.”

Zsasz withdrew his cock, pausing only a second to hear Eddie beg before easing further inside his spasming hole. Nothing could compared to what it felt like to be inside of him again. The months they spent together, coupled in similar embraces override any meaningless fling he had since been with, flings which had only become fewer and farther between, as Zsasz became less invested in his playboy ways. They didn't hold the same appeal as they once did. Not after Eddie.

They shared something those faceless encounters could not. Zsasz knew his body well, it accepted him wholly and without reservation. Edward had only ever keened for more, his dilating hole opening to allow the primal connection between them to reform in a mixture of bodily fluids. “Ed-d… it- it's been too long.”

Ed lifted his legs to wrap them firmly around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts, forcing him deeper. Zsasz snapped his hips and Edward stuttered out beneath him as the head of his cock nudged at his prostate. “Eddie… oh _god,_ I- you feel fucking fantastic.” Ed's tight walls pulsated around his hardened shaft, compressing him in a way that drew him closer to the edge. Zsasz thought he had more restraint than this, he thought his orgasm would be much further away but the feeling of being inside Edward again, to have him clutching him closer and screaming his name into the heated air around them drew his release closer.

He knew Edward was close, the fluttering of his walls, the rambled cries and the way his body rocked and moved against him as he seeked his release all lead way to what was sure to be a spectacular finish. Hooking an arm around his leg, Zsasz snapped his hips forward in a brutal haste. Ed's cock shook about between their bodies as the sound of skin slapping mixed with the sound of their cries. “S-s-shit, Eddie.”

 

“Fuck,” Zsasz cried out in pure ecstasy as Ed’s channel started pulsating around his unyielding shaft, causing his hips to falter. “ _Eddie.._ s-shit.” Zsasz pumped Ed's spasming cock in hand till it had nothing left to give before he chased his own release. Taking a firm hold of his hip and tightening the grip on his leg Zsasz pistoned in and out of Edward, sharp cries and deep moans spilling out of his mouth mixed with stuttered words of undeniable pleasure which he found within the depths of his former lover's body.

The skin tearing on his back only heightened every sensation, small twinges of pain mixed perfectly with the overwhelming bliss. No longer controlling himself Zsasz let the primal need overthrow his entire body grunting into each careless thrust. The smacking of their bodies growing louder as his hips rocked forward, his tightening balls shook beneath him as he continued his relentless movements.

All too soon the coil within him snapped as his release washed over him in a tidal wave, blackening out his vision as he unleashed every ounce of himself into Edward's receiving body. “I.. f-fuck, Eddie you, oh _god…ugh,_ ” Eddie's name spilled from his mouth in an endless cycle as he filled his channel, his shaft shooting out the contents of his body with a force that seemed almost electric. Zsasz rocked his hips a few more times, moving slowly drawing out the last droplets of his orgasm before he dropped to his elbows, keeping the majority of his weighted post-coital body off of Edward otherwise he may never rise not with the weariness quickly setting in.

Zsasz’s arms trembled weakly as he held himself over Ed, his eyes were still closed as he shared the same parted breath with his former lover. Slowly coming back to himself, Zsasz pressed a kiss to Ed's lips before removing his softening member from its wet confines. Eddie whimpered beneath him at the loss and Zsasz let out a little breathless laugh as he flopped himself besides him and threw as arm across his forehead. He was exhausted and Eddie appeared to be in the same state. They were both utter messes, covered in various bodily fluids in a room the was now permeated with the scent of sex.

Reaching out a hand, Zsasz plucked a few tissues from the box on the nightstand. Ed raised an eyebrow at him as he attended to the mess that coated his chest. “What? Don't look so surprised, you know I'm always prepared for anything.” He swiftly cleaned Eddie's torso of any lingering traces of his release, not wanting to leave him with a sticky situation come morning, before discarding the soggy tissues into the trash can besides the bed. Lying back down Zsasz drew the other man into his side with an arm hooked beneath him only stopping to remove his glasses and flick the lights switch, plunging the room into darkness.

Zsasz ran his hand up and down the cooling skin of the man in his embrace and chuckled again. His exhaustion lead way to an overtired mind which found their entire predicament hilarious. All of this came about courtesy of a few too many drinks and a unicorn onesie. Zsasz sides hurt as his laughter consumed him for a brief moment. Calming his body with a few deep breaths Zsasz peered down at Ed running his free hand through the damp tendrils of his unruly hair before tilting his chin up with a gentle hand. “You okay, Eddie?” The man had been oddly quiet post their coupling and although had never been a big talker after sex Zsasz felt the need to check in with him.

 

“Eddie, you should know by now that I never shut u--” Zsasz's teasing remarks were cut short at the slap to his chest. _Rude._ He shouldn't be treated like this, not after he just rocked Ed's world. He looked down at the man noticing the relaxed look on his face, as he moulded himself into his side. “ _Fine_ , okay I'll shut u-- hey! I told you I was going to be-- okay okay shushing now.” Zsasz clicked his jaw shut as his teeth clacked together sealing his tongue away. Perhaps now wasn't the time for jokes. The fanning of Edward's breath over his chest settled him further. Zsasz trailed his hand over Edward's back, drawing invisible patterns which were most likely floor plans for some building he had memorised but the action was familiar, easily adopted after such a long time.

Hooking a foot on the sheet crumpled at the end of the bed, Zsasz drew the dark material up over their bodies, protecting them from the elements of the room as they slowly drifted towards their slumber. Zsasz felt so relaxed and blissful in his current state which wasn't _only_ attributed to the consumption of alcohol and the earth shattering sex. He missed having Edward besides him, hooked under the crook of his arm, he missed the way his shallow breaths would even as sleep took hold. A forlorn feeling bubbled up inside him. Although he had Edward in his arms and chest he missed the simplicity of their former _relationship._

Ed tangled his legs with his own, snuggling in closer to his body with an arm throw over his waist. He hadn't cuddled with anyone in years. Edward had been the last he let get this intimate with him, he didn't want a repeat of their predicament to occur again so he stuck to quick meaningless sessions with random strangers on _anything_ but a bed. But the long years left him starved for the comfort of another's embrace. Having Ed settled in besides him brought him a wholesome feeling of peace and serenity.

“I've missed this,” Zsasz mumbled more to himself than to Edward although the words spoken were only truths. The reality of the situation niggled at the forefront of his mind, telling him it wasn't real, and that this wouldn't last. He knew that, come morning Edward would probably look back on it as a momentary lapse in judgement only occurring due to the over-consumption of alcohol on an empty stomach.

 

Zsasz sighed. The warmth of Ed's body leeching into his own had him relaxing further into the plush mattress, yet he still fought the lure of sleep. Zsasz didn't want the night to end, he didn't want to wake up finding that it had all be a dream or to find that Ed had snuck away in the early hours of the morning leaving him alone in a puddle of regret at their friendship took another hit. He didn't want to cause further strain to their bond, there were already so many unspoken words pushed aside for an incomplete sense of happiness. Ed mumbled out sleep ridden thoughts against his chest and nuzzled his cheek against the raised ridges as he made himself more comfortable. Zsasz tightened his arm around him not wanting a speck of space to separate them. “I always want it, Eddie. I…” _always want you._

Zsasz bit his tongue to keep from voicing his thoughts. He wouldn't open the lid of Pandora's box and destroy their peaceful moments of rest. They had already cracked open the seam with their coupling but to discuss _feeling_ in the wake of something almost magical seemed damming and knowing him he would flumox the entire situation again. He had never been adept at expressing emotion, the last time he tried saw Edward fleeing for an _entire_ year. Perhaps they should both move on, Ed didn't need the pain of his words again. Their expiration date had come and gone, hidden beneath many layers of suppressed memories. If this was all he would ever received from this point on, he would cherish it. “This is nice,” Zsasz sighed into the cooling air. _I've missed you, Eddie._

 _Yours._ The word struck him out of nowhere. Zsasz almost gasped but restrained it, not wanting to disrupt the dozing man. Edward had agreed to that, they were likely just words uttered in a moment of pleasure nothing more than fleeting desires or unbidden thoughts. They couldn't be trusted but something tightened in his chest as it circled through his head. _Yours… I'm yours._ Eddie had always held a large piece of him. When he left Zsasz felt lost, detached. Having someone by his side for many months only to have it ripped away unexpectedly. Ed disappeared into the night without another word, he changed his numbers and ran. Zsasz could have found him if he wanted to but it was his fault the entire thing occurred in the first place. Eddie was better off without him. He only caused him pain. “I'm so--”

Edward shushed him again with another press of his lips against the raised ridges on his chest. Zsasz lifted a hand and pushed Ed's curly mop of hair out of his face, running his fingers through it before leaning down to press a lingering kiss to his forehead. “Yeah okay… good night, Eddie.”

With one last glance at the man in his arms Zsasz relaxed into his pillows. His fingers, danced across Edward's back and shoulders with a mind of their own as his other hand found perch on the arm around his waist. Seeking out Ed's free hand he picked it up to press a kiss to his knuckles before dropping their hands to his chest, running his thumb over the smooth skin of his hand as sleep lured him into its clutches.  


~~~

Zsasz felt comfortable, he felt at peace for the first time in many years. It hadn't been a drunken fantasy, Eddie was still here cuddled against him. He didn't need to look down to confirm that as he could feel Ed's chest expand and contract besides him as he breathed soft snores across his chest. Zsasz cracked open sleep lidded eyes, rubbing the golden specks that collected in the corners with his free hand before looking down at the man still currently asleep atop his chest. Eddie looked so relaxed, more relaxed than he had seen him be in many years. Zsasz mapped his friend's face. Gone was the perfectly styled hair and tense jaw, his face was smoothed out. The crease that found home between his eyebrows was almost nonexistent in the clutches of sleep. Edward was quite beautiful, he had always thought so but the image of him sleeping, his curled mop of hair was tangled over his forehead as his eyes darted back and forth behind pink tinged lids made it hit home how precious he was.

The small line of drool spilling from the corner only made the image more endearing and brought a small smile to his face. Zsasz traced a finger up and down the crease of his spine before he settled on hugging the man close. It was still ridiculously early, the morning light not yet shining, still hidden behind the tall buildings but the world outside was slowly waking. The distant sound of traffic travelled into the room with the cooled morning breeze. Zsasz wished he could press pause on the earth's rotation, to halt it's endless cycle, he wanted this moment to last as long as possible but every second that ticked by was another closer to Ed waking and pulling away from him. Zsasz pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Ed's head before closing his eyes and relaxing back into the mattress. He would cherish the time he had before he was left alone again.

 

Minutes ticked by and Zsasz found himself dipping in and out of sleep. He was still exhausted from their earlier activities the comfort of having Eddie tucked into his side was enough to silent  any niggling thoughts that was until Ed shifted in his arms and huffed in annoyance. _What's wrong with him?_ Zsasz wondered if it was because of their predicament. Cuddled together after too many drinks and amazing sex. Already he could feel the tight coil of tension spiral its way down Edward’s back as he stiffened. He was on edge from the very moment he woke. _Crap_. This is what he didn't want. Eddie needed to stay out of his head but how often did that ever happen.

Zsasz stayed still, controlling every bodily reaction hoping Edward would cease his movements and relax again. Thankfully he did just that and tucked himself further into his side. Zsasz was grateful it appeared he was ready to get some more rest. He definitely needed it, they both did.

Edward started speaking wistful thoughts, his voice still caked his sleep as he voiced hidden thoughts. Zsasz almost tensed hearing the whispered words. He missed this too, he wished Edward had never left but he understood why he did. He couldn't give him what he needed. Not then and not now. Edward wouldn’t open himself back up to being hurt by him again, that’s why he was looking at a future with Oswald, hell that’s why they both had interest in the little man. He offered them a hope they didn’t have with each other. There was too much history between them, from lovers to friends. Zsasz didn’t want to make the wrong move and tick their rocky relationship over into enemies.

Ed ran his fingers over his chest, caressing the raised marks, trailing over seemingly countless ridges. 564. Five hundred and sixty four people he had removed from this reality sending them onto the next. Five hundred and sixty four lines that covered his body from torso to heel, only a few graced the skin of his back thanks to the man in his arms. Edward released a sigh, the force of his breath shimmered over each sensitive line on his torso causing goosebumps to prickle. Zsasz repressed a shiver as he recalled the first time Ed saw his ledger. _How quickly things change._ Ed's whispered comments laced with concern had Zsasz biting his tongue to save himself from retorting, now was not the time for arguments, especially not when Ed already knew _exactly_ why he was like this. He had explained the issue multiple times, his marks were necessary, part vanity… part sanity. Edward contested that part often telling him it wasn't _healthy_ as though he was unaware of his own predicament. Without them he'd spiral. He had tried to stop, he tried once for him although that fact went unnoticed, a hidden trial which didn't end well. It caused his skin to itch, as though he wasn't himself, as though he was a lie and only lead to deeper cuts _eventually_ being made. Stopping his tallies was more damaging than continuing.

Zsasz’s heart clenched at Edward’s pain laced words. He hated himself for not having the restraint to stay away. Eddie didn’t deserve this, he didn't deserve to be suffering with the knowledge of _them_ again no matter what pleasure they brought each other hours ago. If he looked down he was certain he would see that heartbreaking look Ed's face held after their last coupling. He couldn't bare the thought of witnessing his once peaceful features marred with pain again. Zsasz only ever wanted to see him happy, but his selfishness ruined that yet again.

Edward whispered his name with such sincerity he couldn't bare the thought of the words that may slip out next. It was wrong of him to listen in on Ed's private proclamations. Zsasz tightened his arm around his shoulders cutting his words short as the sound of his name died on Ed's lips. Zsasz let out a silent prayer that this wasn't the last time he'd hear the utterance. He wanted to be Victor to him. He would to be anything he desired but the door to more sealed was sealed shut behind thick vaults. This little tryst they found themselves in slid the last lock into place. He wouldn't put Edward through this again.

Zsasz cracked open an eye to see Ed dart his gaze away from him. He couldn't even meet his eyes. If that didn't dictate Edward's thoughts on the matter he didn't know what would. A few more quiet moments and he would leave his arms for the last time. Determined to enjoy the last few minutes of relative peace he picked up Ed's hand and brought it to his lips. “Good morning, Eddie,” he whispered against his knuckles before releasing his hold. “Did you sleep well? You're up early.”

 

Ed was already starting to pull away. First drawing his hand from his grasp then by mentioning his departure, using the excuse of a _busy day._ Edward had never been too good at lying especially not to him but if that he what he wanted he'd keep his mouth shut. Eddie's happiness came first.

Still Edward stayed, his body tucked under his arm as his head rested over his heart listening to its steady rhythm. Was he as reluctant for this moment to end as he was? If it was up to him he wouldn't move from this position all day, for someone who relied on many things to starve off the boredom and keep him entertained lying with Edward did that perfect. He would have happily stayed there cuddled up with the one person who knew him deeply yet fate has other plans. The sound of Ed's ringtone pierced the veil of silence that had befallen them and drew him from his arms. Ed stumbled about trying to find his pants which held his phone.

Keeping his mouth shut he listened to the shrill and demanding voice of Fish sound through the receiver. _Why hadn’t she called him?_ Zsasz pushed that thought aside, Eddie often delivered a more _personal_ touch to his kills. Faint scars he briefly noticed the previous night lined his friend's torso. He needed to be more careful. Some of them were in quite delicate spots too.Ed dropped his air of professionalism as his phone call ended. Zsasz watched from the comfort of his bed as the dark haired man searched blindly for his boxers. He was having absolutely no luck.

“Eddie--” Zsasz called for his attention but the man cut him off with an anxious spew of word as he fumbled for his clothes. Deciding this was going to be a much lengthier process than it needed to be Zsasz sat up and with a gentle hold picked up Edward's glasses from the nightstand. The man was still running around in a blind panic asking where his boxers were. “How should I know, _you_ were the one that stripped them off.” Ed glared at him before turning his attention back to the scattered remains of their clothes. “Eddie, come he--” The man cut him off again saying he was _too_ busy for his antics. Zsasz let out a small huff before trying again “Yes.. no Eddie I understand you ha-- **_would_ ** you just come here for a second and listen to me.”

Ed sighed and did as he asked. Opening up the arms of his glasses, Zsasz slipped them on his face giving him a small smile. “Here, this should help.”

Ed whispered a quiet word of thanks as he turned to gather his clothes before heading off into the adjoining ensuite to shower. Zsasz flopped back down onto his mattress which still smelt strongly of their night and stared at the ceiling as he ran his hand across his stomach. How quickly he had become Zsasz to him again. He should feel grateful for the night they shared together but Edward put those walls back up so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

 _Yours_ _is what he once was_ , Zsasz thought. Now Eddie was something else. He was his own man, he didn't need him any longer. That had been apparent for many years yet he still stuck by his side, never leaving for long bar that one occurrence. His girls left once they were able to make it on their own yet Ed stayed. Zsasz was grateful he did, Ed had become his closest and best friend. They shared an impossible bond one he hoped their night together didn't tarnish.

Settling himself on the pillows Zsasz listened to the sound of Ed showering, washing every crevice of his body, every point he licked and sucked, washing away all traces of their night together. Zsasz ran his hand over his face cursing Fish Mooney and her awful timing. Who calls for a hit this early, does what woman never sleep? He knew those were foolish questions, Fish was clearly a vampire and hits could occur anytime. Still, creature of the night or not she could have held off a few more hours. Who was so important they needed dealing with now?

Ed's shout from the bathroom caused him to startle in surprise. He had expected Eddie to leave the steam filled room with a solemn and skittish air, ready to flee without another word yet there he was dripping wet, standing only in boxers as he drilled him with a murderous gaze.

“What?” Zsasz didn't understand what he did wrong till he caught sight of Ed's bruised body, his torso and neck fully marked in a collection of blooms. Perhaps _he_ was the vampire, he had obviously taken a chunk or two out of him last night. Ed clearly wasn't happy but oh the image filled him with a sense of triumph and exhilaration. Zsasz clutched his chest as he threw his head back and laughed, his body shook at the sound of his merriment. This was too perfect. “E-Eddie..” he choked out between never ending chuckles as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “You're a mess.”

 

“Eddie, this is fucking hilarious.” Ed would carry his marks for days, if not a week. That thought lead way to another fit of exuberant giggles. He was wrecked. Every point his mouth touched last night left a mark, Zsasz wondered of the head of his cock was also a deeper shade of red. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't be able to find out and that notion was a little sobering. His jostling laughs died to smaller chuckles as Ed glared at him before running to the bathroom with haste.

Ed shouted at him from the ensuite to which Zsasz couldn't stop himself from retorting to. “You asked for this, Eddie. This isn't on me.” Zsasz sat up, shuffling back against the headboard letting the black sheet collect around his waist as he waited for Ed's return. This whole predicament was just a ball of fun and the infuriation Ed was experiencing only made it better. He wasn't happy in the slightest but the blame couldn't be solely settled on his shoulders. Eddie wanted this, he offered himself. He was a willing victim.

Ed exited the room and glared daggers at him as he held a washcloth to his next in false hope. Zsasz pointed at him weakly as he laughed once more. Who knew happiness could leave someone so weak. “You're a fool is you think anything is going to help _that._ ” Zsasz said as he gestured to his entire frame. Every mark stood out brightly against the pale sections of skin. “ _Perhaps_ you should watch what you say about my onesies in the future, hmm?” Zsasz raised an eyebrow and flashed him cocky smirk.

 

Whirling around the room like an angry tornado, Ed started tossing things from drawers and rummaging in the wardrobe, chewing on his lower lip and searching for anything to cover the shifting bruises on his neck. Suddenly he was struck by the memory that his suit fitting would be this week, he'd have to face Oswald looking half eaten and _that_ was something he couldn't do. Edward turned back to Zsasz slowly and raised a brow, clearly something was still funny. Perhaps last night was all a distraction, to pacify Ed into forgetting about his little tailor so he was free to pursue him without competition. _And if Oswald sees this._ "You did this on purpose, didn't you, Victor?"

“You caught me.” Zsasz schooled his features and threw his hand down in his lap. “This was all a part of my master plan to seduce you and cover you in hickies.” Ed threw him an incredulous stare as he stopped his rummaging. The corners of Zsasz’s mouth twitched before a smile split his face. “Oh god, you _actually_ believed me.” Zsasz had never laughed so much. His sides hurt and the muscles in his face strained as his mirth increased.

“You _seriously_ think I had the mind to think ahead last night. I didn't even know Fish was going to call.” Ed huffed at him before continuing his hopeless search. “You won't find anything in there to hide tha--” Zsasz’s voice caught in his throat as a thought struck him. Eddie's belongings he left here years ago still lie in the back of his wardrobe packed neatly in a spare suitcase which used to hold weapons. Rising from the bed butt naked, Zsasz strolled passed Edward to pull out the suitcase, placing it on the end of his bed before removing one of the many scarves. Five years he had held onto his things, five years they sat as a reminder hidden away in the dark corner of his closet. _What must Edward think of him right now?_

Zsasz flicked his gaze to him but Ed's expression was unreadable. Rolling his eyes, cursing his own sentimentality he looped the fabric over his neck, tying it intricately as he let his fingers stray against the mark, _his marks,_ that graced his neck. “This won't hide all of them,” he said as he stroked a mark beneath his ear, “but at least you can try and save face in front of Fish although we _both_ know how she can get.” Zsasz’s eyebrows knitted together before he met Edward's eyes giving him a small smile before dropping his hands to his sides. “Y-you have clean clothes in there if you want them.” He hated the thought of parting with their last piece of their shared history but they _were_ Eddie's belongings, he had ever right to them regardless of his feelings.

 

 _You can get rid of them now_ . Zsasz’s mouth fell open. How could Eddie say something like that. That was like throwing away every memory they repressed and subsequently dug up in one night of passion. He couldn't get rid of them. They were _his_ Eddie's clothes, the Eddie that graced his bed every night, the Eddie that curled into his side every morning, the Eddie that said he loved him when he couldn't say it back… but that was not the man that stood before him. Those clothes no longer fit, just as _they_ no longer fit together as they once did. They had changed, _evolved,_ Eddie more so than him, that much was made evident as the shirt stretched across his chest. He was no longer _his_ Eddie, just as he was no longer Victor to him no matter how many times Ed had said his name this morning. They needed to move past this, they _had_ to. _Get rid of them_. “Yeah, I guess I should… there's no use holding onto them now,” Zsasz's whispered words trailed off as Ed left the room to dress in the ensuite only to emerge clothed top to bottom a few moments later. Zsasz watched closely as he sat on the foot of the bed to put his socks and shoes on, tying the laces quickly. Time was ticking, Fish needed him and Zsasz needed time alone with his thoughts.

 _Oswald_ . Zsasz snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of small tailor’s name completely ignoring any further words may have been spoken. Ed mentioned seeing him again. _You only saw him yesterday, stop smothering the kid._ “You're planning on seeing Oswald again? When?” _Leave some time for someone else to visit him._ Zsasz felt possessiveness coil within him, entwining itself with a twinge of jealously. If he wanted to make his intentions known, he better do it soon, Eddie was winning the little unspoken contest for Oswald’s heart, for a new start. That couldn't stand. If he had any hope of moving on from these newfound feeling of Edward and himself he needed to pay Oswald a visit to make _sure_ he wasn't forgotten.

 

Zsasz recoiled at Eddie's spiteful comments but ignored them in favour of saving them another argument. They were already parting on strained terms, adding hostility into the mix would destroy the last few threads of their friendship. It took a lot of restraint on Zsasz’s behalf to bite back a scathing retort but for their benefit he would do it. He would do anything for Ed.

“Yeah, whatever,” he muttered at Ed's apology as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers feeling all to exposed in front of the man for the first time ever. His nudity was just about reminder of their earlier peaceful moments but as Ed pulled himself together, becoming the suave man he was Zsasz felt at a loss, unsure of how to save face.

His emotions were giving him whiplash leaving him more exhausted than his tumble with Ed ever could. Happiness, melancholy, jealousy, they kept shifting back and forth wreaking havoc on his unguarded mind. Zsasz followed Ed out of the bedroom, plopping down on the armrest of the couch as he waited for him to emerge from the bathroom. His short time away didn't seemed to have improved his mood, he reentered the room carrying himself rigidly, his shoulders square set as he scanned the living room, completely avoiding his gaze. He mentioned returning later for his case, _would that be it then? The last of them? Would Edward flee again?_ “It's your stuff, do with it what you will.” _Take it away._ A few hours ago he never imagined himself parting with Eddie's belongings, but now in the light of all that occurred he wanted the reminder eradicated. Hell, he'd throw it out the window if Ed left it here again.

“Listen Ed, if it's any consolation I'm sorry,” Zsasz said as he rubbed at the back of his neck, halting the man's departure. He had never done well with expressing his feelings, least of all to Ed but this situation couldn't be pushed aside like many others. He needed to man up and face the fallout of his actions if he wanted to keep his best friend beside him. “I didn't plan on last night happening, just please...  don't leave cross.” _Please don't leave. Not like this. Don't run away again._

“If you want, if it'll make you happy I'll stay away from Oswald.”

 

~~~

How their roles had changed, for once Eddie was consoling him through his pain.Despite the crux of it going unspoken Zsasz was grateful he tried. It meant a lot that Ed took the time to reassure him. He didn't often feel remorse for his actions, but the more time he spent around Edward the more these feelings crept to the surface. Ed sat down on the couch besides him and made jokes at his own expense as he tried to lift the mood. Zsasz gave him a sad smile in response, although he wasn't actively listening. They sat there in semi comfortable silence as intense air from earlier shifted away, yet he was still left feeling a little raw.

Zsasz nodded at Ed's confirmation of their _challenge_ over Oswald. He felt a reluctance to continue his advances but he wanted to understand why it was Edward was so enamoured with him. Yes Ozzie was something special, a rare gem indeed, but how much could he truly comprehend after such little time spent in his company. Those mere moments only provided him with a brief glance, a small slither that was practically superficial. There was so much he didn't know.

Zsasz looked at the man beside him. He sat silently staring at a meaningless point on the floor. What had Eddie noticed within Oswald, Zsasz was curious to find out but question time would have to wait. He'd have to make his own discoveries. Perhaps he'd pay Oswald a visit whilst Ed was preoccupied by Fish. She would certainly keep him busy for a few hours leaving him ample time for a quick friendly visit.

Zsasz grasped Ed's arm as he rose to hug him, stroking his thumb back and forth over the material as he leant into his embrace, smiling wistfully at the tender kiss to his head. Eddie could be sweet when he tried. The man was often too high strung so to see him being so free moments after he looked ready to throttle him was a welcome change. Ed whispered his goodbyes against his head then made move to pull away.

“Wait,” Zsasz stood gripping Edward by the wrist, holding him in place until he was sure he wasn't going to leave. He knew Edward had somewhere to be and keeping Fish Mooney waiting was not something anyone should do but he needed another moment with him. Just a brief one. Zsasz release his wrist, his digits running over Edward's before he lifted his hands to fix his scarf, it didn't need altering but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to solidify their connection. Patting down the ruffled fabric Zsasz lifted his chin to meet his gaze. Friendly brown orbs stared back at him, relaxing him further. Eddie wasn't going to leave in a huff, that much was clear now.

Zsasz flicked his eyes over his friend's frame, cataloguing his outfit, surveying his appearance before deeming it acceptable. A few creases lined the fabric but there was no time to deal with them now. Ed was creative enough to think of a reputable excuse for his current state although if Fish was on the war path she wouldn't accept anything less that the truth, or her believed version of it. That woman was a nightmare but she controlled over half the city, if they wanted a steady stream of work they had to appease her.

“Just so you know, you could never look ridiculous, although that outfit you wore after your first hit said otherwise,: Zsasz smirked, he knew how to do this, to be the playful sassy man he often was. It was an easy thing to hide behind but the action felt genuine. The mood lifted around them as they both let out a small laugh. “Gosh Eddie, that was awful. I'm amazed your pants didn't fall to your ankles.” They had so much history, their friendship was built on such solid grounds Zsasz felt foolish thinking he'd tainted it. They would be okay, he would make sure of it. No matter what happened with Ozzie, he wouldn't let Ed leave him again.

“Good luck today. I do hope you are able to hide your marks from Fish. You know how she can get.” Eddie nodded and fumbled with his keys as he smiled over at him. “Have fun killing people. Try not to make too much of a mess.” Ed laughed at their shared joke and turned to face the door. “Hey mister,” Zsasz said, halting his retreat once more. “Care to give me a proper kiss goodbye… y’know, for luck or whatever.” A smirk stretched across his face as his carefully personality solidified itself. Despite the pain their morning caused them they needed this, they needed to move past their differences so they could become a stronger team.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward completes the hit for Fish and catches up with an old friend meanwhile Oswald is visited by Zsasz then makes a decision that will eventually bring forth horrible repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter compared to the last two.

_Whatever did he do to deserve a mother like her?_ That was Oswald’s first thought upon waking. She had calmed his erratic mind in a matter of moments, what was once inner turmoil had become worries of the past as he spoke his concerns in the safety of his mother’s arms.

 

Oswald rose early that morning, as he did whenever he was in a good mood, he had showered and dressed quickly before stopping to pluck the flower from the nightstand so he could pin it back onto his suit. Oswald smiled at it's delicate bloom. It wouldn't last much longer than today as the the white petals had already started wilting at their edges, adopting a slight curl that wasn't present the day before. However it was still very fragrant, the nights rest had done little to damper its aromatic scent.

 

Oswald ran his palms down the expanse of his torso as he glanced at himself in the tri-fold full length mirror in the corner of his room. He loved the antique piece, it was handed down to him by his father, a smaller replica of the one that held a place in his store. Oswald smiled, little dimples graced his puffed cheek as he turned this way and that, checking himself over. _He was back_. He felt like himself again, dressed formally with his hair styled to absolute perfection. The long and short black strands crisscrossed over each other and were held in place with the assistance of a little too much product. Oswald ran a finger over the flower, still so delicate even as it wilted. There was beauty in everything, one just had to take the time to appreciate it. Oswald had been so focused on his stresses that he had forgotten this, he wasn't living life to enjoy it but to please a horrid woman that was set on bringing his destruction. He would rise above this. Oswald was determined to finish the last of Edward's suit today, and surprise him with it the next time he visited, for he was bound to be pleased. The notion of Edward's happiness sent Oswald's heart a flutter, as did the mere thought of his name. He would look dashing, not that he didn't already but his suit was designed perfectly to accentuate every line of his body. Edward would likely never buy a racked suit again and why would he, when Oswald was all too willing to create anything he liked. Any request would be fulfilled, anything he desired Oswald would create.

 

Oswald buttoned his jacket and walked downstairs to bid goodbye to his mother before he set off for the day. As he rounded the corner he found her slumped over the table resting her chin atop her hand as she scowled at scattered sheets of paper that graced the tables surface. Oswald was not accustomed to seeing her in such an air of seriousness. There was only a handful of instances where distress took hold of her; when her husband didn't return home from a late evening at work she was distraught, sitting by the phone for hours, sleeping on the couch, moving only as far as the toilet and kitchen before shuffling back again. The other instances were not as severe unless he took into account her parental stress regarding his own situation.

 

Oswald stopped by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her from her engrossed thoughts. “Oh, Oswald…” his mother quickly gathered her sheets and pushed them back inside the manila folder, hiding them from his prying eyes.

 

“Mother, is everything okay?” His tone was lit with concern. She was behaving oddly, _evasive_ , they had always been open and honest with each other, Oswald was concerned as to why she was acting like this now. Secrets lead to strife, concerns which could be availed under the openness of conversation. Honesty was an important aspect to any relationship, be that familial or something more romantic, it strengthened the bond between two, _or more_ , individuals, he couldn't let something a small as secrets come between them. Yes he kept his own from his mother but that was for health and benefit. She didn't need to be plagued with his troubles.

 

“Just finances, Oswald. Nothing for you to concern yourself over.” _Money_. The constant bane of his existence. Something so materiel which inherently shouldn't hold any value possessed an insurmountable amount. It began and ended wars, it caused strife and bloodshed. It never ceased to cause problems. If he had enough money he wouldn't be in this predicament with Miss. Mooney, he would be able to expand his store, pay for advertising, support both himself and his mother but as things currently stood, he couldn't do any of that.

 

Oswald pulled out a dining chair and sat down in the seat beside her, taking a hold of her hands. Just like the flower at his his breast, was his mother wilting too. Lines etched into her skin, spots of age graced her hands and arms, little darkened pigments. Just like the flower his mother still held beauty and grace, even as she aged. “We will get through this, mother. Trust me. I'll find us the money somehow.” And he would. He would do anything to ease her troubles, for everything she had done for him, the eternal support she had always given, he would do anything to repay that kindness and love.

 

“I have another shift at the diner this afternoon.”

 

“Again!” Oswald exclaimed. This was ludicrous. “Mother you shouldn't be working there in the first place, I… I can try and do something, perhaps…” Perhaps he can appeal to Miss. Mooney, surely if he begged hard enough, offered whatever services he could, she would see reason. He was already in her debt, barely scraping together her previous fees and now he had the worry over meeting her increased rate, but there had to be something he could offer in return. Miss. Mooney was first and foremost a business woman, a transaction, _any_ transaction could provide useful for her. He wasn't sure what he could offer her, it wasn't bound to be anything he would take pride or enjoyment from but to help support his last living relative, he would do what he could, even if that meant giving up his business for their financial safely. Oswald's heart clenched, he felt sick. Giving up a place so meaningful to him would be disastrous but if it helped his mother he would do anything.

 

“No Oswald." His mother’s words cut through his thoughts as she squeezed at his hands. Oswald lifted his eyes to meet her distressed stare. _Oh mother, I'm sorry._ "Whatever you are thinking please dismiss it. It would do no good to put ourselves in debt with another. We have enough of our own.” She was right, she was always so wise but their debt continued to increase as days went by. Owing to one was better than owing to many. _Wasn't it?_

 

“I just worry for you, if father were still here we wouldn't be struggling like this. I…” _I'm failing you. I'm not a good enough son_ . They were living a rather lavish lifestyle before his father's passing. They had little need for anything, for money was not a problem, but the events that followed his death destroyed their former lives. Their family home was taken... _destroyed in a blaze,_ their accounts frozen and once they went through the proceedings to remove the restriction most of their accumulated funds had been withdrawn by untraceable parties. It was a nightmare to overcome, but for the first few months it wasn't _that_ bad. They still had income coming in from the shop but once word spread of Elijah Van Dahl's death the clientele dwindled and their struggles started anew.

 

“Oswald, your father was a great man, he did so much for this family in order to support us but we cannot rely on him any longer. The burden is now ours to carry." _Ours_. Oswald turned the word over in his mind as his mother tenderly stroked his hands. It shouldn't be her burden. It was a thought he kept returning to, it was likely one he would continue to face for as long as they were troubled with these issues. She didn't need the stress. Oswald looked up at his mother's face, she gave him a small reassuring smile to which he found himself returning. His mother had suffered a number of health problems following his father's death. Her heart. Illness took hold of her and for a time Oswald was worried he would lose both parents leaving him well and truly alone in the world, but she pulled through, however things weren't the same as they once were. The doctors had prescribed a number of complex medications and had thoroughly bestowed to him the express orders to keep stress to a minimal. He was failing in his duties. Oswald was grateful his father couldn't see him and his mistakes.

 

“My son," she started softly, drawing his attention, "he would be proud of you. _Never_ stop believing that. We are both so incredibly proud of all that you have achieved.” Oswald's brow furrowed and his eyes pricked with unshed tears. All he ever wanted to do was make them proud, to show that he could be a good son. He may not be perfect but he was trying his hardest.

 

The chiming of the clock on the mantel said it was time he headed off to his store but Oswald hesitated, tightening his hold on his mother’s hands. "I will be fine Oswald." He wasn't convinced, she was about to enter another shift at the diner, he wasn't even sure how often she worked there. _Was it everyday now?_ It was just another secret between them, an omitted truth. Oswald sighed. "Please mother, please take it easy."

 

His mother stood and pulled him into a hug, holding him close to her chest. Oswald returned her embrace, taking that small moment of comfort till he was forced to draw back. "I will be home late." Oswald opened his mouth the interject but was silenced at the shake of his mother’s head. "I _will_ pace myself Oswald, you have little need to worry."

 

Oswald reluctantly nodded. He had to trust that she could take care of herself. Oswald sent a silent prayer to the heavens, _to his father_ , that he would not receive a call with the news of her passing anytime soon. She was his rock, he needed her, he would be lost without her by his side. Oswald kissed his mother's cheek and bade her goodbye before collecting his belongings. It was high time he headed to work, after all he had Edward's suit to finish.

~~~

Throwing down his bag on the chair Oswald immediately pulled out the tools he needed for the day. Needles, thread, patterns and many other instruments clattered the surface of his workstation before he made a move to find the cut outs needed to make Edward's trousers. _Where did he put them?_ Oswald strolled around his store with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. He could have sworn they were left within reach of his other tools. Twenty minutes later he found the pieces hidden under one of his many sketch pads. Oswald cursed his carelessness as he spread the cuts out on the table.

 

Oswald nodded his head as he ran through his checklist in his mind. The day's task was not a big one, the jigsawed pieces required assembly however that would take but a few hours. If he worked diligently, Oswald was almost certain he should be finished by midday. Oswald ran his fingers over the silken wool blend, he was proud of how the suit was forming, he sent a small smile in the direction of the jacket that hung on the mannequin. _A good opportunity is seldom presented, and is easily lost._ Oswald would not waste his opportunity to show Edward every ounce of skill he possessed. Today, _today_ he would finish it the last piece, completing the set. He was determined to not let his earlier worries distract him from his task although thoughts of his mother still hung in the forefront of his mind.

 

Before picking up his needle Oswald turned to press play on the small stereo in the corner of the room, using the melodic notes as a buffer to blur the thoughts in his mind. It wasn't often he played music whilst he worked, Oswald found peace in the silence listening to the quiet ticking of the clock and the hum of busy lives outside his door but today, today he welcomed the change.

 

The soft notes of classical music flowed through him as he threaded the needle and began his hand stitching. Every cord harmonised with his movements as he flowed through his motions. The fabric danced like waves, bunching and flattening, curling and furling as the song reached its crescendo. The moments when he could forget the world and lose himself in his work brought Oswald an inner peace, a clarity he didn't often possess outside of his practice. He wouldn't let Miss. Mooney destroy his love of his craft, for it was his last tangible connection to his father.

 

Oswald continued working on Edward's trousers, hand stitching the seams together before he backed them over with the machine. It wasn't common practice for every tailor, most preferred the quick and easy touch of the machine to do the hard yards for them but Oswald, as always, was different. Hand stitching gave it a personal touch. A good balance of machine stitches and hand stitches was the best way to make certain garments held strong. Oswald thought over the first time he met Edward, and how a tear at the seam brought him into his store, and life. He vowed then that he would make sure he reinforced each stitch to avoid this problem occurring again. Hopefully he would take care of this piece, Oswald would hate to see all his hard work go to waste with carelessness.

 

The trousers only took a couple of hours to complete, he was working on the last seams of the inner leg when the little bell rung and Victor walked in.

 

Oswald looked up and smiled, before sliding his chair back to stand to greet him. “Victor I wasn't expecting you.” _Why do these men never call ahead?_ It was considered good manners to announce one's intended arrival but Oswald couldn't complain, he loved receiving visitors although they worked to distract him. Both Edward and Victor had graced the abysmal confines of his store a few times now. Oswald no longer held any second guesses as to the intentions behind their visits, he had taken to accepting them into his life. It was a big thing to get used to, friends, a possible romantic partner, but, for the most part, he did it with a smile on his face.

 

Victor was smiling at him, however it didn't spread as wide as the previous instances. Oswald was immediately set on edge, Victor appeared a little more reserved than last time they met. “Is everything okay?” Oswald asked.

 

Victor appeared to stare through him for an uncomfortable amount of time. Oswald shuffled on his feet, his hands playing with the fabric of Edward's suit as he waited for his answer but one didn't come. “Mr. Zsasz,” Oswald said with a pensive frown, “are you alright? Is something wrong?”

 

"Everything is fine, Oswald, after all I am here with you.” Oswald couldn't stop the flutter of his heart although concern still twinged inside on him. Victor walked over to him, his long legs carrying him across the room in a matter of seconds.

 

“How are you? Keeping out of trouble I hope,” Victor asked as he peered at Oswald's work with a tilt of his head. _Does he approve?_

 

“For the most part.” Oswald uttered under his breath. He was keeping out of trouble... _for now._ Oswald still had the Fish Mooney situation to see to, he needed to prepare before he spoke with her again. He didn't want to be caught off guard.

 

"How are you, Victor?" Oswald asked with a hand on his arm.

 

"Peachy." His replies were clipped, almost forced. The playfulness Oswald was sure the man bathed in was almost nonexistent. Something had happened, if he was a more outgoing person he may have pushed the issue, but as it stood he did not know Victor well enough. "Is this Eddie's suit?"

 

Oswald smiled. "It is. I am actually finishing up this last seam. Do you mind if I..."

 

"Don't let me stop you. As long as you don't mind me watching, go right ahead."

 

Oswald nodded, sat down in his chair and popped his glasses on his nose. Smoothing out the fabric he started his machine, watching the needle plunge in between the fibres of the woollen blend as he pushed it through in a slow and calculated pace. _Focus Oswald._ He could feel Victor's eyes on him, watching every movement. It had been years since someone had watched him work so intently. Oswald took a deep breath, he could feel the slow heavy beat of his heart thudding in his chest. He was not aware of what caused these reactions, perhaps it was the close proximity of the man that had given him his first kiss, or perhaps it was the knowledge that he should confess what happened between himself and Edward. It was likely a mixture of both.

 

Oswald sealed off the end of his stitch, backing it over twice before he snipped the loose threads. Standing tall, he shook the trousers straight, holding them at eye level as he scrutinised his stitching.

 

"“You work fast.” Victor said, pulling him out of his reprieve.

 

“Many years of practice. Almost ten now, although there is a chance that point has already passed.”

 

“It's admirable Oswald, your dedication and skill are apparent.” Victor reached around him and ran a hand down the fabric. “He's going to love it.”

 

"I hope so." There was always that moment of anxiety he felt before presenting a client with their piece. _What if they didn't like it? What if it wasn't what they imagined?_ He had had more than one person walk out on him over the years despite working to their _exact_ specifications. Yet again Oswald Cobblepot failed. He hoped he had done the suit justice, that Edward would truly love it as Victor said.

 

“V-Victor,” Oswald said turning around after he put the trousers down beside the sewing machine. Nerves took hold of him, but he couldn't let that deter him. Honest was important, he had to be upfront about his actions. Oswald peered up at Victor over the top of his spectacles, he was staring down at him impassively. Oswald could not perceive a single thought or feeling he was experiencing. Victor Zsasz was a blank slate, an untouched sheet of paper free from marks. Taking a breath Oswald steeled himself. _It was now or never_. “I feel as though I must confess something and it's, I don't know quite how to say it but-”

 

“You kissed Ed.” Oswald gasped. _He Edward told him?_ Oswald was baffled for a brief second before rational thought took hold. What did he expect, they were friends, it was natural to share things like that... not that he would know. He only had his mother to confide in. Oswald wondered how that talk took place, was it calm and rational or was it heated. Was that why Victor seemed off today? Was he upset with him?

 

“Listen, Victor I apologise if I caused any strife between the two of you, that was not my intention and frankly this is not behaviour I am used to exhibiting it's just--" Two fingers were placed on his lips, effectively silencing him.

 

“Oswald. You talk too much. This is nothing to worry yourself over. Yes, you've kissed both Eddie and myself but neither of us look down on you for such a thing. It was just a kiss. Take your time and figure out what is it, _who_ it is you want. There is no rush. We'll both wait as long as you need.”

 

Oswald felt better hearing those words slip from Victor's mouth, although his mother had uttered something similar last night it was different hearing it from the man himself. "Thank you, Victor. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I was concerned I had done something untoward."  
  
"You could never do that, Ozzie," Victor said pulling him into a hug, comforting him... _comforting them both_.

 

"Can I kiss you?" It was the first words Victor spoke as he drew back from their embrace. "I didn't ask the last time, I shouldn't have propositioned you like that but I couldn't help myself."

 

Oswald smiled. He couldn't keep the happy grin off of his face. As far as first kisses went, the one shared with Victor was wonderful, not quite the crashing crescendo he experienced with Edward but magical in it's own right. "Victor, I didn't mind. I enjoyed it."

 

Victor's whole face lit up at his words. Oswald matching his intensity. He could feel the firm fingers of Victor's hands tracing the bones of his hips as he held him close close stimulating goosebumps to prickle his skin. Oswald thought over his request. Edward's face circled in his mind, he felt guilty for even entertaining the thought but Victor had assured him that they didn't mind him exploring his feelings. Oswald placed his hands on the other man's chest and looked back up at him, tilting his chin high.  "And yes, you may kiss me."

 

Victor wasted no time, he swooped down and claimed his mouth in less than a heartbeat, holding him close with a hand to his spine. Victor's kisses were so overpowering, they took a hold of Oswald's mind, blanking all thought processes only allowing him to feel... and _feel_ he did. His body was electrified, Victor was intense even as their kiss slowed to something gentler, soothing.

 

It was brief, short lived but _perfect._ Victor pressed two quick pecks before he ended it, pulling back with a soft smile as he cupped Oswald’s cheek. Oswald was sure he looked a mess, his face was burning, and his heart racketed, but seeing the grin directed his way he relaxed, rubbing his cheek against Victor’s hand with his eyes closed, savouring the moment. The tinkling of the bell had Oswald spin around quickly, pulling out of Victor's embrace as he turned to face the new arrival.

 

He stepped forward to meet a young man, who was reading over what appeared to be a receipt docket, before looking around the room with a pinched brow. "Are you Oswald Co-Cobblepot?"

 

"I am. Is there something I can help you with?"

 

"No, I am just here to deliver your meal."

 

"Meal? I'm sorry, I didn't order that. There had been a misunderstanding." The bag was thrust in his arms, forcing him to take hold before any further protest could be made.

 

"Just doing my job man, enjoy your food." The delivery boy turned to leave with a wave of his hand over his shoulder only to pause under the door frame. "There's a note in the bag. It might help explain some things."

 

"Oh alright, than-" The door slammed closed before Oswald could convey his thanks. He looked down into the plastic bag, perplexed. Who was sending him foo-- _Edward._ Oswald smiled as he placed the dish down on the desk and pulled out the note.

 

_**Oswald, please remember to eat. - Edward.** _

 

At first glance the note appeared to be devoid of any emotion but it warmed Oswald's heart. He was concerned over his state, his well being, so much that he went out of his way buy him lunch, even when he wasn't here to share it with him. " _Thank you, Edward,"_ Oswald whispered. He pulled the meal out and opened the lid. The aroma wafted into his face in a cloud of steam, fogging his glasses instantly. Oswald giggled and removed the frames from his face as he dug around in the bag for cutlery.

 

"What's for lunch, Ozzie?"

 

Oswald spun around quickly with the plastic fork brandished in front of him. He had been preoccupied with the delivery boy he almost forgot he wasn't alone in his store. Victor raised a brow as his makeshift weapon before plucking it from his grasp. "I.. I'm sorry Victor, I guess I blanked for a moment there."

 

"So it would seem," Victor said with a smirk, "although you never did answer my question. What's in the bag?"

 

Oswald shook his head with a smile. "It would appear Edward has sent me lunch."

 

"Hmm that's quite thoughtful of him."

 

"It really is." Oswald walked over to his seat preparing to sit only to pause at the last second. There was only one meal, although that was to be expected. Edward could not have anticipated his friends arrival so adjustments could not be made. "Victor?"

 

The man in question was texting away on his phone to parties unknown but if Oswald had to take a guess, he would say it was Edward. Victor was smirking as he flung off a message before looking up to meet his eyes. "Yes, sorry, what is it Ozzie?"

 

"I.. I was wondering if you wanted to join me. It _is_ lunch time after all, and you are left without anything to eat." This was a gracious gift Edward had given him but good manners were something he was instilled with. It was polite to offer, and to share. Oswald looked down at his meal and his stomach grumbled loudly. Victor chuckled as he moved to sit across from him. "I'm fine Oswald. You sound like you need it more than I, although perhaps we could have lunch another time, if that is something you are open to?"

 

Oswald nodded eagerly as he pulled his dish towards him. Lunch was quickly becoming his favourite meal. "Are you _sure_ you don't want any?" He asked one last time.

 

"Yes... but there is something I'd like you to do for me in return." That smirk was dangerous. Whatever Victor was about to ask of him couldn't be good. Oswald sat tall, setting his shoulders, preparing himself as best he could. "And that is?" he questioned as Victor walked around to his side of the desk.

 

"A photo." Oswald's facade broke with a giggle. Victor Zsasz wanted a photo... _of him?_

 

"Okay. I will grant you this, but there is a condition... you have to be in it with me."

 

"You read my mind, Ozzie. Come on, stand up. The quicker we do this the sooner you can start eating." Oswald did as instructed and was immediately pulled into Victor's side with an arm thrown across his shoulders. Oswald tried to smile, to look poised but he wasn't sure if he was successful in that particular endeavour. Victor released his hold with a kiss to his head and sat back down in his chair, grinning into his phone.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want the photo?"

 

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

 

Oswald rolled his eyes. "You are a nuisance Victor Zsasz."

 

"Only the best kind, now eat."

 

"Okay, okay." Oswald picked up his fork upon sitting down and took a mouthful. Spinach and ricotta cannelloni. It was something he had only tried once but he remembered loving it. More than a third of the dish was consumed before either of the men spoke again.

 

"It sounds like you are enjoying that."

 

Oswald ducked his head with a blush, he hadn't realised he was being vocal. With a pat of the napkin to his mouth he spoke. "I... Thank you for pointing that out, Victor." Oswald received a playful smirk in return.

 

"It's been quite a while since I have had this particular dish." _Quite a while._ "My parents took me to a local restaurant for my eighteenth birthday, I was feeling particularly excited. I was wearing this new suit I had designed and created myself and was looking forward to showing it off. It wasn't often we went out, Mother preferred cooking our meals herself as it brought her happiness, but this particular night was different." Oswald twiddled the plastic fork in his hand as his memories surfaced. They were all he had now, memories of happy times spent with a family that was once whole.

 

"Father said he had something to tell me but he wouldn't until after our meal." Oswald let out a little laugh that was tinged with fondness and slight melancholy. "I didn't want to wait, but I abided his terms searching for the a meal I could consume quickly. Spinach and ricotta cannelloni was what I eventually settled on. I barely breathed as I devoured it, and... well to cut the story short my father offered me part ownership of his business, _this_ business." Oswald dropped his cutlery and looked up at Victor. He wasn't smirking any longer.

 

"You miss him. Edward told me you lost him a few years ago."

 

Oswald sighed and his heart clenched. "I do. I miss him more than I can bare sometimes, but life is about moving forward, _right?_ My father will always hold a dear place in my heart, that will never change..." Oswald trailed off, even six years later this was still a hard reality to face. The anniversary of his death was coming up, Oswald knew what this brought him. Sadness, misery. He would likely be a mess for over a week until he grabs at the shambles of his life and moves forward.

 

"I know what it's like to lose someone, _family_. I lost someone a few years ago, that pain never leaves but we have to accept our reality for that is something we cannot change." Oswald gave Victor a small smile. He was right, dwelling on death did little but to blemish life. It was odd seeing Victor as anything but playful and mischievous, there were layers to the man Oswald had yet to discover.

 

The rest of their time together was well spent. Oswald managed to finish his meal, and the conversation shifted to away from melancholic thoughts. Victor didn't stay too much longer after that, he spent another two hours in his company before work called him away. With a quick kiss, and a promise to call, one which Oswald was certain would be forgotten, Victor departed leaving Oswald alone once more.

 

 _What now?_ Before he could even think to make a move to start a new project or pack up his store the phone on his desk rang.

 

"Good afternoon. Van Dahl's and Son's, Oswald speaking. How can I he-"

 

 _"Oswald I am more than well aware of who you are."_ Oswald almost dropped the receiver out of shock. Her shrill voice pierced his ear and laced his bones with fear. She always had that effect on him. She was utterly terrifying.

 

"Miss Mooney. How can I help you?"

 

_"This is just a courtesy call. I will be around to collect my money next week. Be grateful I am giving you time to prepare."_

 

Next week! But it had barely been two weeks since he last saw her. There was no way he could scrape together her regular fee under such constraints and with the increases she had made, he-

 

_"Oswald, do we have an understanding?"_

 

“Miss. Mooney," Oswald started, gripping the receiver tightly. _You can do this, Oswald. What's the worst that could happen?_ "I was hoping, if you have the time, perhaps we could discuss our arrangement further.”

 

 _"What is it you need? Be quick about it child, I do not have all day”_ Of course she noticed he wanted something, she was likely used to people asking for favours on a daily basis. Oswald felt sick with nerves. He shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong going behind his mother's back like this, but it was done for her betterment.

 

“I was hoping, if you'd be so kind, would you grant me a request?"

 

_“And why should I do this for you, Oswald? You are the one that answers to me, or did you forget?”_

 

"No Miss. Mooney, I certainly have not." _You've made that well and truly clear._ Oswald's voice was jittery as he spoke. His small frame shook violently as he tried to hold onto the smallest bit of composure. "I-I am not asking for myself but for my mother. She is unwell and the financial burden does little to ease her worries.”

 

 _"And what is it you need?"_ Oswald's breath caught in his throat as he realised he hadn't thought that far ahead. Oswald cursed himself for his carelessness. He knew he should have prepared, he was planning on working on that later in the afternoon, but like a shark circled it's prey, Fish Mooney struck at the worst time of all. Oswald took a small consolidation that Victor wasn't in store to see the fumbling begging mess he had become.

 

"I was wondering... um i-if you-"

 

_"Spit it out. I don't have all day to listen to your stuttering."_

 

"Yes, Miss. Mooney. Sorry, Miss. Mooney. Would you be willing to forgo this month’s payments. I understand that is a big ask but my mother and I are teetering on the edge of bankruptcy, and with her medical bills and other necessities on top of it, I fear I we will be on the streets before too long. Miss. Mooney I would be of no use to you if I cannot support myself and my mother. Without income, you will not be able to receive your money."

 

Oswald closed his eyes and took a few rushed breaths. He did it, now he had to wait for her response but none came. The line was quiet. Oswald heard the ticking of the clock, it echoed louder than should be possible. Each tick felt like it struck his body in the most violent of ways. Oswald was readying himself to speak again when a drawled voice sounded in his ear.

 

" _Hmm. That's quite an ask, Cobblepot."_ Oswald's heart filled with dread. He shouldn't have done this, he was crossing a line requesting such a thing. " _I will grant you this out of the niceness of my heart. Be grateful I am in a good mood_."

 

A squeak wormed it's way out of Oswald's throat. She agreed. He couldn't believe it. "Thank you, Miss. Mooney. I won't ask such a thing again, but thank you, you are doing my family an unpayable favour."

 

 _"Oswald, you will be paying me back in the future. Do not forget that."_ The call ended promptly with the dial tone ringing clear in his ear, but Oswald hardly cared. He was too elated at the news he received. Both himself and his mother wouldn't have to struggle this month, all their overdue bills could be payed off with the money from Edward's cheque. Oswald smiled and put down the handset. Although he went behind his mother's back it was well worth the dishonesty. A month free of charge. The nerves which once controlled his body morphed away into an excited buzz. Tea... he needed tea if he had any hopes of calming down anytime soon. Oswald stood and made his way to the kitchen with a small bounce in his step.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is slowly creeping closer, what are you doing Oswald.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward invites Oswald on a picnic before taking him home where the pair are caught kissing by Oswald's mother.

Oswald finished his cup of tea with a smile. As expected, it had managed to calm his earlier excitement and morph it into quiet relief. Oswald _still_ couldn't quite believe Fish Mooney agreed to his request, she had _every_ reason to deny him, he was nothing compared to her, yet she granted him this favour. He hadn't felt this relaxed in years and although there were a litany of problems ahead of him, a verifiable jungle of entanglements, he took solstice in the moment of peace he was granted. Fish Mooney might be a domineering woman, but she seemed to have a heart somewhere otherwise she wouldn't have granted his request. He was sure of that.

 

Oswald washed his dishes, small clusters of bubbles licked at his forearms which he blew free, watching them spin around before they settled and burst. Oswald smiled as he put the cup on the drying rack and continued washing lazily. He didn't have much to do today, Edward's suit was finished and he had no other clients, much to his disappointment. Perhaps he should start on the gloves Edward requested, it would give him something to do and would keep him from sitting around his house alone whilst he waited for his mother to return home from work.

 

_"Oswald?"_

 

Oswald’s head snapped over his shoulder, and a wide grin plastered itself on his face. He knew that voice. Oswald dropped the teaspoon back into the soapy water and quickly dried his hands, throwing the teatowel over his shoulder as he rushed out into the front room.

 

“Edward!” Like a small puppy, Oswald rushed to the man's side, eyes flicking over him excitedly as though it had been months since they last saw each other when in reality it had been but a day. Edward smiled at him, carefree and unbidden, it was the most relaxed Oswald had ever seen him. _It looks like they both had a good day_ , Oswald thought, and it could only continue to improve.

 

Oswald’s mouth dropped open at the sight on the bouquet in Edward's hand. "You bought me flowers?” he whispered in awe. Hesitant digits crept forward to stroke over the vibrant blooms nestled in between sprigs of greenery. Freesias and white roses.

 

"Why?” Oswald asked suddenly as he lifted his gaze, only to realise how callous he sounded. “Sorry, that was rude of me. Thank you, Edward. They are lovely, just like you.” Giving into desire and intuition, Oswald closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, holding him close. Not a single person, bar his parents, had ever bought him flowers before. Edward was spoiling him and Oswald didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. He had spent a majority of his life undesired, it was nice to feel wanted, _special_.

 

“Oh!” Oswald pulled back with a gasp which morphed into a breathless chuckle. “I have a surprise for you too. Your suit it ready for its fitting.”

 

 

  


The soft praises and awe in Edward's eyes made all Oswald’s hard work worth it. To receive such a look of reverence was almost payment enough. He couldn't ask for a better response. For Edward, a man Oswald found himself caring for to a large extent, to acknowledge his skill and dedication to his craft meant more to Oswald than he could ever say. He often lacked that in his line of work, most people were takers, they took without giving a single thing in return, barely a thank you was spared, but Edward had given him that and more in matter of moments.

 

Oswald took Edward's hand, stroking his thumb over the skin he explored the day before and craned his neck. “Yes it is finished and of course you may see it. It is yours after all.” Edward beamed down at him before looking around the room, seeking out his suit. "Come on," Oswald chuckled. Without releasing Edward's hand, Oswald walked him over towards the changing room before reluctantly letting go. “Wait here a moment. I'll be right back.”

 

There was a smile on Oswald’s face, one he could not shake, not that he wanted to of course. He was much too happy, brimming with excitement, why ever would he want to dampen that. Edward wasn't like many of his previous clients, the fear that often surrounded fittings was practically nonexistent in the presence of the other man. Oswald felt safe beside him, Edward wasn't crass or callous, he showed him genuine appreciation and respect. He knew he could trust Edward with almost anything.

 

Every step Oswald took was almost a skip as he removed the coat from the mannequin and the trousers from his desk. Turning the pants inside out so they lie the correct way, Oswald threw them over his arm and returned to Ed’s side as quickly as he had left. Edward smiled at him as he approached, his eyes shifting from his face as they trained on the fabrics in his arms. Oswald handed them over promptly, not wanting to waste a single second. He had been waiting for this moment all day. Edward's visit had been a surprise, just like all the previous instances but it afforded him this opportunity and saved him making a call.

 

"Would you like to try it on?' Oswald asked with a tilt of his head. "I am certain you will look dashing." Not that Edward didn't currently but this suit was made to fit his frame perfectly, to accentuate every line of his lean body. Oswald was almost certain Edward had never worn anything like it before, especially when he recalled the man's confession as to not having experience with tailors before. Oswald was pleased to be his first, and he hoped he would be his only. "I do hope you like it."

 

Edward stalked off with the suit in hand and closed the curtain behind him, but not before giving Oswald a smile that made his heart flutter. He wrung his hands and he shuffled on his feet, listening to the sounds of Edward undress in the stall.

 

 

Oswald found himself by his desk looking over the flowers Edward brought him as he changed. He very well couldn't stand right beside him as he undressed, it wasn't proper and he needed privacy despite how eager he was to see him dressed in the piece he created.

 

The curtain slid open and Edward stepped out from the alcove, long legs carrying him onto the platform. There was a saying, that clothes meant nothing until someone lived in him. Oswald thought the piece looked almost perfect hanging on the mannequin but one look at Edward styled head to toe he knew that thought was foolish, the suit had life in it now, an exuberant quality despite its dark colours. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the other man.

 

Oswald snapped his jaw shut with a shake of his head. This moment was reflective of their first fateful meeting. Oswald _still_ couldn't keep himself from gazing at Edward in wonder and amazement. The word masterpiece didn't do him justice. The most controlled and talented artist could never recreate the sight before him.

 

Although clothes didn't make a man they certainly accentuated them and their best attributes. Oswald stepped forward lifting his hands as he slipped into work mode. His first point of contact was the waistband of Edward's trousers. He said his comments were but a joke but Oswald wouldn't be able to relax until the checked for himself. Thankfully he found Edward was telling the truth, they were a perfect fit. Oswald felt the tension flow from his body, he hadn't made a mistake, everything appeared to fit well, _really well_. He was impressed with his own work. He had made some complex pieces in his day but they hardly mattered when compared with the one he made for Edward. There was more to this suit than the countless others prior. There was a deeper connection woven into each stitch and thread. Oswald wondered if Edward thought that too.

 

Oswald pinched and pulled at the fabric of Edward's pants, making only a few chalked marks around the cuff at the ankle. That adjustment would take but moments, a quick spritz on the machine and they'd be ready for daily use. Satisfied with the outline Oswald turned his attention to the jacket as he stood before Edward. He smiled softly at the man who watched him so intensely as he ran his hands down his sides, feeling more carefree in their small touches as the intimacy between them continued to grow. “You look dashingly handsome, Edward.” Oswald's face flamed at his unbidden compliment. This was severely uncharted territory for him, sharing these thoughts with another. They raced his heart almost as much as one of their hugs did. Oswald found every new step titillating, delving into the world of the unknown. There were many doors waiting for him to open.

 

The jacket fit almost as well as the trousers did. It was well fitted around his torso and arms. The seams around the shoulders sat perfectly however the lapels needed thinning slightly, Oswald shifted behind Edward running his fingertips inside the collar of the jacket trying to measure its girth and give but found the scarf that still adorned Edward's neck, to be in the way. Oswald opened his mouth prepared to ask him to remove it when he caught sight of what could only be a bruise. _Was the assumptions he first had about Edward and his safety correct? Was he being abused?_ If he had been injured it was no wonder he would do all he could to hide any instance from prying eyes. He likely didn’t want to be reminded of his attack too. Oswald ran his hands along Edward's shoulders, more soothing than a manner of business. He didn't know Edward well enough to interject, not yet, but he hoped that one day the man would feel safe enough to speak with him about anything.

 

“Well it appears everything is in working order, only a few adjustments need to be made. I will probably finish it in the next day or two.” Oswald sent a smile in Ed's direction as he came to stand before him. His eyes flicked to the scarf before he caught himself and shifted them back to his face. Oswald didn't want Edward to feel uncomfortable in his presence, not ever. He would do all he could to distract him from his worries. “Did you want to take a small walk around the shop to see if there is enough give in every seam?”

 

 

 

"A picnic... at the park?" Edward continued to surprise him today, first the surprise lunch, then the flowers and now a picnic, _a date?_ Was that what this was? Oswald hadn't been on a picnic in many years, it was something he used to do with his parents quite often but things changed, and certain traditions ceased to exist. A picnic was more than a meal, it was an experience, a pleasurable state of mind shared with fond company. Oswald had fond memories of running around the park as a small child, picking flowers and staring at clouds whilst his parent lie in each other's arms watching him with a smile. Nostalgia tinged inside him, it usually reared it's head as the days crept closer to the anniversary of his father’s death. A picnic was perfect. It payed homage to his past and highlighted new beginnings. Oswald tightened his grip on Edward's hands and felt his chest expand. The ghost of Edward's lips still brushed his knuckles as he beamed down at him. Oswald found himself reciprocating.

 

"I'd love to go on a picnic with you, Edward." He had the time. His mother wouldn't likely be home for a few more hours depending on the length of her shift. Oswald wished he had thought of asking her her hours but it would have likely lead to more concern on his behalf. From what he could piece together she was heading to the diner before the lunch rush. _Would she work through the dinner one too?_

 

"Although if we are going to go on a picnic you will need to change out of that suit, it isn't quite ready to see the light of day just yet." Oswald was looking forward to spending time with Edward again. There was never any pressure to conform, to meet his desires, Oswald was free to be himself and although Victor didn't impose on him either there was something about Edward, a quiet sentience, that was peaceful. Oswald squeezed Edward's hands before sending him off to change.

 

He gave his store a quick spruce, tidying up his work station and desk before pulling on a deep blue overcoat. Gotham cooled quickly in the evenings, he only hoped the park wouldn't be too chilly. Edward stepped out from the change room with the suit thrown over his arm. Oswald smiled and instructed him to lie it over his desk, that way he could turn attention to it tomorrow. Picking up the bouquet of flowers, Oswald buried his nose in their blooms and inhaled deeply. The aroma was so delicate, yet it entangled itself with his entire being; Oswald wondered if this was the scent of pure happiness because that was all he was feeling. A sigh left his lips as Edward came to stand beside him. "You are spoiling me, Edward. I-I don't quite know how to thank you."

 

A zap of an idea struck Oswald's mind. Without taking the time to overthink, Oswald stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to Edward's lips before drawing back with a blush. He had never been that outgoing before but he wanted to show Edward he appreciated everything he had done for him. He was a special man. "Shall we go?"

 

 

 

"Edward, I love the idea. I am sure they’d love it. You have thought of everything. I cannot wait to see what you have packed, I am sure whatever it is will be wonderful." Oswald hoped it wasn't a heavy meal. He had lunch only a handful of hours ago and wasn't feeling all that hungry but Edward went to all this effort, the least he could do was eat what he provided.

 

They came to stand at the water’s edge, looking out at the lake before them. It was still today, the wind hardly rustled the leaves on the trees around them, and the blades of grass were frozen. It was almost like this was their own little oasis, outside of time and space. Oswald was thankful the day was clear, Gotham was unpredictable in both weather and citizens, it was ever changing. His mother often joked saying that they experienced four seasons in a day but to Oswald it usually felt like two. Oswald looked around the park, throwing his head over each shoulder, prompting memories of his childhood. Before them was the water he once splashed in, surrounding that a field of soft viridescent grass he loved to tumble down and to the side a small blanket of flowers lead an invisible path into the denser part of the forest. "It's beautiful here, so serene."

 

Oswald smiled wistfully and took a breath of the fresh air that encompassed the area.The park was empty today, not a soul in sight bar each others. Oswald was glad. At least this way he wouldn't have to share Edward’s time with anyone. He had him to himself, in a place free of interruptions.

 

Edward lead them away from the bank and further up the hill to where a small grove of trees lie. Oswald didn't want to release his hand, he knew it was coming, they had to put down the blanket and sit and eat but he was reluctant to end their hold. His hand was nestled inside Edward's perfectly as though they were designed to hold only each others. It was a foolish thought but Oswald couldn't help but feel the slightest bit special. Their connection was magnetic, two ends seeking one another until they couldn't survive the distance any longer. Oswald ran his thumb across every point on Edward’s hand before giving a tiny squeeze as he let go to help set up.

 

Oswald sat down, only after Edward did, making sure he had a spot of his choosing until he took his own, shuffling close but leaving room for the food to be sorted between them. "So what have you packed?" Oswald asked, smiling brightly as he ran his finger over the top of the wicker basket.

 

 

 

Oswald was glad for the reprieve from the compliments. He treasured them dearly, holding each one close to his heart; they filled every inch of his body with warmth and a flutter of nerves. He was unaccustomed to such earnest comments although he postulated it was high time he learn to accept them as he was certain they would be occurring again. Oswald sat silently as Edward unwrapped a selection of the sandwiches but the tranquillity was quickly broken at the hungry growl sounding from the man beside him. A quiet giggle escaped Oswald's mouth, free of it's own accord before he cut it off. Oswald didn't want to embarrass Edward but it was all too obvious he needed to eat.

 

"You have first choice, Edward. I insist, although I must say it is a little contradictory ordering me to eat when it is clear you have skipped lunch yourself." Oswald couldn't help but tease the man, he was feeling more carefree than he had in years. He didn't need to be guarded in Edward's presence, if he wanted to explore his building relationship with him he had to be his true self. Falsities would only lead to skewed perceptions, he didn't want Edward seeing him as someone who he wasn't. Oswald peered down at the sandwiches spread across the tartan blanket. The selection was minimal and for that he was pleased. He was not prepared for an extravagant meal, Edward had seen to that once already today. Oswald received a soft thanks from Edward as made his choice. Following his example he chose his own and set to eating it.

 

They sat silently, sharing small smiles after each bite. Oswald's blush was ever present and he didn't see it fading any time soon, not with the tender, happy glances Edward continued to share with him. Oswald finished his sandwich quickly but declined any others. There was other food to see too, he didn't want to overload himself, not with the promise of sweet treats on the line.

 

Edward consumed another before he packed up the leftovers. The desserts were left forgotten for the time being as Edward shifted beside Oswald, leaning back on his elbows adopting an air of relaxation Oswald wasn't sure he was entirely capable of. Their previous encounters often showed Edward to be a tense man, but that was obviously not all he was. The cuff around Edward's pants shifted and Oswald caught sight of a black strap encircling his ankle and... _was that a gun?_ A sudden onslaught of dread settled in the pit of Oswald's stomach, the only time he had been near such a deadly weapon was in the presence of Miss. Mooney and her goons. It was frightening to think that one pull of a trigger can end something as complex as life, severing the thread to this world, sending someone onto the next. Oswald didn't know whether or not to be concerned for his safety, he was alone with Edward, not a soul knew where they were. It was too perfect of a setting, almost a prelude to a tragic horror movie.

 

Oswald looked over his shoulder at the path they walked down, the car was located at the end of it, waiting for their return. Nightmarish scenarios took hold of Oswald's mind, if he needed to he may be able to reach the car but even then he didn't have keys and wasn't in the shape to outrun someone as fit as Edward. Yes, Oswald was lean and light but the only exercise he ever partook in was his morning and evening walks to and from his store. Edward was obviously more prone to physical activity, he had seen his shape and musculature once before, he was not somebody that spent half of their day over a desk sewing.

 

Edward hadn't noticed his moment of fear, he was too preoccupied gazing around the park with a soft smile. _Snap out of it, Oswald. He won't hurt you._ Oswald took a deep breath, followed by another, exhaling as quietly as he could, to not call attention to himself. When his internal jitters calmed, Oswald felt he was composed enough to speak again. He needed to know why Edward would carry a weapon around with him on what Oswald could only assume, was a daily basis.

 

"E-Edward why do you have a gun?"

 

 

 

Oswald stared into the brown soulful eyes of a man he found himself caring for. Both Edward and himself had been through so much but to be accosted in the streets was something he thankfully hadn't had any experience with. That must have been truly terrifying. Oswald couldn't hold back his sympathies, the thought of Edward fearing for his life, wondering if he was going to make it out of that horrible atrocity was enough to shift his mood away from his own distress. Oswald dropped down and wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders, holding him close. He hadn't know the man long, but the thought of him no longer in his life was something he never wanted to bare thought to again. Both Edward and Victor had became small suns in his darkened life, breaking through the oppressive clouded covering, filling him with warmth. Without their light he would be plunged back into the cold stark reality of loneliness.

 

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry you had to go through something like that," Oswald mumbled into Edward's shoulder. "Keep the gun. It's fine. I can deal with it." Edward obviously needed it, he felt safe with it otherwise why would he bother strapping such a deadly device to his very being. Oswald could never carry such a weapon. He had been threatened a number of times, Miss. Mooney's goons were often all too happy to wave their guns around forcing him to bend to their will. Self preservation forced him to comply as he submitted to all of their requests. Those instances held firm in Oswald's mind whenever the menacing woman invaded his store, however they weren't half as bad as what Edward had been though. He had to feel the sharp sting of a blade against his throat and the cold unyielding barrel of the gun on his temple.

 

Oswald questioned his views. He had only ever believed that guns were tools of destruction, of hate and malice, they caused so much death and pain yet Edward carried one to feel safe, to protect himself and his life. Gotham was dangerous, strife with crime and continually on the brink of war and annihilation. Perhaps Edward had the right idea, although he could never wield such a weapon he couldn't deny how proactive Edward was about the situation. He did what he could to take care of himself and Oswald couldn't berate that.

 

Edward's arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer until Oswald was draped over half of his body. Oswald's blush returned, his cheeks burned with intensity and his heart mimicked the drill of a jack hammer as it beat violently against his chest. _Would Edward notice?_ Oswald didn't know whether to pull away or stay where he was, Edward didn't appear to mind, his hands were slowly moving across his back, but nerves and proprietary forced Oswald to shift, drawing back a little to lie at his side. Oswald looked up at the fluffy clouds slowly rolling in. It was hard to imagine that not too far away from the park lie a city that was the opposite of peaceful and vibrant. He wished he could bring this feeling home with him. The calamity of Gotham was not something Oswald was looking forward to returning to, but that made it all the more apparent that he should enjoy what he was currently doing. He should savour his time with Edward. Oswald looked over at the man beside him, their bodies were still touching along almost every seam. Oswald smiled. He was so enraptured with how delicate Edward's features were in the bright sunlight that he couldn't resist the temptation to run his fingers over his jaw. "I'm glad you are okay, Edward. I hope it never happens to you again."

 

 

 

Oswald pushed Edward away with a hand to his chest, the man flopped to his back with a groan and a huff of laughter. "Don't you _dare,_ Edward!" To think he would throw _him_ into the lake and ruin one of his treasured suits. It would be a nightmare to get the damp stench out of the fabric and the damage it would do to his shoes would be atrocious. Thankfully Edward was only joking, something Oswald enjoyed immensely.

 

The gentle teasing was infectious. A large, bright smile was ever present on Oswald's face, one he never wanted to shake again. "If you threw me into the lake, I'd have to drag you in with me and where would that leave us?" They'd be soaking wet, and shivering. Oswald loved playing in the water as a small child but it left him with blue tinged lips and a violent shudder no matter the weather. Even on the warmest days his body could not hold heat, cutting his time short in the lake. It was an unfortunate sacrifice, however when one door closes another opens. Oswald took to exploring the forest surrounding the park discovering a hidden sanctuary, a small field full of wild flowers and the sweet songs of little birds. He would often return back to his parent's side with an armful of his favourite blooms which they both treasured dearly, paying respects to his selection and kind gesture with lots of kisses and hugs as payment.

 

The wistful memories made his heart ache with forlorn emotion. He would never have the chance to experience that moment again, not with both of his parents but perhaps he could with Edward. Oswald wondered if he would like to see it the grove lie not even ten minutes from where they were, it would not take long to get there. It had been years since he had seen it, perhaps it was long gone, fading away with the turn of time.

 

Oswald sat up receiving a look of confusion from Edward. Oswald took his hand, pulling him into a seated position before answering the question he was certain was burning in his mind. "There is something I'd like to show you, Edward. Would you like to come on a short walk with me? I am sure the food will be fine where it is, after all the park is empty." Edward agreed, moving to stand. Oswald laughed and took his hand, slotting his fingers between Edward's as he lead him off into the forest. The man questioned where they were going. "Well _that_ is a secret, although there is every chance I am leading you away from the lake to save myself from a watery fate."

 

Oswald tripped over his feet and shook his head at his clumsiness. Dress shoes were not fitting for a track in the woods. The path had grown a lot more shambled in recent years with roots crossing each other netting the ground beneath them but soon enough they came towards the edge of the clearing. _It's still the same._ No, it was more beautiful than he remembered. Oswald dropped Edward's hand and ran forward into the field with childlike glee, rustling the tiny butterflies and other insects. He couldn't believe it was still there, he was almost certain time had taken another loved thing from him. His worries were obviously unfounded. Oswald knelt in the middle of a patch of flowers and traced their petals. He was surrounded by so many colours. Blazing reds, blues, greens, purples and sunny yellows variegated around him. He didn't realise it before this moment but this was where he drew inspiration from for many of his suit designs, trying to recreate their elegance and intricacy into his stitches and embroidery on a few of his more intricate designs.

 

Oswald had _almost_ forgotten about Edward's presence when the shift of a shadow caught his eye. Edward was leaning against one of the encircling trees smiling fondly at him. Oswald had given up trying to prevent his blush, he may as well have it stitched or tattooed onto his face for it was likely to never leave again. Oswald stood, plucking a small red blossom and took it over to Edward, threading the stem into the pocket of his jacket. "Sorry about running off and leaving you, it's just that I haven't seen this place in years. I would play here as a child when all the other children were in the lake. It became my sanctuary."

 

  


Oswald stared shocked at the picture on Edward's phone. He looked so happy, it was almost sad. He couldn't recall a time in recent years he appeared so full of life and at peace. It was a startling realisation that his life had once been so wholesome, so perfect only to be twisted into something appalling. It was no wonder his mother was constantly concerned for his well being. She had to watch a small carefree child morph into a scared and timid man. The picture Edward captured highlighted the fact that he could find happiness again, that his life wasn't all just darkened shadows and haunting dreams.

 

Oswald took the phone from Edward's hands to take a closer look, a soft smile spread across his face as he took in the beauty of the image. The fading sunlight filtered through the canopy above, small rivets of light danced around him as he knelt in the flowerbed. Even in the stillness of a photograph they appeared to be moving, shifting with the whispers of the trees, illuminating the flowers surrounding him. Oswald loved the photograph, and he loved the fact that Edward couldn't help but capture the moment. It wouldn't have happened without him, he had all but forgotten this place existed until Edward brought him to the park for a picnic. _Oh, the picnic._ Oswald handed back the phone with an apology. "Edward, you may keep the picture, but I expect you to send me a copy. My mother would absolutely adore it." Edward promptly did asked as soon as the phone touched his hand. Oswald's phone vibrated in his pocket and with a press of the button he saw the image staring back up at him. "Thank you," Oswald said earnestly. He didn't want to forget this moment.

 

With one last look back at the cleaning Oswald nodded signalling he was ready to depart and they slowly trekked their way back to the open area of the park. Oswald was thankful he didn't trip over his feet this time, he was taking extra precautions, paying close attention to where each step landed. Soon enough they emerged hand in hand before Edward release their hold on each other with a small squeeze and set to packing up their picnic. Oswald stood by awkwardly fiddling with his hands until Edward stood and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Oswald didn't want to leave, he had such a pleasant time in Edward's company but there wasn't much more they could do here in the darkness. The shadows were slowly creeping forward as the sun drifted lower, hiding behind the wooded escarpment. Oswald peered up at Edward, he was still staring at him but Oswald found he didn't mind the attention, not with such a tender look. Oswald licked his lips before speaking. "I am so sorry I drew us away from the picnic. We didn't even have the chance to eat everything." He was looking forward to the promised treats but it was getting late. His mother would likely be home soon if she wasn't already.

 

 

"You can't steal what is freely given, Edward." Oswald retorted with a smile as he raised to his toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, interlocking them as Edward's hands came to rest on the small of his back. Oswald lost himself in the moment, the kiss worked to remove any thought that wasn't of the man clutching him close. He found himself slowly becoming addicted to kisses, each one was magical in its own way, each one spoke a different meaning, or had a new intention behind it. They could be passionate and unyielding, or slow and tender. It was often said that a picture told a thousand words but Oswald had reason to believe a kiss could tell more.

 

Oswald sighed as their lips parted, clutching at the fabric of Edward's jacket. He was about to pull Edward down for another kiss, when the clearing of a throat had him pulling away in shock as his heart thundered in his chest. "M-mother?" Oswald wasn't expecting anyone to interrupt his moment with Edward although he _should_ have anticipated this turn of events. The house was dark, devoid of life. His mother obviously hadn't returned home from her shift... until now. Oswald stepped away from Edward and ran a hand down his chest before capturing his mother is a hug. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Edward for a second causing Oswald to fill with nerves. _Does she approve?_ This was new territory for them both and Oswald found he couldn't predict her response to the situation at hand.

 

Oswald held onto his mother's elbow as she took the three small steps onto the veranda, coming to rest beside Edward. She appeared exhausted, work had taken a mighty toll on her today as weariness was etched into her features, deepening every small crevice. She was fatigued but somehow still found the energy to stand tall beside Edward. With a tilt of her head she ran her eyes over him before shifting them to Oswald and back again. _What are you looking for mother?_

 

Oswald stepped forward to unlock the door and with the flick of a few switches he flooded the area with light. Edward wasn't fairing too well under his mother's stare, he kept glancing away timidly. It reminded Oswald of the first time he met the man and how jittery he was in his company. Edward obviously had troubles with new people. "Mother, shouldn't we head inside, you look like you need a nice long rest." Oswald wanted to save Edward from his own uneasiness but his mother wasn't doing him any favours. At least the overindulgent staring had ended with a smile.

 

"Oswald, aren't you going to introduce us?"

 

Oswald let out a squeak and rushed to her side. How could he forget his manners, he was too caught up in his own emotions and worry over Edward, that he forgot proprietary. "Yes, I am sorry mother. This is Edward Nygma," Oswald said with a wave of his hand. "Edward, meet my mother, Gertrud Kapelput."

 

"Mr. Nygma, how nice it is to meet you. My son has spoken about you before but this is the first time I am graced with a name and a face. Would you care to come in for a moment?" Oswald’s cheeks flamed at his mother’s words. Was she intending to embarrass him because it was certainly working. Oswald shuffled on his feet, unable to stay still as he awaited Edward’s response.

 

 

"Oswald is a sweet boy. So thoughtful and caring. I am sure you’ve noticed this."

 

Oswald dropped his face into the palms of his hands and groaned quietly as he turned his back on the other two occupants in the room. First his mother embarrassed him and now Edward. Would there be no reprieve from this torment? Couldn't they find something else to talk about other than him? That was wishful thinking. He was the only common ground they had. Oswald spun back around once he had collected himself and found both Edward and his mother staring at him.

 

"I.. ah, would anyone like some tea?" Oswald asked as he set the kettle to boil. He didn't know how long Edward was going to stay but preparing the tea kept his mind off of his own nerves. This was all moving too fast. Did romantic partners meet the parents... _or parent_ this early? It was a chance meeting, there was no fault in a fated encounter just like the torn seam that brought them together. Perhaps this was the natural order of things, letting it progress naturally without forcing it was likely for the best. It was generic, non scripted. He wouldn't have to suffer the build up of nerves before their first meeting because it was already occurring. Oswald dunked the teabags in the waters of each mug tugging each string loosely as he watched the colour seep through the fibres of the mesh bag filling the clear liquid with an amber bloom. Tea would help. It calmed his excitement earlier and Oswald was certain it would do well to settle his nerves now. Across the room Oswald's mother instructed Edward to sit down before she made her way to his side.

 

"He is very handsome, Oswald," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his temple. Oswald blushed and nodded before peering at the man in question. Edward was looking around the room from his seated position, picking up a nearby photo from the side table. Edward was classically stunning. His looks never failed to hold Oswald's attention from the moment they first met. His attractiveness only continued to grow the more time Oswald spent in his company. "I am sorry you had to catch me like that, mother." He couldn't tell if she was pleased or uncomfortable about the situation but the warm smile that graced her face spoke only of sincere happiness.

 

"I must admit it was quite the surprise but Oswald if this man makes you feel special, then there is no need to apologise. He appears to be a good man, although a little quiet." Oswald handed his mother her cup of tea, black, before strolling over to the fridge to remove the milk. He wasn't sure how Edward took his beverage or if he ever drank it, the little titbits of information still alluded him but that only meant he had more to unearth. A plethora of facts, quirks and desires, dislikes and hobbies; there was much Oswald was looking forward to discover. Oswald carried the tray out into the living room and sat down beside Edward on the sofa. With a pat to his knee he handed over a cup of tea, to which Edward readily accepted with a gracious smile. "I wasn't quite sure how you took it, but there is milk and sugar available should you require it."

 

Oswald nestled himself into the plush cushions as he took a sip of his tea, his mother mirrored his movements on the opposite arm chair. Deciding to break the all encompassing silence that as filling the corners of the room, Oswald spoke. "Mother, how was your shift?"

 

She appeared surprised by his question but shrugged it off with grace. "Oswald do not worry yourself with that after all prosperity has roots in calamity, all will be fine. We do not want to trouble your _guest_ with our small troubles now do we? Not when there are _much_ more interesting things to discuss."

 

Oswald nodded and his mother smiled gratefully at him. She was right, he caught the unspoken meaning behind her words. Their troubles were personal matters and now was not the most opportune time to have that particular discussion. It would only cause Edward to worry too; Oswald did not want to see that directed his way. He was growing accustomed to the tender glances and soft smiles, each one spread warmth throughout his body.

 

"Mr. Nygma, my son has spoken about you a few times, and from what I can tell you are every bit the gentleman he has illustrated but I was wondering, could you describe Oswald to me? What do you think he is like?"

 

"Mother!" Oswald exclaimed with a gasp as his ears burned red. This line of questioning was odd and a little intrusive, crossing over the line of inquisitiveness to intrusiveness. Oswald couldn't understand why she was acting that way, she had never been one for direct questions, she often searched for underlying meaning. Was that what she was doing? She sat still glancing between himself and Edward with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. His mother was obviously seeking answers but not from the questions she had asked, no that was too simple for her.

 

 

Oswald looked between Edward and his mother, taking in their stares. The words Edward spoke touched his heart, not only for the kind things he said but for how he acknowledged his mother's hard work. The only thing that could make it better was if his father was here to hear Edward's praises. He would have liked him, Edward was kind, gentle and earnest, all the traits his late father held. They would have got along well, of that Oswald was certain. Oswald peered at his mother, she had yet to speak but he could see her mind working from behind her inquisitive but friendly gaze. _Had she discovered what she wanted to?_ _Would this line of questioning continue?_ Oswald shifted in his seat before gently placing his cup down into the coffee table. His hands were too jittery, it would not do well to make a fool of himself by spilling his tea

 

"Thank you, Mr. Nygma. You're insights although brief were informative." Oswald's brow pinched at the sight of her sparkling eyes. _What was she up to?_ Her demeanour gave no answers, as an old socialite she was well versed in composure. One was required to hold that particular skill when apart of a high class family and although they were now dirt to the people they once believed close friends, those values and training held firm. Oswald was no where near as composed or poised as his parents were, he didn't have the experience they did and now as a lowly tailor, those attributes were hardly required and often disregarded. Oswald turned his attention to the man beside him, he was silent after his short response, staring down into his cup. _Was he uncomfortable?_ Oswald threw a worried glance to his mother. He didn't want Edward to feel uneasy in their presence, it would be awful if he was too afraid to return. Oswald's mother nodded and gave him a small smile before clearing her throat to draw Edward's attention. "I am afraid I must slowly start preparing for bed. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Nygma. I do hope to see you around again soon. You have managed to bring a smile back to my son's face and that is a favour I could never repay. I will let Oswald see you out whenever you decide to leave but for now I must bid you goodnight."

 

Oswald stood when his mother did and crossed the living room to wrap her in a hug. "Thank you, mother," he whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be up to speak with you soon." Oswald waited until she left before he sat back down next to Edward. He took his cup from his hands with a small smile and placed it to the side so he could press up against him, lacing his fingers with his own as he lie his head on his shoulder. Oswald trailed his free hand over the back of Edward's palm before stopping to look up at him. "I feel like I must apologise for my mother's questions. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable." _What if he decided he would rather not return?_ Oswald ducked his head as his anxious troubles took hold. _What if these were the last moments he spent with him?_ He would feel lost without Edward in his life, although they had only known each other or a short time, he had worked to become an important person in Oswald's life. "E-Edward, you're okay right?"

 

 

Oswald gave himself over to Edward's kiss, taking comfort in the gesture. It wasn't as heavy as their one on the porch, their lips slid together slowly, pressing gently until Oswald released a small sigh as a majority of the tension left his body. "I'm okay," Oswald said on parting, "I was just a little concerned. My mother isn't usually that forward with her questions, not recently, so it shocked me." Oswald drew his legs onto the couch, folding them beneath him as he shuffled closer into Edward's side laying his head on his shoulder as he looked up at him. "I probably should have expected it but this is so new to us," Oswald picked up Edward's free hand, running his finger back over the lines he traced the previous day, "it's so new to us _all_... I guess it will take some adjustment."

 

Oswald let out a soft yawn and closed his eyes. His day had been fairly draining especially for someone accustomed to a solitary, relatively sedentary lifestyle; he had spent time in Victor's company, survived his nerve wracking phone call with Miss. Mooney, and went on a _date_ with Edward, all before coming back home to be caught by his mother is a passionate embrace. Oswald was exhausted, all the conflicting emotions wore him out but he wasn't ready for his day to end just yet, not when he was receiving his first lot of cuddles from a person other than his parents. Edward's hand rubbed slow circles over his lower back, he was no longer tense, every ounce of it had left his body as he settled further into the arms of the other man.

 

"Thank you for today, Edward," Oswald said softly as he lifted his hand to fiddle with the buttons of Edward's shirt, twirling them in between the pads of his digits. "Thank you for inviting me out, and for the lunch, _and_ the flowers. Thank you for everything." Rising to his knees Oswald drew Edward forward with a hand on either cheek and kissed him again, pouring all his gratitude and sincerity into it. His day was nothing short of magical and the other man had played a big part in making it so. Already Oswald found himself caring deeply for him, the small and large gestures of kindness and selflessness detailed more about his personality that words ever could. Words could be misconstrued, and actions spoke louder. Oswald curled a hand in the back of Edward's brown locks, softly cascading his fingertips through the strands until another yawn forced him to draw back with a shy smile. "Sorry about that. It seems as though today's events have hit me harder than expected." Edward smiled lazily across at him with pink tinged cheeks, ones Oswald couldn't help but run the backs of his knuckles over, stroking the smooth skin.

 

 

 

Oswald accepted the armful of flowers and the treats with an abashed smile. For all the kisses and gentle holds they have shared the look in Edward's eyes left him feeling meek in the best possible way. Edward treated him so kindly, he was so sweet it made Oswald's heart ache at the length of time he went without him in his life. Oswald leant his head against the door frame and smiled softly. A fleeting thought entered his mind as to what it would be like to spend the night in Edward's arms, further developing their fast forming bond. The image was lovely, dark nights spent cuddling and sharing countless kisses, he wasn't ready for anything more than that just yet. A careless mind lead to hasty mistakes. Oswald didn't want to ruin his chance at happiness. He wanted to be completely sure and mindful of his decision for if it was the right one, he would never have to worry about these situations again. One thing he knew for certain is that Edward would be a fantastic cuddler. Oswald had only spent a brief time in Edward's arms but he felt safe and secure when they were wrapped around him. Although tonight was not the night, Oswald couldn't wait to experience it again and more.

 

"I would love to see you again, Edward. It was truly magical and won't be forgotten any time soon." Oswald stepped forward and shuffled the items he was carrying to one arm as he used to other to grab at Edward's hand. "I might not be at the shop tomorrow, that all depends on if my mother is free, but the following day I will be there, working on the last of the alterations to your suit. I could give you a call when I am finished, if that works well for you?" Oswald peered up through his lashes at Edward who was beaming down at him. The man swooped in for a quick kiss which Oswald took as confirmation for their next _date? encounter?_ He didn't know. It didn't really matter. He would be seeing Edward again soon and that was something to look forward to. Oswald laughed softly as he pulled back. "Good night, Edward," he said with a smile, "I suppose I should go place these in some water."

 

Oswald waited until the tail lights of Edward's car disappeared into the night before he turned on his heel and made his way inside. He filled a vase and arranged the bouquet inside. Oswald wondered if Edward knew the language of flowers, if his selection was precise or just spare of the moment. Lifting a hand he traced over the delicate blooms as his mind travelled back to lessons of etiquette. Freesias told a tale of innocence, trust and sweetness whereas white roses spoke of purity, hope, new beginnings and adoration. Was this how Edward saw him, or himself? Oswald could see the traits manifested in them both, mirrored feelings reflected in each other. The beauty of the symmetry was not unknown to him. With one last sniff, Oswald moved to put the treats away and trudged up the stairs to change into his pyjamas, a shower could wait until morning.

 

Oswald dressed quickly and headed to his mother's room, tapping a knock on the frame. Oswald opened the door at the sound of his mother’s voice, her room had hardly changed since his father passed, the only obvious difference was his lack of clothing which was safely stored away in boxes in the small basement, along with a few of his other belonging that they managed to salvage from their old house. His mother smiled softly and put down her book, patting the free space on the mattress beside her. Oswald quickly climbed onto the bed and leant back against the headboard, folding his hands in his lap.

 

"Mr. Nygma has left already? He didn't stay that long," she commented. Oswald sighed, he wished Edward could have stayed by his side all night but it was impractical, he likely had work to attend in the morning much like himself. The phone in Oswald's hands buzzed at the incoming message. He brought it with him to show his mother the photo Edward took earlier that day. Pressing a few buttons the message appeared on screen.

 

**Goodnight, Oswald. Get some rest - Edward.**

 

Oswald smiled into his device and typed out a quick reply, returning the sentiments and thanking him again for a fantastic day before bringing up the photo. He looked at his mother with a shy smile. She stared back at him expectantly, _oh she asked a question_. "Sorry, Edward messaged." Oswald ducked his head sheepishly, he shouldn't be allowing himself to get so distracted, it was quite rude of him to ignore his mother like that. "Yes he left already, I kept yawning. It's been such a long day."

 

"And what did that day consist of Oswald? Did you have a good time?"

 

"Oh I had the best time. Edward took me on a picnic mother, we went to the park we used to visit during my childhood and I showed him the hidden meadow. Here look!" Oswald excitedly thrust the phone into his mother’s hands, showing her the candid shot. Several emotions filtered across her face, wonder, happiness and slight melancholy. Oswald could relate. That spot was once so ingrained in their lives but through all the hustle and bustle it was regretfully forgotten.

 

"Oswald, I haven't seen you look so carefree in years. I wish I could have been there with you, but I am glad this man of yours experienced it with you. He seems quite fond of you, my boy." His mother handed the phone back to him with a pat to his hand.

 

"I find myself thoroughly enjoying the time we spend together." There wasn't a single second Oswald didn't like bar Edward's departure, but that only lead to new encounters, for one could not have a new beginning without and ending. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, he bought me flowers. White roses and freesias. They are on the kitchen counter."

 

"Flowers leave a part of their fragrance in the hands that bestow them." Oswald's mother often spouted off little quirky proverbs and quotes. The meaning wasn't always clear to him at first but in this case it was. Edward was both giving and receiving something in place of his gift, something intangible. _Memory_ . Something that would outlast the limited lifespan of the bouquet. Their entire date would be sealed within his mind for years to come, his _first_ date. Edward may not have known him long but he catered to unknown desires, somehow reading into the depths of soul, plucking at forgotten memories and recreating them in his image. It was something that couldn't be repaid. Oswald only hoped his company was more than enough.

 

Oswald yawned and settled down further onto the pillows, his mother lazily ran her hand through his hair despite the product still holding firm to each strand. A question burned in Oswald's mind, he had heard the answer many times as a young child but it seemed prevalent that he ask it again now. He couldn't relate before, he had nothing to compare it to but the weak constructions of fleeing fantasies. Now he had something tangible. "Mother?" Oswald received a quiet hum in reply. Cracking his eyes open he looked up at her and asked his question. "What was it like when you first met Father? I just... I need to understand."

 

"Oswald," she started tenderly but there was a firmer undertone, "not every situation is going to be the same, your experiences may be far from my own, or they could be eerily similar. I don't want you diminishing what you have with the men gaining your prised attention because it may not what your father and I had. Your story is your own, let it unravel as it may." Oswald nodded, showing that he was paying attention, that he understood the severity of her words. Although he wanted a love like his parents shared he was willing to let his story write itself. A few minutes passed as his mother stared at the small photo of her late husband on the nightstand. When she started speaking her voice had a slight croak to it. Oswald's heart clenched, he should've kept his mouth shut, it was too close to the anniversary of his death, it would only unsettled slow healing wounds but despite the pain it may bring them Oswald _needed_ to hear the story again.

 

"Your father and I... there is no one I can compare him to, I am not even certain I have the words to describe what felt when I first laid eyes upon him. I was instantly smitten, he was so handsome, a rare debonair gentleman that never failed to make me feel like the most prised jewel. I still miss him dearly." _I miss him too, mother,_ Oswald thought. Their days were much quieter without him around and although he was ever a rambunctious man, he filled their lived like a deep undercurrent, strong and ever present until the moment he was no longer with them.

 

"Love is such a beautiful thing Oswald, it can be slow and building but ours was almost instantaneous. For the life of me I still cannot understand why this is something that is frowned upon. Love comes in many forms and let it be known that just because something is sudden and all encompassing does not mean it's value should be diminished, not as long as you know it to be true in your heart."

 

"There will come a time in your life when you look across at someone, be that a friend, an acquaintance... or even romantic partners, and you'll experience the startling realisation that you need them. People gravitate together through all walks of life, lights guiding their way home until their souls are together again. Before you first meet them it is not realised, but once coming into contact it is all to apparent that they are meant to share your life in one capacity or another. If you experience this Oswald, if you fall for someone, no matter how frightening and intense the feeling may be, don't let go of it for it may never come around again."

 

Oswald took his mother’s words to bed with him that night as he tucked himself under the covers of his own bed. She always gave him so much to think about, was Edward the person of whom she speaks, was he the man he should run to? He couldn't deny the connection he had with him, _instantaneous_ , much like her own love story, but where did Victor play into this? Did he have a role or was he there to confuse him? Oswald yawned, it was getting late and he was exhausted. There would be time to think over this issue on the morrow. With that, Oswald tucked the blanket under his chin and closed his eyes, sparing one last thought to Edward before sleep quickly pulled him under.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff. Two more chapters to go until the angst starts >:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finishes the last of the alterations on Edward's suit as he muses over his date with Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has kept us busy. We hope you enjoy the zsaszlepot date!

Oswald sat at his workstation with a needle in hand, working on finishing the last alterations to Edward's suit. There were but mere hours left until the last stitch would be completed leaving Edward's suit ready for collection, _finally_. Edward's words of amazement still sounded in his mind at every movement of his hand, propelling him forward with a smile ever present on his face. It had been a but a few days since he last saw him and yet Oswald couldn't help but miss his company, especially when Edward managed to occupy almost all of his stray thoughts.

 

Oswald readied his needle for the next stitch as his mind drifted back to his past two days. Yet again he was busy, it was still such a welcome change, he had managed to spend time with both his mother and Victor. The day following his first date Oswald had taken the morning off, treating his mother to breakfast at a local restaurant that specialised in the meals. She had protested at first, _"Oswald, we don't have the money to be doing this,"_ but Oswald held firm in his decision. She deserved to feel special, to be treated, to know how much he loved and cared for her outside of words that never quite seemed enough. They had a lovely time, the topic of his father’s upcoming anniversary was glossed over in favour for childhood recollections and general day to day updates. Oswald finally had the time to broach the topic of Victor, his _other_ man, as his mother had so kindly dubbed with twinkling eyes and a teasing smile eliciting a response of stuttering and pink cheeks. She appeared very interested in finding out all she could about the two men. From an outsider’s point of view his mother appeared sweet, soft spoken and kind but when she attached herself to a topic she would not rest till she discovered all its secrets. She could be quite relentless, something Oswald had hardly been on the receiving end of before. He blushed and mumbled his way through their meal until she dropped the conversation, giving him a reprieve.

 

Oswald threaded the needle through the fabric, correcting each alteration. He was determined to have Edward's suit finished by the end of the day. Memories rose in Oswald's mind, pulled free as he continued on with his craft.

 

~~~

 

"Victor, how much further is it till we reach the top?" Victor stopped at the next tree and looked down on him with a smile before closing the distance between them. Oswald was resting against the rigid bark of another tree with reddened cheeks, praying it wasn't tearing at the small fibres of his suit. He didn't own the correct attire for a walk in the forest but the prospect of his new date was too exciting to pass up so he made do with what he owned. "Are you getting tired, Oswald?" Victor asked with a smirk before turning around throwing his head over his shoulder to peer back at him. "You could always climb on my back, I'd happily carry you the rest of the way."

 

"Victor, I-I can't do that. You already carrying stuff and I'd ju-" Oswald was silenced as he was pulled close to Victor's body with an arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him away from the tree he was leaning on to catch his breath. Why ever did he think a date with Victor Zsasz would be easy, it only highlighted his abysmal fitness levels, something he was thinking he needed to start working to improve sometime soon. Oswald looked up at the other with a questioning gaze. He

 

"Trust me Oswald, you won't be a bother... plus it will be fun. I get to have you close to me and that is something I always enjoy." Victor ran his back of his fingers over his pink cheeks grinning down at him.

 

As much as Oswald wanted to protest he knew Victor well enough to know he wouldn't relent, he would hold firm to his plan so with that Oswald nodded and clambered on, wrapping his arms and legs around him as Victor set off for the top of the hill. Piggy backs weren't something he had received since childhood. It was yet another thing the two men offered him apart from copious amounts of care and attention, they brought forth some of his most fondest memories so unintentionally that the realisations continued to startle him.

 

~~~

 

Oswald laughed at the memory. Victor could be so secretive sometimes, always full of surprises. He had little hopes of predicting any thought or actions that man was capable of. Oswald readied his next stitch and slipped back into his mind, finding enjoyment in his memories.

 

~~~

 

Every step the Victor took jostled Oswald, bouncing him up and down. Oswald tightened his hold despite how foolish he felt. He was a grown man and yet here he was receiving piggy backs because he was too tired to make it to the top of the hill, a hill that was much larger than Victor made it appear. Oswald smiled and dropped his chin to Victor's shoulder, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. It was nice being this close to someone. Edward and Victor offered completely different types of affection and attention, sweet and gentle, textile and assertive. The differences were dizzying. Victor didn't appear to be struggling with the extra weight at all, his pace remained strong and steady, his breath controlled as he trudged forward. _Was he used to this type of activity?_

 

The apex of the small mountain lie not five minutes from where they once stood but that information was not something Oswald was privy too. Oswald lifted a hand and smacked it against Victor's chest. "You did this on purpose. You knew we weren't far from the top. Victor-" A squeal ripped free from Oswald's throat as Victor dropped the items he was carrying and placed his hands underneath him before he began to spin around in fast circles blurring the world around them. Oswald closed his eyes and held on tight, giggling loudly as his they spun faster. Victor's loud boisterous laugh filled his ears, becoming the only thing he as able to focus on as they bounced around in small circles.

 

Slowing down after a few moments, Victor slowly set him on his feet. Oswald couldn't even take in the view as inertia still had a firm hold on his mind. Dizzy on his feet, Oswald crashed into Victor's side tumbling them to the grass, in a messy heap of limbs. Victor's smile fell from his face as he stared down at him, his body was draped across his own as a result of the fall. He was warm, Oswald wasn't sure if the heat was attributed to the climb or if the man ran warm. It leached from his body into Oswald's own, protecting him from the evening chill. The sun was slowly beginning to set over the ridge, something he wasn't at all concerned about, not with the way Victor was currently staring at him. "You're the most adorable thing, Oswald Cobblepot."

 

Oswald didn't have the chance to reply before his lips were captured in a kiss that sent his mind swirling faster than the piggy back ride ever could. His heart thundered and his stomach clenched as Victor's tongue invaded his mouth. He was an ever eager party, an advancing troop that showed no sign of relenting until his mission was achieved. Oswald could never hope to match the intensity of Victor Zsasz so instead he gave himself over to each slide of his lips, and every curl of his tongue.

 

An arm wormed it's way around his waist and Victor drew the lower half of his body flush against his own. Oswald squeaked, he wasn't sure whether to pull him closer or push him away. He was drowning in the sensations Victor elicited, never having been this close to anyone before as his moments with Edward were a little more restrained. Kisses were one thing but this was something else entirely. Oswald drew his mouth away for breath, peering up into the twilight sky that was slowly being painted black around the edge of the horizon.

 

Victor kissed down his jaw, quickly moving to his neck. "Vi-Victor, _ah_..." A shudder passed through Oswald's body as a hand traced up his thigh, moving slowly towards the apex. Victor didn't remove his mouth from his skin, a hum was all Oswald received in reply to acknowledge that he was heard. "Could we... could we po-possibly slow it down for a moment?" Oswald tilted his head to the side, afraid to meet the man’s gaze, he didn't want to disappoint him but this was all moving a little too fast. This was his first official date with Victor and although he was enjoying his company he wasn't ready to move past kisses and tender embraces. He had a decision to make sooner or later, one that would either lead him closer or further away from Victor. It was a decision Oswald could see fast approaching despite the limited time he had known the two men.

 

Victor drew away with an apology and a kiss to his burning cheek. He shuffled out from between his leg and threw himself down beside him, before pulling him close to his side, running a hand up and down his back. "Oswald if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything I do please tell me. I don't want you afraid to speak up. I would hate to move too fast and scare you off."

 

Oswald nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you, Victor."

 

~~~

 

Oswald cut the strands and tied off the thread before moving onto the next cuff. Victor could be so forward sometimes but he was attentive to his needs. He didn't force him to do anything he wasn't ready for. Oswald felt a little bad for calling his advances off but the touches were springing parts of him into action he'd rather stay settled for the time being. He wanted nothing more than to give himself over but that honour was to be saved for a man he loved and despite the affection he held for both men, that right was not ready to be bestowed.

 

Re-threading his needle Oswald steadied his hand preparing his next stitch when Jake strolled in with his lunch. Oswald greeted him with a friendly smile. The delivery boy had warmed up to him over the course of the week, no longer so agitated in his presence as he was during their first meeting. Oswald bid him goodbye and sat at his desk preparing to eat. _How many meals had Edward ordered?_ He still felt a small niggling of guilt being the reason Edward went out of his way to go through with this, but he couldn't deny had come to appreciate the daily meal and small notes.

 

_**Have a good day, Oswald. I hope to be seeing you soon - Edward** _

 

~~~

 

Oswald and Victor shared quiet conversation whilst they ate the nibbles Victor provided. What was it with these men in picnics? Oswald was almost certain Victor knew _exactly_ what happened on his date with Edward but he couldn't be sure so his quips were kept to himself for the time being. It could be an innocent mistake but knowing the man beside him, he was anything but innocent. For all intents and purposes Victor portrayed that "bad boy" whereas Edward was more like the boy next door, often overlooked in favour of the more dominant love interest. Oswald cursed his knowledge of trope love triangles. He had spent too many hours buried in endless romance novels, since before now that was all he had; stories, his parents recollections and his wistful imagination.

 

By the time they finished eating the stars were shining brightly overhead. Oswald craned his neck and gasped at the sight of them. Never before had he seen so many, the haze surrounding Gotham blanketed out the vast majority of the sparkling jewels adorning the sea of black. It was regretful that this sight was often hidden from him for if he had this view he would never stop staring. The sequenced- silver gleamed and glittered overhead like beacons of hope for all the lost souls of the world. _Was his father up there somewhere?_ It seemed to Oswald that there was snowfall sparkling in outer space, filling every space with their fine dust; he felt privileged to bare witness to it. Victor had given him something special. Oswald's eyes watered at the overwhelming severity of it all. The multitude of possibilities, of endless lives and unknown worlds was laid bare before him.

 

"Victor do you know about stars?" Oswald asked finally breaking the silence. The turn of time froze around them, he wasn't sure how long he sat staring into the nights sky but he was certain it must have been a few minutes as the food was no longer adorned the blanket. Oswald shuffled closer to Victor, filling the empty space as he pressed into his side. An arm was wrapped around his waist prompting Oswald to drop his head to Victor's shoulder. The quiet serenity of the moment was something he found he could enjoy for many years. It wasn't often Victor was silent, in the short time Oswald had known him he was filled with endless quips and snappy comments, but now, under the diamond dusted sky he was quiet. _Was Victor as enraptured with the view as him?_ Oswald sighed happily. Peace was a feeling he was truly starting to savour, a month of endless happiness stood before him, he didn't want to waste a second. It was the quintessence of life in it's most purest form. Up here, away from the chaos of Gotham, from the never ending blazing of sirens and screams he felt free, closer to the heavens then ever before. Light carried on endlessly, travelling so far to speak with them in unknown languages.

 

"I'm afraid I don't know much. My knowledge lies in... _other_ areas," Victor said, nuzzling the top of his head. "The creation and properties, all that scientific stuff is of no concern to me, however constellations are one thing I know _really_ well. Here..." Oswald eyed down Victor's outstretched arm at the small cluster of stars he was pointing at, "is Orion. It is probably my favourite constellation and is also one of the most recognisable. Mythology says Orion was a talented hunter. The three bright stars across his middle make up his belt, they are often referred as the three kings, or three _sisters_ and are kept close to him at all times. If we move down a little we find Canis Major, home to the brightest star in the night's sky. The constellation represents the larger of Orion's two hunting dogs. He is a loyal follower of the hunters but the stars show him chasing after a small rabbit..." Victor trailed off with a chuckle and dropped his arm, opting to entangle their hands together as they breathed in crisp night air. Oswald quite enjoyed hearing him speak something other than flirtatious jests, the last two encounters he they shared painted Victor in a new light. He was still the overly hands on person he met on the curb of the road but like the splattering of stars above, there was more to be discovered in Victor, he just had to be patient and wait till the clouds shifted away to show the depth that shined through underneath.

 

Oswald sighed with a smile before lifting his head to press a kiss on Victor's chin. "Thank you for bringing me here, I'm in love with this view. I can't believe I have gone so many years without witnessing this."

 

"I thought you might like it." Victor said. "You're different, Oswald. Despite the darkness of the world I've been lucky enough to see the way you take its beauty with wonder twinkling in your eyes, much like the stars above. You ar-"

 

"Scintillate," Oswald interjected inadvertently before internally cursing himself.

 

"Hmm?" Victor questioned, lifting his head so he could look down at him with a pinched brow. Oswald dropped his head with a blush that felt like it could light up the space around them in a red hue.

 

"What was that, Ozzie?" Victor lifted his chin, drawing his gaze off of his hands. Oswald smiled tightly with narrowed eyebrows. It wasn't considered good manners to interrupt or correct someone’s manner of speech, especially when they were in the middle of a compliment, yet he had just that. Taking a breath Oswald repeated himself, offering further explanation.

 

"Stars don't twinkle, they scintillate." Victor didn't appear to be understanding too well, that look of confusion held firm to his face. Oswald knew he would have to explain the fact further. He smiled sheepishly before continuing. "The twinkling is not a property of the stars, but of Earth’s multi layered atmosphere. Each layer has a different density so when the light from a star passes through it, it is deflected slightly, producing that twinkling look."

 

"What do you have stuffed inside that perfect little head of yours?" Oswald hair was ruffled with a laugh. He was relieved Victor didn't appear put out at his correction. All was well.

 

"Come on Oswald, lay down and impress me with your knowledge. I'd love to hear you speak more, your much too bashful in my presence sometimes." Oswald settled himself down beside the other man, resting his head in the crook of his arm as he gazed in awe at the splendour above them. "I am not quite sure where to begin. I only know a handful of random facts, stargazing isn't something I have had experience with but that never hindered my interest in space."

 

Oswald peered up into the cloudless sky. He felt as though he was encased inside a snow globe which had just been shaken, or perhaps the stars were more like fireflies dancing in courtship as they signalled their mate. Either way, the feelings they produced within him were almost unfathomable. How could something so vast exist, and yet it was but a tiny slither.

 

"The stars... space, it's insurmountable, endless, there is always more to discover," Oswald started after a few moments of quiet reflection. "That fact is reflected in life itself, people seek a deeper meaning to everything, to every fixed or fleeting point of interest because they think, if they discover it's secrets, it would give them a clarity they knew not, but the reality of it all is that it only leads to uncertainty. Since the dawning of time people have questioned their existence, their beliefs. Copernicus, Galileo, Aristotle, all those famous astronomers and scientists looked up to the heavens and asked, _what more is there,_ when everyone else was peering ahead into their own lives. The universe includes us all, we may be on different paths but we are all here... _together._ "

 

Victor was silent beside him, the sound of his breath was barely noticeable over the soft rustling of the trees surrounding them. Oswald worried he had said too much, had delved too deep but the grandeur of the world drew him in, taking hold of his mind until all thoughts flew free into the dark. "Sorry for going off on a tangent Victor, you wanted to hear about stars and I start rambling on about the meaning of life, and rather loquaciously too. I'm afraid my mouth can get the better of me sometimes."

 

"That's a trait we both share, Oswald." A kiss was pressed to his head and arm drew him closer. Oswald rolled onto his side, setting his head on Victor's chest and peered up at him from under the cover of his eyelashes. He was completely different to Edward, just like scientists both old and new took in the secrets of the stars, he could spend years staring at Victor, never truly discovering all that lie beneath his luminescent surface. A lick of the cool night's breeze tickled the back of his neck and travelled down his spine drawing a quiet chuckle from the other's mouth. "Are you cold, Ozzie? I can help warm you up." Victor waggled his eyebrows at him drawing a small giggle from Oswald. He was truly incorrigible. Oswald slapped his chest before settling comfortably, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 

"Just hold me close, Victor," Oswald whispered.

 

"That is something I could do forever," he said just as quietly.

 

~~~

 

Oswald stood from his chair and stretched. The past few hours bent over, sewing the last of the stitches into Edward's clothes had seized his body. Placing his hands on his hips Oswald arched backwards, sighing at the resounding crack.

 

A part of Oswald still felt guilty sharing his attention between the two men. It wasn't kind to both himself or them to lead anyone on, as it would only lead to someone being hurt. He knew he had to make his decision soon, so the third party could move on before their heart was shattered. Oswald couldn't deny the feelings he held for Edward and Victor, they had both wormed their way into his life, entangling themselves with his very being just like small fibres wove together to make a suit, however just like every recollection and romance novel Oswald had ever read, life only gives you one true love. It would soon be time for him to chose his.

 

Pushing those thoughts from his mind for the time being, Oswald looked over Edward's suit one last time, double checking every stitch and seam, going over every new alteration making sure it was perfect. A small squeal left Oswald's throat as he clapped his hands. Excitement zapped through his body in a rushed charged. Edward's suit was _finally_ finished. Digging through his pockets Oswald pulled out his phone, immediately scrolling down to Edward's number and dialled it immediately. The fact that this was his first time calling the man was lost on him, he only had one thought on his mind and he couldn't wait to share his happiness.

 

The phone rang three times before the call was answered. Oswald bounced on the balls of his feet as he heard the line pick up. Edward didn't even have the chance to get a word in before Oswald's exuberant babbling flowed through the receiver. "Hi Edward, I'm sorry if I am interrupting it's just that... well I wanted to let you know that I finished the last of the work on your suit and it's ready to be picke-" Oswald paused for a second, despite his energetic air he had noticed that Edward had yet to greet him. He waited a moment wondering if their call was disconnected but one look at the screen showed it was still running. "Edward, are you there?"

~~~

 

Oswald almost dropped the phone at the loud clattering that drilled into his ear. It immediately set him on edge and stunned him into silence. Where he was once bouncing with joy, now he stood still riddled with dread at the sound of what could only be perceived as a gunshot. Oswald had heard enough of them living in Gotham to know exactly what it was, the city was not a safe place, bullets fell like rain and even his dreams were haunted with their deadly echoes. _What was Edward doing?_ Oswald was worried the man could be in danger, he didn't here Edward was or what he was doing, he wouldn't be able to send help if something life threatening was happening. Oswald's eyes flicked all around his store as though the answer to his problem could be found amongst the rolls of fabric and sewing instruments. Oswald didn't know what he would do without Edward in his life and that was a startling realisation for him. He had already lost one person to the blow of a bullet, and losing Edward would bring that underlying pain back to light with an increasing severity. No he couldn't allow that to happen, not again. With a racketing heart and a turning stomach Oswald scraped up the courage to opened his mouth and inquire after his state but was quickly silenced when the unmistakable sound of Edward's voice reached his ear.

 

Oswald let out a heavy breath, Edward was safe, he hadn't been hurt, he was only watching television. _Everything was okay._ "Oh Edward, I was so worried for a moment there. I was afraid something dreadful had happen to you, but you're obviously safe." Oswald smiled and ran a hand across the back of his neck. The fear of losing Edward still whispered, teasing his unguarded mind with nightmarish scenarios that could possibly happen in their dark corrupt world. Oswald grimaced trying to shake them free, stressing now would not help him, it would only lead to longer suffering. Oswald ran his fingers down the panel of Edward's jacket, tracing the clean lines and stroking the glossed surface of the buttons, using the action to ground him without the physical presence of the other man beside him. After a few moments Oswald's tumultuous feelings settled and he felt confident enough to speak again.

 

"I'm sorry for interrupting your movie Edward, it's just that I couldn't wait another second to share with you the good news." Oswald tucked the phone under his ear as he used his hands to gather Ed's suit, throwing the ends over his arm as he hooked his satchel over the opposite shoulder. It needed dry cleaning and a press before he could comfortably hand it over. Although the piece wasn't in the worst shape, its surface host to very few creases, the cleaning was a civility, one that could not be passed up. One would not expect to buy bruised fruits from the grocer or bent books branded as new, no everything needed to be perfect for Edward. He would make certain of it. Oswald locked his store and headed off down the street towards his most reliable drycleaner, he would not let careless hands touch Edward's suit, the situation called for delicacy one he would not stoop below. Edward deserved the best. Strolling out onto the sideward of the main road Oswald was accosted with the loud overzealous honking that filled the streets. It was easy to forget life continued to move forward at an alarming pace, the dark serenity of his story and it's all too hidden location disconnected him, providing a small sanctuary away from home.

 

"Sorry for the noise. I am heading down the street to the drycleaners. Your suit will be ready for pick up in the next hour or two, does that work for you?" Oswald paused to cross the road, double checking the traffic around him before he took a step. When he made it to the other side he spoke again. "How are you, Edward? How has your day been? Not too busy I hope."

 

 

 

Oswald laughed, small and bell-like at the memory Edward's words drew forth, that moment was still a source of great embarrassment for him but all three parties had survived the encounter on a positive note so he felt content enough to brush it off. "We loved them Edward, thank you so much, it was very thoughtful." Oswald and his mother had sat on the couch eating the treats Edward had kindly left behind and watched a movie. The quality time with his mother was much needed and continually treasured. It wasn't often they had the chance to spend time with each other, so whenever they both weren't too exhausted they would curl up on the couch together and watch something on their small television, or talk, even reading side by side was a favoured experience. They were all each other truly had left in the world and although Oswald now had Edward and Victor in his life, their time with him may be limited depending on how things turned out, but his mother would _always_ be by his side. She would never leave him.

 

Oswald stopped outside the drycleaners, wanting to continue on with his call before he was forced to regretfully end it. "And to answer your other question, I am well. I have been quite busy with your suit but it has been a breeze and now it is complete. I am ecstatic." Oswald smiled broadly into the mouthpiece as though the image could be sent to Edward through the line. He loved his work, for all the sham and drudgery it brought him it did little blind him to the virtue behind it. It was a wholesome craft, the creation of something from a pile of random parts. It was art seen not in museums but on the body.

 

Oswald looked inside the modest drycleaners, one of the proprietors smiled and waved at him prompting Oswald to mirror their actions. They had been long term friends, Oswald's business had in turn brought them a steady supply of work until recent years but they never faulted him for this. "Edward," Oswald said as he turned his attention back to his call, "I'm sorry to have to cut this conversation short but if I have any hopes of making sure you suit is ready for pick up I will need to leave now. Will you be around later to come pick it up? I would love to see you again."

 

 

Oswald drew his bottom lip into his mouth and smiled over the top of it before extracting his hand so he could wrap a hug around Edward's midriff, holding him close. It was short lived but no less meaningful, just like all the embraces that came before. "How could I not be lively?" Oswald questioned staring up at him before quickly following it up with an answer, "You're here after all."

 

Edward beamed, the look made Oswald feel as though he was bursting in the colourful joy of a bright supernova that curled in on itself endlessly until it formed a new mass in it's rebirth. That was how Oswald felt around Edward, like he burned brighter than ever under his stare, like life and creation was in his grasp, make available in the warm eyes of the other. Oswald took hold of Edward's hand and pulled him towards the desk where his suit lie waiting. "I'm afraid it's quite similar to the last time you saw it, there are no major changes, only a little altering." Oswald unzipped the black covering and removed the suit, holding it in front of him via the hanger.

 

Edward reached forward, running his hands down the fabric, stroking the silken edges of the lapels with a look of awe. There was no greater joy to Oswald than seeing a client happy with his work. Countless hours of design and preparation went into it. They entrusted him to created their vision and although most of this came from Oswald's mind, Edward appeared frightfully pleased with the outcome. "It should fit you perfectly now," Oswald said as he handed the suit over to him and sat on the edge of his desk, swinging his legs bags and forth as he watched Edward with a curious gaze. For two weeks Edward had been in his life and despite the short time they have known each other, Oswald felt happy which was a feeling he had been lacking in recent years. He gave him a newfound hope that this dark world they lived in, one of violence and uncertainty, could also have light; that there wasn't always a tragedy waiting around the corner, ready to strike them down at any second. Oswald had found joy, a thirst for life and new people to share his it with. Edward had given him all of this so unknowingly at the request of a repair to his old suit jacket.

 

"Thank you for ordering this, Edward," Oswald said, breaking the silence that had comfortable settled around them. "I know you didn't have to, especially when I am not the most professional person having no _official_ portfolio and all, but you trusted me. You have done me a tremendous favour, I cannot thank you enough."

 

 

Oswald was thrilled to hear that Edward had missed him. It was one thing for himself to think it, feel it and know it but to hear the words so openly shared brought a fresh smile to Oswald's face. _Edward was feeling the same, he wasn't tired of him yet._ Oswald shuffled closer, winding an arm around Edward's back finding serenity in the gentle touches. His fingers fiddled with the belt loops on Edward’s pants as his earlier jubilation settled into a peaceful bliss. He had been so busy over the past few days he barely had time to think for himself and wasn't too sure where to start.

 

“Yesterday was quite exhausting," Oswald sighed with a smile. "I felt like I've barely stopped. Yesterday morning I took my mother out for breakfast, we had a lovely time, it was very peaceful and relaxing, and _frankly_ wonderful to do something together outside of the house.” Oswald felt like that was where their lives were centered, they rarely stepped out of the comforts of their home unless it was for work. It could have been a deep rooted fear, a transference of energies stemming from the tragedy that had befallen them many years ago, tying them to their sanctuary, returning home often before night had fallen and monsters roamed the streets to save them from a gruesome end. Oswald hoped that by dragging his mother out into the light, that they might be able to work towards regaining and recreating some of their happier memories and although it would never be quite the same as it once was that didn't mean their new memories wouldn't be treasured alongside the ones of old.

 

“However our day was cut short when mother insisted she make her shift at the diner, so I opened the store and began to work on your suit. I would have finished it much sooner but I was forced to stop for lunch." Oswald poked Edward in the ribs and giggled. Everyday this week he had a meal meet him in his store, and a small pile of notes to accompany them. It was almost as if Edward didn't want to let him go a full day without him in mind, not that it bothered Oswald. It only worked to endear him further. "So that was my day and, _oh..._ " Oswald said, cutting off whatever it was Edward was going to say as a new memory surfaced. "I also spent the better part of the night with Victor."

 

Edward stiffened beside him, the arm around his back tightened as did the hand on his hip. Oswald frowned and drew back his head hoping to catch Edward's gaze but he wasn't looking at him, instead he was drilling a hole through the floorboards and the foundations beneath.

 

"Edward did I do something wro-" That was when the meaning behind his words hit him, their context was unknown to the other man, no wonder he had such a sour look on his face. Oswald stood and put himself in front of Edward, taking a hold of his hands, as he ducked to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, oh gosh, I didn't mean it like that. We went stargazing, that's it. I promise. Nothing else happened, Edward. I wouldn't do that to you." Although something _almost_ happened with Victor on that grassy hill, Oswald would not feel right giving up his virtue on the first date, not after holding onto it so long, and especially not when there was more than one man trying to garner his affections. It wasn't fair on them if he gave into his desires without thought and careful consideration. This wasn't something that should be rushed into. It was a big commitment.

 

Oswald lifted a hand running his fingers tentatively over Edward's jaw. He was concerned, Edward had yet to say a word, and his chocolate orbs held a vacant look. Perhaps this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have made them wait like this. It was going to cause strife between two close friends and it was all because of him. He wouldn't blame either of them if they chose to walk away. Oswald dropped his hand and stepped back, he needed something to do, so he picked up Edward's suit and placed it back inside the black plastic sleeve and drew the zipper as he waited for the moment the other spoke again, hoping... no _praying_ it wouldn't be anything negative.

~~~

 

 

Oswald buried his head in Edward's chest to save himself from answering his question for the time being. _What did he have against Victor?_ It appeared awfully personal. Oswald's worst fears were coming true, this was because of him, there was no one else to blame for Edward's current mood. He shouldn't have mentioned Victor, what was he thinking sharing information of their date, Edward didn't want to hear about that but Oswald was so engrossed in his recollections that he couldn't stop the words from slipping free and now look what he had done. Edward may be hugging him but Oswald could read the stark difference between each embrace.

 

This was supposed to be a happy moment, one full of laughter and smiles as it often was when he was in Edward's presence but instead his carelessness ruined the good mood they both once shared. “I'm sorry,” Oswald muttered quietly into the other's shirt as his body tensed despite the gentle embrace. “I didn't mean to upset you, please forgive me and forget I said anything.”

 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Edward, the suit in question was still in hand but he didn't let that get in the way of holding the other close. Edward was too special to lose to a slip of the tongue. _Get a hold of yourself, Oswald_ , he internally chastised. This behaviour would only serve to drive the other further away, if his words weren't enough.

 

Taking a moment to compose himself, Oswald drew away with one last squeeze to the other's midriff as he the words _patience, composure and clarity_ , spiralled inside his mind. It would not do well to dwell on troubles and forget how to live in the moment. Forget the past, no matter how current, live for the now and plan for the future. Oswald fiddled with his tie as he smiled up at the other, however sadness and defeat still played on his face.

 

"Edward, I am sorry. I often get so excited to speak with you that I forget to censor myself. I will not mention Victor again in your presence, and if your offer for dinner still stands then I will happily accept. I treasure our time together, I hope I didn't do anything to tarnish any future dates." Oswald didn't want Edward to look at him as though he was some common floozy that would drop at the first sign of attention. He had more honour and self respect than that, he _needed_ Edward to know he wouldn't betray his trust and although there were no guidelines put in place whilst he figured out which direction to take, Oswald held himself to a certain standard, and that... _sex_ wasn't something he would do without being one hundred percent sure that was the right step to take.

 

 

 

Oswald watched Edward leave his store with a heavy heart. He would have preferred to spend more time with him, to discuss random factoids and share small stories but the man had somewhere to be, Oswald didn’t want to be responsible for Edward having a falling out with someone else, no matter how small or large. The weight of his guilt was still present, a tight ball of nerves in his stomach, however it had begun to thanks to the reassurances that were spoken softly working to sooth his turmoil. Oswald pressed his fingertips to his lips, tracing the spark of a kiss Edward placed there before his fleeting departure. Walking over to the window with a small smile, Oswald watched the last visage of Edward round the corner, strolling out of sight with his suit in hand before he turned his attention back to his store. _What now?_ He had already completed the suit and as things currently stood, he had no other clients lined up.

 

“Gloves!” Oswald all but shouted to himself as he rushed over to his desk. Edward had requested pair of gloves. He did have something to do, and what more it was another thing he could impress Edward with. Oswald was thrilled that Edward had been so pleased with his suit, he was almost reluctant to hand it over as it marked the ending to one aspect of their relationship however now, as Oswald so delightfully discovered, he had another project of his to work on. Oswald was determined to craft the best pair of gloves Edward had ever owned, let alone set eyes on. With a smile stretching across his face Oswald slid his glasses into place, looped a measuring tape around his neck and picked up his notepad running over his notes before he got started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are almost finished. They will be posted together once complete. *strums fingers together and smiles*
> 
> Till next time!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald visits his father's grave on the anniversary of his death, as he has done for the past several years but a flash storm has his mother worried, especially after Oswald left home without his umbrella and mobile phone. A call to Edward has him travelling to the cemetery to draw Oswald out of the storm and out of his grief.

The clouds were rising and slowly congregating together, swirling around each other until they blanketed the sky. The last remaining clear patches took on a greenish hue as small flashes, barely noticeable to the blind eye flickered above him. Oswald paid them no mind, the weather wasn’t something he was concerned about today. No today his mind was only focused on one thing and that was his late father. Oswald sat down before the gravestone and traced his name, _Elijah Van Dahl._ Pain and grief took hold of him severely. He couldn’t hold back the sobs that wracked his frame, they shattered him into countless pieces, each one falling to the ground and entwining themselves around his father’s deceased body. Yet another year had passed without his warm smile, another year without his constant encouragement and loving words that always worked to soothe him, another year his mother was left alone without her husband, her soulmate, another year without _him_.

 

Oswald could still recall the day he received the call regarding his father's disappearance. He and his mother had been worried restless for a week, with little to no word from the Gotham's abysmal police department. Due to the tragedy, Oswald had been forced to close his shop, he couldn't afford to be away from his mother's side for a second, not when they were still waiting for word that may never come. They were both so lost, sitting in silence listening to the steady ticking of the clock that echoed the passing of time. Oswald wanted to smash it to pieces, to force time to bend to his wished, it needed to stop, to wait for his father but the endless ticking droned on. Each second that passed by felt like a tiny lash on Oswald's skin, striking his very heart.

 

Oswald had never seen his mother so lifeless and when she managed to show a _spark_ of emotion it was heartbreaking agony. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, the glassy orbs lost all their light as she lie on the couch by the phone waiting, twiddling the spiralled cord between her fingers. That was their life for seven days. The neverending wait for news. Exactly one weak from his father's disappearance they received the call. Oswald had never heard a such a broken sound leave his mother's throat, it was grief and heartbreak in it's most brutal form. She dropped the receiver and fell to the ground forcing him to listen to the last of the call before he joined her side, pulling her into his arms, crying alongside her. He was dead, they both knew that by that point but they held onto foolish hope that he would return with a happy smile and silly excuse for being delayed. Oswald didn't think they would ever make it up of the hardwood floors, he almost wished they would open and suck him into the depths below for he already felt like he was dying, teetering on the edge of life itself as _nothing_ could feel as bad as the all encompassing pain he was drowning in.

 

That pain had returned again as he sat bone dead atop of his father's grave. All those happy times they shared together, all the laughter and wholesome moments were torn from him in an instance and the very worst thing of all was the unknown, the questions that he was left that went unanswered. Why did this have to happen, why him, why now, why was he no longer here, why couldn't he return? His father was the kindest man he had ever known, he held love for everyone and everything, even the occasional rude customer that would snap or bark orders were seen as misunderstood people. He left a slither of himself in everyone he met and Oswald wanted to go gather all the pieces to recreate the puzzle, to bring him _back_. He needed him. Seven years to the date had done little to draw him away from that recurring thought.

 

"Come back to us father, to me," Oswald whispered. The quiet sounds were all but drowned out over the small rumbles that echoed around him. Oswald tightened his coat around his shoulders as the wind grew steadily cooler, worming through the tight fibres before licking at his skin. Out of nowhere the rain hit, beginning with two or three stray droplets then the onslaught began like a rain of gunfire followed by the brightest zap of lightning that cut through the clouds blinding him for a split second. Each strike overhead made Oswald tense, each flash felt like it was ripping through him. It was fitting in a way. Storms weren't his favorite thing yet he couldn't bare to move away from his father, he wouldn't leave his position for the entire day, this his one chance a year to _allow_ the pain he kept buried to rear its ugly head. This was the one day he would let himself feel the severity of the tragedy that had befallen him. He was in fragments on the floor and every gust of wind threatened to blow them away, scattering him across the globe.

 

The grassy grounds that lined the floor of the graveyard flooded instantaneously as the heavens opened overhead as though his father's sorrow was pouring down upon him, entwining with his own feelings of loss. _I miss you too, father._ Rain was carried with each burst of wind as it flew sideways through the sky striking him like little darts. Oswald’s clothes were saturated in a matter of moments. He paid it no mind as it was nothing compared to the empty pain he felt in his heart. Thunder reverberated around him, it sounded like an active war zone, like bombs exploding and planes zooming through the sky. Oswald lifted a hand and traced his name, trailing over every darkened groove. The action was repeated annually as though it would somehow bring him closer but even as he sat atop his final resting place he felt so alone.

 

"F-father, _why_ did this have to happen? Why did someone have to take you from us? I try to hold strong for mother but there are times I find I h-have little strength to continue. I am so lost without you, I... I don't think I'll ever be able to stop searching for you." Oswald dropped his hands and wrapped them around his legs as he drew in on himself. The tears didn't stop, even when he felt like he had nothing more to give another hidden reserve would open and flood his system. "Come back, come back, _p-please..._ " OSwald's words died in his throat, he couldn't speak any further as he had retreated into the emptiness of his heart.

 

~~~

 

 

Stitch by stitch Oswald tore apart, even as the rain began to ease off slightly he sat still like the angelic statutes that littered the graveyard. The breeze battered against the cloth that clung to him like another layer of skin, weighing him down even further. Oswald was as waterlogged as the flooding grounds, unable to soak up what had been pelted onto it, his emotions continued to overwhelm him and he couldn't find a way to recollect himself. He was lost, barely aware of the passing of time, there was no clock here to strike each second and the clouds hid the sun blocking out any slither of light. Oswald was alone, and that thought scared him.

 

Tears and choked out sobs were continuously ripped from his weakened body, there was no stopping this, there was no ending or beginning to sorrow, it circled around repeating endlessly. A mantra of questioning pleas circled in Oswald's mind. He was overwhelmed shivering violently on the puddled grounds. Oswald barely registered another's presence until the blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, along with a pair of arms. Oswald turned his head a fraction and saw the saturated image of Edward. Why was he here, what was he saying? Trembling hands shot out and held him close, he needed this someone right now, someone to support him, to comfort him. The fact that Edward was with him meant more than he could voice.

 

Edward settle onto the ground when he made no move to get up, he couldn't leave, not yet. Seven years without his father left a lot of time he had to make up for, there were too many missed moments between them now. His recurrent returns only drew those empty days in the shop to light, there was a large element from his life missing, one that would never be filled despite how much time had passed. So he sat and cried, searching for meaning, for a reason for answers to his questions, but reason could not be found amongst the stillness of the dead.

 

Oswald felt bad for drawing Edward out into the storm, he wasn't even sure how he knew where he was but that was a question he for another time as right now he was taking solstice in the fact that he was with him. Edward pulled him into his lap, running a hand across his back. Oswald cried, for his father, for himself and for Edward too in a small way. He shouldn't have to see him like this, all broken, destroyed, lifeless. It wasn't a pretty sight. Oswald was aware of the mess he was, he was far from the poised man Edward had come to know and yet he couldn't find the energy to move from his position. He felt as ceased as a body after death, all his bones, muscles and joints stiffened in a rigor mortis of grief. "I-I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sorry," Oswald blubbered into the damn skin of Edward's neck as he clung tighter to him.

 

Edward kissed the top of Oswald's saturated hair what felt like a hundred times as they sat in their embrace, his palm rubbing a comforting press up and down his spine. This was foreign to him, he'd seen the grief of the girls firsthand but they had been content with comforting one another with no need for Ed to step in, and Zsasz dealt with his grief by being quick to anger; seeking revenge and destroying anyone or anything that may stand in the warpath. Oswald was different, he was sensitive and so emotional all these years later and all Edward could possibly think to do was hold him close as he cried.

 

"Hey.. It's alright, Oswald. Let it out if you need to, there's no reason to apologise to me for your pain." _An agonising grief that I caused._ Ed brought his free hand to cradle the back of Oswald's head, the other continuing his calming ministrations along his back. Peering over the top of his head, a shuddering breath fogged in front of him as he caught sight of the headstone; _Loving father, loving husband._ Oswald deserved all the love in this world and Edward had torn a large part of that away from him in an instant, with no hesitation and no remorse. It was as if a sickening realisation knocked him full force in the gut, all the regret that should have been there for taking a life bubbling beneath the surface of Ed's usually carefully schooled demeanour and tears pricking at his eyes.

 

Had Edward's actions forced Oswald here often? How many storms had he sat through alone, how many tears had he shed into old earth because of one stupid hit? This was the harsh reality of his job, the other side of the coin that Ed had no wish to see before this moment and for the first time his guilty conscience was rearing its head as he sat between row upon row of headstones, not truly knowing how many bodies rest here on account of his own hand. "Oh god.. Oswald, I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry."_ His arms wound around the other's waist and his eyes squeezed shut as he buried his nose in Oswald's hair and tugged him closer into his lap, tears falling on the inside of his lenses. _This isn't fair, and it's all my fault._

 

Although it would likely cause more pain than relief, Edward had a burning question in the back of his mind ever since Victor had broken the news he'd killed the man. He _had_ to know just what kind of a man his mark was and what kind of a life he'd snuffed out without even a second thought. "You can talk about him, Oswald. I'd like to hear about him, if it would help. Tell me about him." Ed held him closer, tighter as he pressed his lips to a cold forehead once more and braced himself for words heavily laced with pain.

 

Oswald fiddled with the seams on the sides Edward's coat as he blinked through his tears. Edward sounded so broken as he drew him closer to his chest, tightening his embrace as though it was the only thing that held them both together from the shattering reality of the situation. _Did he lose a parent or loved one too?_ Oswald's heart broke for them both. Why did people have to die, all it left them with was a large hole that could never be filled. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he was fine, that he was no longer so consumed by the pain he kept buried in the deep recesses of his mind, he couldn't deny the overwhelming severity that hit him whenever he was by his father's final resting place. How did he even begin to explain the wonderful man his father one was, the lively energetic man that woke with a smile on his face every day. Oswald's mouth opened and closed mimicking the actions of a surfaced fish until he found a thought he could settle on.

 

"He w-was kind. He never said a bad word about a single soul." Every word Oswald spoke came out choked, constricted by his tender throat but that did little to deter him, he needed this, as much as it pained him to delve into his memories he needed to remember the man he was, he needed Edward to know where he came from because it shaped the man he was today. "He was there, always there for anyone that needed him, I still need h-him Edward, and he isn't here."

 

Oswald turned his head to look at the gravestone, reading over his father's name waiting for the answers of the universe to fall into his lap. Never again would he be wrapped in his father's warm embrace or hear his words of wisdom. Every unknown moment was ripped from him in an instant and seven years later Oswald was still living with the fallout of that tragic event. Elijah Van Dahl, a loving father and husband was no more. The existentialism of life waned heavy on Oswald's soul, people were free to make their own decisions, to follow their desires whether they were reckless or fulfilling yet the same philosophical conundrum encouraged someone to drive a bullet into his father's skull. Oswald licked his lips, every breath he exhaled misted in front of him before dissolving into the wind, carried off to places unknown. "He was so supportive and gentle," Oswald continued, "he was the most peaceful man I have ever met. When I was young, he taught me to sew and w-we formed this deep bond as we worked side by side. He was full of constant encouragement and never letting me wallow in self doubt. I was so lucky to have him as my f-father."

 

A few minutes passed quietly and Oswald's cries began to wane as a welcomed numbness took hold, calming his emotional output. His body continued to shake, his teeth clattering together as the icy wind entwined itself with his bones, carving their whispers into the hardened surface. Oswald lifted a hand to brush the tears from his face, his eyes were sensitive and swollen, half closed with exhaustion. Dropping his head to Edward's chest, Oswald trailed his fingers over the back of his hand and across his wrist, watching as the pale skin brightened with each gentle caress. Without even meaning to, Edward had brought him a peace he didn't often find at the gravesite. He sat with him and listened to his broken recollections as he whimpered his way through his tears. He didn't invalidate his feelings nor force him to box them back up, he gave him an outlet, someone to share with that wasn't his mother. "You would have liked him," Oswald spoke softly into the damp fibers of Edward's shirt, "everyone liked him... well n-not everyone. Someone had to take him away and I cannot figure out why. Why would someone murder someone as harmless as my father. He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't deserve this." A sneeze ended Oswald's whispers, forcing him into a tighter ball, which would not stop shaking. "Thank you for being here, Edward. It means a lot to me."

 

 

Oswald could not be more thankful for the care Edward was showing him, it was more than he could have ever voiced for in the moments of perpetual grief and anguish Edward stepped forward offering him _exactly_ what he needed. _Comfort_. Oswald sat still in the passenger seat of Edward's car, his knees were tucked to his chest and his head was lolled to his shoulder as he watched the world fly past him in a blur. It mirrored the erratic thoughts of his mind. There wasn't a single point he could focus on, people, lampposts, buildings and cars streaked together in until he could bare it no longer. Oswald shifted in his seat turning his head to look across at the man sitting beside him.

 

Ed hadn't said a word since they started driving, his hands were firmly grasped onto the wheel and his eyes trained ahead intensely. Oswald couldn't help but study his face, it was listless as though he had absorbed Oswald's very own feelings into him, a transference of pain and sorrow that no person should feel. Oswald could feel the pensive thoughts rolling off of him as he navigated his way through the streets, he did this, it was his fault Edward was consumed by his mind. The red rings around his eyes told the story of tears, Oswald's heart broke at the sight. The last time he saw Edward he had been smiling, his whole demeanour radiated happiness and light, but now, as he focused on the road ahead, there wasn't a trace of that happy man to be found. They were an inverted pair of their past selves. Oswald wanted to break out of this rut, to be happy and enjoy with Edward by his side, and more than anything he wanted to be seated back in his laps, tucked safely against his chest as a pair of strong arms held him close. Edward was where he felt safe to be himself, even if that person was a shell, chipped and cracked around the edges. It only left places for Edward to fill. He was beginning to feel like home.

 

 _Home._ The word rang clear in Oswald's mind. _Edward was taking him home._ Bolting upright, Oswald waved his hands in front of him as dread settled in his stomach. "E-Edward, please don't take me home, I can't have my mother seeing me like this. I am a certified mess, it would only cause her more concern on my behalf. Please Edward, please don't do this." He couldn't go home, not yet. Oswald could already predict her reaction, the way she would rush to his side, forcing him into the shower whilst she set to warming the house to the extremes to starve off an inevitable cold. As much as he loved his mother, he didn't want to return to her side and perhaps it was selfish of him, removing himself on the anniversary of his father's death, but he wanted to feel something other than the deep seated pain that reared up on this day. He wanted to be with Edward, to find happiness and hope with him, to see a smile stretch across his face again. He wanted to forget everything but the man that sought to care for him in his time of need.

 

 

 

Oswald held Edward close, hands clasping at the damp fibres of his shirt as rested his head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. A warmth filled Oswald, one not born from the transference of body heat although that did help, no his warmth was something seated much deeper, seeping out from his very centre and travelling to his extremities, this was all Edward. "Thank you for all that you continue to do for me," Oswald spoke quietly, "and for constantly being by my side. I can't tell you how much it means to me, how much you mean." Oswald pulled out of the hug and gave Edward a small smile as he ran a hand through his damp hair. The steam in the room licked at his skin, filling his lungs with each heavy breath. The water had been running for the past few minutes, it was barely noticeable over the sounds of Edward's breathing and heart beat but as he stood alone before him, overly aware of Edward tracking his movements, the shower was all he heard. Oswald shuffled awkwardly on his feet before clearing his throat. "I should probably shower now. Thank you Edward. Shall I need you, I'll call."

 

With a nod Edward left the room and closed the door behind him. Oswald turned the lock into place before he set to undressing. His fingers shook as he worked to unbutton each piece, slowly revealing himself to the florescent lights of the bathroom. Oswald cursed his recklessness for staying out in the rain so long, he was lucky to not have developed hyperthermia when he sat in his frozen state, prey to the elements. Although it would not have been the first time he caught such an illness it was always unwelcomed, the cold was hardly ever a dear friend.

 

Each article of clothing slapped the tiles, waterlogged and heavy, weighed down by the rain that still coated his skin even when he stood bare. Oswald flicked his eyes over to the locked door, only now he had comprehended where he was. _Edward's home._ Oswald wished he managed to take a gander at what it was like, he had never given thought to what his home could be like, was it spacious or over crowded, did he have a classic or contemporary taste, were their family photos or were his walls bare? He wished he had thought to take a look but as Edward's carried him in but Oswald could not find the will or the energy to draw out of his embrace. He much prefered to curl up in his arm and although he felt foolish for his childlike behaviour, he took solstice in the fact that it didn't appear to bother the other man.

 

Oswald peered around the bathroom searching for a piece of Edward's story, amongst the tiles and grout but his thought were not connecting to the visuals. Everything was neat and tidy, stacked orderly upon shelves, nothing appeared out of place, it was almost too perfect bar the pile of soaking wet clothes at his feet. Not wanting to mess up Edward's home, Oswald picked up his clothes and shuffled them over to the hamper basket before turning to climb under the warm spray. He hissed and jumped back as the water met his skin only to squeak when his back met the tiles. The heat spewing out of the faucet and the icy walls of the surrounding the space contrasted awfully. Generally, Oswald favoured hot showers, but the low temperature of his body made the warm water feel less like a soothing stream and more like the sensation of small pins drilled into the skin in an abstracted form of acupuncture. Oswald carefully reached around the spray and adjusted the dials, giving him a reprieve from the fiery hell cascading from above. Feeling satisfied with the change, Oswald stepped under the spray and sighed, a shudder racked its way down his spine as his body worked to absorb the warmth surrounding him. This was exactly what he needed. Already he could feel the tingling in his toes subside, and his fingers were no longer as numb, the constant shivering that took hold of his small body was nonexistent under the spray. He could easily spend the next hour in the shower, and perhaps if it was his own home, Oswald might have but he was a guest in Edward's home, he should be as quick as possible.

 

Not wanting to use up all of Edward's hot water, Oswald quickly washed himself borrowing a small amount of Edward's bodywash and shampoo. The act felt oddly intimate, those were items the other used on a daily basis, items chosen specifically for himself and now Oswald was using them too. It was almost like a small piece of Edward was entwined into the layers of his skin, encasing him even after he shut off the spray and stepped onto the small bathmat.

 

Oswald picked up a fluffy blue towel off the corner shelf and set to drying himself, fluffing his hair and patting down his face before addressing his body. Sounds from outside the bathroom filtered in prompting Oswald to smile. It wasn't something he was actively aware of until the muscles in his cheeks ached. Oswald was surprised to discover how calm and collected he felt compared to earlier, he was almost certain this year would be like the past several six, the quiet desolation that stretched out over a few days leaving behind an emptiness that would be present for weeks to come, however Edward had given him a reprieve from his past fate, a year's break. Oswald was so very thankful for his continual care and support.

 

Wanting to return to Edward's side, Oswald looked around for his clothes only then realising that he had nothing to wear. What was he going to do? It wasn't like he rewear his previous outfit, it was saturated and would only return him to the near freezing state in a heartbeat. A towel was all he had for the time being, perhaps Edward could lend him something for the night until he returned back home to his mother. The thought of spending the evening in Edward's home brought a fresh smile to Oswald's face, all too often their encounters were cut short due to inevitable time constraints however now they didn't have that issue, Oswald could spend time with him in the comfort of his own home where neither party would be forced to leave for the night. Securing the first towel around his waist, Oswald picked up a second and wrapped it over his shoulders. He wasn't used to anyone seeing his body, although there was nothing overly wrong with him, he still felt a niggling of insecurity as to how Edward would react to his undressed state. He was too skinny, something his mother occasionally commented on but despite their best efforts he could hardly gain any weight due to the severity of his childhood illnesses.

 

Feeling safe under the fibres of the fluffy towels, Oswald unlocked and went in search of Edward. He found him seated on the couch with two cups of what appeared to be tea, on the coffee table. Oswald smiled at the domesticity of it all before he cleared his throat, drawing Edward from his mind. A pair of brown eyes flicked his way, before narrowing in confusion as he took in his appearance. Oswald tensed nervously, fiddling with the a corner of the towel draped over his shoulders. "Um... I'm sorry to be a bother but it appears as if I am in need of some clothes for the evening. Do you have anything I could borrow, Edward?"

 

~~~

 

 

Oswald nodded and gave Edward his thanks before he closed himself in the bedroom and set to dressing. The pajamas he had been leant were at least two sizes bigger than what he usually wore and certainly not his colour, green never did favour him, however he wasn't going to pass up the chance to get out from underneath the towels, they weren't suitable attire for company. With one last look at the closed door Oswald removed the towel from around his shoulders and hung it up on one of the hooks on the back of the door. With haste he pulled on and buttoned up the flannel shirt, it hung loosely of his small frame, showing the startling difference between his and Edward's sizes.

 

Oswald ran a hand down his torso. These were clothes worn by Edward, clothes were wrapped around his body during slumber, in his most vulnerable moments. It was a new level of intimacy that he was discovering at Edward's side, Oswald was titillated for what lie ahead in their evening, he was looking forward to discovering more about Edward from the comforts of his own home, his own territory where he felt free to be himself.

 

Oswald hung the second towel next to the first and picked up the pair of pants, only to pause when he realised he hadn't been given any underwear. _What now?_ He wouldn't feel comfortable without anything underneath pajama bottoms, it was too unsettling to even think about. Deciding Edward wouldn't mind, Oswald open the top draw in his dresser and pulled out a black pair briefs, quickly sliding them up his legs. As expected, the elastic waist was almost too wide for his narrow hips but beggars couldn't be choosers, this was more than acceptable for single night. He would have plenty of time to right his attire tomorrow before heading to his shop. Putting on the last addition to his borrowed outfit Oswald drew the drawstring as tight, tying it in a knot. The pants hung a little lower than the waistband of the briefs and bunched around his ankles. Oswald sighed with a shake of his head. _This was as good as it was going to get._

 

He felt a little foolish, swimming beneath green waves of fabric, feeling more akin to shrubbery than to a human being but he couldn't deny how comfortable he felt encased in Edward's clothes. Oswald rolled the pants up a little so he wouldn't trip over then exited the bedroom, finding Edward back on the lounge with a blanket thrown over his lap. Oswald's eyed the backs of his shoulders as he walked over to him, unable to keep his eyes off his exposed skin. It felt like an age since he had last seen Edward in anything other than formal attire, they were both layered so often it was easy to forget that there were things to discover under pressed shirts and silken ties. There was a little dimples present on the back of Edward's shoulders in between the ridges detailed muscles. Oswald was pleased to see the gnarly gash on Edward's shoulder had healed in the past two weeks, leaving behind a pink scar, other than that he appeared in wonderful shape. There were no fresh cuts or bruises. He looked perfect sitting casually on the couch.

 

Just as Oswald was about to sit down and cuddle up with Edward there was a knock at the door. He froze, Edward's head lifted, a radiant smile spread across his face as he flicked his eyes up and down his body before settling on his face. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before a second round of taps rapped impatiently on the door. Edward stood and Oswald eyed the phone in the corner "I should call my mother," Oswald said softly as he shuffled on his feet, "she is probably worried sick about me."

 

Oswald walked over to the phone, leaving Edward to answer the door collecting their food. He stared down at the numbers on the phone, feeling awful for leaving his mother in the dark so long, worrying about his health and wellbeing, whilst he was sharing smiles with Edward. Punching in the his home number Oswald put the phone to his ear. The dial barely reached the second ring when he heard his mother's voice sound through the earpiece. _"Hello?"_ Oswald's heart broke. He had only heard one word yet he could already feel the panicked air that surrounded her, the various layers and depths of emotions that he had unknowingly forced her to feel. With a deep sigh, Oswald spoke.

 

"Hello mother, I'm sorry fo-"

 

 _"Oswald, are you alright? Are you safe? Did Mr. Nygma find you?"_ Oswald sat silently listening to her frantic rambles as he fiddled with a nearby pen.

 

"I'm sorry," he started, feeling a loss for words. What could he possibly say that would make the situation any better. Hours had passed since he last saw her, let alone spoken with her. He was so absent minded that he had forgotten his phone, leaving it on his nightstand at home as he headed out for the day with only the thoughts of his father to accompany him. He should have predicted how she would react, he should have found a way to speak with her sooner instead of being consumed by his grief. This day was hard on him, but she was suffering too. It was selfish of him to only think of himself. "I'm so sorry for making you worry. I didn't mean to, I don't like to causing you additional stress."

 

_"Oswald I am your mother, I will always be concerned about you, especially on today of all days. How are you, my boy?"_

 

"I'm better now. Edward... he found me at the exact time I needed him most, thank you for sending him. I'm sorry it had to resort to that." Oswald wasn't certain how long he was sat in the cemetery, he knew it must have been a few hours as the sun had begun its descent and he had left well before lunch. No matter how long he sat in the heavy rains crying into the damn soil that weighed down on his father's remains, it didn't erase the time he left his mother stewing in turmoil as she waited for his return. Oswald was glad to hear her demeanor calm the longer they spoke, and despite how much he knew she likely needed him, he wasn't ready to return home, to see the reminders of their missing piece. Oswald was nervous, he didn't quite know how to voice his request, but with a deep breath he readied himself. "Mother, with your permission, I will be staying here tonight... at Edward's. He has graciously opened his home to me for the evening but if you need me home it would be no trouble. I know today is difficult for us both."

 

His mother was silent on the other end, Oswald wished he could see her, to reassure her he was well and that she needn't worry about him. He was safe with Edward, he was kind and gentle, he continually treated him as if he was the most important person in his life. On the other hand, Oswald could understand his mother's hesitation, she had only met him once, and anything else she had heard had come to her as second handedly. Surely she wouldn't mind though, she appeared quite pleased the following their first introduction and she felt confident enough to call him for help. "Mother?" Oswald questioned as a minute passed by.

 

_"Oswald, I am glad you have found some peace on today of all days but you don't need my permission to stay out at night, you are a grown man. Enjoy your time with, Mr. Nygma... but be safe. I know the two of you are growing closer, and it brings me joy to see you find someone special in this world however don't feel pressured into anything you aren't comfortable with."_

 

Oswald groaned before peering at the man in question, he was walking back from the front door with a bag in each hand and a beaming smile on his face as he shook the bags in his direction. Oswald laughed and nodded at him. _It was dinner time._ "I will heed your words, as father said, _haste leads to mistakes,_ that is not something I wish to do here. I doubt Edward would force me into anything I didn't want... and speaking of Edward he has food waiting for me so I should probably go." Oswald gave his mother his love and bid her a good night before disconnecting the call.

  
Rejoining Edward's side with colour still staining his cheeks thanks to his mother, he peered into the bags, eyeing the contents with a brow raised in humour. "You always go overboard Edward. There is no way we could possible eat all this food, but I thank you. You continue to go out of your way to care for me." Oswald raised himself onto the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to Edward's lips, showing his appreciation for all that he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so I know we said that angst was coming at the end of this chapter but this ended up longer than we expected. We didn't want to overload you with 22,000 words so it was split in two. In saying this, a small spoiler will be posted at the end of the next chapter as a thank you for all that continue to read and comment. There is some great stuff coming :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward continue to spend a peaceful night together in the comforts of Ed's apartment as they work towards solidifying their blossoming relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I cut the last chapter at a weird point, I am putting the last paragraph here to remind everyone where we are up to. Sorry about the confusion, it won't happen again.
> 
>  
> 
> Rejoining Edward's side with colour still staining his cheeks thanks to his mother, Oswald peered into the bags, eyeing the contents with a brow raised in humour. "You always go overboard Edward. There is no way we could possible eat all this food, but I thank you. You continue to go out of your way to care for me." Oswald raised himself onto the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to Edward's lips, showing his appreciation for all that he has done.

 

Oswald picked up a plastic fork and took a mouthful of food before answering. "She seems to be fine, well that was after she calmed down... but I'm not sure, Edward. This is the first time I am leaving her alone on his anniversary, it almost feels wrong. She told me to be happy and enjoy myself, but the thought of her alone with only her thoughts, it worries me." Oswald knew all too well how he would react in such a predicament, Edward had seen it for himself too at the cemetery, he was a certified mess, controlled by his emotions until he was given something else to focus on. His mother was much more composed than him, but he knew she would be hurting. The love she shared with her husband extended past the realm of death. Having one's soulmate torn away from them must be an excruciating thing to live with, to never feel whole again, to be alone. Oswald couldn't imagine it, he didn't want to imagine it, it was too painful to bare though to yet his mother lived with that on a daily basis.

 

Oswald sighed and leant back further into Edward's chest thinking over his earlier statement. Life had a way of surprising him but like Edward said, he wished they had met earlier, to spend more than a handful of days in each others presence. Who knew where they would be by now. Would they be in a similar embrace, would they be together or would things have fizzled out. Fantasies were both entertaining and daunting but irrelevant, all that mattered was the present and presently Oswald was in the arms of someone he cared for, someone who treasured him.

 

"She wouldn't be happy with me if I returned, so I may as well make the most of the time I have with you." Oswald threw a shy smile over his shoulder at Edward who quickly ducked to press a kiss to his cheek. Feeling comfortable in his hold, Oswald returned his attention back to his food even though his appetite was lacking. He never ate much on this day, he hadn't even had any breakfast or lunch, for which he was grateful, as he was certain it wouldn't have stayed in his stomach very long.

 

Edward's palms rubbed up and down his arms, squeezing his shoulders and at the crooks of his elbows soothingly, only then did Oswald realise that he wasn't eating. Oswald turned his body slightly so he could easily face Edward, loving the way his hair hung loosely as it grazed his temples in the sweetest way. _He's perfect._ Oswald raised a brow and smirked at him. "I am beginning to think that you like watching me eat, Edward. What's this, the second or third time now and still you forget your own needs despite the copious amounts of food within arms reach." Oswald filled his fork with some of his own meal and held it in front of Edward's mouth. "Eat."

 

 

Oswald stared down into his meal, before darting his eyes back up to Edward's face taking note of his heated cheeks and dazzling eyes that shone with happiness. "I... you didn't make me uncomfortable. It was nice, _very_ nice," he spoke sincerely. He didn't want the moment to end, despite it's quickening nature. Edward took his squeak as one of protest but it was anything but. Averting his gaze due to his own embarrassment at being so forthcoming, Oswald turned his attention back to his meal. He no longer wanted it, but the reasons were completely different compared to the ones earlier. He was happy kissing Edward, he had the overwhelming desire to do so again but the man previously mentioned that he was famished so Oswald let it slide and ate a little more, finishing off three quarters of the the container before he slid it back onto the coffee table.

 

Settling back into Edward's chest Oswald peered around his apartment and a smile graced his face. It was nice, comfortable and homely, _definitely_ masculine in taste compared to his own more flourished home but it suited Edward well. Behind him, Edward continued to eat, Oswald had nothing to do but listen to the rain continue to fall outside, and the sound of their quiet breaths.

 

"Do you mind..." Oswald started but lost all train of thought when Edward looked down at him, smiling over his mouthful of food. A mere couple of weeks ago, Oswald would _never_ had believed he would be graced with this sight, he hardly even had the mind to process something as climactic as someone other than his mother wanting to spend time with him outside of his business. Edward had brought more than a job opportunity into his life, he turned his world on it's head, there were constant experiences and surprises to be found by Edward's side. Oswald was looking forward to each new step, as they all seemed momentous, acts of grandeur were found even in the smallest hugs, or slightest brush of their hands.

 

"I, um... I'm going to grab a glass of water whilst you finish your meal." Oswald smiled softly and lifted his head to press a kiss to Edward's cheek, before carefully sliding out from between his legs as he headed to the kitchen. Standing still in the middle of the room, Oswald turned his head left and right. _Where did Edward keep his glasses?_ It only took the opening of two cupboards before Oswald found them. He quickly filled his cup and strolled back out into the living space, sipping his drink as he looked around. His eyes fell to a small collection of framed photographs on a bookcase. There were only 4, and not one of them held an image of Edward's parents. Perhaps they didn't have a good relationship, maybe that was where Edward received his scars. Oswald hadn't been able to forget that image, it left his mind for a short while but it often circled back. Whatever happened between Edward and his parents was in the past, he appeared happy and healthy right now, so it didn't seem like pertinent information he needed to gather, or intrude on. The last few hours had been so heavy, he was looking forward to something lighter, more gentler. Deep emotional talks were not the way he wanted to spend his evening, there would be plenty of time later to discuss past events.

 

Oswald smiled as his eyes fell to another photograph, it depicted Edward and a shorter blonde woman smiling at each other. It was such a candid shot, Oswald was certain that neither party was aware it was taken until shortly after. _Was this Edward's sister?_ He had mentioned having a sister on their date together, this must be her. Most of the images on the shelf was of the two of them, Oswald was glad he had someone like her in his life, someone else that could make him smile. Picking up the largest photo frame Oswald's eyes fell to meet Victor's smirking face amongst the small group of people. Oswald repressed a sigh, he felt bad that he hadn't had the chance to speak with Victor yet concerning his feelings. He now knew where his heart lie, it was held inside of the man eating chinese food on the couch, there was no second guessing this decision despite how he felt about Victor. Oswald's feelings for Edward outweighed those of the other, he couldn't deny that, not any longer, not after today. Edward had been there for him when he had felt so alone, he held him close, listened to his memories and took him out of the rain, giving him refuge from the weather and his crippling sadness. Oswald knew that he should have made time to call Victor, to tell him his decision but the past few days had been so busy, and with his earlier state he was not in the mood to have another heavy conversation. He wasn't ready to do anything more than spend a nice evening with Edward. He would make time to talk with Victor the following day, it wouldn't be fair nor kind to leave it any longer than that.

 

 

Oswald put the photo down and walked over to the record player situated against the far wall. Edward's music tastes were oddly specific, classical for the most part with a few pieces from other genres thrown in there. Oswald smiled as his eyes fell to a familiar piece by Dmitri Shostakovich. Removing the record from it's slip, Oswald placed it into place and set the needle, smiling softly as the melodic notes flowed through him and into the room. Turning back to face Edward, Oswald saw that he had _finally_ finished eating so without another thought he set his near empty glass on the table and came to stand before him.  The music continued to flow in the background, soft and slow, as he gaze into Edward's eyes, sharing with him every ounce of unspoken emotion.

 

Ed managed another mouthful before the comfortable silence was split by familiar piano notes drifting from the record player, his smile stretching as Oswald stepped slowly closer. It was comforting to see the other so relaxed in his presence, his first time in Edward's apartment and he already felt at home enough to help himself to water and treat his home as his own. If that wasn't sign enough that things were quickly clicking into place and forming such an easy connection, what would be? It seemed fitting that the piece Oswald had chosen was one he often played to relax and unwind after a particularly stressful or exciting day. Here he was now, unwinding into comfort with the one who now so obviously held his heart.

 

"Will you dance with me?" Oswald asked as he reached down to pick up one of Edward’s hands, running his thumb across his knuckles. There wasn't anything he would like to do more than be in his arms, swaying softly to the classical piece. "Please, Edward."

  

One thing was strikingly obvious to Oswald as they started dancing, swaying slowly on their feet as they held each other close, and that was that Edward had never done this before or had little experience in the field. Oswald didn't know what he expected, Edward often carried himself in such a careful manner, as though he was all too aware of every movement, it was endearing to find that he didn't display that in all areas. Oswald _danced_ with him a little while longer, giving their clasped hands a squeeze waiting to see if nerves were controlling his steps or a lack of experience but the latter soon proved true when Edward all but stepped on his toes. Lifting his head off of Edward's chest and taking a small step back, Oswald smirked up at him, feeling playful. "You have no idea what you are doing, do you?"

 

His answer was given in averted eyes and darkened cheeks. Oswald lifted his free hand, running it across Edward's jaw as he gently encouraged him to look back at him. Oswald gave him a reassuring smile before raising to the tips of his toes, to peck his lips. "I can teach you if you like?" he asked. He had been taught to dance from a young age, swaying and spinning along to various pieces with his mother and father, he was well versed in almost every form of dance, it was high time he put these unused skills to test, beginning with instructing Edward, that was if he wanted to learn.

 

 

 

"Just be patient and enjoy yourself, I am sure you will do wonderfully."

 

"First things first..." Oswald closed the small gap between them, and placed his hands into position, one clasped in Edward's and the other on his shoulder. "Keep me close, okay. Don't be afraid of any fumbles and missteps. I can't even comprehend the amount of mistakes I made when I was first taught to dance, I believe my mother may still have a few bruised toes, even after countless years." Oswald giggled and ran his hand down Edward's arm, setting the other's palm on his lower back. "This is the point you lead from, it is the body you need to control, everything else is just spare parts." It was a common misconception that the hands clasped hands are the focal point, the guiding needle that pointed north but that was not the case. The grasp could be dropped but as long as the hold to the lower back was secure the dance could continue.

 

Edward stared down at him with a pinched brow. Oswald could almost see the cogs turning inside his mind as he struggled to grasp every bit of information. It meant so much to him that Edward was willing to give this a shot, even with the apprehension he was so obviously exhibiting. He was going above and beyond to keep him happy. Oswald's heart swelled with affection, how was he lucky enough to find someone as bright and handsome as Edward on the dark streets of Gotham. He was almost like the proverbial white knight, chasing away all the evils in their world. Clearing his throat, Oswald pressed a kiss to Edward's jaw before speaking once more.

 

"I am going to teach you the lead, as I have always taken secondary position. There isn't much difference between the two roles but if you don't feel comfortable the option to switch is always available." The classical notes continued to flow into the room, Oswald closed his eyes, listening to the tempo, timing the steps he would soon be taking before he opened them again, meeting the gentle eyes of the man holding him close. Oswald blushed over the top of his smile but didn't avert his gaze, he could look at Edward all night and it still wouldn't be enough.

 

With a quick run down of the steps, Oswald nodded at Edward, letting him know it was time to begin. He could see the nerves run rampant on his face, the fingers on his lower back pressed a little firmer and the side of Edward's jaw tensed as an intense concentration washed over his features. To Oswald, Edward's reaction was awfully adorable but he was treating this dance as though it was a series of intense comprehension, he needed to relax otherwise he would not be able to enjoy the moment. "Edward," Oswald whispered, only to repeat himself softly. When chocolate brown orbs met his own, Oswald raised himself and kissed the other man.

 

 

Oswald didn't answer for the smallest time, as he was taking in the moment with closed eyes and small steps, shuffling about the room in a simple waltz. This is what he always pictured when he thought of moments with the man he would one day find, slow dancing, quiet meals, and plenty of affectionate gazes and touches. This is what he now had. Oswald lifted his head, knowing that leaving a question going so long unanswered would only cause the other party to stew and he didn't want that, Edward had only just regained his confidence and there had been no steps to his toes this time.

 

"You are on your way to becoming quite the fine dancer, Mr. Nygma." Oswald laughed, small and bell like before dropping his head once more. He didn't want to give up this moment, not for anything in the world as this was more than he could have dreamed, for dreams were passing fantasies where thoughts and wishes were acted out in another state of mind. He didn't have to rely on such notions now, not when he had the real thing holding him close, kissing his forehead and hand and speaking words of kindness... and _love?_ Was it love on Edward's behalf? He was aware of his own feelings, they grew at an exceptionally expansive rate but was he alone in this? Oswald didn't believe so, or perhaps he didn't want to. Oswald bit his lip and smiled at his foolishness. Edward's acts weren't one of friendship, although that aspect would always be there, they were ones that spoke of romance and romantic interest. This was where they had been heading towards. Edward's earlier spoken words surfaced in Oswald's mind, _it's seems a shame we haven't been doing this for longer than we have._ That statement couldn't be more true than it was in this moment.

 

Oswald gave a squeeze to Edward's hand and followed his carefully placed steps around the room, they were only moving in a small circle but even if they had a ballroom to dance in Oswald wouldn't want this moment any different from what it was right now. It was undeniably perfect. For once in his life, Oswald felt completely content in another’s presence, he felt like he could live out the rest of his days swaying slowly in the arms of the man he loved, there was little more to ask for, other than this.

 

"I... Edward, I think I'm falling in love with you." Oswald barely registered he spoke until his heart pounded inside its enclosure after his confession slipped free. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings, he wanted to share them, to experience them openly and wholesomely. There was no way he could let this tender moment slip by without telling Edward how he was feeling. It felt like he had waited many years for him, an eternity of loneliness was all that was once laid bare before him whereas now it was filled with visions of Edward smiling down at him in a variety of settings. Oswald lifted his head with a worried gaze when their dancing began to slow. "I didn't ruin the moment did I?"

 

 

 

Oswald smiled up at Edward, bright and earnest as he moved his hands to settle on the other's hips, fiddling with the ends of his shirt. “I-I want this, I want you. I've never been more certain of anything in my life.” Barely a second after the words left his mouth, Edward dove forward, pulling him flush against his body as he captured his lips once more. The earlier intensity reignited as they moved together in an entirely different dance. This wasn't the slow, sensual movements of a waltz, and although the music continued to tinkle in the background, they were no longer keeping time. They had their own rhythm and eventual crescendo to find outside of the notes in a song.  

 

Oswald gasped into the kiss as Edward's hands transversed his body, pressing with more certainty and urgency as time turned on. Edward's confession of love circled on an endless loop in his mind, he wasn't certain what he had done to capture the attention of such a brilliant man, surely his sewing skills couldn't have been _that_ impressive, but Oswald vowed not to let him slip away, not after he had finally found him. Raising to his toes, Oswald curled his tongue around the other's as his hands slid beneath his shirt, touching him in a way he had yet had the chance to do. All prior caresses had been restrained, held back by professionalism and uncertainty. He no longer had that invisible cord restraining him. Oswald was free to do as he liked and the vocal sounds spilling from Edward's mouth into his own encouraged him further.

 

Oswald's breath laboured as one of Edward's hands settled on his rear yet again as the other cradled his head. A gasp drew Oswald's lips away from the other's and he blushed in recognition of their pressed parts. Although he was thoroughly enjoying the moment, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do from here. Whilst he knew all about the acts to come, having been thoroughly educated on the matter, it was completely different experiencing it first hand, away from the printed pages on a pamphlet or book. With a bite his lip Oswald pushed Edward's singlet up his torso. The other caught on quickly and removed it, tossing the fabric to the floor.

 

The shy smile that spread across Oswald's face was unrestrained. It wasn't a measuring tape that would be exploring and wrapping around Edward's body. It was him. That thought brewed a nervous flutter in Oswald's stomach. What if he messed this up, what if he made a fool of himself? It was entirely possible, and seeing as this was his first dabbling in the area he… _no_ he couldn't let his worries take a hold of his mind. Not now, not with the way Edward was smiling down at him lovingly. Oswald leant forward and pecked a kiss to a few pale scars on Edward's chest before cupping the back of his neck to draw him back down.

 

 

Oswald's breath hitched at the feel of Edward's hand settling on his most intimate place. He ducked his head into his shoulder, closing his eyes as he tried to make sense of the reactions his body was exhibiting. Every sensation was catalogued deep in his mind, it was exhilarating and overwhelming, like a thousand severed electric wires had just spread their charge throughout every nerve ending. Oswald’s whole body was alive, running rampant, jittery in nerves but somewhat muted due to excitement. _This was happening._ He couldn’t think of a better person to share this experience with, to share himself with. He trusted Edward with his whole heart, a feeling as wonderful as that could only bring good things, after all it brought him this very moment.

 

Oswald lifted his head and looked at Edward. He had obviously waited too long to answer as the other began drawing his hand away slowly, sharing with him an apologetic look. "No, wait," Oswald said as he picked up Edward's hand, holding it in his own, halting any further movements so he could explain himself. It was too hard to form words with Edward's palms running over his body, let alone settled on the front of his pants. How could one be expected to do anything than be in the moment, to relish in the sensations. "I liked it, truly I did. Please don’t stop, there is nothing I want more than to do this with you.”

 

Oswald moved Edward’s hand back down to his hardened shaft with a blush. He had _never_ been so outgoing in his life, even the mere act of being topless, free of his layers was a little nerve wracking. Oswald was not very confident when it came to his appearance but Edward’s loving yet heated gaze eradicated most of his discomfort. _Edward wanted him._ Oswald gasped into the back of his hand as Edward’s fingers moved slowly over the front of his pants. His brown orbs were trained on his face, watching every reaction causing Oswald’s blush to deepen. With another stroke of fingers along his clothed shaft Oswald dove forward, capturing Edward’s lips in a kiss, curling his tongue around his the instant his lips parted.

 

Oswald could not control his breath, it came out in small shallow pants as Edward kissed and nipped his way down his body. His eyes were hooded, unfocused as all his attention was centred on the man beneath the blanket. Oswald was so thankful for the inclusion the throw, despite how much he desired Edward and their cataclysmic set of circumstances, he was still insecure in all that he was. He knew he had no reason to be this way, Edward uttered words of awe as he gazed upon him, however Oswald could not lock the niggling part of himself away that said something was wrong with himself. Thankfully Edward had noticed his state without him having to utter a word, and the tenderness of the mere act spoke novels. Oswald could not fault a single thing he had done, even though there encounter was heated, fuelled by desire, Edward continued to cater to his needs in a way only someone with deep seated love could do.

 

Edward pressed another kiss to his hip, this one was inched a little closer to his member than the last. Oswald tightened his hand in the strand of Edward's hair as he flexed his toes waiting for him to make another move, although yet _again_ there was a pause as permission to continue was questioned. Oswald smiled, he loved how gentle Edward was being with him but wished he'd do something, he found it all too difficult to form words with the soft caresses of breath on his most intimate parts which continued to make him twitch. "I... _ah,_ yes please continue. _Please._ "

 

There was another squeeze to Oswald's hand before his member was enveloped in the warmth of Edward's mouth. A squeak ripped free from Oswald's throat quickly chased by a moan that had him blushing to the roots of his hair. Unrestrained euphoria was what he experienced, along with the quick paced declining fall into the unknown as he was swallowed down. Oswald's hips bucked twice, free of their own accord before he tensed to stop himself from moving. He didn't want to hurt Edward but the sensations ignited instincts which propelled him forward. “Ed…” Oswald whimpered as his shaft was lavished with a wet tongue swirling from base to tip. His mind was in a tizzy, it was all too new, the rush of lust and adulterated need consumed him. He wanted… no he _needed_ “more, don’t stop… _ah_ , please don’t stop.”

 

 

 

The slight trepidation Oswald felt as Edward's fingers circled his entrance was all but washed clean at the whispered words of love against his lips. Oswald wanted to answer in return, to relay every sentiment but all he found himself capable of doing was moaning wantonly into Edward's mouth at the intrusion of a finger. Despite his jubilation at this next step forward, his body still tensed around the object. It was a foreign entity within him, something he had never experienced before, even by his own hand.

 

Ed pecked Oswald’s lips, giving him time to adjust to his digit. Brown eyes, free from the barrier of his glasses stared down at him, sparkling with love, excitement and a twinge of concern. Ed was so beautiful, even with the scars that littered his body he was stunning. Wrapping his legs over Ed’s hips, Oswald nodded at him to continue before he surged up to press his lips against his once more. He couldn’t get enough of his kisses. They were the sweetest of drugs, thoroughly addicting and as more were exchanged his craving grew. Ed’s tongue swirled around his own drawing several gasps as his finger pressed deeper. “Oh _god_ ,” Oswald cursed as he threw his head back into the pillows. Ed moved to mouth at his neck, nipping and kissing across his entire throat, discovering markers that sent Oswald’s mind spinning. He could no longer keep his eyes open, the simple task was too much to bare under the ministrations.

 

“More, please Ed,” Oswald begged as he clawed at Ed’s shoulders, desperation quickly taking hold. Ed didn’t let a second slip by, he answered his plea instantaneously, adding a second finger inside of him. There was a slight burn, not one strong enough to elicit a response but it was noticeable nonetheless before the feeling quickly drifting away into pleasure. The air around them was growing heated, thick with the sounds of Oswald’s moans and whimpers. He never imagined himself as a vocal person during intercourse, he was much too used to being the image of composure but as Edward’s pressed deeper and his kisses built in intensity, there was no denying the steady stream that slipped from between his lips. Kicking the blanket off of them as his body began to sweat, Oswald rocked down onto the next press of Edward’s fingers. His mouth fell open but barely a sound escaped as his breath was ripped from his lungs. “Again,” he managed to squeak out before pulling Ed down in an attempt to kiss him but as he did, Ed’s digits curled and Oswald was rendered almost immobile save for the tilts of his hips as he chased the feeling of pure ecstasy, over and over again.

 

There was a buzz building inside Oswald’s body, one he hadn’t ever felt before. It made him jittery, and increasingly desperate. “ _E-Ed,_ I need… I need-” Oswad gasped and his back arched off the mattress slightly before dropping back down. Did Edward make it his mission to make him come undone, to tear him apart in the most beautiful of ways, because he was most certainly on his way to doing so.

 

Oswald wasn’t certain if there was two fingers or three inside of him by now. Ed stretched and stroked in an unpredictable manner, causing his breath to hitch at random intervals. Oswald had become a puppet controlled by Ed’s hand, he would do almost anything to keep this feeling, to never let _it…_ or Ed go. “-you. I need you.” Oswald managed to choke out between his wanton moans. He didn’t want to let the night pass before he was connected with Edward in the closest way possible. He wanted to experience this with him, this act of love and heated passion. Oswald wouldn’t let his own neediness ruin this for him, patience brought grand rewards after all and if this experience had told him anything, it was that he was being worked towards a marvelous finish.

 

  


Oswald gasped as Ed rocked into him. His hands grabbed at Ed's shoulders, trying to pull him down in a desperation to have him closer, wanting to feel more, to experience the overgrowing mountain of lustful bliss. When Edward first pushed inside of him there was a brief flash of pain but he was quickly worked out of that with a tender kiss that allowed the pleasure to blossom once more.

 

“O-oh god, Ed,” Oswald cursed as his back arched off the bed and his hips tilted. The cacophony of new sensations was unbearably welcomed and thoroughly enjoyed. The alternating slow and speedy shifts from Edward's hips rocked Oswald like a pendulum, driving him to the brink of insanity which he was all too happy to meet. Oswald hooked his ankles together as Ed bent down to mouth at his neck, finding those weak spots he mapped earlier. “ _Ed_ …” Oswald exhaled weakly. There was no way his first dabbling in sex was going to last long. That buzzing he felt earlier as Ed sucked him down, was back with a vengeance. Oswald turned his head to capture Ed's lips in a wet kiss as he rocked down to meet Edward strokes.

 

Ed drew himself off of his chest but not before giving a nip to that spot beneath his ear. Oswald squeaked. His cheeks were burning, blazing red like a small beacon, he couldn't find a way to cool down and if this was the price to pay for the feeling of Edward shifting inside of him, he would gladly let his internal fire consume him. Ed’s next thrust was a little more forceful, he directly hit that spot his fingers found earlier, the one that ripped every animalistic sound from Oswald's throat.

 

“More, please,” that was all his vocabulary amounted to. Short one syllable words. Ed filled his request, pressing deeper and deeper, causing his head to thrash about and his nails to dig into the skin of Ed's back. Oswald wanted to pull him back down, to feel the weight of him on his chest, but as he peered up through half lidded eyes, he found he couldn't stop staring at him. Ed was stunning with his flushed cheeks, and even the beads of sweat added to his charm.

 

Oswald wanted to map every reaction, every sound… and Ed was making a few, he wanted to taste every breath and most importantly he wanted to keep Ed close to him forever but as a hand was wrapped around his straining member, Oswald lost what little brainpower he had left. Instead he became a slave to his desires, rocking down and thrusting up, chasing that tingling sensation which wound itself into a tight coil. Edward's grunts and guttural groans sounded in Oswald's ear as Ed pushed further into his body, his name spilled from between his lips.

 

“Ed, I… I can't. I _can't_ ,” Oswald whimpered repeatedly as he chased his crescendo. He was unable to hold back any longer. Ed’s next thrust saw Oswald arch off of the bed, his hips at a perfect angle for Ed to keep up with his motions but that hardly registered to Oswald, not when the following press had him moaning and gasping as he shared his joy with every corner of the room. Ed’s name spilled from his lips in a repetitive cycle as hot splashes landed on his chest. His body tensed and tightened, and for a brief second he felt alight with power until Ed’s hand twisted and squeezed, drawing every last drop, continuing until he had nothing more to give.

 

 

 

Oswald closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm over Edward’s midriff, his bones and muscles felt like they were simultaneously fluid and tingling but also heavy with lead. Each movement seemed to take a lot more energy than it had earlier that evening but Oswald was not about to complain, he would gladly trade off every scrap of energy to feel the bliss and tranquility he was basking in whilst he lie tucked into Edward’s chest. Oswald smiled at Ed’s confession and questions but he was too busy reconnecting with his mind and body to even string together a simple sentence. Oswald’s chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, his stomach and chest were slightly sticky, and his body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. He should probably take a shower, that would be the most logical course of action but he couldn’t bring himself to move out of Ed’s embrace, not after what they just shared.

 

Slowly but surely, Oswald’s breath began to calm, as the hand tracing his back relaxed him further. Oswald didn’t know what he expected from his first sexual encounter but what he shared with Edward was far greater than any fantasy could produce. It was an act much deeper than the joining of two bodies for an undetermined period of time, it was a conglomeration of mind, body and heart, all fusing together in a shared package. New pieces filled spaces which once went unnoticed, slotting into the foreign gap in his heart. That space was now claimed by Edward.

 

Oswald pressed a kiss on Ed’s chest, over his heart before pulling back with a lazy smile. “Hi,” he whispered as he stared up at him through tired eyes. Edward looked as exhausted as he felt. It was endearing. His hair hung over his face in small waves causing Oswald’s grin spread. He never knew Ed’s hair curled and without their coupling it might not have been something he would have ever been privy too. Oswald lifted his hand and pulled one of the tendrils forward, straightening it before letting it go, watching as it took it’s curled form once more. _Beautiful,_ he thought with a giggle. Using the pads of his fingers, Oswald traced down Edward’s cheekbone feeling the flushed heat billowing off it then caressed his jaw, slowly memorising every angle and point of his face. Edward’s eyes closed as Oswald ran his digit down the bridge of his nose. He had never had the opportunity to do this before, to lie peacefully in someone’s arms, in the arms of someone who loved him, someone who made his days brighter and his heart dance. He had never felt so close and connected to another. It was both thrilling and overwhelming, Oswald coveted the feeling just as he savoured each word of tenderness Edward spoke, each gentle touch and thoughtful gesture.

 

Edward came into his life at such a perfect time, fate was playing a game, a long winded one but it appeared to be drawing to a close as they shifted towards each other again. “I love you too, Edward,” Oswald spoke earnestly in a voice a little above a whisper before he pressed a soft kiss to Ed’s lips.

 

 

 

Oswald’s eyes fluttered closed as Ed’s hand swiped his cheek again, grazing his heated skin. “You don’t need to worry," Oswald said as he took Edward by the wrist, bringing his knuckles to his lips, kissing each one before opening his eyes.

 

Edward’s brown orbs sparkled with an overabundance of love and affection but there was a little concern twinging the edges. “‘m perfectly fine, Edward. Pleasantly relaxed, thank you,” Oswald muttered as he brought Edward’s hand to his cheek once more so he could continue his caresses. The subtle prompt was immediately answered, Ed ran his fingers over his cheek, nose and through his messy black locks, drawing a sigh from between Oswald’s lips. Each touch served to relax and sooth him further, he was quickly losing the fight of consciousness but as he closed that last small gap, and pressed their chests together Oswald noticed his state, the splotches, the tangible evidence of their relations still splattered his stomach and chest.

 

“I…” Oswald was cut off by a rather large yawn, the sandman was desperately calling for his slumber now, but cleanliness was important. He would be able to cuddle closer to Edward too, what was an extra two minutes wait when that promise lie ahead of him, “do you have any… uh, wipes or tissues or something?”

 

 

 

Oswald snuggled closer, he wrapped an arm around Edward’s waist once more before tangling a leg between Ed’s own. He was warm and comfortable wrapped in his arms and as Edward drew the thin blanket over them he felt like he never wanted to leave this spot again. Oswald’s future was slowly becoming clear to him, a few weeks ago all that lie before him was a desolate path with large hills and dark corners, it was one full of endless tribulations, however now in the wake of Oswald’s first sexual encounter, it had been transformed into a road bathed in the gentle glow of the morning sun. His future no longer seemed like a daunting thing, not with Edward beside him. There was warmth, safety, love and comfort to be found in his arms. Oswald smiled, despite his tiredness, his heart was bursting with so much love and happiness. If he had the energy to spare, he might have teared up at the influx of emotions but as it stood he was completely drained and relaxed, which was the next best thing.

 

Without opening his eyes, Oswald tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to the underside of Edward’s chin. “I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you, but I have one last thing to finish off first. It should be completed by late afternoon, so if you want to call around then and pick me up, that would be wonderful.”

 

“It would be my pleasure, Oswald.” Edward pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled him impossibly closer, not that Oswald was about to complain. Perhaps he should call off work tomorrow… _no_ , Edward’s gloves needed to be finished, after that he would be free to spend every second of his free time with the man he loves.

 

“Goodnight, Ed,” Oswald whispered as he pressed a lazy kiss to Edward’s chest, he was unable to fight his tiredness any longer.

 

“Sweet dreams, Oswald.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren't they cute. We hope you liked the update.
> 
> Now for the teaser:
> 
> Ed stepped closer to Fish until his gun rest inches from her forehead. With darkened eyes he stared her down, hating the way she didn’t even flinch at his actions. "I don't know what you're talking about, that is irrelevant. Now I asked nicely, but I won't ask again. Leave." 
> 
> Fish smirked up at him, before cocking her head to the side. "Leave? No I can't do that just yet and who do you think you are giving me orders. I do believe you're not quite grasping the power dynamic here, Edward." Licking her lips, Fish stepped forward to peer over Ed's shoulder, hardly concerned at all with the threat of the gun. "I'm not quite sure it's as irrelevant as you say. Oswald dear you really should mind the company you keep. Getting mixed up with one’s father's murder might not be the best thing."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald parted ways with Edward with a smile on his face but an altercation at his store later that day saw his reality crash to the ground around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are... the start of the pain and angst. Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride for a little while.

Oswald waved goodbye to Edward with a bright smile stretched across his face. He almost dropped the bundle of clothes in his arms in his enthusiasm but thankfully he regained his grip. Oswald leant his head against wooden post as the watched the rear of the car disappear around the corner before he turned towards his front door. Every step he took told the tale of his time with Edward, it wasn’t painful but it was a constant reminder, one treasured in the depths of his heart. He _finally_ had someone in his life who loved him romantically, who cherished him and treated him in a way Oswald was once thought was only ever spoken about in fiction and fairy tales. It seemed as though romance and all encompassing love _could_ be found outside of printed words in a book, he found Edward, that proved that.

 

Turning the knob of the front door, Oswald entered his house and kicked it closed behind him, he was ready to trudge his way up the stairs and dress quickly before his mother could see him dressed in Edward’s pajamas but unfortunately he wasn’t that lucky

 

“Oswald?” She called from the living room and a set of footsteps grew louder. _Drats_. There was no avoiding this then. He had the option to run off and lock himself in his room until he was presentable but it would be incredibly rude of him and his mother didn’t deserve such disrespect. Clutching his damp clothes close to his body, Oswald turned to greet his mother.

 

She rounded the corner with a smile on her face but quickly paused when she noticed his attire. Her grin grew impossibly bigger, stretching across both sided of her face as her eyes met Oswald’s own. “Did you have a good night?” Oswald could feel his cheeks tingling with heat and despite the embarrassment he was feeling, his own smile blossomed on his face as he recalled the beautiful night and morning he spent with Edward.

 

“I did, thank you mother, now if you’ll excuse me I have to-” His mother grabbed him by the arm and halted his departure. Her soft, aging hands moved to run through his hair and down the sides of his face. She looked like the was searching for something, there was a deepness to her gaze, one she held whenever a crossword or puzzle was lying before her. Oswald stared into her blue eyes, his smile slowly falling as she pulled him into a hug. Oswald’s brows pinched, he tucked his chin over her shoulder as his armful of clothes were crushed against his chest.

 

“I… don’t understand,” Oswald whispered as he pulled back, even after spending his entire life in his mother’s presence she could still confuse him. _What was it she was trying to discover?_ She saw him on a daily basis, he wasn’t a puzzle.

 

“You’re happy, Oswald. That is all I have ever wished for you, a life full of love and happiness and Mr. Nygma has given this to you. You have finally found love.” His mother leant forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, soft lips lingering for a small second before floating away. Oswald’s eyes prickled with unshed tears, love was something he had spent years searching for and now he had it he didn’t want to let it go. Tossing his clothes to the side, Oswald wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her floral perfume filled each breath he took, a scent that reminded him of home, of care and support.

 

The emotions Edward evoked within him, the overwhelming magnitude of it all, was something he was struggling to get a grasp on. He was tremendously happy, more so than he had been in the past several years. It was quite the drastic change but entirely welcome. A few tears rolled down Oswald’s cheeks and onto his mother’s shoulder. He could get used to being happy, to live life with a sincere smile and warmth in his heart. His mother ran a soothing hand up and down his back and laughed softly, almost melodically. “You never change, Oswald. All that happiness and joy continues to bring you to tears. It’s beautiful.” She pressed another kiss to his temple and held him close until his tears subsided. Oswald didn’t feel beautiful, he felt a little foolish, a slave to his emotions but his parents instilled in him the notion that men are allowed to cry, that it is accepted during times of happiness or sadness, that it was nothing to be looked down on for. Oswald knew this, however he was fed up with crying, the previous day saw him spill so many and now they had returned albeit for a completely different reason. Love, new love was something to be thrilled about. Oswald pulled out of his mother’s embrace and wiped his eyes wit the back of his sleeve, he was still in Edward’s pajamas. Oswald chuckled and looked across at his mother. “I should probably change,” he said with a tilt of his head.

 

“You should probably store some pajamas a Mr. Nygma’s too unless you want to continue borrowing his clothes.”

 

Oswald groaned and ran his hands over his face, he peered at his mother from between his splayed fingers as he laughed into his palms. This moment was one he never pictured sharing with his mother, not with the way his life was previously headed. It was all so surreal.

 

Ducking his head, Oswald picked up his clothes and made his way for the stairs, he was already running late for his store but for once it wasn’t a source of anxiety for him. As he took the first few steps, Oswald laughed joyously, his cheeks burned with a blush and ached from holding his grin for so long.

 

“Oswald,” his mother called, halting his movements. Flicking his head over his shoulder Oswald looked back at her, smiling at the way the soft sunlight caught her hair. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mother.”

 

~~~

 

~~~

 

Oswald swiped the back of his hand over his forehead and smiled. The past few hours he had worked with single minded focus in order to complete Edward’s gloves in time. The late start to his day caused his carefully mandated schedule to shift back a little but it was of no reason concern. Although he arrived to his store later than he wanted to, it was an easy trade off. Oswald had been reluctant to leave Edward’s arms that morning and Edward appeared equally as reluctant to let him go. They were much too comfortable in their embrace, sharing soft smiles and tender kisses to even give thought to the world outside that was until Oswald was forced to pull away to use the bathroom.

 

Oswald pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then dropped his hand to fiddle with the last of his stitching. Flipping the gloves over in hand, Oswald nodded to himself and began to set and seal the creases. They were finally finished and what made matters even more thrilling was that he had figured out the point of difference he was searching for, something to make the gloves personal and special, a way to make them forever memorable. With a quick shuffle around his store, which took him a little longer than usual, Oswald assembled his embroidery kit on the right side of his work station, ready to begin weaving Edward’s initials into the outer edge of the wrist when the front door slammed open with such a ferocity one of the stained glass panels shattered to the ground in a sea of red shards.

 

Ever ready to assist and clean up the mess that littered his store, Oswald ran forward with a dustpan in hand only to skid back a few steps when Fish Mooney and her two bodyguards stopped across the threshold. Red heels striked the dark wood floorboards, leaving behind small scuff marks as the menacing woman came to stand before him. Oswald’s jaw slackened and the items in his hands crashed to the floor as his brain struggled to keep up with the events playing out before his eyes.

 

“Hello, Oswald,” she said as she looked down at her nails. They were coated in the deepest red Oswald had ever seen, it was all too blood like and in a morbid way, it was fitting for someone of her station and background. Her eyes flicked to meet his when a greeting failed to be spoken. Her blue eyeshadow was striking under the curls of her thick black lashes, making her stare feel even more penetrating. “Do you have my money?” she asked with a raised brow.

 

 _Money?_ “M-Miss Mooney, I thought we had an agreement,” Oswald said with a trembling voice as he stepped back trying to create some distance between them but she continued to stalk after him. Her dark eyes pierced through Oswald so severely he could have sworn he was stabbed with the sharpest of needles. Oswald’s rear his his desk, leaving no room for him to flee, so doing all he could in such an intense situation, Oswald straightened and tried to find some composure. His heart beat erratically in his chest, thumping so loudly Oswald _almost_ struggled to hear the words flow from Fish’s mouth as blood rushed past his ears..

 

“Well you see, Oswald, I thought over the terms and found that it had little benefit for myself. So I ask you again, do you have my money?”

 

“N-no I am sorry. I-I thought— ”

 

Fish waggled her finger in front of his face and tsked although to Oswald is sounded more like the sinister hiss of a snake mixed with the ominous ticking of a clock. He shivered in knowledge of what was to come. Fish would not let this transgression slide. “Oh Oswald, that is not the answer you should have given me. Do you know what happens to those that don’t follow through on their deals?”

 

Oswald tensed, trying to think of a way to placate her. She said everything was fine, that he was allowed a pass for this month. She shouldn’t be here, he wasn’t ready. Her presence was thrust upon him in such a severe way, Oswald struggled to keep up with everything going on. “Miss Mooney, please, I didn’t—”  

 

Oswald fell to the ground with a scream. His arm burst with radiating pain that travelled out from his bicep. Oswald looked up at her with watering eyes. _How did she… where did she get a bat from?_ The boarish men standing a few paces behind her smiled like bloodthirsty hounds waiting for their shot at the newly discovered prey.

 

“I-I don't understand. Why would you do this to me?” Oswald shook his head as tears began to stream down his face. “I have never failed you before, I have d-done everything you asked. Please Miss Mooney…” Oswald trailed off as the woman crouched down beside him, although she was now on his level, Oswald didn’t feel any safer. She may as well have continued towering over him.

 

“Oswald don't you get it yet…” she said slowly as she pinched at his chin. A wince escaped Oswald’s throat as she dug her talons into his jaw before tossing his head to the side so she could rise to her feet. I... don't… like you.” The metal bat in her hand came to rest directly in front of Oswald’s face causing his life to flash before his eyes. Was this how he would die? Alone in his shop, beaten into a bloody pulp. Would Edward find him later… _Edward_. He shouldn’t have to ever bear witness to what was to become of him. Oswald could only hope one of Miss. Mooney’s goons would remove his corpse before it was found to save his loved ones the pain of seeing what was to become of him.

 

“You see, I have people of my own to answer to, things to plan for… money is essential for that. You have disappointed me Oswald, so now you must pay the price.” Oswald barely registered her words, he was too concerned over what Edward and his mother would be feeling later on that day when he failed to return calls or messages, what they would be suffering with when they find his body broken and disfigured in a pool of his own blood. The frantic tempo of his pulse increased as the bat came down again on his opposite arm, drawing him from his mind and sealing him in the present with an overriding abundance of pain.

 

Oswald dropped to his side, and sobbed pathetically. He had never been in a fight before and there was no way to protecting himself from Miss Mooney’s onslaught. The wide end of the bat rammed into his stomach. What did he do in his life to deserve this, why did Fish hate him? Oswald coughed, the hit winded him and with his increasing fear he struggled to breathe. He needed to fight, he needed to try and save himself otherwise he would be just another body found dead on the streets of Gotham. Oswald tried to shift away, hoping to make his way to his workstation where his scissors lie but as he made the smallest of moves the metal bat met his kneecap. “AHHH” Oswald’s scream pierced the room, deafening even himself but over the top of the sounds spilling from his mouth he could hear Fish’s maniacal laughter.

 

“You’re not going anywhere now, Oswald” She said. Her next sing hit the same spot as her last. Oswald wasn’t sure he had much of a knee left after the brutal beating. Fish was throwing all her weight behind it, and for a small woman that was quite a lot.

 

“M-Miss Mooney… _please_ , I… I implore y-you _please stop_ ,” Oswald stuttered over his sobs during the small reprieve. The thundering pulse of his heart could also be felt in the throbbing of his knee. Oswald drew himself into a ball. He didn’t want to die, to leave his loved ones alone, but Fish watched him with an eagle eyed stare, there was no escaping her torment. Oswald shouts and wails were choked back my his constricting throat but despite how much he begged he couldn’t find the right words to save himself, they only served to spur her on. The bat hit Oswald’s hip, arm and leg again as feral and animalistic growls filled the air.

 

~~~

 

 

 

The forceful opening of the shop door saw Fish cancel her next downswing as she spun around on her heel to greet the intruder. Oswald lifted his head off the ground, it took more energy than he thought he had but he needed to see who was here. The sound of Miss Mooney’s laugh only spoke a dark tale for Oswald but as his eyes cleared and landed on the man who entered his store Oswald felt only relief then a quick spike of dread. Edward shouldn’t be here, he was going to get himself killed too. He should leave whilst he still could. Oswald spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor as Ed’s eyes met his own and he gave him a subtle shake of his head. _Leave now, Edward. Save yourself._

 

 

 

Oswald couldn’t breathe and this time it had nothing to do with the beating he had endured. His heart pounded so fast in his chest it felt like it was bruising him from the inside out. Oswald swiped a shaking hand over his face, his eyes stung and his cheeks were saturated from the constant stream of tears he had shed over the past few hours but as the last vestiges of Fish’s heels disappeared from his vision, Oswald thought over her words. Did he hear her right? Was Fish telling the truth? With a pinched brow and a pained expression, Oswald stared down at the body lying in an ever growing puddle of red. Edward killed someone without a single thought. There was a dead body in front of him. How was this his life?

 

Oswald’s eyes watered and his tears spilled anew. _What if..._ what if Miss Mooney was right? Then… then that would mean that Edward was responsible for taking away one of the most important people in his life. Oswald clutched at his knee and with his free hand, using the other to wipe away his tears, only he couldn’t keep up, more fell, tumbling quickly down his reddened cheeks reacting to the pull of gravity. Oswald’s emotions were a tap he could not turn off as Fish Mooney's words cycled through his head. _“...father’s murderer.”_ Oswald felt like he had been punched in the stomach yet again. Nausea brewed inside of him and his breath came out in fast pants as he began to hyperventilate.

 

 

 

Somewhere outside the recesses of his mind Oswald could hear the faint sounds of Edward’s panicked voice, he could even see him a little out of his peripherals but he couldn't answer. His tongue lie dead in his mouth as his chest continued to heave causing his head to spin and his vision to blur. Oswald was locked in a stasis as his mind worked to overpower him, trying to save him from the overabundance of emotional and physical pain that was thrust upon him however it didn’t work too well. He couldn’t keep his thoughts off of his father.

 

Was he scared in his final moments? Did he know it was coming? Did he suffer?

 

They were thoughts Oswald had ruminated over countless times but in light of the new information that was freely shared, they were brought to the surface once more. Oswald resounded that Miss Mooney couldn't possibly have been lying, she had no reason to deceive him apart from her own selfish vendetta. Oswald's hands came to pull at the strands of his hair drawing a wince from between his blood stained lips. _Was this real?_ His bones and muscles were severely bruised, he had somehow survived his catastrophic assault but that didn’t mean the danger was over yet.

 

Oswald’s small frame shook violently, suppressed sobs jolted inside of him feeling similar to the bat he took to the stomach earlier. Ed... his Edward was a murderer. "You... you killed him," he whispered feeling his words settle with weighted truths. Oswald lifted his head and peered up at Ed with hardened eyes as his resolve settled. This _was_ real. "You killed my father."

 

 

Oswald clenched his jaw as he stared at Ed, trying to read his face, to get an inkling of whether his words were true or not.

 

Could he be wrong? Was Edward still the sweet guy he thought he was, the one he fell in love with? Oswald whimpered, unable to focus as there was pain wreaking havoc on his body. His head was pounding, his stomach seized, his knee was shattered, and his heart... his heart was being ripped into shreds and scattered in realms he could not reach. He hated this uncertainty, the niggling voice inside of him that told him Miss Mooney was telling the truth... unless, _unless_ Ed was being honest with him. There could be a chance couldn't there?

 

"No." Oswald didn't register he had spoken until he looked up at Ed. All the colour had drained from his face, leaving him looking almost sickly. "No, I don't th-think there is any mistake here." Oswald looked back at the body to his left, Edward killed him so expertly that the wound from the bullet lie directly in the centre of his forehead.

 

Oswald bit back a gag as sudden realisations washed over him. He flicked his eyes back Ed with shock and fear etched into his face as he remembered the call he made to him the other day. That wasn't a movie he heard playing in the background, Ed… Ed had killed someone when he was on the phone with him. Oswald's bottom lip trembled and his breath laboured once more. Someone had been trying to signal for help and he did nothing, he accepted Edward's words at face value because he was blinded by affection. He thought Edward was a nice guy.... how long has been like this? The blood, the blood on his jacket on the day he first met him...  that, that was the result of another murder. It wasn't just some clumsy accident as he was lead to believe.

 

What kind of person does that? How many lives had Edward taken?

 

For the last seven years Oswald had wondered why his father met the fate he did, and now he had the very man before him who could answer his questions. Oswald couldn't let his emotions keep him from seeking the truth, no matter how much it may hurt him. "Why did you d-do it? Why did my father have to die?"

  

A fresh wave of tears forced Oswald to curl in on himself on the cold, hardwood floors in the wake of Edward’s admission and apology. Miss Mooney was telling the truth. A scream of agony ripped free from Oswald’s tender throat. Both his physical and emotional wounds destroyed him with such severity he was certain he'd never be whole again. How could anyone ever hope to piece themselves back together after something like this, perhaps Fish was trying to do him a favour, she would have saved him from this horrifying reality.

 

Oswald pushed his face into the floor, tears and blood tinged saliva puddled beneath him. Ed killed his father. Edward was responsible for tearing his family apart, leaving behind a grieving widow and son. All those years Oswald spent questioning his father's death, watching and assisting his mother with her break down, struggling to rebuild himself and his family life… it was all because of Edward. Every second of pain and heartbreak both he and his mother felt, had come at the hands of the man kneeling beside him.

 

Oswald lifted his head and blinked away his tears so he could look at Ed, but as he did his stomach seized and churned violently. He fell in love with his dad's murderer. He slept with him. This time Oswald couldn’t bite back his gag reflex. He coughed and his body jolted forward as though he was being lashed. What did that say about him… who does that? What would his father think of him? "W-was this all one big game t-to you?” Oswald asked when he found breath again. “Were you j-just trying to make me, _make me_... are you going to kill me next?"

 

 

"NO! Don't touch me and don't say that." Oswald flinched violently and drew away from Edward’s touch, trying to stand only to collapse under the pain radiating from his leg. Why was it anytime he found any semblance of happiness, his life was turned on its head... and why did these events connect with Edward in one way or another? Oswald clutched his knee as he stared at Ed. He wasn't the bright light Oswald once thought he was, he was the darkness, he easily rivalled the thugs roaming the streets of Gotham. No, he was worse. Oswald frowned and swiped at his mouth. Edward ensnared his heart, he _lied_. He was using him. This had to be some long winded play.

 

Oswald looked up at him, his eyes burned with fury and overwhelming pain. "You _are_ a murderer. There's your proof." Oswald gestured to the body of Fish Mooney's goon as he kept his eyes trained on Edward the entire time. "You... you don't love me, you can’t! If you did you w-would have told me about this. Y-you... you were at his GRAVE. You sat with me whilst I cried and _STILL_ you didn’t tell me." Oswald choked out a sob, his previous day with Edward had been so perfect, but it had quickly dissolved into a desolate wasteland. Oswald may as well have stayed at the cemetery as felt like he was no different to the bodies buried in the ground. "You are a _monster_ , Edward Nygma!” He spat. “How can someone who proclaims love do something like that?"

 

 

 

Oswald cupped his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Would his torment never end. "Stop saying that, stop, stop, **stop** ," Oswald whimpered out. He couldn't hear him say Edward loved him, not right now, perhaps never again. It was too much, too heartbreaking. Oswald was breaking at his seams, all his questioning and wondering about who Edward was and what he did... he wish he never laid eyes on the man. He could have saved himself this pain but no, he wanted love... this, he couldn't handle this. "There's no... we c-can't. There's no fixing this." Oswald kept his head downcast. He couldn't look at him right now, now without feeling sick. "I can't, you... you expect me to be with my father's murder."

 

His father, his loving gentle father was killed by the man he loved. Ed said his father was was Miss Mooney’s rival but in what capacity? Oswald couldn't see him like that, he was too kind to do anything malicious. No, Ed had to be lying again... trying to find any excuse, a way to weasel out of this and pin the blame on someone else. He was the one that had taken the... _the hit?_ Oswald's stomach churned again and yet again he couldn't stop the automatic response his body had. Oswald felt grateful he barely had anything to eat that morning as dry heaved over the side of his injured leg for several moments before snapping a glare in Ed’s direction.

 

He had to be strong, he needed to be. He couldn’t let this helplessness overpower him any longer as it left him weak and easily manipulated, something people had no problem using to their advantage. He needed to pull strength from somewhere as it was the only way he could _ever_ move forward past this atrocious set of circumstances. Reaching up, Oswald took hold of his desk and slowly pulled himself to his feet, biting the inside of his cheek to save himself from crying out. He couldn't show weakness. Weaknesses were exploited. He wouldn't be weak again. Even if he was being torn apart on the inside, he wouldn't show it... least of all to Edward.

 

"Get out.” Oswald hissed as he stared down at the man kneeling near his feet. “Leave my shop and leave my life, Edward.”

 

 

"What type of person do you think I am?” Oswald asked incredulously with a pinched brow and a shake of his head. “I won't be swayed by your words, not again. Who knows what else you kept from me, when you whispered pretty words in my ear in an attempt to draw me closer to you....well it worked, didn’t it." Oswald wished more than anything for this moment to be one big horrible nightmare, that he would wake in Edward's arms after a night of heart warming connection and mutual love and never ending cuddles. That was but a fanciful wish, this was not a dream, this was the horridness of his reality. _Be strong, Oswald. You are all that you have._

 

Oswald could feel blood trailing down his leg, reacting to the pull of gravity. It threatened to pull him down too but he couldn't give into it, not yet. He had to face this... face Edward first. Taking a small step forward, Oswald’s eyes watered and the inside of his cheeks started to bleed as he worked through his pain. With clenched teeth he spoke. "There is no fixing this. This is OVER Edward. There is nothing you can do to change that, so I suggest you leave now before I am forced to do something you will severely regret."

 

 

 

Oswald turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, he was determined not to cry again. No matter how much he was hurting, no matter how much he hated saying those words, he had to. _Chin up, Oswald._ One way or another Edward would be leaving soon, then he could allow himself to feel the crux of the pain brewing inside of him. "I told you to stop saying that. I.. I can't listen to those words anymore."

 

"Leave Edward, you've done enough here." Oswald's heart broke seeing Edward cry, he was always so composed... although one would have to be when they killed people for a living. How did he fall for someone like that? How was he so blind to his true nature? Who knew how many people he had murdered, how many families were torn apart just like his own. "Leave and take your body with you. I'm sure you know what to do with them." At least Oswald had his father’s remains to bury, thank god for small trivialities, clean up mustn't have been on Edward’s agenda that night. "I can make my own calls thank you very much. I don't need _your_ help… and should I need any, I'll call Victor." Oswald would be lying if he said he didn't notice the reaction Edward had to his words. It was almost as though each syllable he spoke served as a lash to Ed's body, striking him deeply. He deserved worse for his crimes, he deserved to pay the same price his father did, but Oswald couldn't do that, he loved Edward and hated himself for feeling that.

 

Picking up the completed gloves off of the desk, Oswald tossed them at Ed. The leather slapped his chest before hitting the floor. Immersed in all the drama Oswald had barely noticed that Edward was wearing the suit he created, with his mind clouded in so many thoughts, he didn't quite know what to make of that. If Edward had called in earlier Oswald knew he would have been so happy to see him in the piece he constructed, but as things stood Oswald wanted it to burn along with everything else that connected him to the other man. The thing of beauty he painstakingly crafted with a smile on his face now served as a reminded as to what drew them together. He never wanted to see it again.

 

"Take your gloves and your body, and leave. Our business is concluded, Mr. Nygma." Oswald turned his back on Edward. Why was this so hard? Why did he have to feel like this? Why did he have to fall in love? Oswald wiped the tears from his eyes. He was in agony, mental, physical and emotional agony. By sheer will alone he was still standing, however the weakness rooted in every joint was calling his attention. Edward needed to leave and he needed help.

 

 

"I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY," Oswald shouted before his voice dulled to a whisper, "I just want you to leave... _please_." He couldn't accept Edward's money, the money he earned for killing people… for murdering his father. How much was his father's life worth in Edward's eyes, in Fish's eyes? How much was his own worth? Fish said she'd be back, would she try and kill him herself or send someone like Edward to finish the job?

 

"Just leave." Oswald braced his palms on his desk, his legs were shaking, his bones filled with lead, threatening to topple him to the floor. Oswald fought through the pain, he wouldn't show weakness in front of Ed, no more than his slightly wavering voice. He would have the rest of his life to mourn what they could have been, now was not the time. "The sooner you go, the sooner I can call for help." Oswald couldn't bring himself to look at Edward. He could hear his quiet sobs and the heartbreak in his voice. Oswald was sure his own was an equal match but this had to be over, it had to be. If his mother found out... _oh god_. He couldn't never tell her. The news would wound her too deeply. Oswald sighed and squeezed his eyes shut until black morphed into red. He would have to think of a story later, one comprehensive enough to cover his tracks. Oswald was determined not to let Edward take another of his parents away from him.

 

 

 

As soon as Oswald heard the door shut he promptly gave into gravities call and collapsed to the floor, landing partially on his wounded leg which forced a choked scream to spill free into the room. Oswald knew he needed help and medical attention too but he couldn't bring himself to move just yet, not when the weight of his emotions had him pinned on the ground. Oswald let his tears fall freely again as dropped his head onto the hardwood floors. He cried for himself, for the pain he suffered that day, for the old wounds that were torn open and filled, never to close again. He cried for his mother, hoping she would never find out about this atrocity, for it would only bring her heartbreak and sorrow, and that had almost killed her once before. Oswald cried for his father and all the time they could have spent together if it weren't for Edward and he cried for Edward too. As much as Oswald wished he wouldn't, he couldn't help but mourn everything they could have and should have been. Edward was the first man he ever loved and now that was over so suddenly, ripped away in less than a day. How do people deal with heartbreak? It was no wonder his father’s death sent his mother to hospital.

 

Oswald's tears didn't stop, he wasn't sure they ever would. There was a deep well that continued to fill the longer thoughts of Edward were circling in his mind. Oswald wished that this had never happened, he wished he could have one last hug, one last kiss, he wished he could spend the rest of his life with him but what type of person would that make him. He couldn't do that, he needed to be strong. Oswald lifted a shaking hand and pulled his satchel bag down onto the floor. He was in no state to stand again, he shouldn’t have done it in the first place as it caused the pain in his knee to increase tenfold. With fumbling hands Oswal withdrew his phone and fired off a text to Victor which was riddled with errors thanks to his trembling digits and watery eyes. Oswald couldn’t bring himself to care, he needed help... Victor would help. With the message sent, Oswald curled up into a ball and let himself fall deeply into the pit of all consuming grief as he waited for helps call to be answered.

 

~~

 

Zsasz’s car screeched to a stop in a nearby parking space. He had barely managed to close his car door before he was off running down the alley towards Van Dahl's with his gun in hand. Each step he took saw his heart grow heavy with dread as he wondering what had befallen Oswald. It had only been a few days since he last heard from him, what could have caused such a drastic turn of events in such a short amount of time?

 

Zsasz stepped closer, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of trouble, letting his instinct take over. Oswald’s message had been frantic, filled with many misspelled words and odd spacing. It was unlike anything he had ever received from him. As soon as he received the text, Zsasz immediately left his house. Time was in the essence in dire situations, If he was late, if his negligence caused Oswald to suffer then he would never forgive himself.

 

Coming up to the storefront Zsasz found Eddie sitting on the pavement crying into his hands with a body beside him. _What the hell happened here? Why was Oswald shooting out S.O.S messages if Ed was so close by?_ Zsasz’s frowned and ran a hand over his head, he had only seen Ed cry a few times and that often came as a result of his own unintended actions. Whatever tragedy had befallen him, Ed was suffering greatly, so much so that he hadn’t even registered his arrival and in his current predicament Ed should be thinking himself lucky someone else didn’t stumble across him because it could have ended disastrously.

 

Zsasz tucked his gun into the back of his pants as he knelt down beside Ed. His knees dug into the gravelled road, it wasn’t the most pleasant sensation but his comfort wasn’t on his mind, not when Eddie needed him. Zsasz carded a hand through Ed’s brown locks, trying to coax the man out of his internal torment. "Eddie," Zsasz began softly but he barely received any acknowledgement. With a sigh, Zsasz sat down beside the other and pulled him into his lap, running a hand up and down his back.

 

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Oswald?" _Was Oswald still alive? Is that why Ed was so broken?_

 

 

 

Zsasz tensed when Ed uttered Fish's name followed by the confirmation that Oswald was hurt. Hurt meant alive, he might not be in a good state but he was alive.

 

Zsasz squeezed Ed against his chest as though his arms were the only thing holding him together. He would go help Oswald soon, his first priority was and always had been to Ed, that was never going to change. Their longstanding bond was woven so deeply into who they were, there was no way he could up and leave Ed so soon after finding him destroyed. Ed hiccuped sobs into his neck, Zsasz hated hearing him so broken, he never wanted to see Ed fall into this state, especially when he was feeling lost as how to best help him. This wasn’t something that could be fixed with bandages or a clever quip. Ed needed comfort and reassurance.

 

"Shhh Eddie. It will be okay. We can work out a way to fix this... but listen to me, you are _not_ a monster. You are one of the sweetest souls I know." Zsasz ran his hands up and down Ed's back and pressed a lingering kiss to his clammy forehead. The severity of Ed’s  cries shook Zsasz's body. Whatever grief Ed was feeling wasn’t gentle. It battered his body harder than any weighted punch ever could. _Oh, Eddie._

 

Zsasz’s mind was so clouded in concern he barely registered Ed’s wails about Oswald knowing… _knowing what?_ Zsasz gasped as realisation struck him. _No._ _Please don’t let it be that._ Oswald couldn’t know. _It can’t be that. Not now._ Zsasz didn’t want this to be the reason why Ed was so broken. It only made this whole situation more palpable. Ed was in the midst of discovering newfound joy and a lust for life again. If Oswald knew, Zsasz hated to think of what would become of his friend, after all Ed never did deal with emotions all too well. With a controlled breath, Zsasz spoke.

 

“When you say Oswald knows, what do you mean? Talk to me Eddie, let me know what happened."

 

 

 

Zsasz felt like he was punched in the stomach, his breath left him as Eddie looked up at him and uttered _that_ word. Love. Ed was in love with Oswald. Zsasz squeezed his eyes shut, he knew this was coming, Ed opened his heart so easily accepting all the love and affection he was denied when he was younger. For the longest time he closed himself off to it following the breakdown of their past _relationship,_ but as soon as Oswald crossed his path Zsasz saw those walls fall. Ed was in love with Oswald and if he was being completely honest with himself, he was _certain_ Oswald loved him too. That was likely why he hadn’t from him in a few days.

 

Zsasz crushed Ed into his chest, tucking him into his neck as he threw his chin over his shoulder. He had feared this turn of events. To Ed, falling in love just never seemed to work out. Not for fault of his own, at least not in their situation but the thing with Oswald... he was bound to find out sooner or later and there was no way he was going to take that well. Zsasz's heart clenched as Ed buried himself in his chest whispering "I love him" on an endless loop. Zsasz clenched his jaw, this was like the most personal form of torture he could be inflicted with and still it was nothing compared to the pain Ed was experiencing. Was Ed like this after their relationship came to an abrupt end? Did he leave Ed so broken too? Zsasz hugged Ed tighter as he slowly rocked back and forth ever so slightly. He couldn't be there for him then but he could be now. He would help make him whole again.

 

"Eddie?" Zsasz asked trying to draw his attention but Ed just shook his head before pressing it deeper into his clothed chest. Zsasz wish he had the answers to help him, some way to make this smooth over quickly. Ed deserved happiness. After everything, he deserved happiness. If that was with Oswald then Zsasz would have to try and find a way to mend the gap between them... somehow.

 

"Eddie, look at me." Red and watering eyes met his own as Ed peered up from behind fogged glasses. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I will do _everything_ I can to fix it but first you need to head home… to mine. Can you do that for me? Can you wait there for me to return?” Zsasz pressed a fleeting kiss to Ed’s forehead before continuing. “If Oswald's in as bad of a state as you say then I will need to take him to the hospital." Zsasz ran his hand over Ed's cheek, wiping away his tears, trying so desperately to give him something to focus on other than the pain in his heart.

 

"Go home okay? Forget the body and everything else. I will deal with that."

 

 

 

Zsasz hated leaving Ed alone, he wanted nothing more than to take him home himself, to hold him until he felt whole again but Ed requested he tend to Oswald and Zsasz knew that Ed wouldn’t rest easy until Oswald’s injuries were seen to. With regret in his heart Zsasz strolled inside the Oswald’s shop ready to do just that.

 

Walking around the corner, ignoring the crunch of glass underfoot Zsasz gasped as he laid eyes on Oswald. It wasn’t often he was prone to such outbursts but that was one emotive response he couldn’t hold back. Even if he had years to prepare himself, Zsasz didn’t think he would ever be ready to bare witness the sight before him. Eddie may be suffering a great emotional toil but Oswald was dealing with so much more. Zsasz’s heart clenched as he flicked his eyes over the tailor, Oswald was curled into a ball, well near enough to one as one of his legs lie free with a hand clapped to it. _What happened to him?_ This was barbaric.

 

Oswald’s small wails pierced his ears so cleanly Zsasz wondered how he had not heard them when he was seated with Ed, as they were all he could hear now. He was certain they were something he remember for many years to come. They tore at his heart so cleanly, cutting it into small ribbons that fell in time with Oswald’s sobs. The sweet innocent tailor had been crushed. Someone as bright and kind, someone as happy and beautiful should never had befallen such a fate.

 

Oswald hadn’t noticed his entrance although that was to be expected, it was hard to focus when suffering immense pain… he would know. He had been on the opposite end of this ordeal many times with a smirk on his face, he had seen his victims struggle to build a coherent sentence as he broke their bodies and minds. There was no smiling now, only a building queasiness at seeing someone he cared about lying half dead on the floor.  Zsasz strolled over to him quietly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. An arm flew back in a weak attack but Zsasz promptly caught it and cradled it against his chest as Oswald rolled onto his back to look up at him. “V-Victor?” If Zsasz thought that Ed was a mess, it was nothing compared to the state Oswald was in. His face was puffy, eyes bloodshot muting his once dazzling sea green eyes. His lips were bright red, and his teeth stained red with blood whilst the rest of him held a sickly look. “Oh, Oswald. I’m so sorry,” Zsasz said earnestly as he ran a hand through Oswald’s damp locks.

 

“You… you’re here,” Oswald said as fresh tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

 

“Of course I am. I will always come running when you call, _especially_ in times like these. What happened here?” Zsasz asked as he looked around, Ed had told him his side of the story but he knew there was more to this story… there had to be. Zsasz’s brown eyes fell to the big puddle of blood lying not far from Oswald’s head and to the shards of coloured glass that littered the floor. With a frown etched into his face, Zsasz frowned eyes back onto the broken bundle, flicking his eyes over him, trying to catalogue his injuries.

 

Oswald did not look like the type of guy who could take a beating. He was much too innocent to be anywhere near conflict whether that be verbal or physical. He didn’t deserve this, so why had this become his reality? What did Fish want with him? This seemed oddly personal, it was hardly business related although one could hardly tell with Fish. Oswald was but a mere tailor, frankly an excellent one but that was not something Fish was interested in. _This couldn’t be tied back to Oswald’s father could it?_ Zsasz wasn’t privy to information regarding Elijah Van Dahl and his connection with Fish. He wasn’t ever interested in nonsense that pertained his marks lives, all he ever required was the details of his next contract and that was the end of his connection to his victims. Hell most of the time there was scarcely even a need for a name. Despite this he found himself wondering why this tragedy had come to befall Oswald. If Elijah betrayed Fish in some manner he had already paid for that with his life, there was no need to take it out on his son.

 

Zsasz sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms, just as he had done for Eddie but as he did a shout of pain ripped from Oswald’s throat as he tensed and clutched at his knee. “Oh shit Oswald, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Oswald didn’t release his hold on his leg for a good few moments. If the pain was that bad then this was as serious as Ed made it seem.

 

“I.. no, i-it’s okay,” Oswald muttered against his chest. As much he loved having Oswald close, seeing him look so meek and broken was heartbreaking. Zsasz ran his hand up and down his back before making a move to stand. He cradled Oswald as best he could, paying special consideration to his wounded leg as he rose off the floor to make his way to the kitchen. He needed to see how bad his injury was and ice was never a bad thing to put on a wound.

 

Zsasz pressed a kiss to Oswald’s head, trying to instil a small sense of comfort in him as he entered the back room. It wasn’t too long ago that he was carrying Oswald on his back, listening to his tinkling giggles as they began their date. This moment was the polar opposite. Oswald was in his arms, crying and bleeding after being both emotionally and physically damaged. Zsasz wished he could wind back the clock, to find some way to stop this from occurring. He knew if he did that it would mean losing Eddie and Oswald but he had spent the majority of his life as a single entity. They both deserved happiness and now that was lost to them both.

 

Setting him on the counter Zsasz removed the tray of ice from the small freezer feeling thankful that Oswald had some on hand, before grabbing a dishcloth and a pair of scissors. Setting the items on the bench he stepped closer to Oswald and ran the back of his fingers over his wet cheeks. “I would like to take a look at your leg. Do you mind if I…?” Zsasz trailed off as he picked up the scissors, pointing them to the fabric of his trousers. Oswald hesitated, it could be easy having someone ask to destroy a piece he created but this was required and frankly they looked unsaveable in their current state. Zsasz needed to know what he was dealing with so he could work out the best way to assist him. Given the go ahead Zsasz carefully cut up the seam from cuff to knee feeling his heart clench at the sound of Oswald’s sniffles and whimpers. Peeling away the matted fabric Zsasz gasped yet again. Where once lie a knee now took the form on a purple bleeding protuberance. It stretched from the end of his thigh and continued partway down the front of his leg. Oswald needed the hospital, _urgently_ . This wasn’t something he could tend, he was no doctor. With haste Zsasz wrapped the ice and handed it to Oswald who quickly caught on and placed it on his broken knee. _What other injuries had Oswald sustained?_ There was no time for discovery, the hospital would be able to inform him of Oswald’s state soon enough. Zsasz scooped Oswald into his arms once more and carried him out of the store.

 

“I’m taking you to the hospital, okay? We’re going to get you some help.”

 

Oswald didn’t speak but Zsasz did receive a wet nod of acceptance against his neck where Oswald’s head was tucked. With a little fiddling Zsasz pulled the door closed and stepped into the alley finding seated Eddie where he left him. _He was supposed to be heading home._ Ed’s brown eyes snapped to his and then to Oswald’s broken form, fresh tears tumbled down Ed’s cheeks as he took in the sight. More than anything Zsasz wished he could pull Ed back into his arms, to hold both him and Oswald until enough time passed that they began to heal, but that wasn’t possible. Oswald needed immediate attention and Zsasz doubted that he would want to see Edward again, not after his revelation. With a nod and a sad smile Zsasz mouthed for Ed to _go home_ , hoping he would listen this time. He couldn’t stay in the gutter all night, no matter how low he thought of himself. The gutter wasn’t meant for someone like Ed. He needed to go home to someplace warm and comfortable. A place of refuge and escape. It would help..

 

With once last glance full of concern, Zsasz turned his head and walked down to the car with a heavy heart. Oswald needed to go to the hospital. He would have to check in with Eddie soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the angst worth the wait?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's been missing for three days following the events that have occurred. He has lost himself in his work with a bottle of alcohol in hand, leaving several dead bodies behind him. Zsasz eventually catches up with him and draws him away from his destructive path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this update is just under 20,000 words. We hope it makes up for the wait!

 

“No. I haven’t,” Zsasz said shortly as he ran a hand over his head and peered at the building before him. Would he find Ed here, or would this be another dead end?

 

“Don’t get angry with me, mister. I didn’t think he’d-”

 

“EXACTLY! You didn’t think Susie and now look at the mess we are in.”

 

Zsasz ripped himself from his car and slammed the door closed in a huff. The cool night’s breeze whipped at his face forcing a shudder down his spine. Winter had well and truly set in. Zsasz only hoped that Eddie was someplace warm, safe from the elements. For the past few days he had been out searching for him, checking every safe house, every local bar and site they visited regularly but found no sight of him. It left him on edge, unsettled. He hadn’t felt this level of desolation since Ed had fled all those years ago. It was deeply concerning. They had spent a large chunk of their lives together, almost a decade now, but to have Eddie disappear again, especially in the wake of heartbreak was almost frightening to Zsasz. Eddie was one of the only staples in his life, someone he could always count on to be by his side apart from his girls. He needed to find him, or at the very least make contact. The unknown was not a demon he wished to have clawing at his mind and heart. Why couldn't Ed listen and stay put?

 

Flopping against the car door, Zsasz sighed. “Listen, Susie… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just.. _ugh_ ” Cutting himself off with a frustrated huff, Zsasz shifted his gaze to the night sky above him, seeking out the comfort of the stars but only found a blanket of clouds _Fantastic._

 

“I understand, Victor. I do. I know what Eddie means to you and how this must be affecting you.” More than anyone, Susie knew how he felt about Ed. She had bore witness to his erratic state after the man’s first disappearance. There were times when Zsasz had almost given up hope on him ever returning, thankfully he was proved wrong.

 

“Still,” Zsasz began as he started his slow dawdle towards the warehouse, praying it wasn’t another dead end, “it wasn’t fair of me to speak to you like that. He means a lot to you too… to all of us, including Trix. I’ll find him, I won’t stop until I do.”

 

Zsasz ended the call shortly after promising he would keep the girls updated. With a smack to his face to wake himself up, he continued walking. _Why did he park so far away?_ Over the past few days, he had barely slept, not that this was uncommon for him, Zsasz’s work kept him busy most of the time but with the added stress of Oswald’s condition and the complete disappearance of Ed, it left him unsettled. Zsasz knew he would stay like this until Ed was found.

 

Strolling down the gravelled path, Zsasz kicked at a few of the pebbles as made his way towards one of several warehouses he had checked that night. It was almost like a treasure hunt, Zsasz following the trail of contracts and hits he was given until he found his treasure. Thank goodness he had such a high standing in the community because that information was not easy to gather, although when the most well respected assassin asks for a favour people quickly started listening. Zsasz stalked steadily forward coming closer to the corner of the building when a man ran out the door wide eyed and frantic.

 

"Y-you need to help me," the ruffled man said as his arms shook before him. Zsasz tilted his head and drew his handgun, his eyes flicked between the building and the middle aged man. Hope surged within him. Perhaps this place wouldn’t be another dead end. "He... he's crazy. He tried, he wanted to _kill me_."

 

"What's your name?" Zsasz asked, drawing a confused look from the bleeding man.

 

"I... Jeff, Jeffrey Stewart. Can you help me get out of here? Please? I... he could come after me any second."

 

Zsasz smiled and cocked his gun. It look like he had finally caught up with Eddie. _It was about time._

 

"Well _Jeffrey Stewart_ it appears as though tonight is my lucky night. The same can't be said for you though. I'm not sure how you managed to escape but we can't be having that now can we." Zsasz crept closer as a sadistic smirk stretched from one cheek to the other. He kept his eyes trained on the other man’s face, watching as his words registered in his mind and when he received that look of fear and recognition he raised his gun and fired it, dropping him to the ground in an instant. _No loose ends._

 

 

“Why did I... _what?_ What else was I supposed to do with him? You were contracted to kill him and he escaped. Eddie, that shit’s not good for business, let alone personal safety. What if..." Zsasz trailed off with a frown as he got his first good glance at Ed in several days. He was covered in blood from the tendrils of his hair down to the cuffs of his pants, it was caked to his skin and... "Are you wearing my clothes?"

 

His question went unanswered when Ed stepped forward, swaying on his feet as he made his way towards his friend. A gust of wind brought with it the metallic stench of blood, body odour and alcohol. _Oh Eddie_. So this was where his heartbreak lead him, to bottom of several bottles and a littering of corpses at his feet. Zsasz’s heart ached, he quickly re-holstered his gun and stepped forward to wrap his arm around Ed, crushing him to his chest. Relief washed over Zsasz as he held him close, he had been so worried Ed had left the city and although he looked a little worse for wear, he was still here. He was still alive.

 

“You had me scared, kid,” Zsasz said as he ran a hand up and down Ed’s back before he lead him into the warehouse and away from the bleeding corpse. A drunk, emotionally unstable assassin was never a good thing, _especially_ when it was Ed. "Come on, let's sit you down while I pack up your stuff, 'kay? Then I am taking you home."

 

 

 

Zsasz hesitated in answering Ed’s question. He throws an arm over his shoulders and runs his free hand over his face. _What was he supposed to say in a situation like this, and how could he save Ed from going into another meltdown?_ He could feel the soft puffs of Ed's heated, alcohol stained breath on his neck as he moved closer into his side. Zsasz always loved moments such as these, where he could cuddle up with Ed and forget his worries, they brought him an inner peace he couldn’t find anywhere else. There was just something about Eddie that calmed the uneasiness inside of him, he was special like that. Zsasz squeezed Ed’s shoulder and dropped his head onto his, he would have loved to stay cuddled up with him but he couldn't, not right now, not with the state Eddie was in and the reality of what drove him there.

 

"Um... Oswald, he's resting. He needs a lot lately so I haven't had the chance to see him all that much." Oswald's current condition was still undetermined. A few operations had occurred but knee reconstruction was all but out of the picture for him right now, what with the excess swelling and undeterminable damage in the surrounding area. Zsasz drew back from the embrace, and tapped at Ed's chin encouraging him to lift his head. Unfocused eyes stared at him through heavily smudged lenses. Zsasz swore he could almost see the alcohol swirling in the whiskey coloured depths. Had Ed been drinking this entire time? Was he aware of all that he had been doing over the past few days, how concerned he had made everyone? Even his self appointed sister had been distraught thinking Ed fled the city again. "Eddie, do you know how long you've been missing for?

 

 

Zsasz gave Ed a small grin before tucking him back into his side so he wouldn't see the concern that washed over his face. He couldn't take him to see Oswald, Oswald had told him enough times that he didn't want Ed there, that he never wanted to see him again. It broke Zsasz's heart to see both men hurting, especially when he could clearly remember their smiles and hear their joyous laughs. He needed to find a way to fix the situation for he was the only one that could. "Don't you think you should clean yourself up, shower, sleep a little and maybe have something to eat before we go visit Oswald?" He wouldn't take him, he couldn't but Ed would likely forget about this by morning.

 

With a squeeze to Ed's shoulders, Zsasz stood and picked up the gun off the counter. _Was this all Eddie had with him?_ Zsasz unloaded the clip to find it empty. _What the hell was he thinking?_ His heart raced as thoughts of finding Ed in more tragic state punched him in the gut almost winding him. He could have lost Ed in his stupid drunken murderous stupor, he could have lost him. He was reckless going on a killing spree intoxicated and with barely any form of protection. If anything had happened to him... what if he hadn't been able to find him? Zsasz smacked himself on his cheeks before strolling back over to the couch. Ed lifted his head off the back rest and blinked up at him, giving him a small drunken smile. Zsasz sighed and carded a hand through Ed’s hair. He was safe. He was alive. He was caked in more blood than the aftermath of a torture scene but he was still breathing. Hooking an arm around Ed's waist, Zsasz lifted him to his feet, waiting a second for him to stabilise before leading him out the door to his car. "Come on, Eddie. We’re going home now and I’m going to clean you up. You smell like you haven't had a shower in the three days you've been gone."

 

 

 

"Eddie," Zsasz said as he opened the car door, ushering the man inside, "I'm taking you home." When Ed began to persist and tried to make his way up out of the seat, Zsasz clapped a hand down on his shoulder holding him in place. "We’re going _home_. The girls can wait but you need to clean up and rest first. I'll send them a message right now letting them know you've been found safe and alive. That will easy their worry.." Ed shook his head and muttered Susie's name, it was endearing how much Ed cared for his little sister but he wasn't in his right mind to go galavanting across the streets of Gotham again. He needed to rest more than he needed to socialise. Zsasz closed the car door and gave him a pointed stare through the glass, showing that he was serious and that his decision would not change, before flicking off a text to the girls as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Ed peered over at him, his head lolling against the headrest as he pouted.

 

 _"_ But Sus-"

 

"You _will_ listen, Ed. We are going home before anything else happens. My first priority is you. You come before _anyone_ else and after these three days, it’s safe to say I am not letting you out of my sights for a while… well at least for tonight." Zsasz gave him a small smile and a pat on the leg before starting his car and making his way home. Thankfully the streets of Gotham were relatively empty at the late hour so it didn't take them long to approach his apartment.

 

 

 

Zsasz leant back in his seat and closed his eyes as he continued to run his hand through Ed's hair. He could easily fall asleep here with Ed lying in his lap. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable positions, least of all for Eddie but that was how lethargic he felt. The tight coil of stress unwound itself as soon as he found the man, stress was one of the only things keeping him moving and now that had all but dissipated. Zsasz’s hand moved to scratch at the hairs on the nape of Ed’s neck drawing out a sigh which was followed by a hiccuped yawn. They should probably head inside, if they were to be spotted... well if Ed was to be seen in his current state it would raise quite a few alarms. A man covered in blood passed out drunk in a car did not make for an innocent story. Helping Ed into a seated position, Zsasz ran around to the passenger side of the car and pulled him to his feet.

 

"You're my best friend too, Eddie," Zsasz whispered earnestly and drew him into a hug despite the smells rolling of his body. Ed's arms lazily wrapped around him and his chin dug into his shoulder as his body grew lax. "Come on, we need to get you upstairs and into the shower before I even think about letting you into my bed."

 

Throwing Ed's arm over his shoulder, Zsasz curled his own around Ed's waist and shuffled him forward in small precise steps. "You don't mind staying at mine tonight do you? I can always take you back to yours."

 

 

 

With smile and a shake of his head, Zsasz kicked the front door closed behind them and led Ed towards the main bathroom. The hand on his head was still rubbing circles which he found both irritating and endearing. Ed was hardly ever so jovial and although this state came as a result from too much alcohol and _very_ little sleep, he found joy in the smile on Ed's face. "Come on you rascal," Zsasz said as he changed course, ushering Ed to his ensuite instead. From there it would only be a couple of steps to bed which was exactly where Ed was heading post shower, even if he had to drag him there.

 

With a strong arm Zsasz helped Ed shuffle through his last few steps before he placed him down on top of the closed toilet seat and started the shower setting it to Ed's desired temperature. It was just another triviality he remembered from their shared time together, small thing such as his favorite shampoo and the _correct_ way to mix his tea clung to the recesses of his mind even after so many years. There was little he was able to forget when it comes to Edward. Shaking that unsettling thought away, Zsasz crouched down in front of Ed and peered up at him. He could see the small gash on his eyebrow, it looked to be almost a day old but with all the dirt and blood caked everywhere it was difficult to determine the extent of the injury. "Shower time now, okay Eddie."

 

 

Zsasz frowned, eyebrows knitting together in shock as he stared down the violent gash on Ed's arm. It was still bleeding, running droplets of blood down to his elbow and onto the floor. It was unnoticeable underneath the layers of his clothes but as soon as Ed stood bare, his injuries were plain to see, even amongst the dirt and blood that caked every line of his body. How many people did he kill? What else lie under the darkened red splotches? Would he find something worse?

 

"Eddie, my god what happened to you?" Zsasz asked as he ran a hand across Ed's cheek. The cut on his eyebrow and arm were the two most discernible injuries. Ed was so careless, he was obviously getting up close and personal with his victims before killing them. Zsasz pulled Ed in for another hug, squeezing him against his body. He hated being reminded of how fragile life was especially when it was Ed's on the line. He meant to much to him, he was too important to lose. Zsasz felt guilt settle in the pits of his stomach. He should have found some way to stay with Ed, he should have been by his side but Oswald required immediate attention.

 

"I am so sorry this happened to you, Eddie," Zsasz whispered into his shoulder. Ed was going to wake up tomorrow and remember what drove him to this point, he was going to remember his heartbreak. Zsasz didn't think he was ready to see that look of deep seated emotional pain again, the same pain he put Ed through years ago. His grief, his tears… whatever he was going to see the following day would be what Ed suffered with when they parted. One consolation was that he was here to support him through it this time. He would help him heal from his physical and emotional wounds. Ed shouldn’t have to suffer this alone.

 

"Come on,” Zsasz said as he pulled out of the hug, being mindful of Ed’s injuries, “you need a shower then I am tending to that arm of yours, okay?"

 

 

Zsasz sputtered as he was pushed under the stream, warm water rushing over his head and down his shirt. He probably should've anticipated this, Eddie was incredibly playful when intoxicated  but unfortunately that conniving yet cheery behaviour resulted in him being saturated. _He was a menace._ Zsasz squeezed his eyes shut as he water rained down upon him, he wanted nothing more than to strip off and stay under the warm spray but he shouldn't be here, he didn’t fully trust himself when it came to Ed… and he had every right to feel concerned, their current standing as "just friends" couldn't survive any more black spots, not after their last slip up.

 

A drunk, wet, naked Ed was once someone he had had a lot if fun with but Ed was also vulnerable too. He would not take advantage of him.

 

Zsasz tried to extract himself out of Ed's grasp but his midriff was squeezed tighter, arms interlocked around him and Ed mumbled something into his neck about how pointless it was to leave now. _Damn it, he’s right_.

 

"Fine, okay you win but if you want me to stay you need to let go so I can help wash you down." Ed giggled against his neck and ran his hands up his sides eliciting a small shudder. Zsasz could feel the hard lines of Ed's body pressed... _no. Focus Victor. Stay in control._ Zsasz took a step back after he was released, he needed to create some space if he had any hopes of getting this shower finished without anything rising to occasion. Sharing a small smile with Ed, Zsasz reached for the shampoo, shampoo he only even kept on hand incase Ed ever required it.

 

"We're here to clean you off remember," Zsasz said more to himself than to Ed. _Remember why you are here, don't focus on Ed's naked body._

 

Squeezing a large amount of shampoo into his hand Zsasz moved forward to lather Ed's hair. His clothes hung heavily off of his body, they were going to be a nightmare to strip off later but right now there were more important things to see too. The bubbles quickly foamed, turning various shades of red and pink as Zsasz worked the blood and dirt out of every strand.

  

 

 

Zsasz barely paid attention to the feeling of Ed's hands washing his head as he was stuck in the circling thoughts of his utterance. Ed had said he loved him, he said it now just as he did long ago. Those were the words that forced them apart when they were at their strongest, the words that... in the end, drove Ed away for a year. One _terrifyingly_ long year. Zsasz dropped his soaped up hands to cup at Ed's neck as he stared into his half lidded dark brown eyes. His thumbs stroked across his jaw as he watched the playful smile slowly fall off Ed's face and morph into slight confusion.

 

"I...," Zsasz's voice broke as he tried to speak but he wouldn’t let fear hold him back this time. Quickly clearing his throat he tried again. "I love you too, Eddie." He had loved Ed for so long even though he tried to hide that fact from himself. Ed had strolled into his life so suddenly, Zsasz wondered how he ever went without him by his side. He was happier whenever he was around, even if they were squabbling over the last slice of pizza or how best to dispose of a body. Moments, any moment spent by his side filled Zsasz with a warmth he thought he had lost somewhere along the line. There were many times he gave thought back to the night Ed confessed his feelings, when everything went wrong and over the past several years he had devised countless ways he could have fixed the issue that arose between them, discovered several alternative endings. He wished he could go back to that night and knock some sense into his past self for being afraid of emotional connection and commitment. He could have been with Eddie this entire time and that was one thought Zsasz could never rid himself of. He loved Ed, perhaps more than he should as their current relationship was nothing more than friends. He hadn't been able to get him out of his head since their drunken one night stand the other week but if friendship was all he could have with Ed then he would take it.

 

Ed had yet to speak since Zsasz uttered those words. It didn't matter, not really. He was completely wasted, still swaying on his feet as he held onto him for support. Zsasz would always be there to support him, even through his heartbreak. Pulling Ed under the stream, Zsasz hugged him and washed the shampoo from his hair before reaching back to grab the bar of soap. The blood that caked Ed's body ran in red rivers colouring the tiles pink at their feet. With a quick hand and steady strokes Zsasz began cleaning Ed's body as he held the man against him.

 

 

 

Zsasz stilled at the feeling of Ed's teeth and lips on his neck, his hand tightened around the bar of soap and on Ed's hip too as he struggled with his urges. _Why did Eddie have to do this now? This wasn’t the time._ A slight tremor ran through Zsasz and he barely resisted baring his neck when Ed nipped at his skin once more. On one hand he would love nothing more than to capture Ed's lips in a kiss, to run his hands over his body in a way that wasn't focus on careful cleaning but Ed was drunk... and in love with Oswald. He couldn't let his desires outweigh the support and care Ed needed right now. _But it would be so good… no!_ Ed was too vulnerable to be taken in this state and what’s worse, he didn't care for him in the same manner, not anymore. Zsasz had missed his chance, it was years past but thoughts of what could have been were inescapable.

 

With weakening resolve but a firm hand, Zsasz pushed Ed back a step as he pulled out of his grasp. He could already feel his body beginning to react to Ed's ministrations but this wasn't the time. There might never be time for it again but he was content being Ed's support network and best friend. He still had him in his life, and that was the greatest blessing. Ed's face fell and he looked down at his toes, Zsasz hated that he was the cause of such a look but this was the way it needed to be, at least for now.

 

"Sorry Eddie," Zsasz said softly as he picked up his arm, running the soap up and down it, uncovering small scrapes and bruises. "I have to clean you off right now, okay?" Ed didn't answer him nor did he lift his eyes. Zsasz's heart clenched, he wanted nothing more than to kiss away his worries, to hold him close until he felt whole again but come morning Ed would regret it and Zsasz couldn't bare to see that look in his eyes. "Let's finish up here, then we can get you ready for bed."

 

 

Zsasz ran his hand over the back of his neck, his eyebrows pinching at the dejected tone in Ed's voice. He didn't want this, want him thinking he had done something wrong. Ed shouldn't feel a single ounce of guilt over this, it wasn’t his fault. Grasping the man by the cheeks, Zsasz pulled him forward and pressed a kiss a lingering kiss to his forehead before running his hands down his arms, being mindful of all the cuts and scrapes. "You have nothing to be sorry for Eddie. Nothing at all." Zsasz held him close for a split second before tearing himself away. This shower needed to end. They couldn't very well spend all night in here, the hot water was bound so stop running sooner or later and then they’d both be a shivering mess. With a quick hand, Zsasz cleaned off the last vestiges of dirt of Ed's body before putting the soap on the small shelf, the crestfallen look was still etched into Ed’s face. Zsasz was determined to change that before the night's end. He didn't want Ed going to bed feeling sad and alone.

 

"Stay right here, I'll bring you a towel." Zsasz trudged out of the shower stall without another word, his boots were filled with so much water that every step he took saw it flow from the tops leaving behind small puddles behind. He needed to see to this otherwise his whole apartment would look like it had hosted its very own thunderstorm. Strolling into the laundry, Zsasz removed his clothes, struggling quite a bit before slapping them onto the tiled ground. _Okay... towels, then Eddie._

 

Without a stitch on, Zsasz shivered as the cool air of his apartment licked at his damp skin. Making a quick detour he upped the temperature on the thermostat then continued on his way. Removing two towels from the linen cupboard, Zsasz wrapped one around himself, tucking it securely and took the other to Ed. He had barely moved since he left, the water was running over his shoulders as he stared at the tiles below. Reaching around him, Zsasz turned the knobs, shutting off the water before bundling Ed up in the fluffy blue towel.

 

 

Zsasz almost forgot to breathe as he stared at Ed. Did he know what he was doing, lying there sprawled all out on his bed with not a stitch on him? Zsasz bit his lip and watched a water droplet run down Ed's back. He wasn't even fully dry, not that Zsasz was really complaining, no he was more concerned with how to keep himself from dropping his own towel and kissing up Ed's back… or down it. Ed wouldn't complain, he'd welcome it but as Zsasz's eyes finally moved to Ed's face he noticed the that he still wasn't in the best of moods. Fantasies were something he could immerse himself in later, as right now Ed was dripping water onto his pillows and the cut on his forearm started to prickle with blood again. He really needed to see to that.

 

Walking over to his drawers, Zsasz pulled out a pair of underwear, sliding them up his legs before tossing a pair to Ed as he went to grab the first aid kit. Re-entering the bedroom Zsasz saw that Ed had yet to make move. He was sprawled out in the exact same position with his rear on display. _Stop staring, Zsasz._ "Are you planning on dressing tonight, Eddie?" Zsasz teased trying to lighten the mood. Ed was drunk and overly sensitive, he would take anything out of the norm as a personal attack, thinking too much into it.

 

"I mean if you'd rather stay like that I won't complain." Zsasz smirked as he sat down on the bed beside him so he could card his hand through Ed's wet locks. "You know you're going to be sleeping on a wet pillow tonight because of all this," he said as he gave the strands a small tug before pushing Ed's shoulder, encouraging him to roll over and lie on his back. The man grumbled but complied. He slowly shuffled himself into an upright position, head tipping back against the headboard so he could stared at the ceiling through hooded eyes. _He should really go to bed soon_ , Zsasz mused as he moved to pick up Ed's hand opening the first aid kit at the same time. Who knows how much sleep Ed has managed over the past few days. There was no use asking him, he likely wouldn't remember. Despite his exhaustion, Ed still somehow managed to hold on to the waking world. _Ever the stubborn one, Eddie._

 

With well practiced movements, Zsasz cleaned his wound as gently as he could after hearing the quiet hiss slip from between Ed's teeth. The shower had done most of the work for him but he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he tended to it himself. Thankfully the gash didn't need stitches but it had come very close. "All done," Zsasz said with a smile as he gave Ed's hand a pat. "It's going to scar though, there's no avoiding that."

 

  


"BABY SCARS!" Zsasz shouted incredulously before hooking a hand under Ed's leg, giving it a tug so he lie flat on the mattress once more. "I'll show you baby scars." With quick movements, Zsasz straddled his waist and began tickling him across his ribs without mercy. Ed took a few long seconds to respond to the change in position and Zsasz's attack, but when he did it was in the form of broken laughs and gasps as his hands slapped weakly and his legs kicked wildly. Zsasz laughed alongside him, Eddie had always been so ticklish, jutting away with a gasp at the smallest poke to his ribs. Well now he couldn't get away. He was trapped with no choice but to suffer his punishment. There was no way his scars were babyish.

 

"You still think your battle wound is better than my collection? Zsasz asked receiving another fit of giggles as he pinched and prodded Ed's sides. The word _‘yes’_ may have slipped out too forcing Zsasz to redouble his efforts until tears of joy spilled out of the corners of Ed's eyes. Ed's hands clawed at his own but Zsasz knew how to stop that. With a firm grip he grabbed Ed's wrists and pinned them to his chest, leaving one hand free to continue on with it's mission. Eddie squealed and squawked beneath him, his head thrashed about almost as much as his body as he called for quits.

 

"No can do, Eddie. You gotta suffer your punishment," Zsasz said with a smirk before diving back in. Ed's ribs were red, matching the colour on his face. Even crying in a fit of giggles Ed managed to look beautiful. It was good to see him smiling again.

 

Zsasz continued his relentless torment until a buck of Ed's hips showed something Zsasz should have anticipated. Ed was hard and he'd be lying if he said he was unaffected. Who wouldn't be with a squirming naked man beneath them. Zsasz released Ed's wrists and stared down at him, his brown eyes reflected in Ed's own. He shouldn't be sitting here, on top of him post a tickle attack. Ed should have been resting after his ordeal but Zsasz couldn't bring himself to move away.

 

  
  
Zsasz gave himself over to Ed's kisses, his one weakness exploited by the very man himself. Zsasz was often powerless to resist anything Ed wanted, he would go to the ends of the earth for him if it would make him smile. Dropping down further on Ed's chest Zsasz kissed him with everything he had. He didn't think this moment would present itself again, not after their encounter the other week. He was certain that was the last he would ever receive of Ed's kisses but here he was.

 

Ed moaned into his mouth, the alcohol still running in his veins made him more vocal than ever as Zsasz ran his hand down his side, traversing lines he etched into his skin many years ago. His own desires were taking hold, burning inside of him, causing him to kiss deeper into Ed's mouth, curing their tongues before he raked his own over the roof of Ed's mouth. Ed gasped and rocked his hips into him, rubbing their arousals together, only then did Zsasz truly comprehend where this was heading.

 

"No, Eddie... I'm... I'm sorry. I can't." Zsasz ripped himself off of Ed's body and threw himself on the mattress beside him. The task was no mere triviality, it felt like it was tearing him in two. Every instinct was screaming at him to stay, to move closer, to lose himself in the man he _loved_. It was no easy feat, giving up someone as beautiful and ensnaring as Edward Nygma but he couldn't do this to himself again and what more, he couldn't do it to Ed. Not right now.

 

Zsasz threw his arm across his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach, guilt hit him like a bullet, striking deep. Yet again he was hurting the man he cared for, the man he loved in more ways than one. Why did Ed keep returning to him if all he received in the end was pain?

 

 

Zsasz slowly dropped his arm as he looked across at Ed. The whine and plead in his voice was still ringing in his ears, even after he stopped speaking, it was heart wrenching. Ed's expressive brown eyes did the talking for him, they were begging, screaming at him for something... _for more_. With slight hesitation Zsasz lifted his hand and ran it down the side of Ed's face, slowly repeating the movement as he struggled to gather his thoughts but before he could, Ed grabbed his hand and pressed several kisses over his knuckles as he shuffled closer.

 

"Please Victor," was whispered against his lips which lie only a hairs width away. Their breath intermingled in the small space between them, every inhale Zsasz made, carried with it a part of Ed which settled deep inside of him.

 

His eyes trailed up and down Ed’s face, not settling in one place for long. Why shouldn’t he give in? Ed wanted him... no _needed_ him, that was what he said. Zsasz only ever felt the same way, so why shouldn't he? Ed's whiskey coloured orbs stared at him, orbs which Zsasz could see the emotional depth of his words swirling within. Yes, this may be what Eddie wanted, but it wasn't what he needed. Not really. Ed was heartbroken and had just been pulled away from the path of self destruction. Zsasz didn't want to be another stone in his road, he didn't want to be a rebound, someone Ed only turned to when he needed comfort. He could do it, he would cherish every second he spent with Ed but it would also break him and before too long it might be him wasting away on the streets of Gotham with a bottle in one hand and a gun in the other. Ed wasn't in the right state of mind to make these decisions, decision that would affect them both. If he was sober, Zsasz might have given it another thought but that was not his present setting. For once he had to be responsible, and that was the most heartbreaking thing ever, as he knew how Ed was going to react.

 

"I'm sorry, Eddie. You know how much I want this, how much I want you. I love every second I spend with you but this isn't right. We can't do this... not in your current state." Zsasz could see the gradual welling of tears in Ed's eyes and he cursed himself. Why did he ever put Ed in this situation? If he didn't drive him away all those years ago, Ed wouldn't be suffering again now. Zsasz wrapped his arms around Ed and drew his to his chest, holding him close to his heart. This he could do. This was something he wouldn't feel guilty for. Zsasz squeezed his eyes shut and pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead as he raked his fingers through his curled locks.

 

"Listen," he spoken into his hairline. "I will make you a deal okay. If you still want me, if you still _need_ me come morning, then I will be here in whatever capacity you wish."

 

 

 

Zsasz chuckled as he ran his hand up and down Ed’s smooth back, relishing in the feeling of his body curled up with his own. “Now you know how I felt the first time I met you.” Zsasz smiled wistfully as he thought back to the moment Eddie walked into one of the local gun ranges, from the very second he laid eyes on him, Zsasz was enraptured by the fumbling, stuttering man. He was a pretty lousy shot and could barely scrape together an ounce of composure or concentration but Zsasz took the blame for that. He couldn’t keep his wandering hands off of him. Even years later, he reached out and touched him whenever he could.

 

Zsasz squeezed Ed’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They had come so far since then, almost a decade of their lives has been spent intertwined. There was no Zsasz without Ed, however despite having the man in his arms there was a level of detachment there, one he would rather not focus on, yet he couldn’t stop himself. He could still hear Eddie broken cries from the other day, he could still see the way he fell apart in his arms. Eddie was in love with Oswald, there was no changing that and Zsasz was unsure how to fix it. He promised Ed he’d find away but how does someone mend something so broken? This wasn’t something a few careful words could fix, words would not bring Oswald’s father back, nor would they erase their actions. It may have been Eddie that pulled the trigger but he relished in the moment with him, he stood by his side a coached him through it. They shared equal blame.

 

Ed shifted beside him, unable to stay still. Zsasz cracked open his eyes and smiled down at him when he huffed, forcing a warm breath across Zsasz’s wet chest. He was a mess, but an adorable one. Zsasz brushed his damp locks off his forehead, away from his eyes. “You should sleep kid, you’re going to have a killer hangover tomorrow.”

 

 

“I…” Zsasz hesitated. He shouldn’t, he told Ed that he had to wait until morning for anything else to occur, at least by then Ed would be of sound mind and body… granted a _very_ hungover one. He likely wouldn’t want to do anything in that state. A slight tremor passed through Zsasz’s body as Ed pressed at the scars on his back once more. Was Ed doing this on purpose, to goad him into kissing him? Those marks were so much more sensitive than any of the others, for unlike the rest of the cuts to his body, those weren’t made by his hands. Eddie had taken up the task, quite reluctantly to begin with but that soon ebated after a frenzied make out session or two. Ed may be firmly seated inside his heart but he was also stuck under his skin too, forever a part of him.

 

“It’s just a kiss, Victor,” Ed whispered against his lips drawing his attention. Zsasz shook his head and rolled his eyes as he exhaled a breath of laugher. Of _course_ Eddie would chose this exact moment to throw those words back in his face, it was so reflective of the last night they shared together. Ed likely wouldn't let this go, just as he didn’t, they were similar in that way. Both stubborn in the face of something they wanted. Zsasz licked his lips and nodded. He couldn’t believe he was giving into this… well he could. He relished in the taste and feel of Ed’s body and lips.

 

“Okay Eddie, you wi-” Ed dove forward closing the miniscule distance and captured his mouth before he could even finish speaking. Every inch of them connected as Zsasz splayed his hand on Ed’s back drawing him close till he could feel his heart beating alongside his own. Zsasz lost himself in the sensations, walls tumbling down as he gave himself over to his instincts.

 

“Oh gosh, Eddie,” Zsasz whispered as he broke for breath but it was short lived. Ed pressed forward shushing him with a curl of his tongue. Zsasz cupped Ed’s jaw and held him in place as he rediscovered his mouth for the second time that night. His mind blanked as Ed released a breathless moan which he swallowed down without hesitation, accepting yet another part of Ed inside of him. Ed’s hand roamed his back, sliding up and down, nails pressing in occasionally. Zsasz could feel their hearts racing alongside one another as their lips swiped and breaths mingled together.

 

The kiss was quickly getting out of hand. This was something Zsasz should have fully anticipated, but it wasn’t until Ed’s hand slipped between their pressed bodies and grasped Zsasz’s hardening length did he realise just how close he was to throwing caution into the wind and giving in. “Fuck, Eddie,” Zsasz groaned as his hips bucked forward before he reached down to remove Ed’s hand. He couldn’t let this go any further, but god did he want to, however he had indulged more than enough for one night. Temptation, thy name was Eddie, but it would have to wait. Ed pouted, bottom lip jutting out as he stared at him with raised brows.

 

“Are you going to tell me that this is my fault too? Zsasz teased as he flicked Ed’s nose lightly before rolling onto his back. He needed to calm down but it was difficult to keep his mind off of the feeling of Ed’s length pressed against his thigh. Zsasz drew the man into his side, running a hand through his hair as he breathed deeply. He could sense Ed’s eyes on him but Zsasz kept his own trained on the ceiling, off of the flushed face of the man he loved. The universe was testing him tonight, but he wouldn’t let it win.

 

 

 

Zsasz couldn’t take this torment any longer, he couldn’t listen to those words, or ignore the desire building in him as Ed shifted and rocked against him. He tried to deny himself, to hold firm to the reins of control but they snapped leaving Ed the only thing he could hold on to. Zsasz grasped at his hips and flipped them over so suddenly that it drew a yelp from Ed’s throat. Settling in between his legs, Zsasz grinded himself against Ed, only the thinnest of barriers separated them but it did not minimise the sensation in the slightest.

 

“Is _this_ what you want, Eddie?” Zsasz thrusted again, eliciting a needy whine from the man below him. His mind was shifting, giving over to primal desires as Ed clutched at his back and wrapped his legs around him. “Do you want me to fuck you into this mattress until you forget everything?”

 

Zsasz lifted a hand and grabbed a handful of Ed’s hair, drawing his head back so his throat was exposed. He looked down upon the pale flesh, free of the marks he put there the other week and felt the strong urge to colour it again. Somehow restraining himself from that small task, Zsasz took Ed’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it before releasing with a tug.

 

“Answer me, kid,” Zsasz commanded falling back into old habits. Ed hasn’t been a ‘kid’ to him for many years but the memories he elicited as he seduced him with his words and tantalizing body, brought back the nickname all too easily. “Do you want me to erase you from existence, till the only thought on your mind is on me and the endless oblivion I bring you?” Zsasz rocked his hips and a hungry growl left his throat. In the back of his mind he _knew_ he shouldn’t be doing this, that he should be taking care of Eddie, not by fucking him but by making sure he felt supported by gentle comforts. That option left when the last of his willpower was stripped from him.

 

“I do. I want that… all of that. Please Victor.” Ed peered at him the best he could from the position his head was in, his breath came out in shallow pants, matching the ones Zsasz made. Giving himself one last second to search Ed’s face, Zsasz dropped his head to his neck and bit down on the sensitive spot below his ear. “You better not regret this in the morning,” he said over the top of his teeth then released his hold so he could capture Ed’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Tongues tangled and teeth knocked as hips shifted back and forth. Moans and gasps were traded until the moment Zsasz stopped to rip off his underwear. They were a mess, wet patches all over them, stained from the leaking fluids both of them were producing but that hardly concerned him, the only thing driving him right now was the sensation of Ed’s naked body pressed against his own.

 

 

 

Zsasz’s back arched and a sharp hiss escaped from between clenched teeth as Eddie ripped at the skin of his back. His sultry words, each laced with a deep tone were enough to send Zsasz insane, manic with need. Ed knew what he was doing, he tore away the last of Zsasz’s restraint, destroying the shackles when he told Zsasz to fuck him. Zsasz dropped his mouth to Ed's neck biting down as the next thrust of his hips, taking pleasure in the way he was held closer as Ed moaned beneath him. If he wanted rough and fast, Zsasz would give it to him. He would make sure he remembered this, remembered what it was like when they were together. Zsasz unclenched his teeth but didn't move away from that spot, instead he sucked it into his mouth, eager to put the first mark of colour back onto Ed's skin.

 

With one of his hands bruising Ed's hip, Zsasz used the other to blindly grab at the lube in the nightstand, set on giving themselves what they both wanted. When his fingers were coated Zsasz released his hold on Ed’s neck, a smirk stretched across his features as his eyes appraised the deep purple mark. “Don't think for a _second_ that that is the last mark I am giving you tonight,” he growled as he shifted his eyes to catch Ed’s. He wanted to drink in his reactions, commit them to memory, to never forget an instant of Ed stretched out bare before him. “I’m going to make sure you remember this, you’re going to feel me underneath your skin for days, Eddie.”

 

Zsasz pressed a finger into him, giving him a few second to adjust before he shoved the second in there, immediately seeking out the small bundle of nerves.  Ed faltered under his touch, arching slightly as his hands clawed at his shoulders, nails catching on Zsasz’s muscles. Pressing forward with intent, Zsasz struck that point again as he scissored his digits. He wouldn’t rest until Ed became as needy as him.

 

“Marks or not, you are _mine,_ Edward Nygma. You always have been. From the very second you walked into my life you became mine.” Zsasz grasped Ed’s cock, giving in a few firm tugs, swiping his thumb over the flushed leaking head. Ed groaned body jerking in response to the sensations Zsasz created. _Fall apart, Eddie. Show me where you belong, who you belong to._

 

“I should just tie you to my bed, never let you leave again. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Eddie? Me taking care of you, keeping you right on edge until you go delirious with need.” Zsasz grinded his member against Ed’s leg needing to rid himself of some of the pressure building up in his but it was to little avail, it made him want to bury himself in Ed sooner. Giving into the impulse Zsasz worked Ed open for another few second before me ripped his fingers out of his warm body, giving a press to his prostate on the way out.

 

“Victor if you don’t--”

 

“Shut up,” Zsasz said as he pulled Ed further down the bed till his hips were flush with his own. “You’re not going to have to wait for long.” Zsasz lubed himself up then rubbed his shaft up and down the crease of Ed’s rear, intently catching on the head of his cock on Ed’s entrance before shifting away. “Or perhaps I should make you wait. You’ve been teasing me all night with that body of yours. Do you have any idea what you do to me, Eddie?” Without giving Ed a chance to answer, Zsasz pushed into his body, not stopping until he was fully seated inside. His lower abdomen clenched as Ed constricted around him, stealing his breath. Leaning over him, Zsasz withdrew his member then forced it back into him, set on fulfilling Ed’s wished for something rough, fast and animalistic. He was prepared enough that this wouldn’t do any damage. Tangling a hand in Ed’s hair, Zsasz tugged at the strands loving the way they drew forth an almost growl-like moan from between Ed’s lips.

 

“I want to hear you scream for me tonight, Eddie. I want the _entire_ apartment block to hear you.”

Dropping his head Zsasz sucked at the skin over the top of Ed’s adams apple, feeling it shift under his lips. His hips didn’t stop moving, Ed rocked down into every upstroke, feet digging into his Zsasz’s rear encouraging him deeper. Removing his lips with a smack, Zsasz lifted his head and smirked down at Ed’s flushed face. “Cat got your tongue, Eddie?”

 

 

 

Zsasz’s legs were burning as he pounded into Ed, each thrust knocked the breath from his body and caused sweat to run down his bleeding back. His mind was swimming, driven by a single impulse, _need._ The need for release, the need to hear Eddie cry out his name, the _need_ for Ed.

 

“Is this enough for you, kid?” Zsasz shoved his cock deeper, forcing Ed a few inches up the mattress, but he quickly pulled him back down with a tug on his restrained arm and hair. Eddie was going to be aching tomorrow and for several days after but this is what he asked for, Zsasz was only complying with his wishes. Ed groaned and grunted, his speech had shifted from carefully crafted sentences to primitive moans and monosyllable words. Zsasz couldn’t recall the last time he was so rough with him, it was a memory long since faded yet he planned on imprinting it on his soul now. Arching himself over Ed’s body, Zsasz bit at the skin of his back, directly below the mark he created earlier. The metallic tang of copper hit his tongue as he worked on soothing the wound. His thrust slowed as he drew back to check on Ed’s state but found that there was no complaint there, only the command for ‘ _more’._ Releasing the hold on Ed’s locks and arm, Zsasz used both his hands to pull Ed back to meet his strokes. Wet slapping sounds echoed around them along with the tantalizing mix of curses and whines that spilled from both of their throats.

 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it? Me… _fu-_ fucking you, marking you, giving you so much pleasure that no other could compare?” Zsasz drew back his hips then snapped them forward hitting the small bundle of nerves, drawing forth the word ‘ _yes_ ’ from Ed’s throat as he panted into the blankets below but it wasn’t enough. Ed was well on his way to losing himself to the madness, his channel clenched around Zsasz, swallowing his member yet Zsasz knew he could push him further, to the point he became a delirious mess. “You were… _ah fuck_ , so greedy tonight, s-seducing me until I gave into your call. A siren drawing me to my doom.” Zsasz forced Ed’s legs apart further as he dug his nails into his hips, changing the angle ever so slightly so every jerk of his hip saw the blunt head of his shaft hit Ed’s prostate. “Well it’s _my_ turn to be greedy and I’m planning on taking my time with you.”

 

As soon as the utterance left his lips, Zsasz knew his word were a lie, there was no way he would be taking his time tonight, not when he could feel his member pulsing as he worked himself closer to his release. Without warning Zsasz withdrew from Ed’s body, pausing half a second until Ed began to complain before he flipped him onto his back. He couldn’t resist riling him up a little, it was too much fun. Crawling up Ed’s body, Zsasz nipped and sucked at all the points that sent him crazy. With a quick swirl of his tongue around his right nipple, Zsasz gave it a tiny bite before he captured Ed’s lips in a passionate kiss. He moaned into the man’s mouth, relishing in his taste and the way their breaths mingled together as they slowly became one.

 

Hooking an arm around one of Ed’s legs, Zsasz delved back into Ed’s loose hole. A deep moan escape him before he could even think about controlling it. Trying to gain an ounce of composure Zsasz ducked his head to suck a fresh mark onto Ed’s neck. There weren’t as many as last time but he was content to see the pale skin shifting into a purple hue. “I want to see you fall apart, Edward. I want to see you come all over yourself as I make you scream through your release.”

 

Ed clutched at him, curses spilling between them as he linked his arms over Zsasz’s shoulders. Zsasz fucked into him renewing his bruising pace, rocking Ed back and forth like a pendulum. The air around him felt charged with electricity, it bit at his skin as… no wait that was Eddie. Lifting his hand to the messy tendrils of Ed’s hair, Zsasz tugged _somewhat_ gently, drawing his mouth off of him. Hips shifting, Zsasz stared down at Ed’s flushed face. “You are mine, Edward Nygma. No matter what may exist between you and other people, a part of you will _always_ be mine.”  

 

With a fleeting kiss to Ed’s lips, Zsasz extracted himself from Ed’s arms, shifting back in favour of watching the show that was about to occur. Ed faltered as Zsasz wrapped his hand around his neglected member, he threw his head back, arching into the sensation, displaying his bruised throat to Zsasz’s greedy eyes. “I want to hear you say it before I allow you to come,” Zsasz said deeply as he panted into his thrusts. Physical exertion was taking over but he wouldn’t stop yet, he couldn’t. Ed’s silent screams filled the air as Zsasz twisted his hand up and down his shaft, before pressing his thumb against his frenulum. “Tell me, Eddie. Tell me who you belong to.” _Belong with._

 

 

 

“ _God_ , Ed,” Zsasz groaned in response to Ed’s words and the images they elicited. He threw his head back into the pillows, breath catching as Ed shifted up and down his length and scratched at his chest. “Yes Eddie, I… _ah,_ I'm yours. Always _fuck_ , have been.” _Only too late to realise it._ Jutting his hips, Zsasz met each fall of Ed's body, wanting… no _needing_ to be deeper, to become one with the man he loves. His muscles clenched tightening in his lower abdomen and thighs, the burn only told him one thing… that he was doing something right. Ed moaned above him, Zsasz’s name spilling from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed. Zsasz couldn’t keep his gaze off of him, although it was quite difficult to manage as every impulse was telling him to shut his eyes and immerse himself in the experience. Wrapping a hand around Ed’s cock, Zsasz worked his length from base to tip relishing in the way Ed’s head fell forward, and how the grunts and groans appeared to rumble out of the back of his throat as a shudder ran wracked his body.

 

The nails on Zsasz’s chest dug in further creating shallow half crescent moon wounds. “Ugh yes, Ed. You c-could tear me apart right now and I'd love every second of it.” The corners of Ed’s mouth turned up until Zsasz made two hard thrusts, drawing his attention elsewhere.

 

Ed's movements became less precise as he lost himself to the sensations. Hips circling and head lolling to the side as shaking arms braced him. Zsasz couldn’t help but watch as Eddie panted and gasped into each rock and shift. He looked beautiful, neck purple, cheeks red, lips swollen, skin slick, it was almost ethereal. Cupping Ed’s neck, Zsasz pulled him down so he could capture his lips, tongue invading his open mouth after barely a second. Planting his heels into the mattress, Zsasz pistoned in and out of him and swallowed down the tantalizing noises Ed made as his cock struck his bundle of nerves.

 

“You always did make the most delicious sounds,” Zsasz whispered into his ear, smirking when a needy whine escaped the man. Carding his hand through Ed’s hair, Zsasz drew his head to the side so he could surge up and place a fresh mark at the base of his throat. “But you _taste_ even better.”

 

Each thrust shifted Ed up and down Zsasz’s body, but it wasn’t enough, something wasn’t right. Hooking an arm around Ed’s waist, Zsasz rolled them over till their positions were reversed and Ed was sprawled out beneath him yet again. _Better_. With a smile, Zsasz ran his nose along Ed’s as he lifted his legs, Ed took hold of one and Zsasz took the other, resulting in the man being bent in half. “I do hope you’re not planning on moving around anymore,” Zsasz said as he began to rock forward with a slow pace, “well... apart from the obvious.” Breathless laughter bubbled in his chest as he rammed into Ed with four hard snaps before slowing again.

 

“You’re mine, Edward,” Zsasz said softly, his breath fanning Ed’s face as he worked himself in and out, “and I’m yours.” Ducking to give Ed a quick peck to his lips Zsasz drew back with a smirk. “I’m going to make you come now, so don’t hold back Eddie.” Without another word Zsasz thrusted forward, prepared to make good on his promise.

 

 

Zsasz pressed small kisses against Ed’s neck as he slowly worked his way out of his post orgasmal haze. Sex with Eddie was always intense but this was to extreme levels, he was utterly drained of every last speck of energy and yet somehow he had to wrangle some together. Withdrawing from Ed’s body, Zsasz noted the slight grimace Ed made in the process. “Sorry Ed,” he whispered as he dropped a soft kiss to Ed’s lips before he flopped down onto the mattress beside him. His body protested every movement, joints seizing as a groan left his lips.

 

Rolling onto his side, Zsasz flicked his eyes over Ed, taking note of the litany of colours on his body. “I just got you all clean then I messed you up again,” he said with a small laugh but guilt nagged at him. Perhaps he was a little too rough, Ed was already covered in several cuts, scrapes and bruises and yet he had added more into the mix. Carding his hand through Ed’s locks Zsasz massaged his scalp. Was there going to be any inch of Ed that wasn’t tender to the touch?

 

“You okay, kid? Not too sore?” _No regrets?_ Zsasz was unsure if he himself should feel contemplative over their situation. One one hand he had a chance to be with Eddie again on the very same night he told him he loved him, although on the other hand, didn’t he just take advantage of him? He should have had more self restraint, Ed had a rough few days, he lost himself in his work with a bottle of booze in hand, any decision he made wasn’t likely to be the best one. Zsasz should have held firm to his resolve, kept a tight rein on his desires but Ed didn’t make that easy. He was relentless when he had his eyes set on something and for a few hours, Zsasz was that something.

 

Gently encouraging Ed onto his side, Zsasz pulled him close, nuzzling their noses together as he ran a hand across Ed’s ribs. He was not ready to lose the connection with him yet. The morning brought with it unknown realities, each one forming deep within Zsasz’s mind but the result was unknown. He had no way of foreseeing the future, if he did some of his uncertainty may have been abated.

 

 

Zsasz smiled softly as Ed fell asleep, soft breaths fanned his face as exhaustion quickly claimed the man before him. Underneath the bruises and cuts, alongside a decade of weariness, Eddie still held boyish charm. It broke through so plainly in moments such as these, when his features softened and his stress abated. Leaning forward Zsasz pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead, holding it for several seconds till he pulled back with a sigh.

 

“I love you, Eddie. I’m sorry I couldn’t say it all those years ago and although I can now, it doesn’t change our reality.” Zsasz trailed his hand up and down Ed’s side as he drew a sheet over them. There were not many regrets he held in his life, for all the hundreds of people he had killed, he scarcely felt anything for them, taking lives was an easy task, living without Ed beside him wasn’t.

 

Fate loved to play tricks on him, beginning when he lost his parent which ultimately set him on the path of death and destruction. Although shrouded in the gritty darkness of Gotham, Zsasz had never felt more alive, especially during the times Ed smiled at him. The two of them had been held in a stasis for so long, they took their hits, they shared meals and drinks before parting ways for the night but the sudden arrival of Oswald had shifted everything into overdrive. Ed’s smiles and heart weren’t his to hold anymore and although he may have said he belonged to Zsasz, Zsasz _knew_ those were words only said in a moment of passion. Zsasz sighed and closed his eyes. Moments were all they had now, each one fleeting, existing in a small snapshot of time. What ever lie before them, Zsasz would keep Ed by his side, he was determined to do so. A relationship may be off the cards for them but that didn’t mean they couldn’t exist as friends. A yawn made its way up out of Zsasz’s throat, he should probably get some sleep too. Whatever tomorrow brought, he needed to be ready to deal with it. With one last kiss to Ed’s head, Zsasz gave himself over to the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... we didn't plan on them having sex, honestly it wasn't on the cards AT ALL but it happened. Sorry for the lack of Oswald in this update, but have no fear, he will return in the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> [riddlerbird.tumblr.com](url)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy day at the hospital. After a few days of waiting, Oswald receives a visit from Zsasz and while he is there, Oswald's doctor stops by too. A few moments later, Edward surprises everyone by appearing at the most unexpected time causing tensions to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Real life has been crazy busy for us both but we should be back on track now. Enjoy <3

Zsasz startled, eyes snapping open at the sound of a car screeching outside his window. _Did the people of Gotham not have any respect for those that many have had a late night?_ It was way too early to start… _oh!_ Zsasz’s eyes fell to the small clock on his nightstand. It was almost 10am. He must have needed the sleep, it had been years since he had had such a late start to the day. Not quite ready to move, Zsasz relaxed into the mattress and peered down at the dozing man on his chest. He hadn’t shifted at all during the commotion, although Zsasz wasn’t surprised, Ed had quite a few eventful days and a rather exhausting night, it was no wonder he was still asleep.

 

Closing his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Ed’s warm breath on his skin, Zsasz couldn’t help but feel a niggling of concern over how Ed would react to their situation when he woke. “I hope you don’t regret this, Eddie. I tried to hold myself back, I truly did but you didn’t make that an easy task.” Zsasz carded a hand through Ed’s hair, brushing the curled tendrils off his forehead. Why did chaos and destruction have to have an impact on his personal life? This was some twisted game of karma getting its revenge on him for all the lives he had destroyed. It gave him the one thing he wanted most in the world but held back that which would make them both whole. _Love_.

 

Gently extracting himself from underneath Ed, Zsasz quickly dressed. As much as he hated the thought of leaving Ed’s side, he promised Oswald he would visit as soon as his emergency was dealt with. That was four days ago and although they had shared a few random texts here and there Zsasz was beginning to fret. Oswald was changing before his very eyes, slowly growing more cold and detached. Before too long he would no longer resemble the same, innocent, friendly tailor Zsasz had the pleasure of getting to know.

 

Frowning as he made his way into the kitchen, Zsasz decided to shift Oswald from his mind for the time being in favour for tending to the sleeping assassin in his bed. Food was definitely on order. If Zsasz’s assumptions were correct, and they usually are, then Ed would have foregone food in favour for alcohol. It was no wonder the man was so far gone. Flicking through his cupboards, Zsasz bounced on the balls of his feet as he pondered what to cook. Any other morning he would have put his baking skills to the test, creating a veritable spread however after the past few days Ed’s stomach wouldn’t be able to handle anything more than a piece of dry toast. With that decision in mind, Zsasz put two pieces in the toaster, then gathered the pain killers and a bottle of gatorade before arranging it all on a small tray which he set down on the bedside table.

 

“Eddie,” Zsasz whispered with a fond smile as he tried to rouse the man, giving him a gentle shake before running the backs of his fingers across his cheek. “Come on kid, you need to wake up.”

 

 

 

Zsasz continued to card his hand through Ed's hair, smiling tenderly as the man used him as a pillow yet again. All the stress and worry which wormed its way through Zsasz's body since the minute he woke shifted away in the face of Ed's contentedness. He was happy and relaxed, even after commenting on their nights activities. That was the greatest blessing of all.

 

Jolting slightly when Ed slapped his thigh, Zsasz chuckled at his impatience.

 

"I have to go out for a few hours." Zsasz was reluctant to tell Eddie that he was off to visit Oswald for he knew the reaction it would garner. Right now, immersed in the pain of his hangover, Ed was _surprisingly_ okay. To bring up the memory, the reminder of his heartbreak, might just spiral Ed back down into his depressive hole. Zsasz would rather avoid that eventuality for as long as possible. "It won't take long, I'll be back soon enough."

 

Ed tightened his arm over Zsasz's legs and he stared up at him. The crinkle between his brows deepened as he frowned. "No leaving yet, Victor."

 

"Wasn't planning on it," Zsasz chuckled. He wasn't going anywhere, not just yet. Why would he when Ed was choosing to cuddle up with him looking all adorable even with the bruises and cuts on his body. He could spare a few more minutes in his presence. The hospital's visiting hours didn't end for quite some time.

 

"I did make you some toast for whenever you are ready to eat." Ed shook his head and pulled the sheet up over his shoulders, groaning slightly. "No? Well how about the painkillers? Surely you'd want those?"

 

 

Zsasz shook his head as a broad smile stretched from cheek to cheek. "Nightmares are dreams you can't control. I think it's safe to say I managed quite well in the end." With his grin shifting into a smirk, Zsasz traced the purple marks on Ed's neck before flicking his nose. "I will admit that you were quite the terror though. It's not often you one up me."

 

Love was an odd feeling for Zsasz to experience. He held love in his heart for very few people, Eddie had always had his place there along with his girls, but romantic love... that was new and confusing. How did people wade through these feelings so easily, they left Zsasz muddled, especially considering he couldn't act on them the way he would like too. Lifting Ed's hand, Zsasz pressed a kiss to his knuckles before letting it be wound around his waist once more. _Was that too far of a move?_ There were no rule books for unrequited feelings. Ed didn't comment on the action and Zsasz wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

Rolling his eyes, Zsasz inwardly cursed himself. This was foolish. He was supposed to be a cold hearted fearless assassin and here he was contemplating love and feeling scared to act on it. It was probably for the best, Ed was fresh out of his relationship with Oswald, there was no way he was going to be over it so soon. Unlike Zsasz, Ed was controlled by his emotions far too easily. It would take time for him to move on and then again, maybe he never will.

 

With Oswald on his mind, Zsasz reached over and picked up the bottle of gatorade before tapping Ed on the head. "Don't groan at me. You're the one who drank too much." Ed mumbled something against Zsasz's stomach, something he couldn't quite catch. "You know how I feel about mumbling, Eddie." That comment earned Zsasz a smack on his hip. "Come on kid, sit up and take your tablets then you can sleep off this hangover while I go see to my errands."

 

 

 

"Oh!" Zsasz exclaimed as he looked down at the sheets taking notice of the red splotches. He had barely paid attention to them this morning as he was more focused on dressing and tending to Ed for any trivialities to register. "Well, does this answer your question?" With a smirk stretching across his face, Zsasz reached around Ed to poke at the bite mark on his back. Ed hissed, flinching away with clenched teeth before tossing his head over his shoulder to peer at his wound.

 

"What did you do to me?" Ed said _somewhat_ exasperated yet the playful air still surrounded them.

 

"Nothing that wasn't thoroughly enjoyed and reciprocated. You clawed me up good, Eddie. Remind me to show you the marks later." Laughter bubbled out of Zsasz’s throat as he leant over and pressed a kiss to Ed's head wishing more than anything he could capture his lips instead. The look on Ed's face just seconds ago, didn't go unnoticed to him, the flicking of his eyes up and down... Zsasz could have sworn they were about to share in another kiss but the moment quickly passed them by. _You're a fool, Victor Zsasz._ Drunken nights were one thing but sober mornings were another altogether. His wishes would fall on deaf ears.

 

Ed scowled at him through a crooked smile. Pushing his worries to the side, Zsasz pulled Ed back into his side, relaxing alongside him against the headboard. Zsasz knew he should be making moves to leave, he had to visit Oswald, make a run to the shops for food and stop by Eddie’s apartment for some of his clothes too. He wasn’t sure how long Ed would be staying with him and frankly Zsasz didn’t want to ask. Either they’d reach a point where they’d part ways or they won't. For now Zsasz would rather enjoy their time together before the inevitable split.

 

Lifting a hand, Zsasz tapped Ed on the nose causing him to startle and bolt upright before he clutched his head with a deep groan. His hangover was still waging a war inside his mind, and it was no wonder, Ed had yet to take the tablets.

 

“Open,” Zsasz ordered as he removed the pills from Ed’s hand and pressed them to his lips. Ed did as instructed, licking his lips before parting them, allowing Zsasz to drop the medicine inside. “Now drink.” Yet again Ed complied, Zsasz found himself smiling at how docile he was being, it was not often Eddie did something without complaint or a scowl etched into his handsome features. This was rather enjoyable.

 

~~~

 

 

Oswald sighed and took off his glasses, nonchalantly tossing them, along with his book, onto the nightstand beside him. His mother left the hospital a few hours ago leaving Oswald alone with a brewing restless stirring inside of him. Peering down at his knee Oswald frowned as his fists clenched the thin blanket. He couldn't even work off any of his unsettled energy thanks his injury, as for the foreseeable future he was confined to the small hospital bed. Oswald shifted as he eyed the door with a frown. An endless parade of doctors and nurses were in an out of his room, they may as well install a revolving door as Oswald was sick of hearing the small squeak it made whenever someone new entered.

 

Licking his lips, Oswald glanced around for his jug of water. Where did it… _great._ Reaching over to the elevated table Oswald fingers caught the edge of it before slipping off. Gritting his jaw, he shuffled to the side of the bed, with pain lacing up his leg despite the constant stream of pain killers coursing through his veins. Oswald was too stubborn to tell the doctors he required more to feel comfortable, a part of him wanted the pain, the reminder that although he may be broken and damaged, he would not let it hold him back. He could push his way through this. Time heals all wounds; heart or knee, there is no difference... well apart from the fact that there were no surgeon ready to repair his emotional and mental wounds. That would make this whole process so much easier, a relatively quick fix or better yet, Oswald wonders if he could persuade them to remove his heart all together so he didn't have to suffer with the grief and loss entwined within it. _Damn you, Edward._

 

Straining again for the table Oswald's hand came down too fast, forcing the wheels to carry it further away. Why did the nurse move it in the first place? She knew he was injured and yet she is making him struggle for a measly sip of water.

 

"Allow me."

 

Oswald snapped his head towards the sound of a new voice. A scathing retort meant for one of the incompetent nurses died on his tongue at the sight of Victor standing there with a fond smile on his face.

 

"Please do," Oswald huffed as he settled himself comfortably against the pillows. "One of those nurses... Victor, I don't believe she knows what she is doing."

 

Victor chuckled with a shake his head then he filled the glass and handed it over. Relaying his thanks, Oswald swallowed down the water in a few mere seconds before placing the cup beside his book and glasses. At least now, it was within reach. With his frustration waning, Oswald turned his attention back to his visitor and shared a small smile. It had been a few days since he last saw Victor, Oswald found himself missing having someone by his side, his mother insisted she still had to work in order to pay the hospital bills and Victor had completely disappeared in the wake of an emergency. In that time it appeared as though Victor had managed little rest, dark circles beneath tired eyes looked almost frightfully deep. Oswald was concerned.

 

"Victor, are you okay?" Oswald asked. He searched Victor's face intently, hoping to discover what has caused him to become so exhausted. Three heartbeats passed as they stared at each other, there was scarcely a reaction until Victor shrugged and plastered a _fake_ smile on his face.

 

"Now shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

 

Oswald scoffed and raised a brow, waiting for Victor to elaborate but he ignored his cue in favour for pulling a chair over to the bedside.

 

“I'm fine,” Oswald said a little too grumpily before sighing and placing his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Please, if there is anything I can do for you, let me know. I understand that I am hardly in a po-”

 

“Oswald,” Victor interjected, “the most important thing you can do for me is rest and get better. Nothing else is needed.”

 

“Hmm… as you wish.” The corners of Oswald's mouth turned up into a smile as he leant back against the headboard to stare at the ceiling. Victor was a good friend. He checked up on him, brought him snacks and despite his obviously exhausted state, or whatever prior commitments he may have had, Victor turned up when Oswald needed him most… just like the last time.

 

Oswald's hands worried the blanket as a frown marred his face. They had yet to speak about Edward and Oswald was unsure how to bring him up, or even if he should. Victor was friend's with him, but how close were they. Does Victor even know the type of man Edward is or has Edward managed to fool more people into believing he was kind?

 

With a narrowed gaze, Oswald peered at Victor from out the corner of his eye. Paranoia licked inside of him, clenching his stomach and racing his heart. What if everyone in his life was a cause of suspicion? Does that mean everything he had ever believed in was a lie? Edward had said his father had business with Fish but to what extent. Was he involved in the mob? Edward obviously was… was Victor too?

 

Oswald eyed everyone a little differently now, from doctors, to nurses and even friends. Who knew what secrets they were hiding, what awful events lie buried in the past, what foul atrocities they might commit in the future. Almost everyone was worth questioning, even Victor despite never giving Oswald a reason to. Edward didn't either up until his secret was unearthed. The only person Oswald didn't question was his mother.

 

“Earth to Ozzie, you alright? You spaced out for a moment.”

 

Oswald blinked rapidly and forced his face to calm. He didn’t want Victor to worry or be on edge around him, not when there was no reason to be.

 

“Sorry, it’s been a big few days and I’m still waiting on news from the doctor.” Oswald’s eyes watered as he stared through the blanket at his knee. What if every doubt he held became his reality. The doctors had been increasingly concerned over his knee, but the hushed whispers were hardly shared with Oswald, all he received was the repeated phrase “we need to run more tests.” It didn’t reassure him in the slightest.

 

“Tell me a story, Victor… _please_. I- I need to stay out of my head, if only for a moment.”

 

Victor paused for a split second before a smile crept across his face as he launched into a tale with overactive enthusiasm. His hands flapped about almost as much as his mouth and Oswald couldn’t help but laugh the sight. This was the distraction he needed. Leaning back against the pillows Oswald listened to Victor’s story, letting his worries pass him by for the time being.

 

~~~

 

“Mr. Cobblepot, sorry about the wait. I have the results o-- oh, sorry to intrude.”

 

Oswald's smile fell at the entrance of the one person he had been dreading to see today. Doctor Bethany Bircher. It wasn't that she was unkind, the woman was sweet and sympathetic too but she held the results of Oswald’s future in the palm of her hand. Whatever she said next would set tailor Oswald’s life in an unknown direction. He doubted he could even work with an injury like this and despite his love for his craft, Oswald was uncertain if he wanted to return to a place that held so much negativity. Shuffling into an upright position Oswald flicked his eyes to the clipboard in his doctor’s arms. At least having a definitive answer was better than the state of flux he was currently trapped in. There would be no more wondering, no more questioning.

 

“No need to apologise, Doctor Bircher. This is your hospital and I am your patient, you should be free to come and go as you please.” Oswald gave her a small smile even though his nerves twisted his insides into complex knots. _Be brave, Oswald. You can do this._ The doctor visibly relaxed before straightening as an air of professionalism washed over her.

 

A brief bout of silence washed through the room as she flicked through the chart. Dr. Bircher frowned, the small narrowing of her eyebrows dropped lead into Oswald’s stomach and when she looked up and flicked her gaze to Victor, Oswald opened his mouth without thought.

 

“Please let him stay. I need him here,” Oswald said before she could open her mouth and ask him to leave. Oswald didn’t want to hear this news alone, he was sick of being alone. He needed the support and without his mother here, Victor was the only person left who cared about his wellbeing… apart from Edward but if he truly cared he wouldn’t have broken his heart and killed his father.

 

“Very well,” Dr. Bircher said curtly.

 

More silence followed and Oswald began tossing around the thought of running away. He knew he wouldn’t get very far before he collapsed under the pain and the doctor dragged him back to bed but the notion seemed more pleasant than this endless waiting.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Cobblepot,” Oswald’s tears instantly brewed and his chest clenched as he shook his head. _No no no, this can’t be happening_ , “despite our best efforts we are unable to mend you leg. The bone damage is too extensive and that does not even take into account the trauma to your muscles, tendons and joints. While the latter may heal in time you will never again, walk without pain.”

 

“B-but what about--” Oswald trailed off with a wave of his hand as he tried to collect his thoughts.

 

“Physical therapy?”

 

Oswald nodded as the doctor caught on to his intended question. Surely that could help, there had to be something. Oswald refused to be crippled for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to be reminded of his trauma with every step or shuffle, nor the memory of Fish Mooney and the nightmarish revelation she imparted. It would be a daily torture he would never escape. A few tears rolled down Oswald’s cheeks as he pleaded at the doctor through his watery eyes. _Please don’t say this is permanent._

 

“You _will_ be having a few sessions of physical therapy but I’m afraid that will not fix the damage. It’s irreparable.” The doctor stepped forward and slipped the clipboard into the place at the end of his bed with a sigh. “I’m sorry Mr. Cobblepot, we are unable to he--

 

“Leave us.” For the first time since the doctor entered the room, Victor had spoken and Oswald couldn’t be more grateful.

 

“Sir, I--”

 

“Leave now! I won’t ask again.” Victor’s chair screeched as he stood forcing Dr. Bicher to take a step away from the bed, away from Victor. Oswald had never heard him sound so menacing, usually the man was jovial and even tempered. This was different. “He doesn’t need to listen to this right now. Leave. We will call for you should we have any questions.”

 

With a tentative nod the doctor fled the room, with the door squeaking closed behind her.

 

“ _Victor…_ ” Oswald whimpered through his tears as he reached out for the man, curling his hand around his wrist. He needed a lifeline, something… someone to keep him from getting lost in his head. Oswald didn’t understand why he couldn’t be fixed, they were doctors, _surgeons_ , they regularly replaced people's hearts and lungs, and performed a number of astounding feats yet his knee was _irreparable._

 

Victor turned around and Oswald watched the tense look on his face soften. “Oh, Oswald. I’m so sorry.”

 

Before Oswald could even begin to stammer across a request for comfort, Victor was climbing in beside him, enveloping him in a firm hug. Oswald dropped his head and let his grief overtake him, shaking his body with sobs and draining him with a rush of hot tears. Oswald trusted Victor to hold him together even as he fell apart.

 

_~~~_

 

 

Oswald’s body jolted with silent sobs he struggled to keep restrained. The news of his leg devastated him, never again will be be able to walk without a limp, nor dance or jump about. Life as he knew it, as he once lived it, was over leaving him suffering in this new reality. The word ‘ _irreparable’_ cycled through Oswald’s mind as he clutched the fibers of Victor’s shirt, taking the smallest semblance of comfort in his hold. Oswald was thankful he didn’t have to hear this news alone and without his mother here, Victor was the only person he could lean on for support.

 

The arms around Oswald’s back shifted up and down as his tears brewed before quickly tumbling down his cheeks, soft shushing sounds were pressed into his hairline until they abruptly stopped, at the sound of the door opening.

 

“Eddie?”

 

Oswald stiffened in Victor’s arms, his stomach sank and heart thundered as his mind turned at shocking speeds. _What? Edward was here? Why now? Why after this news? Why did he follow tragedy wherever it went?_ Risking a glance, Oswad turned his head slightly and peered across the room out the corner of one eye. His hands balled into fists, stretching the fibres of Victor’s shirt as he gazed at his… at Edward.

 

Victor had yet to say another word and Edward looked a mixture of grief stricken and hurt, amongst other things. He looked like he had spent the past few days in several brutal fights, the bruising on his face, swollen around a few cuts and scrapes told the tale well. A brief pang of concern passed through Oswald before he remembered who it was he was looking at. Edward Nygma: Assassin. The man that killed his father. “Victor,” Oswald whimpered into his chest, feeling the arms around him tighten in response. He didn’t think Edward would hurt him but the fear was still there mixed in with the pain of his actions.

 

The door squeaked and for a second Oswald thought Edward had left, but as he lifted his head off of Victor’s chest, he saw Edward standing in the centre of the room. Bolting into an upright position, Oswald swiped at his face and glared at the man he once spent many happy moments with. He needed to right this situation.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away, I was fairly adamant about that.”

 

 

“No, Edward. I really don't want to and frankly you don't deserve it.” Oswald glared at Ed, his eyes flicking between his face and the flowers in his hand, the same flowers he brought him weeks ago. Oswald's brows knitted together in confusion. Was Edward trying to manipulate him? To garner his affection once more? Oswald wouldn't fall for his lies and traps again. He was not a mouse waiting to be baited.

 

“Now please leave, before I am forced to call security. I'm certain you'd like to leave here with _some_ sense of decorum.” Oswald held his breath as he waited for Edward to comply but the man was frozen in place with his hands twisting around the stems of the flowers. Oswald hated how brash he sounded, it was so unlike him to speak with anyone so crudely, but he had promised himself he would no longer appear weak and if that meant stitching on a false mask of confidence, threaded together with anger, then he would do it. He would do what was necessary to survive.

 

A few moments passed by and Edward had yet to exit. With a heavy breath, Oswald shuffled to the edge of the bed, ready to take matters into his own hands but Victor clapped a hand down onto his shoulder, halting his movements. With a roll of his shoulders, Oswald attempted to shrug it off. He needed Edward to leave. He wasn't ready to see him again, everything was much too jumbled inside of him. Love and hate, fear and concern. Oswald was conflicted. He couldn't think clearly with Ed standing before him.

 

Gritting his teeth, Oswald swung his injured leg off of the bed. “What are you doing?”

 

A yelp left Oswald's throat as he was drawn back to the centre of the mattress.

 

“You need to rest, Oswald. You can't be getting up as it'll only put more strain on your injury.”

 

Oswald huffed and crossed his arms. “I'm _more_ than capable of doing this, Victor. Plus it's not like it can get much worse, you yourself heard what the doctor said.” Oswald's eyes watered again at the reminder. He wouldn't even be able to walk to work without the ever present twang of pain. Oswald swiped a few stray tears off of his cheeks as scowl softened. “Can you make him leave please?” he whispered. Victor stiffened and looked over at Edward, Oswald knew it was a big thing to request but Victor was the only one Edward was likely to listen to.

 

“Please, Victor. I don't want him here.”

 

Zsasz shut his eyes and sighed before nodding slightly. This wasn't going to be an easy task, he had seen the way Eddie kept glaring at him, with anger and deep emotional pain swirling in his brown eyes. He shouldn't be here, by all rights Ed should be lying in bed sleeping off his hangover, not buying flowers and making unwarranted hospital visits.

 

With a pat to Oswald's hand, Zsasz stood and made his way to the centre of the room. “Come on Eddie. It's time to go,” he said softly as he placed a gentle hand on Edward's chest.

 

 

 

"I’m sorry, Eddie but you need to listen to me and step back." Zsasz advanced forward hating himself for having to do this, to send Ed away from the man he loved. Why was this was a reoccurring thing for them? Love was supposed to bring people together yet in Ed’s situation things were torn apart before he got the chance to enjoy them. Zsasz’s heart clenched. This time he didn’t get to enjoy love either. It was forced to lie dormant, swirling away inside of him, kept in check. Ed deserved better than him, he had already broken his heart once before, he didn’t want to be the one to shatter it for eternity.

 

"I know you want to make amends, but Oswald is not ready for that yet. You need to trust me, I’ve only ever had your best interests at heart.” Zsasz gently pried the bunch of flowers from his hand and placed them on a small table, out of mind for the time being. He needed to get Ed to break past his emotional barrier and see reason, instead of fixating on the small broken tailor. Forcing the issue would only cause Oswald to harden more. Ed may not have noticed the changes Oswald was already going through but Zsasz did. Snapping at nurses like he did the other day, was never something Oswald would have done before. Tragedy had a way of changing people. Usually in these instances, Zsasz would pick the person up and begin training them, giving them something to channel their feelings into but Oswald would only direct them at Edward and Zsasz couldn’t have that. He would never let anyone hurt him.

 

With his hands now free, Ed tried to push past Zsasz, making his way towards the door once more. “E-Ed _no!_ ” Zsasz pushed him a little harder than he intended, casing him to stumble backwards. Ed snapped his eyes to his after regaining his footing, there was a level of shock and fury etched into his face and with the bruises and scrapes, Ed looked a little menacing. Zsasz took a deep breath and plastered himself directly in his path. The need to protect was building inside of him, not only did Ed need protecting… _mostly from himself_ , but Oswald did too. Two incompatible things could not be forced together no matter how hard someone wished.

 

“Ed please, you needed to listen to me.” Ed didn’t appear to be seeing reason, he was too focused on his own wants and desires, he was hardly giving any thought to the broken man in the adjacent room. Oswald was still so mentally unstable and physically weak, he needed to heal, they both did before anything could change. For now, Zsasz had to be the bad guy. “By being here, you’re only going to cause him more damage. You don't want to do that to him, do you?"

 

 

Fury burned inside Zsasz as he copped a lashing from Ed's words. Unable to help himself, he shoved his palms against Ed's chest forcing him to step back yet again. How dare he make assumptions on thing he is too blind to see. The truth of their reality was clouded in unresolved issues and tumultuous feelings. Zsasz grit his jaw and stalked forward closing the gap between them until they were nose to nose, sharing the same breath then Zsasz leant in impossibly closer. “Do you think I really care about _who_ Oswald loves? Do you think _love_ is on Oswald's mind right now? You're more idiotic than I thought.” Zsasz spat his words harshly as he prodded Ed's chest.

 

"You are too caught up in your own issues to pay attention to anyone else. If you took a single _second_ to think, to _observe,_ you might realise that the world isn't about you Edward. Other people are suffering too."

 

Zsasz held his stare, not backing down for a single second until he heard a few hospital workers rush down the corridor. Turning on his heel Zsasz stalked away from Ed, he shouldn't be lashing out at him, especially not here of all settings. Who knew where the outcome of their argument lead them, it was uncharted grounds, they hardly ever became so frustrated with one another. Zsasz released a heavy huff, trying to dispel settle the unsettled energy brewing inside of him but it was to little avail. His nails dug into his palms as he turned to face Ed again.

 

"You go on and on about last night, but in case your confusion has clouded your judgement yet _again_ , I was not the one that initiated that course of events. You were a mess and _I_ , like always, was there for you." Zsasz's body was vibrating as he gazed at Ed. Their morning was sweet, Ed had smiled so tenderly at him and now it had morphed into a demonic glare. "If this is the way you are going to treat me, then I don't know why I bother. Leave Edward, before you make things worse for yourself."

 

 

 

Zsasz clenched his jaw and bared his teeth as he shot out a hand to grab at the base of Ed’s collar, tugging him close. “You are an idiotic, ignorant fool, Edward Nygma,” he spat maliciously before tossing him back, glaring as Ed stumbled to the floor. “You want to make _me_ out to be the bad guy so you have someone to blame all your wrongdoings on instead of taking responsibility for your own actions.” Zsasz reached down to pick up a startled, angry Ed, reefing him to his feet, having little care that he stumbled about, legs struggling to find perch. "It's not a smart move pissing me off, Edward."

 

Even with fury burning in his veins, and the impulse to lash out in violence, Zsasz couldn't bring himself to throw a punch. The same couldn't be said for insults. "You're lucky I care about you Edward, anyone who has ever spoke to me in this manner hasn't lived to see another day, so take consolation in the fact that we are _friends_."

 

Ed slapped his hands away before grabbing at Zsasz's own shirt. "Don't be doing me any favours, Victor. You want to hit me, go for it!"

 

Zsasz chuckled, it may generally be a joyous sound but in this instance it came out dark and foreboding. His mouth curved into a twisted smirk as he tilted his head and fixed Ed with an unblinking stare. "I'm not going to give you what you want, Edward, but you should be grateful you have my care and affection after all I'm the one that has kept you safe all these years. Without me you would have died five times over by now."

 

Zsasz could see a response brewing in Ed's dark eyes so he cut him off before he could speak. "You may have _somehow_ managed to take care of yourself for an entire year, but you weren't successful. I've seen your body, Ed, and the new collection of scars you garnered in your time away."

 

Lifting a hand, Zsasz wrapped it around Ed's forearm and gave his wound a squeeze. His lips twitched when Ed released a hiss of pain. "In the past several years you have rarely been injured, not until your drunken bender. Now what does that tell you?" Zsasz knew what it told him and that was the fact that he shouldn't be lashing out at Ed right now. Deep down he knew Ed didn't mean the spiteful words he was spewing and neither did Zsasz but it was difficult to back down from such an intense situation, even more so when Ed just wanted to fight, to feel like he had some control. In that moment, Zsasz finally realised what Ed needed, he just had to push him there, push him past his anger till he broke down. Anger was all too consuming, but it was fueled by emotion and it was that emotion Ed needed to feel right now.

 

Zsasz battered Ed's hands away and fixed him with a glare that told him to _'back off'_ before he turned his back on him, so he could peer through the small window at Oswald. Oswald was still crying and likely feeling particularly alone. Could he hear their argument? Their tones were kept to angry whispers and deep growls but that slight trepidation was there. Oswald had yet to made a move to notify the police of who Ed was and Zsasz prayed it would stay that way.

 

Reaching back, Zsasz tugged Ed forward so he could see the view before him. He kept an arm free to stop Ed should he reach for the door. "Look at him, Edward. Look what _your_ actions have done. He is crying and injured."

 

Zsasz kept a heavy stare on Ed's face as he looked at Oswald. His jaw was still clenched and his body shook in unrelenting fury but the twitch in Ed's eyes was unmistakable. Zsasz took a deep breath and steeled himself for his next few word, he never wanted Ed to regret the decision to join him in the darkness but that seemed like it was unavoidable now. Gently pulling him back, Zsasz plastered himself in front of Ed and held his furious gaze. It would be a miracle should he come out of this without Ed hating him. "Yes I drew you into this world, I trained you, I admit to that, but _you_ pulled the trigger. This is the life you chose and those choices have consequences. Don't pin _your_ failures on me!"

 

 

 

Zsasz's heart beat wildly in his chest and breath came out in hard pants as he glared at Ed. He had been waiting for him to react, to throw a punch and lash out but that didn't mean he could suppress his body's automatic reaction. For years he had cultivated his instincts to react to this stimulus in only one manner, violence, however for once that would not solve his problems. "Did that help you, Ed. Do you feel better after punching one of the only people in your life that still cares for you?" He could have blocked the hit, by all rights he should have but Ed had frustrations to release so Zsasz let him get in a free shot. A punch to the face was nothing, he had suffered worse and frankly he deserved it after the way he spoke to Ed. How quickly reassurance and support left him in the face of a challenge. Zsasz was ashamed with himself.

 

Zsasz rubbed at his jaw, he could taste the metallic tang of blood that slowly coated his tongue. Eyes narrowing Zsasz glowered at the man before him before forcing himself to calm with a heavy huff, attempting to dispel the raging storm within. The intense fury on Ed's face had yet to abate since his attack. Zsasz was surprised at the ferocity of it. This wasn't an Ed he had ever been on the receiving end of, this was the man he cheered for when they conducted hits side by side as they all but bathed in the blood of their victims. Zsasz put his hand on Ed's chest when he stepped forward towards the closed door.

 

"What are you going to do Ed, storm past me into the hospital room and _force_ Oswald to love you." Zsasz scoffed as he pushed Ed back a step following quickly after it. "Yeah I am sure that will go down well. News flash Eddie dear, it won't. You will drive him further awa-" Zsasz caught Ed's fist in the palm of his hand before it could meet his face once more. Ed looked surprised before resolve washed over his features. He drew it back, only to swing forward again, getting even more agitated when he couldn't land his attack. On the third swing Zsasz used his momentum to spin him around so he could interlock his hands behind his back. Ed struggled and growled as he tried to break the hold but he was too emotional, rational thought was suppressed under the influx of pain and heartbreak. Zsasz slapped his palm down on Ed's forehead and pulled his head back till it met his shoulder.

 

"You need to calm down, Edward. I know you're hurting, it pains me to see you suffering but this anger will not get you anywhere." Ed thrashed about but Zsasz held firm. He would subdue Ed until his emotions hit and after that point he'd figure out a way to make this right. He wouldn't let their friendship fall apart, not now, not ever.

  

Zsasz's heart clenched as Ed's angry shouts gave way to quiet sobs. This was the emotion he knew had been bubbling away beneath the cover of anger. All that pain and anguish broke free mere seconds after the struggling stopped. Zsasz didn't blame Ed for his actions, he had every right to be furious with him, after all if it wasn't for his overzealous recruitment this entire situation might not have played out as it had. Zsasz shook his head and pressed a kiss to Ed's hair. He knew there was little he could do to change the mistakes of the past and yet couldn't help but feel like he robbed Ed of a normal happy life.

 

When the last vestiges of anger left Ed's body Zsasz release his constricting hold in favour of spinning him around to embrace him in a gentle hug. "You don't need to be sorry, Eddie. I understand and I'm not mad." Zsasz ran his hand up and down Ed's back as tears hit his neck and shoulder, soaking into the fibers of his shirt.

 

"I know this entire situation is difficult for you but you need to take a step back. Sometimes things need to break before they can be rebuilt into something stronger." Ed's sobs grew louder despite the fact that his voice was being muffled by Zsasz's shoulder. Pressing his lips to Ed's temple Zsasz took a shuddered breath as his eyes prickled with unshed tears. He had seen Eddie cry more often in these past few days than he had in several years. When he first met Ed he was overjoyed at the prospect of training someone again, and when they developed a deep-seated bond it both frightened and thrilled him but despite his best intentions, all Zsasz had ever brought Ed was pain and heartbreak.

 

"I'm the one who is sorry. I'm the one that ruined your life." Squeezing his eyes shut, Zsasz tightened his hold around Ed. He should have been more for him, he could have been, he had that opportunity and if he took it Ed wouldn't have had his heart broken twice.

 

"Oswald may yet come around,” Zsasz said in a hushed voice. "If it's true love, then you will find your way back to him..." _just as I did with you,_ "but you can't run away again, Eddie. You need to be strong and if you can't then let me be strong for you. I know you are mad with me for not telling Oswald about my involvement in all of this and trust me I will, but he has been through so much over these past few days I fear anything more could break him." Zsasz pulled out of the embrace and cupped Ed's wet cheeks. His brows furrowed when Ed refused to meet his eyes, instead he kept them downcast as he spilled tears onto his glasses and the floor below.

 

"I love you, Eddie." Zsasz pressed a lingering kiss to Ed's forehead then used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away his steady stream of tears. "I didn't mean all those things I said. You are one of the most smartest, kindest souls I know. I’m so sorry if I made you think otherwise." Zsasz felt ashamed of himself and his behaviour. He wouldn't blame Ed if he left and never returned, after all why would Ed want to spend his days around the very same man who ruined his life and tore his wounds open without hesitation. The notion filled Zsasz with deep regret and the tears he had been holding back spilled down his cheeks.

 

"I'll make it up to you, I swear I will."

 

 

"Eddie?" Zsasz stepped forward and grabbed Ed's wrist before he could walk off, red rimmed eyes flicked to meet his own before ducking away. Zsasz sighed. Ed's state of mind worried him, he could be so self destructive when he was hurting, as he had proved over the past few days. His drunken bender could have easily resulted in his death. Ed shouldn't be alone again; Zsasz knew this yet he felt torn in two directions for the third time that day.

 

 _It shouldn't be this hard of a decision,_ Zsasz mused as he ran a hand over his face. He should feel no guilt in wanting to leave the hospital alongside Ed. Many years ago Zsasz told Ed that he would always be there to support him and it was that support, care and love Ed required right now, however the sight of Oswald's tear stained face and the sounds of his distraught sobs kept Zsasz firmly rooted in place.

 

This was his mess, his responsibility to see to. It wasn't something Eddie could take the blame for, despite how awful he felt. Zsasz shut his eyes and took a breath. He shouldn't leave Oswald right now, not after the news the doctors imparted and he doubted Ed would want to wait around until he was ready to leave.

 

"Please don't run away," Zsasz said as he caught Ed's gaze. He couldn't bare the thought of him leaving town again. The last time almost destroyed him, and now in the wake of his newly discovered feelings Zsasz was sure, should Ed flee, it would serve as a catalyst for his own destruction. "Go back home and wait for me. I'll only be an hour or two... or better yet, go see the girls. They miss you and are worried about you. Go see them and I will pick you up later, okay?" The girls, primarily Susie, would help settle Ed's worries, at least that's what Zsasz hoped. Honestly anything was a better option compared to leaving him to his own devices. That would not end well for anyone.

 

Zsasz waited for Ed to respond, the clock ticked away from its place on the wall and a few nurses walked passed the room talking quietly about a patient in another ward before Zsasz noticed Ed's vacant stare. He wasn't even listening. Lifting his hand, Zsasz tapped Ed's cheek gently, drawing him out of the confines of his mind. "Eddie, I need you to pay attention and promise me you won't leave again."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to thank all those that have been reviewing lately. Times were a little lackluster but your comments have given us a newfound energy. Have no fear though, this story will continue being updated until it is finished. We are not planning on stopping anytime soon <3
> 
> Also I want to say that despite perceptions, this is not inherently a zsaszma story. I mean, Zsasz wasn't even given a part until we had the first few chapters written so if any of you are worried that Oswald will be forgotten, he won't. Relationship lines will clear as the story further develops.
> 
> Tumblr: [riddlerbird.tumblr.com](url)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Victor have a talk and further changes in Oswald's behaviour become apparent. Meanwhile Ed spends some time with the girls as they attempt to distract him from fleeing the city but Ed's mind is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again? The houdini writers of this fic with apologies shared in the form of virtual muffins.  
> Sorry about the wait and I know it has been said before but we are back on track.
> 
> Happy reading!

Tears will only fall for so long until the reserves run dry.

 

It was a belief Oswald held for many years but in light of recent events, his current turmoils and tribulations, the reserves had become oceans instead of wells. There was no stopping the steady stream from running down his face, not after the news he had just received or after laying eyes on the man responsible for destroying so much of his life.

 

Oswald cried for what felt like hours, alone in his hospital room with only the rays of the sun serving as a distraction. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the door, afraid of what he might find. Would Edward still be there? Would Victor... or had Edward had dragged him away? A squeak sounded from the other side of the room door answering Oswald's internal question and the melancholy he was immersed in shifted to anger at the sight of Victor’s bloodied face and watery eyes.

 

His body vibrated muting the pain in his knee and Oswald seethed internally.

 

“I'm going to kill him,” he growled through bared teeth, unable to pinpoint if he was speaking earnestly or not.

 

“Oswald, no you--”

 

“Victor,” Oswald said, cutting him off with raised hand, staring hard at the man before pointing to the bed. “Sit.”

 

Victor complied, perching himself on the edge of the mattress in a matter of seconds. With a shift, Oswald stretched out an arm picked up the glass of water, dipping the corner of the white blanket inside before discarding it again. He sighed with relief when the blood on Victor’s cheek cleaned away revealing no superficial wound, only the beginning of a nasty bruise.

 

“Is it safe to say you won? Am I allowed to be happy about that?” Oswald smiled but it quickly fell when Victor grabbed a hold of his hands, calming the last vestiges of his anger as thumbs were rubbed across his knuckles.

 

“Ed didn’t mean it.”

 

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Oswald screwed up his nose and reefed his hands back with a huff. How could Victor think that? Edward was ruining both of their lives and he only made _excuses_ for him, too blind to see reason. “Victor, I understand that the two of you are _friends_ but this behaviour, this _denial_ , seems beneath you. What will it take for you to realise how poisonous he is?”

 

Oswald folded his arms and chewed on the inner side of his lip trying to make sense of the situation. He recalled the first and only moment he has seen the two men interact, how Victor practically hung off both Edward and himself, laughing and teasing… asking Edward if they can _keep_ him as if he was nothing more than a pet. The man that sat beside Oswald barely reflected the Victor he first met and enjoyed getting to know, he was being weighed down with so many problems that his aura of untouched cheerfulness was muted.

 

Should loyalty and the bounds of friendships stretch that far? What did the two of them go through to make them so close? It must be something far greater than Oswald can perceive, for Victor to ignore signs of abuse was worrisome.

 

“Victor, you _know_ you don’t have to put up with this treatment, right? You ar—”

 

“Oswald, I know you’re trying to help but you don’t understand what you’re commenting on. Ed and I, we—”

 

Oswald shook his head with a frown, feeling exasperated when Victor cut himself off to check a message that he couldn’t ignore. His shoulders slumped with relief and he ran his hand over his face, eyes lingering closed for several moments before Oswald poked his forehead.

 

“You were saying?”

 

Victor smiled. _Smiled._ Oswald was baffled how such a thing could even occur at this point in time. The man was recently punched, had lingering traced of blood on his face and his _best_ friend was a murder. Did Victor even know this? With eyes squeezed shut Oswald shook his head, fingers jittery and stomach creating knots of his insides. He couldn’t make sense of his thoughts and his emotions were even harder to pin down and decipher.

 

“He killed my father, Victor.” The tears returned as Oswald spoke. The only other time he had uttered those words was to the murderer himself and by saying them outloud, it made the event even more real. “He _killed_ him a-and you’re sitting here smiling. What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

Oswald lifted his gaze and shot out his palms, shoving Victor off the bed. The man countered and stepped forward, his expression blurred by the welling in Oswald’s eyes. “My… my father, Victor. MY FATHER!” Oswald balled his hands and punched the man’s chest. Over and over again he repeated the action and each time he did, Victor inched closer making no move to stop the unwarranted attack.

 

“Why? I- I don’t understand why he would do this. Wh- why you’re still accepting him in your life. No, NO _GET OFF ME!_ ” Victor’s arms wrapped around him and Oswald was crushed against his chest, despite continuing to pound his fist weakly. Oswald sobbed, the action tugged at his heart, it may as well have torn it from his body as the suffering he was consumed by couldn’t be much worse. He couldn’t breath, throat constricted, sounds escaping amongst pained whimpers. Edward ruined his life. Ripped his family in half and cut the threads leaving behind a _constant_ feeling of disconnection.

 

The limited burst of energy escaped Oswald’s body through the tears in his eyes. Victor held him close, arms tight, unmoving, only squeezing. Soft shushing sounds were whispered into his hair and little by little Oswald stopped fighting as his heartbreak and desolation overwhelmed him yet again. He was fed up with this cycle of suffering. It turned day after day, a wheel rolling, never ending. Oswald could only hold out so long with hopes that it would crash and burn so he would _never_ have to feel such anguish again.

 

Lifting his hands Oswald held Victor close and buried his face in his neck. “I’m s-sorry, Victor. I didn’t, I didn’t--”

 

“Calm yourself, little one. You’re hurting, I don’t blame you.”

 

If Oswald could’ve climbed into Victor’s lap he would have, however his leg limited a majority of movements so he had to settle for tightening his arms a little bit more as he mumbled apologies. How could he do that? React in violence towards a man that was here to support and check up on him? It made him no different from Edward. Oswald’s stomach turned with the thought of being anything like that _monster._ He would never let himself get that dark. Although he wished to harden, to be strong and less manipulable, he didn’t want to be abusive. “I…I.” Oswald coughed and his words caught in his throat.

 

Victor was speaking into his hair, Oswald could feel the movements of his jaw but he couldn’t hear the sound of his voice. All he was able to do was fall apart again, wishing more than anything he could gather those loose threads and reconstruct himself in his own image. Minutes passed and slowly but surely, Oswald’s sobs dulled to sniffles. He released his hold on Victor in favour of wiping his face down, and taking a gulp of water in an attempt to wash the melancholy away.

 

Victor’s phone sounded again as Oswald put down the cup and for the second time that day, Victor couldn’t ignore it. He dug into his pocket and after reading the message jumped to his feet, cursing and mumbling under his breath as he paced back and forth.

 

Oswald sighed and blinked slowly as he dropped his head back. “It’s _him,_ isn’t it?”

 

“No it’s Trix but yes, it’s about him.”

 

Swallowing heavily, Oswald swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Leave,” he said despondently.

 

Victor snapped his head up and confusion wound itself into his features, amongst other emotions Oswald didn’t have the energy or will to decrypt. He tugged the blanket up to his neck and tucked his chin over it.

 

“Go. I know you want to.”

 

“Oswald, I--”

 

“Just… _go_ , Victor. Your attention is divided and there is little you can do for me anyway.”

 

Edward didn’t deserve someone like Victor in his life, he was too kind, too ready to help mend problems that weren’t his own. Oswald wished Victor would give up on Edward but the bond the two men shared appeared unbreakable even with the all the tragedies in mind. Victor’s heart was too big, too open. It only paved the way for suffering to fill it later down the line. Oswald couldn’t save him from that, it was something Victor had to do for himself when he was ready, if that ever happened.

 

“I can see your mind turning Victor, don’t argue with me. Not now. Leave. Go deal with your problem.”

 

In a flash, Victor was at Oswald’s side, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead before resting their heads together. “If this wasn’t a dire circumstance, I wouldn’t leave. I’m sorry, Oswald. You deserve someone at your side too. It’s just that...”

 

“I understand,” Oswald whispered although the false words tasted like ash on his tongue. He didn’t understand, he couldn’t comprehend a _single_ thing but this was what Victor needed to hear to dissuade his guilt in order to take that step out of the door.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Oswald closed his eyes as Victor’s breath washed over his face. He licked his lips and held back a sigh as he nuzzled Victor’s hands. “I won’t be here. I’m going to discharge myself tomorrow.”

 

The low spoken words separated the two men. Victor turned his head, eyes flicking back and forth between Oswald’s injured knee and his eyes. The wheels and cogs turning in his mind were easily decipherable to Oswald. Victor was concerned about his health. “There’s nothing they can do for me, Victor. The doctors can’t _fix_ me. I want to go home where I feel comfortable and safe.” _Where Edward won’t intrude_. Oswald worried his lip between his teeth to save himself from speaking. It would only serve to keep Victor around longer and the man had already expressed wishes to leave.

 

“Wherever you are, I will find you. You won’t be alone in this, Oswald. I’m here for you.”

 

A stray tear seeped out the corner of Oswald’s eye which was quickly flicked away with a stroke of Victor’s thumb. His lips parted, and a _thank you_ danced over his tongue but his words were stolen when Victor pressed their lips together in a brief kiss. Oswald wasn’t expecting it, his eyes opened widely and his mouth moved slowly. Within seconds it was over and both men shared a similar look of shock as they stared unblinkingly at each other.

 

Oswald’s eyebrows knitted together and he reluctantly pulled Victor’s hands off his face.

 

“You should go. You have someplace to be after all.”

 

Reality seized Victor and he straightened, shoulders stiffening as he checked his phone before stuffing it back in his pocket.

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Oswald. Be sure to rest.”

 

With that, Victor rushed out the squeaking door in a blur of black. Oswald stared at the godforsaken thing, unable to discern his feelings after all that had transpired. Victor _kissed_ him. Was is only a comforting gesture or something more? _He did look rather shocked,_ Oswald mused as he rolled on his side and pulled the blanket up over his head, hoping to cut off thoughts he didn’t particularly feel like wading through in this moment. Closing his eyes, he ignored the tingling in his lips and the throbbing in both his head and knee, in favour for letting sleep claim him.

 

~~~

 

 

 

~~~

 

The entire walk home, the girls had seemed so pleased with themselves and they’d hardly stopped chattering, giggling away and each hanging from one of Edward’s arms, clinging to him like his shadow. His mind turned again and again, racked for a solution of just how he was going to manage getting out of here with these two stalking his every move and no doubt Victor closely following behind. He had to shake them off somehow but they were relentless.

 

“Alright, I’m home now. You can go back to your little den and talk about how you succeeded in winning me over and stopping my departure.” Ed ruffled the tops of their heads as he came to a stop outside his apartment door, turning the key and hesitating before sliding it back.

 

“You’re not getting rid of us so easily.”

 

“We’re not convinced.”

 

Ed sighed and held his hands in front of him in surrender, chewing on the inside of his lip. “Please? I’d like to be alone. Surely you can understand, the last time I was here Oswald told me he loved me and it was so _real._ I’d at least like some time alone in my own apartment to come to terms with the fact that _that..._ is in the past.”

 

The girls glanced at one another and Trix nodded, Susie’s brow furrowing in question. “Okay, Eddie. But if you need us, you know where we are. C’mon Suse.”

 

“But—”

 

“I said _come on.”_ Trix growled through gritted teeth and Susie shoved her, only for her to give a wide eyed stare in return. “Let’s leave Eddie alone to think. Like he said, he isn’t going anywhere.” The smaller woman sighed and trailed on behind her, giving glances over her shoulder as she walked away.

 

“Goodbye Eddie. I love you, okay?”

 

“I love you too.” Ed smiled and watched them round the corner, only then slipping into the darkness of his apartment and sliding the door closed behind him. The room was only illuminated by the soft glow of evening light, it was almost eerie as Ed slid out of his coat and hung it behind the door. When he flicked on the light his mind came alive, surfacing images of Oswald so comfortable in his presence, the two of them laughing and joking and _loving_ for an entire evening. Only now it was empty. Silent. Edward was alone and truly felt it for the first time in weeks.

 

Peering around the apartment, Ed crossed the room to the record player and lowered the needle, arranging the track to be played on repeat in order to fill the terrible silence that threatened to send him mad. This track had always been one of his favourites and now each note was tarnished with his heartbreak, Ed parting with a bitter huff of laughter at the reminder of the record’s title. “ _Romance._ You were sent to test me, Oswald Cobblepot. And I failed.”

 

He remembered the steps to their dance around the room well, Oswald had taught him so quickly that he wasn’t sure he’d ever put them into practice correctly again. Not that he would, without a partner to counter his steps, what was the point? Ed closed his eyes and rest against the wall, recalling almost perfectly that look of adoration as Oswald gazed up at him. _‘Edward, I think I’m falling in love with you.’_

 

“Enough of that.” Ed shook his head and attempted to toss those thoughts aside, dragging his duffel bag from the closet in his room and rushing around his apartment in his haste to leave this trainwreck behind. A few outfits would suffice for now, his new home would find him with new clothes for his fresh start and so only the minimal was stuffed inside his bag. _Pack light, Edward. You never know where you might end up._

 

The only other thing he tossed into his bag were the framed photographs he had dotted around his apartment; just because he saw it fit to rid himself from their lives didn’t mean he couldn’t take some memory of them along with him. One last sweep of the apartment to check nothing was left forgotten and Ed found himself in his room once more, staring at the bed and running a hand through his hair. They’d been so happy here just days ago, Ed had been the one to wake first and he’d watched Oswald sleep for a few moments, relishing in the small smile gracing his lips in what must have been a happy dream.

 

He plugged his phone in to charge, the white of the screen illuminating the room in its glow before fading to his lock screen image. Oswald in the clearing, a smile painting his face as he buried his nose in the fragrance of the flowers he’d picked. They seemed so unbreakable then, so blissfully happy and unaware of their impending break up. A roar of frustration tore from Ed’s throat as he grabbed his phone and threw it with all his strength at the wall, shattering the screen and knocking the battery flying from its casing.

 

Unable to contain his emotions any longer, Ed threw himself into bed and curled in on himself, the scent of Oswald still on his pillows and filling every inch of him with grief for what they could have, _should have_ been. Sobs racked him for what seemed an eternity, his head throbbing and pillow soaked with his tears. _Why do I make a habit of destroying things for myself?_

 

“I’m sorry, Oswald. God I’m so sorry. _I love you.”_ He cradled his pillow and scooted up to sandwich it between himself and the wall, curled tight in a ball and sobbing as he listened to the soft notes drift into his room.

 

_~~~_

 

Zsasz pulled up to Ed’s apartment an hour after he had received the alarming text message from Trix with a curse on his tongue and worry in his chest. Of course Ed was going to run, the man was utterly predictable. He should try having an original thought once in awhile. With a roll of his eyes, Zsasz ripped himself out of his car and made for the stairs, flying up the stairs two at a time. If he had missed halting Ed’s departure because of the hospital receptionist, she may not live to see the following day. Honestly how long did it take to gather the paperwork needed in order to pay for someone's medical bills? Despite his desire to rush to Ed’s side, Zsasz couldn’t leave without settling Oswald’s payment. He would not leave a family, already struggling with enough debt— _thanks Fish_ — to suffer another blow. They had enough to deal with.  

 

Passing his girls on the way to Ed’s door, Zsasz pressed a kiss to both of their heads and thanked them vehemently for sticking around. He would be lost without them, they were his family after all, Ed included.

 

Zsasz paused at the sliding door, hand on handle he sighed, preparing himself for dealing with yet another of Ed’s self deprecating breakdowns. He wished the man wasn’t so predisposed to such thoughts. They brought his destruction time and time again and Ed does little to break free from them. Year of trying to improve his state of mind, had resulted in little change. When times were bleak— as they were now—  it was torturous for him. With a deep breath, Zsasz slid the door open and stepped inside and within seconds he was frowning.

 

On any other day the soft melodic sounds winding through the apartment would have been _somewhat_ comforting even if the genre of music was far from Zsasz’s usual tastes. Today, in light of current events, and with the missing photographs and strewn belongings, Zsasz was deeply unsettled. It was one thing to think about Ed fleeing, but to see blatant proof, to witness how close he came to losing him again was… Zsasz shook his head, tossing those thoughts aside and made his way to the bedroom.

 

“Oh Eddie,” he whispered to himself as he leant against the door frame. His eyes fell to the smashed phone and the clothes strewn about the room. It was even worse in here compared to the living area. Ed had turned both spaces upside down in his haste to pack, only to end up on the bed crying, arms wrapped tightly around the pillow his face was buried in.

 

With a soft sigh, Zsasz stepped forward and climbed in behind him. The man shifted in his arms, shoulders moving in an attempt to push him away, however Zsasz ignored the silent cue in favour for tightening his hold. He tried to disregard the way Ed’s body jostled the two of them as he sobbed, but he couldn’t. Ed’s pain was never something easily shifted to the side, Zsasz cared about him too much to turn a deaf ear on such a heartbreaking sound.

 

“I thought I told you not to run, Eddie.” Zsasz had told him _explicitly_ , to return to the girls, to stay put until he could make it to his side once more, however yet _again_ Ed ignored him and listened to his traitorous thoughts. “Why would you try and seclude yourself when it's times like these that you need your family most. We love you—”  

 

 

 

Zsasz swallowed thickly as his hands rubbed soothing circles across Ed’s chest. He was unsure on how to respond. Sure Ed was a grown man, free to make his own decisions, Zsasz knew this; however Ed was also emotionally unstable, heartbroken and needed to understand _with_ finality that people loved him, that they cared and wanted to help.

 

“You’re lost, Ed. I know you love him but you have also lost yourself to him and that is something you should never do.” Pressing his nose into the back of Ed’s head, Zsasz breathed deeply, taking notice of the clean scent that washed through him. _Susie_ , he mused. He’d know those aromas anywhere.

 

“Love is beautiful and special, I understand that and for a short time it was good to see you smile like nothing in the world could harm you. These past few days… Ed we are all scared for you, for your safety and your health. Scared that you are going to make one wrong move and we won’t see you again.” Zsasz lifted a hand and encouraged Ed to lie on his back so he could peer down at him, making sure he understood the meaning behind his words. With a few strokes of his fingers, he cleared Ed’s cheeks of his tears.

 

“Regroup if you need to, but do it at mine. I can sleep on the couch or if you’d rather, I can go spend time at the warehouse with the girls. Whatever it is you need me to do in order to feel comfortable, to find direction again, I will not hesitate but don’t ask me to let you leave. That is one thing I could never do, Eddie.”

 

 

Zsasz hooked his chin over the top of Ed's head and pressed a hand to the back of it, holding him close. The record playing in the living room began again leaving Zsasz to wish he had pulled the pin before walking into the bedroom.

 

“Eddie,” he began softly, wondering what he could possibly say to stop Ed's tears. These worries have been hashed out more times than Zsasz could comprehend and yet, Ed wasn't listening, he was too lost in his self deprivation with nothing other than his own dubious thoughts to keep him company. “I'm not about to take your place with Oswald. I'll be there to help him, especially considering the fact that I'm responsible for most of what has befallen him but I'm not planning on starting something with him, not when it would devastate you further. So quit this senseless worrying.”

 

The words felt like a lie on Zsasz’s tongue, after kissing Oswald an hour ago he didn't know what he thought. Yes he cared for the little guy and a week ago would have enjoyed nothing more than to be with him, in however limited a way. Zsasz knew that Ed would eventually win his heart, and as bad as it made him sound, he was using Oswald as a way to circumvent his feelings for Ed. To channel them in a different direction, yet after spending more time with him, seeing his smiles, tasting his lips, Oswald became something more than a half hearted interest. It wasn't love, it couldn't compare to the depths of feelings he had for Ed but it was something. A little niggle in his heart.

 

Ed couldn't know about that, he couldn't know about the kiss either, for that was something that would encourage him to lock the door and run for the hills. Not for the first time, Zsasz wondered how someone so sensitive was an assassin and how it hadn't torn him up years ago.

 

“You're coming back to mine— E-Ed quit fighting me and just listen— I know you want to run. It's your M.O.,” Zsasz laughed dejectedly with a shake of his head, “but you're coming back with me. We're going to get you out of this apartment and away from these thoughts. Days will pass and Oswald's anger will lessen and maybe, just maybe if you are lucky, he will be willing to hear you out.”

 

Tightening his hold, Zsasz pressed a kiss to his head. “Just give it a little time, Eddie.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. It wasn't supposed to be so long but other fics and life temporarily snagged our attention. Spoiler for the next chapter, it's very zsaszlepot heavy. We get to see a lot more of our little bird, witness further changes and experience some frightening developments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the comments. We hope you are still enjoying this fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> [riddlerbird.tumblr.com](url)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald struggles to adjust to his new post-Ed life and his injury is giving him nothing but grief. Thankfully, recurrent visits from Zsasz help to distract him from his troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in to post the chapter before quickly fleeing*
> 
> Wait! Before you read this, keep in mind the suffering will be over for all of them soon. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Happy reading!

Oswald gathered a scoop of pomade and began administering it to his hair. A smile graced his face as the strands were crisscrossed in their typical manner. Small pleasures were all he could take comfort in now.

 

After discharging himself from the hospital, Oswald felt lost. He thought it would help, that being home would bring him the serenity he desired, however, the only peace Oswald could find was between the blankets on his bed. The time when the world fell silent and sleep evaded him, where expectations ceased to matter, were the only comforts Oswald could take hold of now. He didn’t have his store or his work to distract him, walks were short lived and resulted in admonishment and although he appreciated his mother’s concern, it did little to ease his worries. Day after day she was tiring herself out, working double shifts on a regular basis as there was no other income. Oswald couldn’t walk… well, he was not supposed to and crouching for measurements was out of the question. Even if he wanted to return to his store, he couldn’t. It was time to pack it up and say goodbye. Close the door on that chapter of his life

 

Hobbling out of the bathroom, Oswald cursed himself for not grabbing his cane first. The heat of the shower had dulled the pain but the relief was only momentary. With his hand balled into a fist, Oswald pounded it into his thigh in an attempt to divert the ache, however, the solution was yet another short lived one. One way or another he was going to get back at those who hurt him, it was all he could think about at night, despite being aware he had no feasible way of enacting revenge.

 

“One day,” Oswald said to himself as he pulled on his underwear and trousers, “one day I’ll make you all pay dearly.”

 

Slipping on a plain button down shirt, Oswald forgoed putting on his tie, waistcoat, and jacket as there was no need for anything more extravagant, not when he was going to be lounging around.

 

Cane in hand, Oswald winced as he hobbled down the stairs with each step sending pain through his battered leg. There was no avoiding it, the crooked way he was forced to walk meant that he would be suffering with this ailment for the rest of his life. It was high time he stopped complaining and started accepting his reality. Things were not going to get better because he wished it so. This wasn’t a fantasy.

 

Strolling into the living room, Oswald smiled at the sound of laughter shared between his mother and Victor. He paused and leaned against the wall, watching the way Victor animatedly finished off his seemingly hilarious story that had his mother giggling.

 

“Ozzie! Good morning.” Victor was first to greet him, appearing as jubilant as ever with a broad smile on his face as he took a sip of his tea. _At least he is in a good mood._ Taking notice of the exchange, Oswald’s mother peered over her shoulder and waved him forward.

 

“My boy, you just missed the most fantastic tale. Your friend has quite a few delightful stories,” she said as she took his hand in her own prompting Oswald to tighten his grip. How strange it was to see people smiling and laughing, living life and enjoying themselves. How strange it was to feel disconnected from that. Oswald hadn’t been able to find much to be delighted in as of late.

 

“I’m sure I will hear all about them later.”

 

With that he shuffled to the couch, adopting the cushion next to Victor and relaxed. The chatter continued around him with smiles and questions were thrown his way. Oswald nodded, showing them what they wanted to see and spoke words they wanted to hear, convincing them that nothing was wrong. He may have been able to fool his mother, she departed for work with radiance after beginning her day on a happy note. Victor was not quite so easy to mislead. After a month of near constant interaction, Oswald wondered why he continued to question this. There were benefits to this connection, Victor knew when he needed to be held, when he needed space, or when he needed to talk. It was nice.

 

Today resulted in Victor giving him a quick stare with a quirked brow before shuffling over to the television, putting on a movie. Oswald was grateful for both Victor’s silence and his presence, it made these long weeks appear less daunting.

 

An hour into the movie Oswald laughed, however, it wasn’t at the people on screen, nor their antics. It was at Victor. He had obviously seen the film more times than Oswald could estimate because as the drama rose, Victor mouthed along with the dialogue, eyes sparkling with his typical glee. Oswald lifted his head off Victor’s chest with an earnest smile on his face. How lucky was he to have someone like Victor in his life, someone who without compensation and without complaint, obstructed their daily routine all to come keep him company and watch movies on the couch. It was more than Oswald believed he deserved.

 

As he sat nestled against Victor’s side, Oswald couldn't help but think back to their first and only date; the stargazing, the cuddling, the way Victor’s body pressed against his own and the feel of his touch… more so the respect Victor showed him when Oswald called their brief foray to a halt. It was more than he could handle, mind torn in two directions. If only Oswald had chosen Victor. How differently might things have turned out.

 

“Victor?” Oswald said quietly, grabbing his attention. When the man turned his head and beamed down at him, Oswald interlocked their fingers together, thumb stroking small circles on the back of his hand. “Thank you for being here for me. These past few weeks… I don't know if I could have done it without you.”

 

Victor reacted in his standard manner, with a laugh and a small shove. “And here I thought you might have been sick of seeing my face.”

 

“I’m trying to relay sentiments here. It would be remiss of me not to.”

 

“Nonsense, Oswald, you would have managed fine on your own, but to save argument, it has been a pleasure. I hav—”

 

Without thought, Oswald surged forward and pressed their mouths together, cutting off whatever it was Victor was going to say. They hadn't done anything of the sort since their brief, unexpected encounter at the hospital… was that why Victor only sat still, lips unmoving?

 

Oswald drew back with raised brows and anxiety pooling in his chest. _Did I just ruin the only friendship I have?_ He searched Victor’s eyes for the answer, hoping to find something of substance within his dark browns orbs. _Nothing… NOTHING._ There were only questions to be found, questions Oswald would rather avoid. Clenching his jaw, he dropped his chin to his chest. Only he could manage to contort every relationship in his life one way or another.

 

“Oz, you're thinking too much.”

 

Oswald was preparing himself to send Victor home, preferring to be alone so he could wallow in his self-destructive thoughts when he found himself being _manhandled,_ head tilted, body shifted, before Victor’s lips met his own once more, turning the feeling of dread and anxiety into a sense of warmth and elation.

 

Oswald smiled into their kiss, which made matters difficult but there was little he could do to reign it in. This wasn't like it was at the hospital, there were no tears or confusion, only gentle determination.

 

Victor’s lips pressed firmer and Oswald struggled to remain in the moment, he always felt this way with him, like he was being swept inside a storm, with no hope for purchase. He didn't want to lose himself and get too overwhelmed… well, that _was_ the plan then Victor’s tongue curled around his own and Oswald tossed that notion aside as he released a small moan. _Forget control._

 

Pressing himself closer, Oswald snaked a hand across Victor’s stomach and up under his shirt, with hopes of shifting the moment to another gear when the man tensed and withdrew, throwing himself to the opposite side of the room.

 

“Victor?” Oswald questioned with pinched brows.

 

“Oswald, we can’t.”

 

With a huff, Oswald stood, tossed his cane to the side and advanced on Victor with uneven steps. “What do you mean we can't? Do you have something against cripples because a month ago you would have relished at this opportunity.”

 

“Do you _really_ think that I am that fickle?”

 

“I don’t know Victor, you tell me because right now that is the only conclusion I am able to draw.”

 

Victor began pacing the room, eyes trained hard on the carpet below. Oswald watched him closely, looking for a tell, for something that would give meaning to his perplexing behaviour.

 

“It’s because of _him,_ isn’t it?” Over the past month, Oswald and Victor had decided to avoid Edward’s name in favour of a peaceful compromise. Any time they broke this rule it usually resulted with Oswald in tears.

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the fact that you are still in his company. Your clothes reek of him."

 

“We're not starting this now, Oswald. Not today.”

 

“Oh, we're not are we?” Oswald spat as he insinuated himself in front of Victor, halting his movements with a hand to his chest. “How do you think it makes me feel to know that you are still freely spending time with my father's murderer?”

 

“You're butting into things you don't understand.”

 

“I've told you before to explain things to me,” Oswald spat as anger settled in his bones. "How else am I supposed to make sense of this?"

 

Both men lapsed into silence and stared hard at each other.

 

“You _want_ to know, Oswald?” Victor asked as he stood tall, using every inch of his stature available to him. “Are you sure, because there's no going back after this.”

 

“Of course I want to know.” Shooting out his hands, Oswald shoved Victor back, not appreciating his posturing in the slightest. “I deserve that much!”

 

“Fine,” Victor hissed as he tore off his shirt, flinging it to the across the room leaving Oswald confused as to what was happening. “Ed isn’t the only person who has killed people, he’s not the only assassin in Gotham. Take a good look, Oswald, every mark on my body, every single line is a person’s life _I_ have taken.”

 

Eyes raking over Victor’s torso and arms, Oswald scoffed out a mirthless laugh. The sight before him was surprising to say the least, it certainly wasn’t what he _expected_ to find underneath the shirt. What would have once been a pale torso was littered in scars of various shades. Victor’s body mutilation was graphic, a large slap in the face, yet Oswald continued to laugh.

 

“You _honestly_ think I didn’t know, how dim-witted do you think I am?

 

“You... _what_? How?”

 

“Of course I know. I put it together weeks ago. Why else would you remain by his side if not for this very reason? Edward did say you were business partners after all… really Victor the two of you should watch what you tell people.”

 

There was one good thing about Edward’s grievous acts, it forced Oswald to no longer be so naive. Even the smallest utterances could line a blank canvas with brushed strokes, slowly constructing a clear image. Oswald had put together all the facts during one of his late night insomniatic sessions.

 

“And you’re _fine_ with this?”

 

“This is what we are spending our day doing, discussing morality and mortality? Really, Victor?”

 

“Oswald, I’m an assassin, a murderer.”

 

“Figured that out for myself, thanks.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Oswald stepped forward, moving slowly to compensate for his leg. The last vestiges of his frustration abated when his fingers came into contact with Victor’s scars, moving slowly from one to the next. There were hundreds. The evidence of his profession etched into his skin, stories waiting to be read, tales infinitely darker than the ones his mother heard earlier. Oswald was oddly entranced. This was nothing like the feeling he experienced when Edward’s profession was uncovered but then again, Victor wasn’t responsible for the death of his father.

 

“Do they hurt?” Oswald asked, digits pressing firmly on one of the darker scars.

 

“That’s not a feeling I connect with them.”

 

A smirk found Oswald’s face as a brazen idea came to mind. “And what is a feeling you connect with them, Victor?” he probed, as he dropped his head and pressed his lips to a raised ridge.

 

“I— _ah_ , Oswald are you sure you know what you are doing?”

 

“Does it not appear as though I do?”

 

“Well, I _am_ beginning to question your sanity. It’s just that with—”

 

Oswald shot up a hand, palm parallel to Victor’s face. He was almost certain he didn’t want to hear what was about to be uttered, having little doubt it would pertain to his father’s murder.

 

“Can we please forget about him Victor, even for the smallest window of time. I am already reminded of him on a daily basis with every step I take. Can’t you help me forget about him, forget that I am broken beyond repair.” Oswald dropped his chin to his chest as his eyes began to water. He cursed himself internally for appearing so weak when he wanted to remain strong and unwavering in the face of his decisions. “Please, Victor,” he whispered.

 

Silence followed his plea. An endless unwavering silence filled only with the sound of his breath and the repetitive ticking of the wall mounted clock. Oswald’s shoulders dropped with a sigh as he was forced to realize the mistake he had made. Of course, things had changed between them. The kiss at the hospital was undoubtedly nothing but a way to abate the sadness they both were experiencing and the one on the couch—

 

“Forget I said anything.” Oswald turned on his heel and began shuffling away. He planned on picking up his cane and returning to bed, forgetting the atrocity this day had become but as he shifted his wrist was snagged and he was jerked back, feet slipping out from beneath him. Oswald yelped, tensing as he prepared to meet the carpeted floor only to find himself held firmly in Victor’s arms.

 

“Never thought I’d see you falling for me, Ozzie.”

 

Oswald’s brows furrowed before his mouth forming a small ‘o’, as caught up with the situation at hand.

 

“Does it count if I was pulled into this?”

 

“Anything goes, you’ll figure that out soon enough.”

 

Oswald barely had time to prepare himself before Victor’s mouth was back on his own, pressing with intent, instantly drawing parts of him to rise.

 

Twisting around in his arms, Oswald planted his feet on the floor and pushed back as his hands came to rest on Victor’s hips, fingers ticking over the scars found there.

 

“Victor,” Oswald gasped when their hips aligned, hardening arousals brushing.

 

“Something wrong, Oswald? This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He asked as he traced Oswald’s throat with his nose, prompting a shudder to ripple through him. Oswald wanted to snap back with a confident retort, something that matched Victor’s level of self assurity but how could anyone even hope to compare to Victor Zsasz? In the end, he settled on drawing the man back down for a kiss, however, as he cupped Victor’s neck, pulling slightly in an attempt to reconnect their mouths, Victor drew back.

 

“Come on little one, if we are going to do this, I want to hear you.”

 

“Really, Victor—” Oswald rolled his eyes at the pet name, “— we’re going to bring size into this now?”

 

The man raised a brow and Oswald shook his head with a laugh.

 

“Kiss me, Victor,” he commanded, “kiss me and carry me to my bed because I’m not taking those stairs again today.”

 

Even though he had ordered it, Oswald let loose a squeak when he was scooped up into Victor’s arms and rushed up the stairs. This was definitely a preferable solution, as it would have taken him at least a minute to climb the staircase, yet Victor had managed it in seconds, even with the extra baggage.

 

Oswald’s cheeks redden when he was lowered onto the bed with Victor quickly settling into the space between his legs. Peering up at him, Oswald was reminiscent of their date on the hill and if he tried hard enough he could probably draw forth the image of the sky as the sun began to set, yet that was not what Oswald did. That man, who so submissively lie blushing beneath the smirking assassin was not someone he resonated with any longer. Oswald didn't want to slip back into that memory, despite how perfect it was, he wanted something new. Lifting a hand, he cupped Victor’s neck, stroked his thumb across his jaw and drew him down till their lips and tongues met.

 

It took only a few sparse seconds for Oswald’s body to react to the stimulation and although nothing more than kissing was happening, he was enjoying it thoroughly. Victor’s kisses were _much_ more intoxicating than… no, _he_ would not be brought into this. Oswald’s breath hitched when Victor bit his bottom lip, trailing his tongue over the underside whilst he smirked over his teeth.

 

“Don’t toy with me, Victor,” Oswald said after drawing it back. He tried to appear confident, it was easy downstairs but in his bed, in this situation, he felt meek and out of his depth. This was a road he had only transversed once, with a man he _did_ love. He might not love Victor, but he cared for him deeply and that was enough for now.

 

“Are you sure?” Victor said as he ran a finger up Oswald’s thigh, narrowly missing his bulge, “there’s a certain level of enjoyment to be found in teasing.”

 

“Only for the sadistic sort,” Oswald retorted, drawing a laugh from the man above.

 

“You have a _lot_ to learn about sadism if you think that _this—_ ” Victor palmed the front of Oswald’s pants, “ —is the worst of it.”

 

A whimper escaped Oswald’s throat, a whimper he’d deny vehemently if it wasn’t quickly followed by another. Oswald cursed himself for reacting so keenly, but the response didn’t deter Victor in the slightest. He repeated the action, jutting Oswald’s breath, forcing him to throw his head back as he arched into the touch.

 

“ _Ohh_ …” Oswald moaned as his hands scrambled for purchase on the sheets.

 

“There’s the little songbird I was waiting to hear.”

 

“ _Victor,_ ” Oswald chastised, halfheartedly, “you’ll get no more songs until— _ahh._ ”

 

A chuckle sounded from above him and Oswald snapped his eyes open and glared. “Victor Zsasz, stop teasing me and get on wi— with it already.”

 

“You’re such a demanding little thing,” Victor sassed as he removed his hand and began tending to Oswald’s shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it before dropping his mouth to one of Oswald’s nipples, swirling his tongue around it effectively.

 

Oswald slapped a hand to the back of his head, fingers digging in whilst his hips bucked, rubbing his clothed length across Victor’s own. This isn’t what he expected, Victor appeared the fiery type brewing with an intense passion but this deliberately slow pace he had adopted threatened to send Oswald half mad with delirium and frustration. It was enjoyable but it wasn’t enough. _I’ll see to it myself._

 

Wedging a hand between their bodies, Oswald began attacking the button on his pants, popping it open and lowering the zipper, all the while he subtly stroked Victor’s member. His stomach tingled and flopped with each movement as nerves mixed with anticipation.

 

“Victor!” Oswald gasped when the man bucked down into his hand and bit his nipple before lifting with a grin.

 

“Yes, Ozzie?”

 

“Get undressed,” he ordered as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

His heart thundered in his chest when Victor shifted away to do as instructed, belt pulled and sultry flicked across the other side of the room. _Show off_. Not wanting to be a poor participant, Oswald slid his shirt off his arms before seeing to his trousers and underwear, shedding them as fast as possible before flopping back down onto the mattress with darkened cheeks.

 

When Victor crawled over him, Oswald felt like the prey to the hunter. Lowering his eyes, he lifted a hand and traced the scars across Victor’s chest. There were a couple of hundred, if not more, spanning across almost every area of his body. Each line signified a person's life… Oswald found himself wondering how many families both Victor and Edward were responsible for destroying and what atrocities their victims committed to have an assassin targeting them, _or_ if they were innocents mixed up in something they did not understand.

 

“Oswald, you okay?”

 

Peering above him, Oswald raised his head and pecked Victor’s lips. “I’m fine,” he whispered in parting.

 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you are having second thoughts. There’s no obligation here,” Victor said, as he cupped Oswald’s cheek, stroking his thumb back and forth. “If you are trying to prove something to yourself, or to _anyone_... this is not the way to go about it.”

 

“No, no I want—” _you to help me forget Edward. I want to move on,_ “— this, I want you.” The words didn’t sound half as convincing as he had hoped but they had the desired effect. After searching Oswald’s eyes for what felt like minutes, Victor dropped his head and sealed their mouths with another kiss.

 

What felt like heated passion moments ago, shifted into something more somber. Victor’s lips caressed his own, drawing them open so small gasps could be shared between them as their bodies slowly shifted against one another. Oswald’s hands wrapped around Victor’s back, stroking his lean muscles, drawing him closer and when his neck was nipped, Oswald threw his head back and closed his eyes.

 

With a nuzzle to Oswald’s cheek, Victor shifted, bodies rubbing as he reached into the left bedside table, removing a small bottle of lubricant. If Oswald was surprised that Victor knew where it was hidden, he didn’t let on. Instead, he opened his legs wider and tilted his hips, wincing as pain zapped through his leg. Victor stilled above him, joints seizing as he peered down at Oswald with a questioning shining in his eyes.

 

“I’m alright,” Oswald whispered between a peck of his lips before dropping his head to the pillows. He didn’t want to let his injury hold him back, he needed this, he would make do with the pain. Oswald shuddered, stomach flopping when a finger slick with lube, circled his entrance before pressing in ever so slightly. Care was taken with each motion, slow and deliberate, almost _lovingly_ ; Oswald panted, chest rising and falling with every shallow breath. Victor’s strong fingers stretched him open while he pressed kisses across Oswald’s lips, neck and chest.

 

“Please, Victor,” Oswald whined, hands grasping at his shoulders as the fingers inside of him crooked. “ _Oh god,_ more…”

 

Naturally, it was at that moment Victor withdrew his digits, leaving Oswald to whimper impatiently as the telltale sounds of the lube bottle reached his ears. Snaking a hand down his body, Oswald palmed himself, watching Victor through half lidded eyes. A hitch in his breath saw their gazes connect and Oswald swiftly dropped his hand and tucked his face into his shoulder as his cheeks flamed.

 

“Hey, Ozzie look at me.” Victor nudged Oswald with his nose before pressing faint kisses across his cheekbone. Swallowing thickly, Oswald did as instructed, half preparing himself to come face to face with Victor’s trademark smirk, however, all he found were dark eyes sparkling with emotion. “There you are,” Victor whispered, stroking Oswald’s cheek, “I knew you were still in there somewhere.”

 

With his eyes prickling, all Oswald could do to save himself from his tears was to draw Victor down, reconnecting their mouths in an attempt to shift away from the feelings brewing inside of him. The last time he received such a look was from Edward and that was a thought too painful to bare.

 

When the blunt head of Victor’s member settled against Oswald’s entrance, he nodded giving the man permission to continue as he prepared himself for the stretch and burn he knew would soon follow.

 

“If your leg hurts, please let me know,” Victor said and with that, he pressed inside stealing Oswald’s breath in the process as he gradually began to fill him.

 

The tears Oswald tried so valiantly to hold back seeped out the corner of his eyes, not in a response to pain but the emotional weight settling in his chest. His hands clung tight to Victor’s back and Oswald buried his face in the crook of his neck when the man stilled, allowing Oswald time to adjust. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want Victor to be soft and gentle and stare at him with such care. It was too reminiscent of Edward, someone Oswald was trying to wipe from his body and mind… with little success.

 

“M-move _please_ ,” he croaked, disguising it by pressing open mouth kisses across Victor’s shoulder.

 

Not one to disappoint, Victor withdrew slightly before driving forward, breathing heavily in Oswald’s ear. Small grunts and gasps were shared between them as they shifted together. Oswald’s stomach fluttered as he was steadily worked closer to his release with every thrust, every touch, every breathtaking sensation. It was too much for him to catalogue.

 

After some time, Victor’s pace gained speed, hips snapping as he drove himself deeper. Oswald gasped when a hand was wrapped around his member, fingers stroking softly before tightening as Victor jerked up and down. Neither man made moves to look at each other for long, Oswald had his head thrown back with his eyes squeezed shut until a sob tore free from his throat.

 

Victor stilled almost instantly. “O-Oswald, are you okay?”

 

Quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Oswald nodded. “Please don’t stop.” He was right on edge, despite his inner turmoil. The pain in his chest did nothing to override the pleasure in his body. It was a confusing cocktail of sensations.

 

Hooking his good leg over Victor’s hip, Oswald drew him closer as he squeezed his entrance around Victor’s member, watching closely as his eyelids fluttered briefly. “Don’t leave me like this, Victor. I n-need—” Oswald cut himself off as he cupped Victor’s cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, deepening it immediately, uttering pleas into his open mouth. His stomach clenched when Victor shifted, fulfilling his request.

 

Oswald’s chest shook with the heartbreaking sobs he was trying to hold back. He shifted Victor’s head to his neck as he rocked down to meet his motions. It didn’t take long for him to begin moaning again when Victor’s well-angled thrusts struck his prostate with every thrust. Oswald’s heart pounded almost painfully when his release took over his body, arching his back he spilled between them. " _Oh... ah_ , V-Victor," he moaned. Seconds later Victor grunted, slamming into Oswald three times before filling him with warmth.

 

As he came down from his momentary high, Oswald hugged him close, hands clutching tightly and the sobs he forbade before now, returned with a vengeance.

 

“Oh, Oswald,” Victor said as he withdrew from his body before gathering Oswald into his arms, stroking a hand up and down his back. “I should have known this would've been too much for you. You’re still hurting.”

 

Oswald buried his face in his chest with tears burning down his cheeks. “I t-thought… I can’t forget him V-Victor.” Oswald had hoped to overwrite every ounce of Edward within him, to replace him with someone else even for the shortest time but all this event appeared to do was bring him back into mind. “I’m s-sorry. I didn’t, I didn’t—”

 

“Hush, Oswald. You have nothing to be sorry for.” A kiss landed on Oswald’s forehead, the action was soothing but it made him cry harder.

 

“I just want to forget.” His voice was muffled as he burrowed further against Victor, hating himself for doing this, for _encouraging_ Victor into this, using him as a tool to make himself feel better. It backfired in the worst possible way, leaving Oswald’s emotional wounds feeling all too fresh. “Why can’t I forget him?”

 

Victor fell silent, his arms tightened and his fingers pressed firmly into the skin of Oswald’s back, but no answer came. Oswald didn’t know what to make of it, mind too torn to make sense of anything more than his own heartbreak, which continued to overpower him. Try as he might to change, to become someone new, someone _strong_ , he was drawn back into his pain. He still loved Edward. What did that say about him? How could he still harbour feelings for the man after what he did?

 

Over the past month, Oswald had bottled every thought, every reminder of the man he once loved and had his sights set on moving forward. The anger within him was intense, it burned beneath his skin, a layer Oswald actively engaged with as he was too afraid of digging deeper. However when Victor settled him on the bed and as they rocked together, his barriers began to fall. Every wall he had constructed to protect himself was stripped away leaving him bare, leaving Oswald to do the only thing he could, cling tighter to Victor while he immersed himself in his pain, _finally_ giving notice to it.

 

Hours could have passed by the time Oswald’s tears ran dry. As he drew away from Victor’s wet chest, he swiped at his face, fingers running over his puffy lips and eyes whilst his temples hammered out a mismatched drumbeat. He felt terrible.

 

“You can go now,” Oswald croaked into his palm.

 

“Are you sure? If you need me to stay, I will. I don’t want you to be—"

 

“I’m sure. I need some time alone,” Oswald said detachedly. There were things he had to do and if Victor knew of them then Oswald would not be let out of his sight, nor would he be granted permission to leave the house. Everyone was so intent on keeping him locked away, repeating rather persistently that he needed to rest. _No_. Oswald wanted to move on and he knew just the place to begin. “Thank you for being here, Victor. I apologise again if I somehow changed the course of our friendship. You have been nothing but kind and I—”

 

“Nonsense, Oswald. Nothing’s changed, we’re okay.”

 

_I wish I could believe that._

 

Oswald nodded and rolled over as he drew the blankets up to his chin. Victor dropped a kiss to his shoulder, hand rubbing up and down his arm before moving to dress. It took mere moments before he was hovering in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

 

“I’ll be fine, Victor. I just need some rest.”

 

“I’ll come check on you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything.”

 

“Thank you,” Oswald mumbled and with that Victor departed.

 

Oswald remained in bed for an hour, not wanting to risk the possibility of running into Victor on the off chance he hovered outside. Shaking off the blankets, he rose and hobbled into the bathroom, body protesting each movement but Oswald strived forward. It was all he could do now, keep moving in hopes that he found something better. After rinsing himself off in the shower, he dressed in clean clothes and made his way down the stairs, cursing himself for leaving his cane in the living room because it made the action much more difficult.

 

With a wince, Oswald descended the last step, retrieved his cane and exited his house. He stood on his front porch and surveyed the setting before him, twilight was setting in as the sun began its descent, hiding behind tall buildings and colouring the sky… all together it appeared a peaceful evening for a city such as Gotham but Oswald took no joy from it. Shuffling his way through the streets, he actively ignored the scent of the flowering bushes that brought forth the once pleasant memories of his first kiss with Edward and gave into the detached sensation swirling within him as he came to his storefront feeling dreary and exhausted.

 

“I’m sorry, father,” Oswald whispered. His hand tightened around his cane as he read the name of his store. A spot where such treasured memories were created amongst works of art now echoed hauntingly.

 

His father’s store… the place where many grand memories were born. It was the place he first met Edward, where they shared their first smiles and first kiss. The place Oswald slowly began to fall in love with him and the place where Oswald’s heart was broken beyond repair. It was time to say goodbye. Holding onto attachments of the past only brought further suffering, Oswald should know that better than anyone. He held onto the pain of losing his father for countless years. Perhaps by closing down the store, he would release himself of some of that too. 

_I can only hope._

 

Inserting the keys Oswald stepped inside and furrowed his brows. Gone was the puddle of blood centre room and the glass that once littered the floor. There wasn’t even a trace of it, area wiped clean as though the event never occurred but Oswald could still remember it. It licked under his skin and in the corners of his mind adding yet another horrible memory to his growing collection. There was the startling fear when Fish arrived, the brutal terror when he was certain his life was forfeit and the _pain…_ pain of every variety ripping him apart when he found out just _who_ Edward was.

 

It was time to put that all behind him and close the doors of the past.

 

With tears clouding his vision, Oswald gathered a few boxes and began filling them with sentimental items. Framed photos, small old fashioned sewing kits, and his father’s favourite tape measure. Belongings that held a deep seated meaning were settled inside, topped with a few suits, dark of nature as well as the piece his father last touched. Oswald stroked his fingers over the purple fabric and tangled his digits in a few of the loose threads which hung limp, waiting for someone to give them purpose. Oswald could never bring himself to complete it, he wasn’t even certain _who_ it was the piece was intended for.

 

“Planning on going somewhere, Oswald?”

 

_Fish. If today couldn’t get any worse._

 

Oswald’s heart thundered in his chest as he spun around, eyes landing on the woman who struck fear with a mere syllable before shifting to the three men tagging along behind her. Guess the threat of Edward was enough for hire more guard dogs. Too bad there was no one to protect him now. Victor was a home, or off doing _whatever_ and Edward… well, Oswald had severed that cord.

 

“Miss Mooney, is there something I can help you with?” Lifting his chin with a hardened stare, Oswald subtly reached behind him and slipped the letter opener up his sleeve, taking comfort in the coolness of the metal against his skin.

 

“I came to settle a debt,” Fish drawled as she stepped forward with arms open. “You see, I don’t like to leave things unfinished and _you,_ Oswald Cobblepot, have been a thorn in my side for far too long.”

 

Oswald released a shuddered breath, body shaking violently as his hands balled into fists. His last encounter with the mob boss _almost_ resulted in his death and he didn’t count himself so lucky as to avoid that fate a second time. _So much for moving forward._ No one knew where he was, there would be no white knight or dark horse charging in to rescue him. Oswald didn’t let anyone know where he was headed because he didn’t want to be dissuaded when in reality that would have been the _very_ thing that could have saved him from this recurring situation. Why did fate keep thrusting hell down upon him? How what _this_ the path that he was to transverse?

 

Oswald had once held the belief that fate knew what was best, that life was predetermined and there was little that could be done to divert it. Like water coursing through a well-worn riverbed, twisting and turning at every bend, it kept moving until something forced it to halt. Fish Mooney was a barrier Oswald could not cross, even if she was alone without her wild dogs licking their chops behind her, he doubted his ability to take her on.

 

“Are you expecting me to beg for my life?”

 

“Well look at you, already resigned to your fate. I’d like to say this is a welcome sight but frankly, it's quite dull.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Oswald shuffled forward, leg dragging as if it was magnetised to the floor with hopes of halting his advances. “If you want to kill me, get it over with!” he hissed, spit flying from between the gaps of his teeth. Why draw this out when there was no hope to be found? If this was his fate— and it very well appeared to be— then all Oswald could do was accept it and welcome the dark escape from this hellish nightmare.

 

Fish tsked, finger wagging as a predatory smile spread across her face. Her white teeth flashed between lips stained blood red and Oswald balked. This didn’t bode well for him.

 

“Oh, I’ll kill you, Oswald, you can be sure of that but first we are going to have a little fun.”

 

Before Oswald could react, he found surrounded by Fish’s pack, hands nabbing him as they began dragging him out of his store. Oswald jutted in their arms and scathing remarks that held no substance were spat until a blow to the back of his head rendered him limp and silent. The last sound Oswald heard as he faded away into unconsciousness was the cackling of the mad woman who stalked closely behind him.

 

~~~

 

 

 

Zsasz nodded as he hung up his jacket the hook, his fingers lingered on the fabric as he tried to compose himself, attempting to shift out of his melancholic state. He had half a mind to leave, to return to Oswald and double check on his mood. Guilt brewed in his chest, split into two halves, one side berating him for betraying Ed, for using Oswald in a way to dissuade the loneliness in his heart. The other side chastised him for giving in to Oswald’s pleas and subsequently leaving him to suffer alone. He knew on some level that their coupling would end in tears, although they could try and wipe Ed from their mind for a brief time, it didn’t remove him from their hearts.

 

Zsasz sighed and ran a hand across his face before turning his attention to the man beside him. His eyes fell to the knife in Ed’s hand and Zsasz quirked a brow. “Does my delay warrant an execution?”

 

Any other day, Zsasz would have laughed and teased Ed for his weapon of choice however after the afternoon he had had and the event he had participated in, he was devoid of the joy that defined him. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around the man his heart ached for and hugged him tightly. For a month they had been living side by side, sharing meals, belongings and a bed with all other forms of attachment avoided. There were no nights of passion, no more lapses of judgement. Zsasz couldn’t inflict that pain on himself any longer. Ed was here but he wasn’t his.

 

“You know I love you, Eddie,” he uttered into the skin of his neck before detaching with a shake of his head. Ed never accepted the words in the way they were intended, or if he did, he no longer reciprocated, rather preferring to shift them aside in favour for their _friendship._

 

 

 

Zsasz forbade a sigh from slipping free in favour for pressing a kiss to Ed’s temple. Eddie already knew that something was off with him, perhaps he should have made the effort to be his cheerful self, that way he’d have avoided this questioning. _Great going, Zsasz._

 

“You know you’re welcome to anything, what’s mine is yours as it always has been.” Zsasz cracked a smile but it wasn’t returned. _Yeah… I didn’t expect that to work._ Ed was on high alert, attempting to read the depths of Zsasz’s turmoil. He couldn’t allow that to happen. If Ed found out that he slept with Oswald, however unintended and _stupid_ that was, it would only spiral him back down. Ed had been getting better over the past month, although he no longer joined Zsasz on hits, nor participated in any himself, his mood was increasing. He was smiling and laughing again. Zsasz hated to think that his actions could cause him to relapse.

 

Giving the man in his arms one last squeeze, Zsasz detached himself. He was too close to Ed, he needed to create space in order to recollect himself.

 

“And Oswald?” Ed questioned from behind him and Zsasz froze, shoulders dropping when his sigh finally broke free. _Can’t you just forget about him, Eddie? Why can’t you move on?_

 

“Oswald is—” _crying, heartbroken, alone, “ —fine._ He’s a little emotional, that’s all.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Zsasz knew they sounded unconvincing. He chastised himself internally for dropping his composure so easily but it was only too easy after his emotional afternoon and seeing the concern shine in Ed’s eyes didn’t make it any easier. “You don’t need to worry about him,” he said as he made his way to the kitchen, pulling out a can of beer from the fridge and cracking it open. “Oswald will be okay.”

 

 

 

“Why are you so sweet?” Zsasz asked as he tightened his fingers around Ed's, trying to ignore his guilt as it deepened tenfold. Why did Ed have to make everything so difficult? For once Zsasz found himself wishing Ed’s attention would shift back to something else… like his utterly _ridiculous_ notion of finding another career. Ed could work someplace new, go by a different name and what have you but soon enough his temperamental behaviour would get the better of him and he’d be back in the fold. Zsasz was sick of trying to persuade him from this uncharted path. When Ed made his mind up there was little that could be done to change it, which is why Zsasz knew that Ed wouldn’t give up on this line of questioning.

 

Lifting his opposite hand, he cupped the back of Ed’s neck a drew him in till their foreheads rested together. “Can we just forget Oswald? I know you’re worried but—” Zsasz’s eyes fell closed when Ed’s breath caressed his lips, “— for once this isn’t about you, Eddie,” he said flippantly although it sounded more patronising than anything.

 

Of course it was about him, _everything_ was. He was at the centre front of both Oswald and his own thoughts as they came together. At least Oswald didn’t have to return home to Ed and actively face the fallout of his actions. He could separate himself from the situation once he got his emotions under control but Zsasz… he had to lie beside Ed every night _knowing_ that he spent an afternoon coupled with the man he loves. He betrayed Eddie and he betrayed his own feelings for him. After all his promises and proclamations, Zsasz had tossed them in a desperate attempt to feel something else.

  


 

Zsasz swallowed thickly. Of _course_ , Eddie asked this question... as paranoid as he could get, for once he was right. He _had_ kissed Oswald, he’d done a _lot_ more than that too but this wasn’t something he was keen to share with the man before him. Lolling his head to the side, Zsasz ran his tongue over the ridges of his teeth as he connected his gaze with Ed’s, reading the emotions that flicked across his features. Worry, dread, apprehensiveness, determination, all concentrated on a single minded thought: _what if?_ It was always what if with him; what if he couldn’t do this or that, what if he failed, what if he was caught. Now it was: what if he was right?

 

“Eddie, why would you ask such a thing?” Zsasz questioned in an attempt to dissuade and pacify his concerns. An argument was the last thing he wanted to participate in today. Stepping forward, Zsasz slapped a hand down on Ed’s shoulder and plastered on his best fake smile. “Let’s just forget this and go out for dinner. Whaddya say?”

 

_Please let this go, Ed. For you sake, don’t press._

 

 

 

Bingo bango, Ed’s line of questioning had found its mark and the pain and fury Zsasz knew lie in waiting was present yet again. So much for dinner plans and an escape from this conversation, Zsasz was being forced to reconcile with his actions. Dropping his head back against the wall, Zsasz peered down the end of his nose at Ed, catching the sight of a lone tear roll down his cheek. _There will be more of those to come._

 

“I’m sorry, Eddie. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Zsasz lamented, resisting the urge to run his hand through Ed’s hair. The man before him widened his gaze and his mouth opened and closed with unvoiced questions. “I didn’t intend to hurt you. Oswald and I… it’s only happened the once and for the life of me I wish I didn’t do it.”

 

His selfishness had resulted in two men crying today. He could have said no to Oswald, it would have been a difficult conversation to have since the man was already pulling into question his relationship with Ed. There would be no relationship after this, Ed was more likely to storm out of here and never look back, if not eviscerate him with the knife in his hand first before departing. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it, Zsasz himself had killed people for far less than betrayal and without a doubt that was what this was. You don’t go sleeping with your friend or romantic interests ex and expect things to turn out dandy. The world wasn’t that kind.

 

Zsasz’s heart broke with the realisation that Ed and himself would likely be… _nothing_ to each other anymore. There was no way Ed could forgive this. He had been paranoid for weeks about this occurring and here they stood underneath the foot of fate— if Zsasz believed in such a thing.

 

“If I could take it back, I would,” Zsasz whispered through a sigh. “I would save all _three_ of us this pain but what’s done is done and— Eddie, you need to put the knife down unless you are planning on doing something with it.”

 

 

“Stop Eddie,” Zsasz begged as he jumped in front of him, receiving a shove in the process which almost saw him toppling inside the closet if not for his quick reflexes, “ _god_ for once in your life would you _listen_ to me!” Ed gave a half pause and Zsasz used that to his advantage, spilling some semblance of an explanation in order to dissuade him from his mission. “I meant all those things I said about you staying away from Oswald and it had _nothing_ to do with my desire for him, it was to allow you both some time to heal. I’m sorry I fucked everything up, I take the blame for that but it wasn’t done with intention.”

 

Ed scoffed and threw him a scornful look before he stalked into the ensuite and began turning it upside down as he rummaged for his belongings.

 

Running his hands over his head, Zsasz dug his nails into his scalp as he dropped down onto the edge of the bed with a pained groan. Who knew love could be so painful, Zsasz could die a death by 1000 cuts and it still wouldn’t compare to the almost physical pain in his heart as he listened to Ed stomp around in the adjoining room.

 

Dropping his chin to his chest, Zsasz’s eyes fell to one of Ed’s scarves lying next to him. Picking it up he turned it over in hand and he traced the fibers of the fabric. It was the one Ed wore for a week after they first slipped back into their mess off…well, _them._ Compatible as they may be, they were also combative when things got even the slightest bit shaken and this was a motherload of a storm that Zsasz had brewed himself.

 

“I just wanted to forget,” he bemoaned, unaware that Ed had reentered the room till nails cut into his jaw as he was forced to peer into eyes filled with near hatred and sorrow.

 

“Forget what” Ed hissed as his grip tightened.

 

“To forget _you!_ To get a break from all these feelings,” Zsasz bellowed as he knocked Ed’s hand away and advanced forward, actively ignoring the stinging tears brewing in his eyes. “Do you think this has been easy for me, living with you, lying beside you, loving you from afar when I know that I missed my chance, that it’s not _me_ you care to spend your life with any longer? Do you think it was easy for me to watch you fall in love, knowing we could have shared this together, that I had missed my chance?”

 

Zsasz swallowed over a lump in his throat and continued his tirade. “I’d give anything to turn back the clock because this is torture Edward, torture I actively engage with day after day because I care for you and want you to be happy. I know you're hurting and you're angry, but _forgive me_ for wanting to feel something other than this emptiness I suffer with on a daily basis. Forgive me for wanting a break, for taking a chance to feel something other than what I do for you.”

 

Zsasz swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. His words continued to spew from his mouth almost as fast as his tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop them and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. If Ed was set on leaving he’d do so with the truth, no matter what that cost him.

 

“And you know what else— no, no you don’t get to talk right now— it didn’t _fucking_ work, Ed. My attempts to forget you even for the briefest time failed because I can never get you out of my head… or my heart. What I did with Oswald wasn’t done out of malice, i-it was done out of desperation.”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Zsasz choked out when the door click closed with what could only be described as _finality_.

 

To hear that he could have been with Ed, that he was inches off getting the one thing he wanted was the biggest kick in the gut. Ed may as well have carved out his heart and stomped on it fifty times because Zsasz couldn’t breathe through the emotional realisation. He couldn’t believe how much of a monumental fuck up he was. He had ruined his chance at happiness in a single afternoon. Instead of emptiness he could have had wholesomeness, he could have had love.

 

“I’m sorry, Eddie,” he cried, tears stealing any further words as he flopped down onto the mattress and buried his face in the blankets, wrapping his arms around them in an attempt to hold the last remnants of Ed close to him. Soon enough that would fade too and Zsasz would be alone immersed in the solitude he had once thrived in, pre-Ed. How was he supposed to—

 

Zsasz’s phone buzzed in his pocket, the jubilant ringtone cutting through the sound of his muffled cries, conflicting against his current mood. _Eddie?_ Pulling his phone free from his tight pants he huffed when he read the caller id. _Not Eddie…._ Why did he even hold hopes that he would be calling and so soon too? Ed was done and Zsasz couldn’t fault him in the slightest.

 

Flicking his phone open, Zsasz flopped on his back and closed his eyes.

 

“Gertrud, can… can I help you?”

 

 _“Victor, is Oswald with you?”_ Zsasz frowned, taken aback at the odd question. Why would Oswald be with him? _“I arrived home and he is nowhere to be found. Please tell me you have him.”_

 

What is the little tailor doing now? Why would he sneak off without telling people where he was going? Doesn’t he know he has people who worry about him and are concerned for his well-being? It was reckless behaviour he couldn’t engage in, not after everything that had happened. Zsasz cursed himself internally. Oswald was unpredictable when he was upset, something Zsasz could have anticipated for if he had taken a moment to pull his head out of his ass and paid attention to someone other than himself.

 

Running a hand over his face, Zsasz sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid not. The last I saw of Oswald, he was curled up in bed with little desire to leave… I-I’ll go look for him,” he added in quick succession when he heard Gertrud exclaim in a foreign language. “I’ll bring him home.”

 

_“Thank you, Victor. I don’t know what I’d do without your assistance. You have been our saviour these past few weeks.”_

 

Don’t thank me, Zsasz wanted to say. This was his fault, this wouldn’t have happened if he never slept with Oswald, actively destroying three lives and hearts in the process.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Gertrud.” With that, Zsasz ended the call and snapped his phone shut. At least he had something to focus on now, something productive to do, rather than stewing in self-deprecating thoughts.

 

Taking a second to compose himself, Zsasz rose off the bed and snatched up his keys before he headed downstairs to his car. He drove absentmindedly through the streets of Gotham, working his way in and out of the traffic as he made for Oswald's store. Three blocks away from the establishment, Zsasz became unsettled when he caught sight of a thick plume of smoke rising from the general vicinity. _Oswald, you better be okay._ Pressing the pedal to the floor, Zsasz quickened his pace, stomach twisting into knots.

 

Screeching to a halt, he barely took the time to park before he tore himself out of his vehicle and bolted across the street heading directly towards the blaze that was once Oswald's shop. There were several onlookers but Zsasz paid them no mind as he shoved his way past them and began pacing back and forth. _What the hell happened?_ Two hours or so ago, Zsasz left the little tailor in his bed with belief that the man needed time alone, not expecting him to torch his store unless...

 

Picking up a brick from the floor of the alley, Zsasz tossed it at the window, effectively shattering it to pieces. He jumped back when the flames shot out in response to the influx of oxygen. At least now he had a clearer view of what was going on inside. Through a squint, Zsasz caught sight of the boxes upon Oswald's desk as the flames rolled over them. _Was Oswald packing his store? Where was he?_ This was obviously something more than an afternoon stroll. The only relief Zsasz could take was that the tailor’s shops seemed void of his presence. Oswald was likely still alive.

 

Pulling out his phone, Zsasz called the only person he could in a situation such as this. However reluctant he was to contact Ed so soon, he knew without a doubt that he would want to know that something happened to Oswald. He _deserved_ to know. The approaching fire engines sirens grew as the phone began ringing only for the call to be rejected almost instantly.  Zsasz groaned and continued pacing as his worriment grew. _Ed you idiot, pick up._ Quickly hitting redial, he tried again only to garner the same result, blatantly playing out the mediocre definition of insanity.

 

Changing tactics before Ed could switch off his phone, Zsasz snapped a picture and captioned it with _"Oswald is missing and his shop has been burned down. I know you don't wish to hear from me, but this is important so answer your phone,"_ before hitting send. It was in Ed's hands now, no matter what he decided, at least he was informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all remember when these boys used to laugh and joke together? Yeah me neither.
> 
> Something I believe you will all love to know is that the suffering and angst will be over after the next chapter... for the most part. It's time to bring back happiness, we are long overdue. 
> 
> Now, Ed and Zsasz, put your issues to the side and go rescue the little tailor. Poor Oswald doesn't deserve this.
> 
>  
> 
> [http://riddlerbird.tumblr.com/](url)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz and Ed both acknowledge and ignore their issues as they partner together to find Oswald. When they happen upon him, things become a little unhinged as Fish is not keen on giving Oswald up without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Who's excited?
> 
> !!READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!!
> 
> This chapter details a lot of violence, from torture which results in a missing tooth and a few toes, to a fair amount of murder and death. Things aren't too heavily detailed so you should be okay, but just prepare yourself.
> 
> Okay, happy reading!

"Where is Fish Mooney?"

 

Zsasz dangled his victim out of the six story window by use of his throat alone. He could feel the restrained man's pulse flutter under his fingertips as his eyes bulged with the lack of oxygen in his system. The man — Gregory Politi —  gasped, body shaking as he gaped like a fish. Reefing his arm, Zsasz drew the man back inside and tossed him to the ground before placing his boot on the small of his back in between his bound wrists.

 

"This would go a lot easier if you would just talk but no, you keep secrets. Well, shame on you."

 

With a slight shuffle, Zsasz plopped himself down on Politi's back and wrenched back his head with a fist of his hair. The man blubbered and whimpered, alternating back and forth as tears stream down his cheeks. They all reduce to this state after a while, no matter how strong they claimed to be every man could be broken, it was just a matter of finding their limit then pushing past it. Zsasz had been cutting down person after person for the past three days now. He was beyond furious and exhausted with the lack of results and the deprivation of his much-needed sleep. It was something his victims paid the price for, after all, they were the ones withholding information.

 

"Zsasz, I—"

 

With a shove, Zsasz slammed Politi's face into the concrete, effectively cracking his nose.

 

"That's _Mister_ Zsasz to you," Zsasz said with a growl before shifting to boisterous laugh as the man croaked in pain beneath him. "I'm only joking, you can call me Zsasz. We're cool."

 

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, Zsasz gave Politi a few seconds to compose himself, catch his breath, gather his thoughts, all those things people struggle to do under duress. It wouldn't be pertinent if the man lost all his marbles, not when they were just getting started. A scattered mind could not produce results, thankfully should this sack of shit fail him, he had three others that lie in waiting.

 

"Come on, Politi, stop sobbing." Zsasz slapped the man's face, leather striking his wet cheeks making the impact sound louder than intended. "We were in the middle of a conversation, so you better start speaking."

 

"I don't know anythin—”

 

Drawing back Politi's head, Zsasz rammed in into the ground again, tutting disapprovingly.

 

"I don't think you are telling me the truth, what do you think, Eddie? Have we found ourselves a dud or does our _friend_ here require further persuasion?" Lifting his chin, Zsasz peered across the room at Ed who was leaning against the wall, arms folded, with an impassive look on his face. He had been like that for days, rarely uttering a word unless it was necessary... or he was overly agitated. Ed was shutting down, ridding himself of all any and all emotion. It killed Zsasz to see it happen before his very eyes, as a result of his own stupid actions. What made it worse was the fact that Ed had to resort to this state of being to stomach being in his presence.

 

Zsasz ducked his head with a sigh when Ed only blinked at him before looking away. "Yeah, I thought so," he muttered as he licked his lips, turning his attention back to the distraction beneath him.

 

Drawing his knife from its sheath, Zsasz trailed the tip down the man's back, cutting away his shirt revealing the blank canvas he has to work with. "Perhaps now you might think better of lying to me," Zsasz hissed in his ear, taking sadistic glee in the way his victim quaked and whined beneath him. _Pathetic_. He was well on his way to securing himself a long-winded death.

 

With intense focus, Zsasz sliced into Politi's back, carving into the layer of his skin. Blood pooled, gathering around the incision sites before dispersing outward. Screams pierced Zsasz's ears and the metallic scent of blood assaulted him but he didn't relent, instead, he reveled in it, taking pleasure in the rush to his senses. Tightening his thighs around the man, Zsasz held him steady as his blade worked its magic. It has been years since Zsasz had taken the time to enjoy his kills. Generally, he relied on the ease of a bullet to do the dirty work for him, whereas Ed was the one who toyed and tested his victims. Zsasz was thrilled to be back in the fold, sating his dark desires.

 

"Hold still," Zsasz sneered as he finished off the last letter, digging the knife in deeper with slight resentment as it came out mangled. Tossing aside the notion to begin again, Zsasz planted his feet and rose off the man to begin circling him like a shark, admiring his handy work with a tilted head. The word "liar" carved in capital letters spanned across Politi's shoulder blades, dispersing rivulets of blood as the man shuddered with the weight of each breath.

 

He was no Picasso but the bleeding word had an effect, one he was keen to show off. Nabbing Politi's hair in his fist, Zsasz dragged the man across the room with relative ease, smirking as he shrieked and kicked uselessly beneath him.

 

" _This_ , my dear friends is only the start of what I'll do if you continue to feed me lies," Zsasz declared as he spun the man around, showing his three other hostages the carved word on his back. Simultaneously, their eyes widened and they pushed themselves into the plasterboard behind them. Zsasz drank in their fear and used it to fuel his subsequent movements, hoisting Politi to his feet. "I want to know where Fish Mooney is and one of you better hold the answer," Zsasz declared, pointing the tip of his blade in each of their faces, "for you know what will happen if you don't."

 

With lightning speed, Zsasz slit Politi's throat spraying his bound victims in a shower of warm blood, laughing maliciously at the sound of their muffled screams. The man in his arms choked and gasped, body quaking as his life drained from him in a matter of moments, leaving behind a listless corpse. With a quirk of his head, Zsasz released the body, planting him front and centre of the hostages.

 

"Now, who's next?"

 

 

 

Zsasz ducked his head with a roll of his eyes. His attempts to include Eddie in on the fun were dismissed far too often to be anything less than infuriating. Try as he might to persuade him, Zsasz's attempts were rebuked with a turn of Ed's head as his resolve held firm. Despite his outward demeanour, Zsasz took notice of the longing in his eyes. Eddie always did love this side of the job, the thrill, the power. It was something they had bonded over time and time again, renewing their connection in a splattering of blood and the sharp snap of bones. It made sense why Ed held back, even though Zsasz wished he would get his hands dirty.

 

This would be significantly more enjoyable if Ed tossed aside his vendetta and adopted the blade, at least that way he could work out some of his frustrations, maybe even smile again.

 

Returning his focus on the man between his legs, Zsasz shifted his knife to his left hand before slapping Sammy with his right. The force saw poor Sammy Sprinkles’ face ricochet off the ground. The leith man groaned painfully as his mind and body caught up with the situation at hand.  With a predatory grin, Zsasz savoured the moment Sammy became aware of his missing toes; his eyes bulged as his foot flexed wiggling the ghosts of his metatarsals.

 

“What, what, what…” the man blubbered between pained hisses that were pressed into his shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that," Zsasz teased as he cupped his ear and leant forward only to receive the same nonsensical sounds. Slipping the pointed tip of his blood soaked blade beneath the man's chin, Zsasz tilted his head back up. "Coherence is key to any good conversation, speak up.”

 

"Y-you're insane."

 

Zsasz scoffed and rolled his eyes as he nicked the underside of Sammy’s chin with three little slices. Small droplets of blood prickled before streaking down his throat answering gravity's endless call. "I've been called worse by better," he said as he leant in close till he was hovering over the bleeding gangster, shifting the blade till it twiddled over Sammy’s pulse point.

 

"Victor, stop toying with him. We're not here to play."

 

Lifting his chin with a pout, Zsasz gave Ed his best puppy-dog eyes only to reluctantly wipe his face clean at the narrowing of brows. _Killjoy_. Ed should know better than anyone that business can be mixed with pleasure, after all those were the grounds on which they met.

 

"He's right you know," Zsasz rationalised as he settled himself on Sammy's thighs and began lifting the man's shirt. "We are here for information and as we’ve recently discovered, you know nothing. Guess what that means, Sprinkles?" With a flick of his wrist, Zsasz spun the knife in hand, watching attentively as the realisation of his final moments washed over Sammy's face, rendering him deathly pale.

 

"BINGO!" Zsasz shouted with an excited bounce, leather pants creaking in response, "your life is forfeit. Fair warning... this is going to hurt."

 

With one last rotation of the knife, Zsasz caught the handle in his palm, then with precision he drove the blade into the left side of Sammy's stomach, narrowly missing his hip bone. "Time to see if your nickname holds premise, Sprinkles," Zsasz quipped more to himself than anyone else. The man beneath him jostled and screamed, exclamations becoming gurgled when his eyes rolled into the back of his head. _Well, you’re boring_. Zsasz grimaced, lip curling in disappointment but he paid him no mind, rather opting for ripping the knife across Sammy’s gut, eviscerating him, spilling his innards across them both.

 

"Well, _Sprinkles_ might not have been the most accurate name. More like Sammy spurt and splutter." Zsasz quipped as his legs were further coated in viscera with a well-intended twist. There was a reason he wore leather and this was it. A quick spray or a clean rag and he was good to go with none of the stickiness and stains to boot.

 

Not wanting to keep his victim company in his final moments, Zsasz rose and cracked his knuckles, advancing in on the two remaining captives still held firmly in Ed's hands. He stalked back and forth before them, building the suspense with each press of his boot before freezing mid stride. With lightning fast movements Zsasz withdrew his handgun and shot the hostage to his left through his eye. Ed reefed his hand back in response to the unexpected assassination and the body crumpled. _Bye, Nickles._

 

"What did you do that for?" he hissed but Zsasz couldn’t answer him as he was doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach with tears brewing in his eyes. The look on Ed's face was hilarious.

 

"Victor!” Ed barked as he shoved Zsasz, promptly putting an end to his ceaseless chortles. “You didn't even question him."

 

"Psh, he didn't know anything, he hasn't been on the scene in years. Left after selling out a few key players to the cops, tried pinning something on a friend once too." Zsasz booted Nickels in the jaw as he sneered down at him. He deserved a worse fate. He should count himself lucky that all he received was the kiss of a bullet.

 

"Then why did you bring him? It was hard enough to court these three around yet you _insisted_ on a fourth."

 

"Fear, intimidation, for giggles. Take your pick, Eddie. In the end, he was he was here to prove a point. That no matter who someone is or what they do, I won't stop, I won’t forgive and I won’t forget. Which is where _he_ comes into it.”

 

Zsasz crouched, balancing himself on the balls of his feet as he peered into Paul Rizzo’s eyes. They were seething, as they very well should be after all this was about him and he knew it. Rizzo was one of Mooney’s enforcers. Generally, he was kept by her side during times of war when violence peaked and safety was compromised. She never did like to fight battles by herself, she had no problems starting them, manipulating people into lashing out and making moves but when things became heated she called in her best guard dogs to protect her.

 

It was by luck that Zsasz and Ed had happened upon Rizzo. The last place they expected to find him was exiting a local diner on the east end. _The man deserved a last meal. I hope he savoured it._ Darting out his hand, Zsasz ripped off the duct tape covering Rizzo’s mouth, however, as he did a glob of spit was sprayed all over his face.

 

“Well, _that’s_ unsanitary,” Zsasz groaned, face contorted as he wiped it clean, then with a draw of his fist, he shot forward and socked Rizzo in the jaw, splitting his lip. “Did no one teach you any manners?”

 

From above them Ed exhaled sharply, bringing a grin to Zsasz’s face.

 

“I agree with you there, Eddie. Someone like him has no respect, so let’s teach him some!” Trailing his tongue over his lower lip, Zsasz jumped to his feet, gripped Rizzo by the ears and smashed his knee into his face.

 

His blood pumped through him so fast, Zsasz could feel fluttering in his pulse points. This was what his evening had been building to. The other three men were non-essential, small blips on a grander scale. Something to set the mood. With a tilt of his head, Zsasz surveyed the area; blood splatters coated the floors and walls of the abandoned building, with bodies littered at various points. His own personal form of art. Zsasz was pleased.

 

With a wink to Ed, which garnered him an eye-roll, Zsasz dragged Rizzo to centre room and tossed him down on his back before planting the underside of his boot on his throat. If fury could burn, Zsasz would likely be ash. Rizzo was going to be a tough nut to crack, stupidity and loyalty created a hard shell.

 

“Do you think we could pop his head like a balloon?” Zsasz asked as the man gasped with a blood red face. _Thirty more seconds._

 

“Not until we get answers.”

 

The corners of Zsasz’s mouth turned up. Ed might not be participating but he was talking more, tight shoulders and resolve relaxing under the anticipation of what’s to come. “Quite right you are, Eddie. We have plenty of time.” They didn’t, this was the best lead they had found in days, the _only_ solid source. Seven lower level individuals had been killed the prior evening, with four the day before and from all that, they gained _nothing._ Fish Mooney had vanished in the wake of destruction and neither Oswald nor his body had turned up, filling Zsasz with the slightest hope and a growing trepidation that he was still alive.

 

Ed and himself had run through all of Fish’s safe houses and properties, places she used once or many times in the past. Not a hair of Oswald’s was to be found. The innocent tailor didn’t deserve such a fate. To be kept as Fish’s source of amusement and literal punching bag was not something Oswald should ever experience. He was once a bright spark and Fish was determined to snuff that light out for good. _Stay strong, Oswald. I promised you I would find you wherever you go and that’s what I intend to do._

 

Lifting his boot at the very last second, Zsasz allowed Rizzo the chance to breathe. A dead man could not speak and Zsasz intended to make him sing. Lowering himself onto the man, he cursed internally at not having the forethought to drag in a chair. With a shrug of his shoulders, he tossed that concern aside in favour for asking Rizzo for Fish’s location.

 

“Why should I tell you anything?” the man quipped as if he still held power. “You're just going to kill me.”

 

“Those _were_ the terms and conditions laid out before we began. I'm happy to hear you were paying attention,” Zsasz said in a patronising voice giving a small tap the man’s cheek. “Here’s the thing though, I believe we can come to an agreement of sorts. See I have my girls… you know my girls don’t you, Rizzo? I do remember you said some rather unsavoury things to them once upon a time,” Zsasz tsked as he pulled out his phone and flicked through to his current messages, opening up the photographs which were sent to him hours ago. “Now my girls, such clever little things… well, when they heard the news of _your_ capture they immediately asked to help, offered up their services in the name of justice... or was it revenge? Honestly, I can never tell the two apart.”

 

Turning his phone in hand, Zsasz held it inches from Rizzo’s face and flicked the first image across the screen.

 

“Earlier this afternoon, my girls went on a field trip. Oh look, I’m sure you recognise this picture _and_ this one. Don’t your parents live here? And correct me if I’m wrong but isn’t _this_ the residence of your sister?” Zsasz swiped through the eleven images, detailing places and people of importance to the man beneath him before placing his phone to the side. “Do you get the picture now?” he asked with a brief chuckle at his own joke, “ _you_ are withholding information, withholding the whereabouts of someone Eddie and I care for deeply so unless you do as I am so _kindly_ asking… anyone who has ever cared for you will die.”

 

“Not everyone,” Rizzo said darkly.

 

Zsasz frowned and flicked a glance to Ed who only shrugged. _Great help you are, Eddie._

 

“Aw, the big bad assassin is struggling to find _one_ woman. Well, you're never going to, not before she does away with the sniveling, whimpering little man. He didn’t look to well the last I saw him, all bruised, battered and broken. Just like toys should be.” Zsasz froze, joints seizing, body quaking and blood boiling as he listened to the man’s taunts. “In the end, the tailor will be good for only one thing: a _bullet._

 

Without being actively aware of his movements, Zsasz stabbed Rizzo in the shoulder, a second knife was rammed into his side with the third being tossed through the centre of his foot. Zsasz seethed, anger burning out the sounds of the man’s wails. He hadn’t felt like this since Steph — his _first_ girl —  was killed and her murderer at his mercy. It was the blinding hatred that consumed a person whole, reigniting itself with every thought. Hands gripping the knives tightly, Zsasz twisted bringing about a barrage of screams he only caught the tail end of.

 

“You think I’d just let you get away with keeping secrets from me, for keeping Oswald away. I will tear off every limb in your body and cauterise every wound until you are nothing but a slab of helpless meat… and then I’ll begin peeling away the layers of your skin.” Zsasz’s heart beat painfully at the thought of Oswald broken and alone, _suffering_ . The very _notion_ was enough to send him half mad and yet this was his reality, not a mere thought. Lips pulled back over his teeth, Zsasz growled and punched Rizzo in the face with every ounce of strength in his body. Blow after blow was landed, movements blurring in his mind until a hand was settled on his shoulder.

 

Zsasz snapped his head up and hissed, preparing to take down whoever was in his way, only to recall his actions when he took notice of Ed’s concerned face.

 

“Take over, Eddie” he huffed through clenched teeth as he rose to his feet, “otherwise he will die before we get answers.”

 

Zsasz had fully intended to let Ed finish up the interrogation however as he took a step forward, Zsasz halted him with a hand to his chest. Without taking the time to answer Ed’s confused look, Zsasz crossed the room, picked up the sledgehammer and with an overhead swing, he connected it with Rizzo’s knee, shattering it to pieces.

 

“Now you can begin.”

 

 

Zsasz’s worry was warranted, they were walking in blind here with absolutely no indication as to what they were facing. This all seemed a little excessive to take down Fish and her men, but the woman was unpredictable, there was no sure way to know whether five men were escorting her or fifty. “How do we know she even still has him? What if we took too long Victor, what if Oswald is...” Zsasz loaded the harness with two pistols and several clips as Ed trailed off, unable to voice his fears.

 

Zsasz ducked his head with a frown, working on loading himself up with his own handguns and several clips of ammunition. Ed’s concerns were his own, only instead of dwelling on them, Zsasz was opting for a clear head. Never before had he happened upon a situation like this, where he had to act the part of saviour and not the villain, where someone he cared about was held hostage and hurt. All the members of his self-made family were adept at keeping themselves protected and safe by any means necessary, all except Oswald. He wasn’t prepared to deal with the ugliness of the world.

 

Slipping more rounds onto his person than likely necessary, Zsasz closed and locked the boot of his car and with a pivot of his foot, he turned to face Eddie. The man before him had that lost, destroyed look in his eyes as he peered down the road towards the path they would soon take. Years of experience in dealing with Ed, told Zsasz one thing: Ed was giving up before they even began, locked in the all consuming thought of what _if_ and not what _is._

 

“Listen to me, Eddie, just _listen!_ ” Zsasz ordered as he cupped Ed’s neck, suppressing the part of himself that said he shouldn’t be touching him, that their circumstances had changed all too drastically, that this wasn’t acceptable anymore. “We don’t know what we are going to find in there, but I have confidence that Oswald is still alive. Fish isn’t one to toss away a prize so suddenly, you know how she gets so no, I don’t think we’re too late.”

 

On instinct, Zsasz drew Ed into a hug, squeezing him tight against his body. The hard edges of Ed’s handguns dug into his chest but Zsasz pushed his slight discomfort to the side. It paled in comparison to their shared emotional turmoil. “We will find him, Eddie. No matter what happens, we will find him and when we do, we will bring him home.”

 

Ed nodded against Zsasz’s shoulder, though his words hardly eased his worry. Even the gentle embrace which usually worked to soothe him did little good. It was true that Fish liked to toy with her victims but it had been _three days_ since anyone had even heard a word from her or Oswald, and with the amount of torture Ed had witnessed in that short time it was hard to believe Oswald hadn't met the same fate.

 

“You're right. We _don't_ know what’s going on in there.” He whispered as he drew back from the hug, glancing down the overgrown path to the units. If something had happened to the little tailor Ed wouldn't stop until he'd had Fish tortured until she could take no more and not a drop of blood remained in her body. “We should probably stick together to be on the careful side but if we’re separated... be safe Victor, okay? Even if... well even if we don't find Oswald.”

 

With a shake of his arms and a roll of his shoulders in an attempt to rid some of the tension in his body, Ed expelled a huff and drew a weapon from each hip, sliding the clips into place. Ed took one last deep breath and started trudging down the path, out here they were nothing more than targets and standing around was wasting what could be precious time.

 

“I've never stormed a building before. Have you? I would have never pinned myself as an _action_ type of guy, this’ll be entertaining.” He turned to Zsasz with a nervous smile before dropping his gaze again. _Please be alright, Oswald. We’re coming._

 

“Oh I’ve done this _plenty_ of times —” _never for this reason_ “— so let me take point. You’re more the snatch and go guy after all,” Zsasz quipped as he twisted the silencers onto the barrel of his guns, stalking steadily towards the building. Only an undetermined force stood between them and Oswald and one way or another, they would all fall.

 

Approaching the side of the estate, passed the decimated mansion, Zsasz peered around the corner and surveyed the area, taking note of the two guards standing outside the double doored entrance. If Fish was trying to remain inconspicuous, she was doing a poor job. Guards were only put on sentry when there was something of importance happening inside and whether or not it was intended, they were often always noticed.

 

“Listen, Eddie… I want you to take care of yourself in there.” Zsasz kept his eyes trained forward as he unsheathed his clip, tapping it against the side of his gun before reinserting it. “I know you can handle yourself in most situations, however on the off chance something _does_ go wrong, I want you to promise me you’ll get yourself to safety. I can’t lose you, kid. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

 

Chin to shoulder, Zsasz flicks his gaze back, eyes narrowing as he took in one last look of Ed before the chaos began. Ed’s expression was emotionless. Bar the sad turn down of his lips, he made no move to answer Zsasz’s plea, no utterance or nod was shared, only a stare which conveyed more than Zsasz could decipher in their current setting.

 

_I love you, Eddie._

 

“Come on, let’s go rescue our little tailor.”

 

Creeping through the overgrown grass and shrubbery, Zsasz crouched, forgoing his usual manner of doing things and silently fired off two rounds which found home in the guard's heads. They dropped without a word and Zsasz swiftly continued, actively aware of Eddie trailing close behind. Sooner or later they would have to come out from underneath the cover of shadows and take charge. However, as they neared the rear entrance, taking down the third sentry, Zsasz had the startling realisation that he couldn’t be his over brash, careless self. Not this time. This mission required precision and aptitude, immersion of all his senses trained on a singular thought. _Rescue, Oswald._

 

With a nod to Ed, Zsasz booted open the door and rushed inside, guns raised and fingers hovering over the triggers. _It’s show time._

 

The minute Ed set foot in the building his nose wrinkled, not only was it the dark, mouldy den he'd been expecting but the air reeked of a sickening mix of blood, sewage, and rot. It was difficult to imagine a woman of Fish Mooney’s standing in a place like this,  _if_ she was even here herself. It wasn't beyond her to leave the dirty work to those she paid, Ed and Zsasz both knew that from first-hand experience.

 

That being said, the room they entered into was devoid of any signs of human life, eerily quiet and empty as the two of them crept forward. Perhaps they had never been here at all, or maybe they were in entirely the wrong place; the two guards on the door could have been for any other reason and it was entirely possible Oswald had never been brought here to begin with. _You're thinking too much._

 

At that moment a shadow flashed to Ed’s left and scurried along the wall, Ed jumped a foot in the air as he span to see the unexpected intruder. _A rat. Should I really be here if I'm frightened at the sight of a rodent?_ “I _hate_ rats” Ed whispered as they approached the stairwell at the back of the room, but before Zsasz had the chance to respond a shot rang out, the bullet ricocheting from the pillar beside them. Victor gripped him by the harness and yanked him into hiding behind the concrete but caught sight of three men, then four before he was pulled out of sight.

 

“How many?” Zsasz cocked his gun and pressed his back to the wall, he could see the excitement swirling in his eyes while Ed stood frozen and terrified. He was an assassin, used to sneaking around in the shadows and taking out one, perhaps two targets at a time. This was new and uncharted territory, but it was a scenario Victor only seemed to thrive on.

 

Ed screwed his eyes shut and blinked hard before trying to pull himself together, mentally counting the men he'd seen. They were already outnumbered and they'd hardly stepped in the building. “Four? Maybe five? More?”

 

“Easy day.” Zsasz peered around the pillar and fired two shots before ducking into hiding again, a manic grin splitting his features. _Come on Ed.. focus.. focus!_ There were two of them and Fish had an army, there was no _way_ they were getting out of here unscathed. Ed’s chest heaved with every breath as he watched Victor side-step toward the next pillar, both guns drawn and firing as he steeled himself with a determined expression fixed to his face.

 

Ed resorted to clinging to the pillar for dear life, chest heaving with the effort of trying to get his fear under control. He slapped himself lightly on the cheek and shook his head; not only was he endangering his own life by being such a _coward,_ but he was leaving Zsasz to deal with this entire rescue mission himself. He’d admitted to taking on such tasks plenty of times but it took one too many enemies and Victor would be gone. _That_ was all the motivation he needed to hurl himself into the action and protect the two of them.

 

 _Take a breath, Eddie._ Victor’s calming words circled in his mind as he sucked in a chestful of air, pulling himself around the corner to see the balcony already empty and Zsasz standing with a satisfied smile. “You’re alright, Eddie, Fish and her apes are no match for us. You _were_ trained by the best, after all. Come on.”

 

Victor had enough confidence for the both of them but he was right, what use was Ed hiding behind a slab of concrete the whole time while Zsasz took on the entire building alone? “Right. Sorry, Zsasz I’ll... _yeah_ .” Ed wheezed past the tightening in his chest and trailed along up the stairs behind Victor, eyes wide and darting around nervously. He whirled around to the sound of yet another gunshot and discharged his own weapon the second he saw another oaf. It took the one shot and the guy was knocked to the floor clutching his calf, another bullet in the head and Edward was filled with renewed confidence now that he’d just took out his first of many, effectively saving them both. _Easy!_

 

The two of them advanced steadily forwards, only pausing when signs of life pricked their attention. Despite Victor being caught up in the thrill of gunning down the men who were keeping Oswald captive, their sights had to remain set on what they were _actually_ here for. Rescuing Oswald from the clutches of Fish would be their first priority, and all this commotion was likely to send her scurrying like the rat she was.

 

Zsasz paused and threw a glance over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in search of something he’d heard and Ed had not. Hardly a second later Ed was thrown across the hallway and pinned to the wall, glasses knocked askew and in an almost impossible position to do any damage with his gun. In a panic he fired anyway, lodging a bullet in the man’s ribs before Ed’s face was sprayed with blood.

 

“You okay?” Victor gripped his shoulder and gave him a little shake, the shock of the man appearing from nowhere and coming so close, _yet again,_ to losing his life still gripping him. He was lucky Zsasz had been there to put a gun to the guy’s head, otherwise, he would have likely ended up dead.

 

 

 

“Do as he says, Fish.” Zsasz kept his eyes trained heavily on the woman before him, however, in his peripherals he took note of Oswald’s condition. The little tailor was strung up, arms drawn overhead as he dangled listlessly clinging to the last thread of consciousness. Rizzo proved himself honest when he said Oswald was broken. It wasn’t a mere venomous taunt. Bruises of all shades stained Oswald's sickly skin, obscured by a noticeable layer of blood and grime. _What has she done to you, Ozzie?_

 

“Victor, how nice it is to see you again. You on the other hand,” Fish hissed, flicking her gaze to Ed, brows pinching “…not so much.”

 

“We’re not here for pleasantries, Fish. We are here for Oswald, which you very well know.” Zsasz willed himself to remain calm, Ed was seething enough for the both of them, body vibrating in an attempt to contain his rage. Brushing a hand down his arm, Zsasz encouraged Ed to settle. That fury would prove useful when Oswald’s life _wasn’t_ hanging in the balance.

 

“And what makes you think I’m so inclined to give him up? After all, we’re just getting to know each other. Isn’t that right, _Oswald_?” Fish drawled lazily with a pivot of her head, slapping him on the cheek with the barrel of her pistol.

 

 _Screw calm._ In a flash, Zsasz fired two rounds — one of which narrowly missed Fish’s ear — embedding them in the chains the dangled Oswald like a worm on a hook. The little tailor crumpled to the ground and curled in on himself, head to knees. Such a heart-wrenching display had Zsasz inching forward on impulse with the desire to pull Oswald into his arms and whisper words of comfort only to halt when Fish bared her teeth and pulled the trigger, gun aimed in Zsasz’s direction. Muscle memory cultivated from years of experience saw Zsasz dodging the bullet with a grin on his face.

 

“Come now, Fish, I’m disappointed. You know it’s not that easy to take me down. Such an abrupt attack could never hope to meet its mark, not when it comes to one such as I.”  Zsasz tilted his head and ran his tongue along his teeth. “Speaking of marks…”

 

Holstering his pistols, Zsasz nodded to Ed as he withdrew his utility knife. It wasn’t uncommon that he made this move, it was a tactic he enjoyed although rarely indulged in due to his shoot first, ask questions never philosophy. However, in the face of all that had occurred, Zsasz felt it pertinent to instill a little trepidation in the woman before him, see how she liked to have her life toyed with, knowing her death was both imminent and guaranteed.

 

Flicking the blade open, Zsasz inclined his head, perplexed. A large portion of his body was littered in scars; forearms, torso, the vast majority of his legs and although his back was relatively unscathed, it wasn’t like he could ask Eddie to assist. He was preoccupied standing guard, rigid and ready, should Fish attempt another reckless move. With a shrug Zsasz tore open his shirt and began filling in the tiny spaces between his pre-existing tallies, slicing through his skin with dexterity.  

 

“You know I once respected you, Fish… well your ingenuity, not _you_ per se,” Zsasz sneered, closing off the first group of five. _Ten more to go… eleven including Fish’s mark._ “For the woman who was set to become the next figurehead of Gotham, you have fallen far. No one in their right mind would follow you now, not after such brash, questionable moves.” Zsasz threw his blood coated hands in the air, pirouetting on his heel. “All of _this..._ for a tailor? It’s a little excessive, don’t you think?”

 

“ _Victor_ ,” Fish spat his name like a curse, face contorted in a heavy scowl, “just because you are too _stupid_ to recognise my ingenuity doesn’t mean you have to assault my ears with your drivel. In all the time we've known each other, despite my decisions being called certifiably insane, have I _ever_ fallen below the curve?”

 

“NO!” Zsasz shouted taking a step forward, hand splattering droplets of blood all over the tarnished floor, “ _this_ is not the right move to make. _This_ is unforgivable. I can brush off your snide comments about Eddie and the continuous unfair treatment, but when you actively seek the destruction of someone I care about… _that_ crosses a line. There is no curve here, there is no justifying your stupid vendetta. Mark my words, you will pay for this!”

 

Tightening his fist around the blade, Zsasz cut the following lines deeper than required with a malicious sneer on his face as he nose twitched. _How does Fish deem this necessary? Is she so deranged that her actions appear fruitful?_ Zsasz couldn't even hope to understand that which was Fish Mooney. All he knew was that Oswald’s death could not bring her anything, he didn’t have connections or experience in the underworld. He made suits and smiled… well, he used to. Now the only thing Oswald constructed was himself, scrambling for the threads of sanity and understanding. _Can he make it out of this? Has Fish destroyed his mind alongside his body?_

 

Blinking back another scathing retort, Zsasz glared at Fish as she scuffed the underside of her red heels and peered down at her painted nails, rotating her hand through the musty air. “You'd toss aside your reputable image for a bean sprout and a—”

 

“I’d give up _anything_ ,” Zsasz declared wholeheartedly, “they're my boys, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for them.”

 

Glimpsing at Oswald then to Ed, the corners of Zsasz’s mouth tilted into a sad smile. _My boys._ Two broken men who each hold a place in his heart, both incredibly important. After they make it out of this confrontation and Oswald has seen a medical professional, Zsasz was determined, with renewed desire, to do all he can to fix their mismatched group. They would heal and move _beyond_ all past and current atrocities and if they are lucky, they may even find happiness together.

 

Shaking thoughts of the future free, Zsasz strolled to centre room. With only one mark to go, he wanted to look into Fish’s eyes and witness as the realisation of her narrowing hold on the world shine in her eyes.

 

“For all that you have done to Edward and _especially_ to Oswald, I am going to enjoy bringing about your death.” Zsasz ripped the utility knife across the back of his hand— slicing through the layers of skin and not the veins, tendons, and nerves underneath—  then flung the flowing red rivulets of blood across her face as he closed in on her. His body shook with glee at the prospect of ending this monster and keeping his boys safe. Fish would never again be able to touch a hair on their heads, nor bring sorrow to their hearts. From the beginning, _all_ she had done was set them up to fail; Oswald’s father's assassination, the truth of Ed’s profession. She had no possible way to foresee these events interlocking but Zsasz was positive that she relished in their suffering. Not any longer. It was _her_ turn to pay the price for all her transgressions.

 

Spine straightening, Zsasz tilted the blade in her direction and stalked forward with a predatory grin splitting his face. Fish, in all her stupidity, braced herself for the oncoming attack, feet planted, nails morphing into claws as she bared her teeth.

 

“See you in hell, Fish,” Zsasz promised, drawing back the blade.

 

A barrage of gunfire halted his attack. Zsasz dove away from whizzing bullets which ricocheted around him and headed straight for Ed, dragging him to cover before tossing him in Oswald’s direction, thanking the stars that the corner was relatively safe. “Take care of him, I’ve got this,” he shouted, withdrawing his handguns, reloading the clips.

 

Peering up the staircase, Zsasz shot one of the assailants in the leg, sending him toppling down before he finished the job with a bullet to the skull. _That’s one down._ His impromptu attack scattered the remaining thugs, like rats they ran through the building seeking out the best vantage point from which to conduct themselves.

 

Ascending the staircase in a crouch, Zsasz whistled. The response he garnered was foretelling of the thugs' positions as they fired their weapons in his direction. _Amateurs. Where did Fish even find these men?_

 

_FISH!!_

 

Throwing his head over his shoulder, Zsasz gazed down the route he came and found no sign of her or anything that would lead him to believe that she was still in that room. _Shit. How could I be so stupid!_ Growling and cursing himself, Zsasz stomped on and kicked an empty box beside his foot, sending it flying out into the open room. Gunshots cracked the air, echoing through the building as the box was decimated. _Right, focus Zsasz. You can hunt down Fish later._

 

With a roll of his shoulders and a crack his neck, Zsasz advanced. _It’s time to squash some bugs._

 

~~~

 

 

 

Zsasz grinned as he skipped down the halls, pursuing the last assailant. The man had run out of bullets a few seconds ago and had resorted to scurrying in and out of rooms, tossing items haphazardously behind him in a useless attempt to slow Zsasz down. It failed of course, Zsasz tracked him through the building, persistently drawing out the chase, laughing as the man’s movements grew more desperate. A brick was thrown in his direction and Zsasz shot it from the air, pieces of clay rained down upon the floor and crunched underfoot. This was fun.

 

Reloading his clip, Zsasz crept down the side corridor and hid behind a pillar. When the former hunter— now prey emerged, Zsasz socked him with the handle of his gun, aiming directly for the temple. As expected the man crumpled to the floor with a dazed look on his face. “Save a seat for Fish in hell,” he said as he cocked his gun then fired it, effectively ending the man's life. _Good riddance._

 

Confident that all the thugs were eradicated, Zsasz made his way back to Ed and Oswald. Trekking down the staircase he paused in the doorway; a soft smile spread across his face and his heart filled with warmth at the sight before him. Ed and Oswald were cuddling, taking comfort in one another. There was no bickering, hatred or one sided infatuation which overcame them the last time they met. It was just two men, both lost and broken, holding each other tightly as if they were the other’s anchor to this world.

 

Folding his arms, guns still in hand, Zsasz rested his head against the doorframe. They should probably be leaving to find Oswald some medical attention, but for now, he was content to give them their moment. After all, they needed it. It had been a long time coming.

 

“ _Aagh_ ,” Zsasz shouted at the same time the crack of a gunshot reached his ears and pain laced through his back. Gritting his teeth as he began to collapse, Zsasz spun and fired his pistol up the staircase, lodging three rounds in his surprise attacker before he even hit the ground. He winced and groaned upon impact, the force jostling the wound on his back, igniting his nerves. _Shit. How could I be so careless!_

 

 

 

“I didn’t realise how much bullets hurt,” Zsasz said with laboured breath. _That’s because you’ve never been shot before_ , his mind uselessly supplied. After seventeen years as an assassin, Zsasz has finally sustained his first bullet wound. _Couldn’t it have hit some non-essential body part, like the foot or arm?_ The back was too unpredictable as there were many vital organs caged within bones that may have splintered. _Crap. Why now?_

 

Blinking his eyes into focus, Zsasz recentered on Ed. His heart broke at the sight of tears running tracks down his cheeks and the devastated look in his eyes. “Don’t cry, Eddie. At least I took the bastard down with me.” Coughing out a laugh Zsasz winced in agony. Blood trickled between his fingers as it escaped his body with every heavy beat of his heart. _So much for my thoughts of the future._

 

A broken sob parted Zsasz’s lips. This wasn’t how things were supposed to pan out, all three of them were supposed to escape this mess and live happily together. They were going to share meals and smiles and _live._ Yet again Fish was the reason for their suffering. Lifting a hand, Zsasz reached for Ed’s, tangling their fingers together before resting them over his heart.

 

“I love you, Eddie,” he croaked as a tear escaped his eye, “and I—I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. I’ve only _ever_ wanted you with me, smiling and happy… I guess I’m the one l—leaving now.” Zsasz grinned although he was certain it appeared more grimace-like. Pressing a kiss to Ed’s knuckles, Zsasz concentrated on his breath and not the feeling of his life abandoning him.

 

 

 

Zsasz buried his head in Ed’s chest, breathing in his scent, hoping to entangle it within himself for the time when there would be nothing left. “I wish… m— more than anything that I could remain by your side,” Zsasz cried, licking his lips, “but we both know… how unlikely… that is.”

 

His back was beginning to burn, a blazing heat even the touch of a flame could not compare to. Grunting, Zsasz tensed in Ed’s arms, muscles contracting, breath held. He would have loved the chance to comfort Ed, to tell him with confidence, that everything was going to be okay. Death was a part of their everyday lives, they played the role of Reaper and dropped hundreds. This wasn’t something they were estranged from. However, as he opened his mouth, his words died on his tongue. _Was death always this challenging?_

 

Zsasz’s extremities began to tingle, numbing due to the lack of blood which now travelled centre body, keeping his vital organs alive. “E— Eddie?” he called out desperately, swallowing down his sobs as he was lowered from their embrace. The distress on Ed’s face was haunting, for a second Zsasz wished he could wipe it from his mind but that would rid himself a piece of the man he loved. He couldn’t do that, especially not now.

 

“Kid, listen… you need to take care of yourself, okay? O—Oswald too! N-now more than ever, let yourself be _happy_. I—” His words died on his tongue, speech obstructed by a divoting chest overcome with convoluted gasps. Each breath and syllable uttered required energy he no longer possessed. Sentences that generally took but seconds, elapsed moments. Moments he didn’t have. Zsasz groaned through another wave of pain, spine curving as it zapped through every nerve. He wanted to say more was, to remind Ed of all the happy times they shared. He could have relayed near every second spent in his presence because those were the moments Zsasz felt whole.

 

“I could h-have spent an eternity with you—” _and now we have but seconds._ Reaching up, using every last ounce of strength within him, Zsasz cupped Ed’s cheek and wiped away his tears. He felt utterly drained and even though the inescapable tendrils of death began to creep up on him, clouding his vision, Zsasz’s eyes remained on Ed’s face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs tissues and wipes eyes*
> 
> I'm sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> [http://riddlerbird.tumblr.com/](url)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward get Zsasz to the hospital and wait for news on his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, sorry for the wait.
> 
> Edward and Oswald have a chat here that we believe you'll all like. It's about time they talk through some things.
> 
> Happy reading <3

 

Climbing into the front seat, Oswald parked the car in a designated space before briskly jumping out of it. He trailed the speckled droplets of blood into the hospital, cursing his leg for slowing his pace and restricting his movements. The crooked way he walked had never been more of a hindrance than in this very moment, for all he wanted to do was be inside to help in some way…in _any_ way _._ Victor was injured whilst rescuing him from Fish and in return for his efforts he faces death. _He doesn’t deserve this._ Oswald hobbled into the emergency department with tears prickling anew. He made it in time to witness Victor wheeled away with Edward chasing not far behind, only to be held back by a nurse with another on their way.

 

"Edward," Oswald called as he made it to his side. He tugged on his arm with bloodied hands but his voice and very presence went unheard. There was no getting through to him. Oswald was pushed to the side when Edward attempted to rush forward yet again, frantically shouting in distress. He skidded, leg weakening beneath him, threatening to topple him to the ground. His body was battered and bruised _yet again_ but it didn't matter, _he_ didn’t matter. He wasn't the on bleeding out every drop of life. Oswald swiped the stray tears away before jumping between Edward and the nurses.

 

"Edward, s-STOP!" Palms shooting out, Oswald shoved at his chest with all the strength he had in his body, forcing Edward to shuffle back. "You need to let them take him, they need to do their job."

 

 

Oswald felt like he was punched in the stomach; a metaphysical wound added to his collection of more tangible injuries. His mouth dropped open at the misplaced insult and with all his strength transferred to his right hand, he slapped Edward across the face, whipping his head to the side. "How _dare_ you," Oswald hissed as he glared up at him, body shaking in a violent mixture of shock and fury. "You think that I don't care. How moronic must you be." Throwing his hands up in the air, Oswald spun on his heel ready to walk away from the confrontation, however, with one glance at his red sticky palm, he found himself turning back around to poke Edward in the chest.

 

"He was shot saving me, and yet you think I—’ Hot tears burned tracks down Oswald's cheeks as grief combined itself within his cocktail of raging emotions.

 

"In case you have forgotten Edward, we are in a hospital filled with staff trained for this very purpose. What do you think your actions would bring as you cavorted down the halls? Did you think you could help? Well news flash, Ed, you _can't_." Oswald didn't feel a speck of guilt for the pained look on Edward's face. He was acting idiotic. This was a stressful situation, one they were having difficulty navigating alone. Victor, the overly chipper, rambunctious man who went out of his way to care and show undying support no matter the circumstance, was toppling into the unknown.

 

It would be easy to fall into the depths of despair, to be submerged in hopelessness but level headedness needed to rise sooner or later for without it, the situation would continue to exacerbate.

 

"You are only holding them back from saving him." A cord is stuck inside Oswald, playing a tune he would rather avoid. It sang songs of death and emptiness. Taking a deep breath, Oswald exhaled most of his anger and bowed his head.

 

"You need to let them work. There's nothing we can do."

 

 

 

Oswald plopped down in the chair beside Edward, swallowing down a wince. All the adrenaline from earlier was dwindling, only to be replaced with an ever present sensation of pain. It didn't matter, he would endure it now, as he had before. Oswald shifted in the seat, attempting to find a comfortable position. Whether he was standing or sitting, he couldn't rid himself of the physical suffering within. A desperate determination brewed in Oswald as he held cupped his bruised and possibly broken ribs. He would get Fish back for labelling him her punching bag and every other atrocity she had conducted in her life. One way or another Fish Mooney would pay but that was a thought for another time, a thought to further contemplate when he didn't have a crying Edward seated next to him looking completely distraught.

 

Fingers flexing, Oswald placed a hand on his back, feeling the slightly tentative. _Should I be doing this?_ Their earlier moment of connection back in the rundown building occurred without thought. Oswald was so grateful for Edward and Victor's rescue, so relieved to see them but it left him conflicted as to what that meant. With a shake of his head, Oswald sighed. _That is a thought for later too._

 

"He won't die, Edward. Victor's strong, he's a fighter, he will make it through this." Although Oswald spoke confidently, almost detachedly, his heart ached in fear of Victor's death. Oswald didn't want his very last memory of him centered around how the thought of how his clothes clung to his stomach using Victor's cooling blood as an adhesive. "He won't die," Oswald whispered as he shifted his hand up and down Edward's back. "The doctor's will save him." _I hope._

 

Listening to the pained cries spill from Edward's mouth, Oswald inched closer and dropped his head on his shoulder. His own tears spilled, emotions catching up with him, but through the blur, Oswald kept his gaze trained on the bleak double doors that lead to the operating theater. _Please pull through, Victor. Don't leave us._

 

 

The pain in Oswald's chest contorted as he was held. It wasn't his physical wounds that were causing the greatest affliction but his mental and emotional ones. Over the past few months, Oswald found his anger lessening ever so slightly, allowing himself to recall the feeling of contentedness he found whenever he spent time with the Ed. He missed it more and more as days flew by and despite his desire to hold onto his anger and move on, his heart had other plans. _Should forgiveness stem from loneliness? Is that what this is?_

 

Wrapping his arms around Edward, Oswald buried his face in his neck. In all the commotion he had managed to ignore the crux of his anguish but now there was no stopping its onslaught. A steady flow of tears poured freely, undoubtedly mixing with the blood on his face. Oswald’s heart ached as Ed’s arms tightened around him, he had missed him so much; he missed his smiles and his gentle affection, he missed reveling in the love he often found in his warm brown eyes. Oswald knew deep down that he was well on his way to forgiving Edward and a small part of himself hated that his subsequent thoughts were centered around the notion that he was betraying his father for feeling this. First loves were hard to shake and try as he might to forget Edward, he couldn't.

 

“I know you’re sorry, Ed,” Oswald said with a sob which ripped through him. Every ounce of pain and suffering he had experienced over the past few months hit him so forcefully it caused Oswald’s hands to tighten, clinging to Edward as if he was the only thing holding him together, when in reality they were both falling apart as they waited on news of Victor’s condition. Would he make it or would a doctor stroll out into the waiting room any moment now with his head bowed relaying sentiments? Without Edward and Victor’s assistance, Oswald would _still_ be chained up, suffering through endless torture sessions. He had been on the verge of begging Fish to kill him, to get it over and done with but thankfully he didn’t. Oswald was free thanks to the two assassins, he owed them his life.

 

Pulling himself out of Ed’s arms, Oswald ran his hands over his face. Victor’s life was wasting away in a random operating theater all because of him. Another round of anguish cried wracked Oswald’s body as he buried his face in his palms. _This is all my fault. They should have left me to die for then Victor would still be okay._ Oswald wiped his hands down his face, his bloodied digits danced before him as his body began to go into a state of shock churning a harsh wave of nausea. Without a word, Oswald stood and shuffled his way to the nearest bathroom. He needed to get clean. There was death clinging to almost every inch of him and the longer it coated his skin, the deeper it would eventually burrow.

 

Throwing open the bathroom door, Oswald ignored the sink in favour for rushing to the toilet. Collapsing before it, he dry-heaved into the bowl with sweat trickling down his forehead. Nothing was expelled but that was to be expected. It had been a few days since Oswald consumed even a mere sip of water, yet this was reasoning his body didn’t listen to. Instead, it took it upon itself to rip pain through his battered body before finally ceasing its torment. Wiping the saliva off his chin, Oswald stood on shaking legs and headed for the sink. He flicked on the tap to the highest heat setting and began scrubbing at his skin. Handful after handful of paper towel was nabbed and discarded. Try as he might to clean himself down the blood was still there, entwined deep within him.

 

Oswald cried as he began again, repeating the process countless times but it wasn’t enough. He could still feel it all over him, Victor’s blood… _no_ , not only Victor’s but the blood of one of Fish Mooney’s goons too as well as his.own. Staring into the mirror, Oswald struggled to gauge his expression. Those weren’t the innocent sea green eyes he was accustomed to seeing, they were the eyes of a _murderer._ Green hues further exacerbated by the streaks of red that lined his face. Oswald screamed and punched the mirror before flopping to the floor to bury his face in his knees. “I’m sorry. I’m s-so sorry.”

 

~~~

 

 

 

With his head resting on Edward's shoulder, Oswald watched the ceiling lights roll past, one after another. Small flickers, that to Oswald's mind appeared all too reminiscent of the brief flash which burst free from the barrel of the gun, leaving behind a dead body and a splattering of red. Oswald lie silently, floating through the corridor with little clue where he was being taken. He had heard, _felt_ , Edward speak but the sounds and the voices washed over him. He didn’t even register the feeling of being lowered into a chair until Edward's hands were on his face, brushing back his hair.

 

"Oswald?"

 

"Edward, where—what?" Blinking in confusion and for clarity, Oswald's brows pinched as he peered around him.

 

"We're going to get this blood off you," Edward said gently, ducking to catch Oswald's eyes.

 

 _Blood_? Blood. Oswald dropped his chin, staring unblinkingly at his red stained clothes before he began trying to tear them off his body. He felt uneasy with the way his shirt and pants clung to his skin, the near touch of death permeating his skin. He worked open a button or two before he realised he still had an audience. Pinching his collar closed, Oswald swallowed thickly, then clears his throat.

 

"Can you go?" He was thankful for Edward's assistance, but some things are best kept private. There was no knowing what he would find beneath the fibers of his clothes, how battered and deformed his body would appear this time. Oswald didn't want an audience when he made his discovery. He didn't want to see the pity in Edward's eyes either. "I—I don't have anything else to wear."

 

"I'll find you something," Edward quickly replied. Oswald was thankful, to redress in clothes ruined by blood and three days worth of grime was not something he was looking forward to. He never wanted to see those items again. Nodding to Edward,  Oswald waited till he left the bathroom and closed the door, before reaching out an arm. A shiver rippled through him when the cold water bit into his skin, stinging sharply before the warmth kicked in.

 

For a few moments, longer than Oswald could keep track of, he sat rigidly in the seat, fully dressed, allowing the water to cascade over his shoulders and down his body. Despite wanting nothing more than to rid himself of his attire, Oswald was afraid. What would he find under there? Would he be able to stomach it? Fish Mooney wasn't a kind woman and neither were her men, he might be more disfigured than ever.

 

Blinking back tears, Oswald lifted shaking hands and began unbuttoning his shirt. He kept his eyes trained forward, only capturing the wisps of his movements. _Why_ ? Oswald had asked himself that question so many times it no longer held meaning. It was an utterance spoken in confusion. Clarity stemmed from understanding, but could one ever hope to understand the actions of a mad woman? _No_. It was time to adapt and step forward. He may be broken, his will almost stripped but he still retained his mind.

 

Oswald's clothing slapped the floor as he worked himself free. Soon enough he was bare and all his bruises, cuts, and scrapes burned brightly in his eyes. Never before had he seen such a vast array of colours outside of blended fabrics. The purple and black hues combined with the green and yellows. This was not art. A fresh wave of nausea washed through Oswald, stomach clenching, aggravating his injuries. In desperation to soothe his sore muscles and cleanse his body, Oswald adjusted the temperature to something that was barely manageable. With gritted teeth, he cleaned himself down as steam flooded the bathroom, obscuring all details in a hazy white.

 

Oswald lost himself to the heat until a knock at the door signalled Edward's return. Switching off the taps, he wrapped two towels around him, thoughtfully supplied and shuffled over to Edward.

 

"Thank you for the clothes," Oswald whispered, keeping a firm grasp on the towel over his shoulders as he accepted the bundle. He didn't want Edward to see him like this, he didn't want _anyone_ to see him like this. "I'll be out momentarily."

 

 

Oswald nodded against Edward’s chest with his eyes closed. He allowed himself three seconds of comfort before shifting away with a roll of his shoulders. Edward didn’t appear to get the memo, arms constricting, head resting atop Oswald’s own. _How isn’t he repulsed by the sight of me? So much for wanting to get to the waiting room._ Oswald’s thoughts contrasted deeply, switching back and forth, dragging his mood along with it.

 

“Edward, you need to let me go,” he mumbled, eyes downcast catching the sickly sight of his bruises beneath his clothes. Screwing his face up like a crumpled tissue he pressed his chin into his own shoulder and breathed deeply. _You will be strong again_ , Oswald told himself, _your present will become your past._

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—are you okay?”

 

“No, you—” Drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, Oswald willed his tears away. _That’s enough of those._ “Thank you for the clothes, but we really should head back out. I can make do with these for now.”

 

Leaving behind his stained, tattered suit on the bathroom floor Oswald exited the room, trailing after Ed with his neck craned. He watched his feet shift back and forth beneath him in shoes that clashed dramatically with his new outfit. Dress shoes and scrubs were not complimentary in the slightest. It was an unsightly image but it was better to face this than the alternative, which involved meeting the gazes of all those occupying the hospital. He didn’t want to see the questions and curiosity in their eyes as they attempt to piece together why a beaten up man in oversized scrubs was shuffling behind someone covered in what could only be described as a bucket of blood. Let them cast their opinions and form their judgements, he preferred to ignore it and disconnect from it all.

 

Removed from the protection of his long sleeved attire, Oswald’s bruises were heavily detailed under the fluorescent lights. The ones encircling his wrists were the worst of them, almost black thanks to the shackles and his desperate attempts to break free. Every moment that passed saw his marks deepen with colour and if he focused just enough he could probably track them as they spread outwards mapping his trauma. With a grimace Oswald balled his hand, muscles protesting, shooting sparks of pain up his forearm. Three, almost four days ago the only injury Oswald was concerned about what the one that announced itself with every step, now there were more, so _many_ more. Wrapping himself up in a hug, Oswald hid as many injuries as he could. Seeing is believing, and he didn’t want to believe the truth of his destruction.

 

Shuffling into the waiting room, Oswald took the seat to Edward’s left and waited for the doctor to bring them the news. After an hour of wading through limbo, watching people come and go, nurses and doctors cross his path, Oswald began to nod off. The lack of sleep was catching up with him, his weariness unavoidable, something he could not outrun. He knew he needed to rest in order to heal but every time he began to fall asleep, a jolt zapped up his spine reminding him of where he sat and who he was waiting for. Victor had been in surgery for hours and the longer time stretched the less hope Oswald held. _As if I held much to begin with._

 

“Edward,” Oswald began after a clearing of his throat. “What if Victor…” he trailed off with a scrunching of his nose, question aborted, word floating in his mind but the intention understood. Edward’s mouth worked open and closed, tongue licking lips, eyes flicking about as though the answer was waiting to be plucked from the air.

 

“Oswald, you can’t think like that. Victor, he—”

 

“Are you the two that brought in the shooting victim?”

 

In equal fashion, both Oswald and Edward’s attention snapped to the doctor standing before them.

 

“Is he alive?”

 

“Can we see him?”

 

Their questions overlapped, pleas forced out in desperations for an end to their mental stasis.  Without knowledge, they had no direction and the doctor held all the answers.

 

 

_Partners? No, we aren’t._

 

Oswald kept his thoughts to himself, lips pressed firmly together as he stared at the doctor, with hopes that his expression didn’t betray him. He wasn’t as competent as Edward at lying and concealing the truth, he doubted he ever would be. Deception never got him anywhere. He wouldn’t have had the gall to bribe the doctor, not that he could, he had minimal assets and dwindling funds but Edward did for which Oswald was thankful. Victor’s health and safety were of the utmost importance. The doctor’s brows shifted up and down as he worked through Edward’s comment before snapping his jaw closed with a click of his teeth.

 

“I—follow me, please” he repeated, spinning on his heel, stalking forward down the corridor. Oswald fell in line beside Edward, shuffling along as he fiddled with his hands. In his mind he knew Victor wouldn’t be awake, that he was going to be hooked up to various machines monitoring all his vitals. He knew this, but was he ready for the sight? Oswald wasn’t certain but it wasn’t as though he could run away and avoid the situation entirely. He wanted, no _needed_ to be here, waiting for the moment Victor woke so he could thank him for all that he did. Victor saved his life, as did Edward, Oswald owed them a debt far grander than he could ever pay.

 

Winding their way down the maze of halls, Oswald’s heart leapt into his throat when he entered the intensive care recovery room. He peered around at the other patients, searching for a glimpse of Victor but found none. _Where is he? Why isn’t he here?_ Before he could voice his burning questions, Oswald took note of the doctor strolling further and further away from him, through another set of swinging doors. There was only one place those lead: the private rooms. Not wanting to be separated from the group, Oswald picked up his pace and chased after them, biting his tongue to save himself from gasping in pain.

 

“I’ll be back to check his condition later. The two of you are welcome to come and go as you see fit. If anyone tries to argue against this, send them my way.” Oswald nodded his thanks at the same time Edward shook the doctor's hand and within moments the two of them were left alone, hovering outside the door to Victor’s room.

 

“Ed?” Oswald squeaked timidly when neither of them made moves to enter. Peering up at the man in question, he watched the emotions flicker across his face, slowly settling into _resolve._

 

“Let’s go see him.”

 

Upon entering the room Oswald stared across at Victor in a state of shock. He was so pale, deathly so, and the only sign of his life was found in the steady beat of his heart sounding from one of the various monitors. All those tubes and wires…Victor looked more like a failed _science_ experiment than a human, then the man Oswald had spent the past month beside. Stepping forward to the side of the bed, Oswald hesitantly dropped his hand placed it in Victors. _Please make it through this. Please wake up._ The hard part was over, well that was what the doctor said. All that anyone could do was wait, waiting an undetermined amount of time for Victor to open his eyes and smile. That was the positive outcome, Oswald didn’t want to let his thoughts drift to the dire side of things.

 

As Oswald stood silently, staring down at Victor, he caught Edward’s slow shuffle out of his peripherals. Both Edward and himself were suffering without Victor. How did all these devastating set of events boil down to the actions of one woman? How could she impact on so many lives? Why would she? Before Oswald’s mind could settle on the notion, his heart spoke words he knew to be true. “I forgive you, Edward.”

 

Ed was entirely drained and too shaken by the sight of Victor lying there motionless to react to the statement. Somewhere the words scratched at the surface of his mind but were clouded by doubt; there was no forgiveness for people like him. He didn't deserve it as much as he wanted it, and he was almost certain Oswald’s pardon had only come about due to being overly emotional. _Said in the moment, nothing more._

 

“You don't have to. I don't know if I could, if the roles were reversed.” Ed crossed the room and sank into a chair on the opposite side of the bed, head in his hands. “Your father loved you Oswald and I took him from you. How could you forgive that? How could anyone?”

 

“I—” Oswald dropped his chin to his chest as he choked on his words. His father's voice sounded in his head, a line he was told often in times of struggle. _Do what you feel is right and I will support you._ Oswald looked over at Ed, it would be easy to hold onto his anger, to keep the fire ignited in the wake of further anguish. It was an emotion past Oswald didn’t feel all too often but his present version was riddled with it. Sometimes forgiveness was the hardest thing to share but in light of recent events, Oswald’s mind was made up.

 

“I know my father loved me, that is something I will hold close to me forever. His love—but I don’t want to suffer anymore, Edward.” With a stroke to Victor’s listless hand, Oswald shifted away to occupy the empty chair next to Edward. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he spoke. “There are worse people in this world, I realise that now. Fish and her men, they are all mindless beasts, there’s nothing to redeem them. I don’t see that in you and I’m sorry I couldn’t before.”

 

Worrying his hands together, Oswald turned his head in Edward’s direction. “When I was detained by Fish, when I was forced to suffer any and all attacks she felt like sharing, all I could think was that you wouldn’t do this—or maybe you would, but not to me.” Oswald’s mind was a jumbled mess resulting in a series of conflicting statements. He didn’t know Edward’s limits nor any of the atrocities he was capable of conducting. There was a reason he was an assassin and that tended to come with some level of joy, for why would he keep himself in his chosen occupation without it. “I don’t know what I’m trying to say. The only thing I am certain of is that you feel remorse and _that_ tells me there is still humanity within you.”

 

 

Oswald sniffled and wiped at his nose. “Thank you, Edward. I truly appreciate that,” he said, smiling in melancholic grace. It felt good to talk with him again, to get all their issues out in the open. It was necessary in order to move on. Oswald tried doing that several different ways over the past few weeks, he forcibly sent Edward away time and time again, he slept with Victor, he attempted to pack his store. Not one of those acts healed his emotional wounds like the five-minute talk with Edward had and although he was still in pain, forgiveness was restorative. It didn’t erase Edward’s actions, nothing ever would, they _both_ knew that and the results of those were something Edward would have to live with for the rest of his life, but it saved Oswald from breaking under the strain. He had been through several traumatic events in recent times, peace was something he deserved.

 

Shifting his gaze, Oswald looked to Victor, still sleeping silently. Edward and his own life appeared at a stand still whilst they wait for Victor to wake. When that would be, they didn’t know, Oswald wasn’t even certain he would. Could people survive that much blood loss and come out of it unscathed? Time would tell, it told the grandest tale or all and within it held the strings to Victor’s fate. Repositioning in his seat, Oswald wondered if Victor had a family or was Edward the only person in his life? Someone like Victor would surely have other people who care about him. I _t can’t be just us, can it?_

 

Thoughts of Victor’s family stirred the reminder of Oswald’s own, of his mother who knew little of his fate. A lead weight settled in his stomach and his hands slapped down onto the armrests. She’s been alone, no doubt stressed to extreme levels, with only thoughts of travesties to keep her company. She’s been alone…what if—

 

“Edward!” Oswald exclaimed, turning in his direction. “I—my mother, do you—have you...can I call her please?”

  
A phone met his shaking palm and within seconds, Oswald shuffled out of the room, closed the door behind him and keyed in her number. “Pick up, pick up, pick up,” he muttered under breath as he hobbled back and forth, gait hindered by his knee. Every ring that sounded in his ear filled him with anxiety. _What if I’m too late? What if something happened to her? What if Fish got to her?_ Distressing questions and scenarios formed in Oswald’s mind, exacerbated by the endless wait. _Mother, please answer._

 

_“Hello?”_

 

The instant Oswald heard his mother’s weary voice he burst into tears. They streamed silently down his face as relief swelled within his chest. She was alive. Fish Mooney hadn’t made it to her yet.

 

“M-mother,” he croaked, dropping his forehead to the wall, mouth opening and closing, mind unable to form a succinct sentence.

 

“Oswald…Oswald? Is that—are you safe?”

 

“I am.” For a few moments, the pair lost themselves to their emotions, where words failed them, their nonverbal utterances didn't. Although separated in body, they weren’t in heart. After a few moments when they calmed down enough, Oswald’s mother spoke again.

 

_“Did Victor and Mr. Nygma find you okay? Where are you?”_

 

“They did, they did. I’m at the hospital,” Oswald replied with a sniffle.

 

“Hospital! Have you been injured? What happened to you? When you disappeared I feared the worst and after I received news of your store being burned down—my boy, I don’t understand what is happening.”

 

All the breath in Oswald’s body was stolen as he listened to his mother ramble. His store, his father’s shop and life's work… _gone._ Biting his knuckles, Oswald held back the sobs of heartbreak surging within him. Everything his father created, every memorable item of connection Oswald shared with him was destroyed. He had nothing left, no tangible object… _nothing._ Only memories.

 

_“I’m coming to see you.”_

 

Within seconds, Oswald snapped out of his internal dilemmas. His hand tightened around the phone and his face pinched with fear.

 

“No, no you can’t. Mother, please I need you to listen to me,” Oswald said in a rush, cutting off her protests. He understood why she wanted to see him, had their situations been reversed Oswald would have already been on his way to her side, but it wasn’t that simple. “There’s—I wish I could explain it all to you now, and I wish I could save you from hearing this, but…there’s a bad woman after me. This—I’m sorry I never told you, Mother. I didn’t want to concern you when it appeared as though I had the situation under relative control but things have escalated, to an extreme level and as much as I would love to see you, I need you to keep yourself safe.”

 

There wasn’t a sound to be heard through the line, bar the faint whispers of breath. Oswald shuffled on his feet, scuffing at an imaginary spot on the floor with the ball of his foot as he waited for a response. This must be such a confounding revelation for her to hear. Their lives, for so long, had been simple, almost _boring_ . What Oswald wouldn’t give to go back to those days, where the only concern he had was centred around his dwindling clientele. _I don’t have to worry about that any longer_ , Oswald realised, running a hand down his face. There isn’t a store to return to.

 

_“I can go stay with Mrs. Anderson. Does that work?”_

 

Oswald immediately launched into further details of safety after thanking his mother profusely for agreeing to go along with his wishes. Amongst the things he told her were instructions to change up her routine, call in sick to work for at least a week and stay inside as much as humanly possible. Those were the only things he could think of, as it wasn’t as though he had experience in hiding someone. Thankfully, his mother took it all in stride...she was almost too calm about the situation but Oswald couldn’t fault her for that. Emotions made people reckless and put them in danger, a level head was the operative solution.

 

After conveying his love along with a promise to check in with her soon, Oswald ended the call and made his way back into Victor’s room, to Edward. Dropping down beside him with a severe lack of grace, Oswald held the phone out in offering, in the middle of his palm.

 

“Thank you, Edward, for this, for rescuing me,” he said, with watering eyes trained on Victor’s silent body. “I—I haven’t had the chance to thank _either_ of you f-for putting your lives on the line to come to my aid.”

 

 

Oswald looked down at Edward's hand covering his own before his welling tears obscured his vision. He was sick of crying, of making people concerned for his well-being when it wasn't he who was shot and stuck in limbo. Resisting the urge to curl his hand around Edwards, to accept the comfort he is freely given, Oswald bit his bottom lip and curled in on himself.

 

Edward spoke truths, Oswald acknowledged that, he knew should have someone check over his injuries and survey the damage but he was hesitant. To strip himself back, to let another lay eyes on him was frightening. He would be completely unguarded, where alabaster skin once shone untarnished, now it told a grisly tale amongst the colourful hues.

 

"I'm scared, Edward," he conveys, whispering into the _borrowed_ hospital scrubs. "T-they'll have questions I cannot answer, they'll form opinions and cast their judgements. There is little I can do to protect myself from that...and what's worse, they'll attempt to remove me from what they believe to be a dangerous situation, take me away from the two of you. I am not sure I can handle that right now."

 

Edward and Victor were the only two people who knew every detail of what occurred, bar the specifics of his nightmarish time with Fish. That was a story locked in the depths of Oswald's mind, only he couldn't escape from it. Where he wanted a solid impenetrable brick wall, stood a clear panel of glass, memories visible, slowly chipping away.

 

"You can't know that," Edward spoke softly, hand tightening over his and Victor’s.

 

"No, but I do,” Oswald said with a shake of his head and a small sniffle. “People working in medicine and science strive for understanding, for explanations to their conundrums. I’m a mismatched puzzle to them and they don’t have the pieces they need to solve me.” How could anyone solve him when he could no longer make sense of himself. His former image had been battered and burned, snipped and stomped, shards scattered and others eradicated. Oswald had little clue as to who he was now.

 

“But I suppose you are right,” he continued, giving into his rising desire to hold Edward’s hand. “There is a time to be scared and a time to be brave. How can I strive to mend what is broken, if those details elude me.” Oswald attempted to be pragmatic, to solve his issues in a rational manner. He didn’t like the circumstance, he feared it greatly. His future held notions of the unknown, a path so clearly diverted from his previous one, he could never take steps to reclaim that which had lost, that which had been _stolen_ from him. His father, his store, his entire way of life.

 

Tipping back his head, Oswald blinked away his tears and rose to his feet, jaw clenched, head spinning. “If I’m not back within the hour, please come find me,” he said, running a hand over his face and with that, he put on a brave face, gave one last squeeze to Ed’s digits and hobbled out of the room. A few paces down the seemingly endless corridor, Oswald’s vision whited out, body prickling with weariness, he was forced to prop himself up against the wall to save himself from collapsing.

 

“H-hey, are you alright?”

 

Oswald didn’t know who it was he that spoke to him but he managed a glimpse of the man, catching the colour of his scrubs and the stethoscope around his neck before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Oswald. He couldn't handle the strain any longer.
> 
> Tumblr: [http://riddlerbird.tumblr.com/](url)

**Author's Note:**

> Love to all those that read, review and leave kudos. You are all special and fantastic people!! <3
> 
> You can find me (Lee) at: lyrae-immortalis.tumblr.com and Kelly at: kmarsimms.tumblr.com.  
> Feel free to come and speak with us :)


End file.
